


You're my life

by Lizzywangelis



Series: You're my Life [1]
Category: Grandmaster of Diabolic Cultivation, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Gay, M/M, WangXian, Yaoi, boyslove, zhuiling - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 83,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzywangelis/pseuds/Lizzywangelis
Summary: Dez anos se perderam. Será que havia uma forma de recuperar este tempo? Quando um crime injusto é cometido, o que será necessário fazer para se conseguir o perdão?Wei WuXian não tem a resposta para nenhuma destas perguntas e se vê cada dia mais perdido em suas próprias angústias. Será que um dia poderá voltar para os braços de seu amado Lan WangJi? Será que um dia poderá ter de novo o amor de seu filho? Será que um dia tanto sofrimento deixará seu peito já tão machucado?





	1. Esquecimento

**Author's Note:**

> Oláaaa!!  
Eu não tenho muito o que dizer nessas notas iniciais, a não ser: Talvez vocês fiquem um pouco confusos nesse começo. Aos poucos as informações serão reveladas, mas se tiverem com alguma duvida, por favor, não deixem de me perguntar que eu responderei o máximo que puder sem dar spoilers.  
Enfim, espero que gostem!

Abri as portas do restaurante com um chute, mal conseguindo me equilibrar com as sacolas e o garoto em meus ombros. Entrei deixando um rastro de água pelo chão, largando as sacolas de qualquer jeito no balcão.

—Wen Ning! Wen Ning! Me ajude aqui! – Continuei arrastando-o para dentro, quando Wen Ning surgiu da cozinha e prontamente agarrou o outro braço do rapaz, me ajudando a leva-lo para a casa nos fundos.

—Ele está ardendo em febre mestre Wei!

—Eu percebi! Vou dar um banho nele, você prepara um antitérmico e alguma coisa para ele comer. – Ele me ajudou a coloca-lo na banheira e voltou para a cozinha do restaurante.

Eu havia encontrado o garoto no caminho de volta das compras. Ele caminhava debaixo daquela tempestade e quando me aproximei, percebi que não estava bem, parecia um zumbi, caminhando inconsciente pelas ruas.

As vezes eu odiava esse meu caráter. Era como se eu não conseguisse não ajudar alguém que estivesse com problemas. Aquele garoto era apenas uma criança, não devia ter mais que quinze anos e também não parecia ser um mendigo, já que usava roupas de marca. Provavelmente havia se perdido nessa cidadezinha do interior.

Depois de banhá-lo e vestir-lhe roupas secas, levei-o até minha cama, repousando-o ali. Enquanto esperava meu amigo chegar com as coisas, me ocupei em secar e escovar aqueles longos fios negros. Era difícil ver jovens hoje em dia deixando o cabelo crescer tanto. Não demorou muito para que Wen Ning voltasse carregando uma bandeja com uma tigela de sopa, remédio e uma bacia com compressa.

—Ele não é daqui, né? Não me lembro desse rosto.

—Deve ter se perdido.

Nós conseguimos alimentá-lo com certa dificuldade, misturando o remédio na comida. Wen Ning colocou a compressa sobre sua testa, secando um pouco do suor de seu rosto. O garoto tinha traços bonitos e angulares, sua pele era branca feito porcelana, apesar do rubor de febre em seu rosto. Pela altura e porte físico deveria ser um alfa que não tinha despertado ainda ou que era muito bem controlado para não emitir qualquer odor, mesmo em uma situação tão crítica.

—Ele deve ter mais ou menos essa idade agora... – Murmurei, quase inaudível, mas Wen Ning estava perto o suficiente e me dedicou um longo olhar triste. Provavelmente eu estava fazendo uma cara pior do que a dele.

—Ele com certeza deve ter se tornado um rapaz digno como o senhor e o mestre Lan.

—Ah, eu não duvido de que Lan Zhan o esteja criando rigorosamente. – Ri, me levantando. – Vem, vamos deixar que o garoto descanse. Ainda temos que abrir o restaurante para o jantar.

Wen Ning assentiu e me seguiu para fora, retornando aos seus afazeres na cozinha. Enquanto ele se ocupava em preparar o jantar eu cuidei de limpar a bagunça que o salão havia ficado, secando o chão e reorganizando as mesas e cadeiras.

Já vivíamos naquele lugar há quase dez anos. O mais novo havia sido o único a me dar abrigo quando mais precisei, ele e Wen Qing tinham se tornado minha família por todo esse tempo em que estive me escondendo.

Balancei a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. Precisava me concentrar no que tinha para fazer agora. Após terminar de arrumar tudo, finalmente abri as portas. A chuva ainda caía pesada e provavelmente o movimento seria bem devagar, mas não iria deixar de atender aqueles que procuravam nosso estabelecimento atrás de um lugar quente e confortável e de uma boa refeição.

—Yiling aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Hm? – Indaguei, colocando o prato a sua frente. Naquela noite servíamos sopa de legumes e carne de porco.

—Você parece distraído. É a segunda vez que me traz o pedido errado. – Encarei Song Lan e o prato, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Xiao XingChen sorriu compreensivo.

—Me desculpem, por favor. Eu vou buscar o prato certo desta vez.

—Está tudo bem, senhor Yiling. – O ômega falou com sua voz suave.

—Aqui. – Wen Ning trocou os pratos, com um sorriso gentil. – Mestre Yiling, você pode cuidar do caixa? Eu atendo os clientes por enquanto.

—Mas-

—Por favor.

—... está bem.

Eu não tinha muita opção. Wen Ning era extremamente gentil e conseguia dobrar as pessoas com essa gentileza. Era óbvio que ele estava preocupado comigo e queria que eu fosse descansar atrás do balcão, o que não era justo, já que ele havia cozinhado e agora teria que lidar com sua timidez para atender os clientes.

Suspirei, me sentando de frente para o caixa. Eu realmente não conseguia parar de pensar em nosso hospede inconsciente. Ele não carregava nenhum documento consigo, nem celular ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse identifica-lo, o que era estranho que já que ele usava roupas de grifes caras, coisa que ninguém que morasse em Yi conseguiria comprar sem ter que economizar pelo menos dois anos de salário. Como ele havia ido parar ali? Quem ele era?

Suspirei outra vez, me forçando a concentrar no trabalho. Aos pouco a casa foi esvaziando outra vez.

—Ainda me pergunto por que vocês vêm sempre aqui. Imagino que o senhor Song Lan seja um bom cozinheiro. – Comentei divertido quando o casal veio ao caixa. Os dois eram clientes antigos e fieis, mas não imaginava que viriam mesmo debaixo de chuva.

—Com certeza ele é. – XingChen respondeu. – Gostamos do ambiente daqui, é familiar e agradável.

—O senhor Yiling tem uma alegria natural, faz bem ao XingChen e ao bebê também.

—Ah sim! O bebê! – Me debrucei sobre o balcão para ver, sendo lembrado de que o ômega estava grávido de seu primeiro filho. Sua barriga já estava bem grande e mesmo assim Xiao XingChen não perdia a graciosidade. – Já sabem o que é?

—Ainda não. Eu disse a Doutora que queria que fosse surpresa, mas Song Lan tem certeza de que é uma menina. – O alfa pareceu bem confiante de sua opinião e XingChen sorriu outra vez.

—Independente do que vier, tenho certeza de que será uma criança abençoada e muito amada. – Eles concordaram comigo e se despediram, deixando o lugar de braços dados, sob o mesmo guarda-chuva. A tempestade tinha se transformado em uma leve garoa e eu fiquei assistindo enquanto os dois partiam, sentindo um pouco de inveja.

Se eu não tivesse cometido aquele erro, as coisas seriam totalmente diferentes. Eu estaria com meu marido e filho agora, talvez sendo tão feliz quanto aquele casal.

Já passava das dez quando todos os clientes deixaram o restaurante e nós terminamos de lavar e limpar tudo, finalmente fechando o estabelecimento e seguindo para os fundos.

Não pude me conter de ir direto para quarto para ver como estava nosso hospede. Ele permanecia desacordado, mas ao menos sua febre tinha abaixado.

—Mestre Wei? Posso ceder minha cama se quiser. – Wen Ning ofereceu, se aproximando.

—Não precisa, eu me ajeito por aqui com alguns travesseiros - Ele pareceu não querer concordar com aquela ideia e eu belisquei sua bochecha. – Eu já disse pra parar de me tratar como se ainda estivéssemos na casa dos Jiang. Você já fez de mais por mim, não só hoje. Enfim, não quero prolongar essa conversa, vá descansar, eu vou ficar de olho nele por enquanto.

Mesmo contrariado Wen Ning concordou, indo para o seu próprio quarto. Como estava sem sono, me acomodei sobre uma almofada e peguei um livro velho para ler. Era alta madrugada quando percebi uma movimentação na cama a minha frente. O rapaz, que até então estava imóvel feito uma pedra, começou a se mexer e lentamente abriu os olhos.

—Ah, finalmente acordou... – Deixei o livro de lado, me aproximando. Ele piscou algumas vezes e olhou ao redor, como se estivesse tentando reconhecer o lugar.

—Onde estou? – Sua voz saiu rouca, como se estivesse há dias sem beber água. Ele tentou se levantar, mas o empurrei gentilmente de volta ao colchão.

—Ei, não pode se mexer ainda, está fraco e precisa descansar. – Entreguei-lhe um copo com água. – Beba devagar. Você está na minha casa, na cidade Yi.

—Co-como eu vim parar aqui? Quem é você?

—Meu nome é Yiling. Eu não sei como você chegou aqui, te encontrei na rua, no meio da chuva, ardendo em febre. – Expliquei com calma. – Qual é o seu nome, criança? De onde veio?

—Meu nome... é... – Ele encarou as próprias mãos por um tempo com um olhar pedido. – Eu não consigo lembrar. Não me lembro de nada. E-eu...não sei quem eu sou...


	2. Qualquer Um

—Está tudo bem, fique calmo. – Tentei tranquiliza-lo percebendo suas mãos tremerem em seu colo. – Você sente dor em algum lugar?

—Minha cabeça dói. Aqui atrás. – Ele colocou a mão perto da nuca.

—Posso ver? – O garoto assentiu e eu deslizei os dedos delicadamente por baixo de seu cabelo, sentindo um calombo enorme. - Você levou uma bela pancada. Eu não posso te levar para o hospital, sem documentos e sem saber quem você é não te deixariam passar nem pela porta. Mas não se preocupe, uma das pessoas que mora aqui é médica, ela chega do plantão pela manhã. Eu peço pra ela te examinar, está bem? – Ele assentiu outra vez e meu coração se apertou com aquele olhar perdido e cheio de angustia. – Agora descanse um pouco, precisa recuperar suas energias.

Eu não podia mensurar como ele estava se sentindo. Perder todas as memórias era como ter sua vida roubada. E mesmo que tenhamos trocado apenas poucas palavras, dava para perceber que aquele menino tinha um bom coração e era muito bem educado. Me doía vê-lo assim, só de imaginar o quanto devia estar sofrendo sem saber quem era ou de onde vinha.

Encostei-me na cama, velando seu sono até eu mesmo acabar dormindo sem perceber. Quando acordei, o sol já brilhava forte, sua luz atravessando as frestas da janela. Me estiquei, sentindo o corpo estalar inteiro pela posição desconfortável em que dormi. Ao esfregar os olhos e abri-los, me espantei com a cama vazia e feita. Coloquei-me de pé, já preocupado com o garoto desmemoriado, mas logo ouvi vozes vindas da cozinha e ao chegar ao cômodo lá estava ele, sentado em um banco enquanto Wen Ning mexia as panelas.

—Bom dia Mes- Senhor Yiling. – Wen Ning cumprimentou com um sorriso doce. – Quer que eu sirva o café?

—Bom dia. Obrigado, mas pode deixar que eu pego. – Peguei uma caneca em um dos armários e enchi com café e leite quentes. Puxei um banco e também me sentei. – Bom dia criança. Como está?

—Bom dia. Estou melhor, eu acho. Minha cabeça ainda dói, mas meu corpo parece bem. – Ele respondeu, me dedicando um pequeno sorriso.

—E as memórias? – Sua cabeça balançou em negativa. Suspirei, bebendo um pouco do café. – Wen Qing já chegou?

—Está no quarto dormindo. Tome cuidado antes de acordá-la.

Wen Ning conhecia muito bem a irmã, havia aprendido da pior forma que ela de transformava em um demônio quando estava com sono. Mas precisava mesmo que ela examinasse o garoto, não podia deixa-lo desamparado. Terminei meu café em um segundo e segui para o quarto da mais velha, batendo levemente na porta. Como não houve resposta, eu abri uma fresta e espiei. Ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo, como se só tivesse desmaiado sobre a cama assim que chegou. Já podia visualizar minha cabeça se separando do corpo, mesmo assim entrei e me aproximei, chacoalhando-a pelo ombro.

—Wen Qing! Wen Qing! Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Minha voz saiu sussurrada. Ela se mexeu para o lado e me empurrou. – Só cinco minutinhos, doutora Qing. É urgente!

—Eu vou abrir sua barriga e vender seus órgãos se você me acordar de novo, Wei WuXian! – Ela puxou minha orelha tão forte que eu pensei que sairia na sua mão, e então se sentou, esfregando os olhos. – O que é que você quer?

—Preciso que examine uma pessoa.

—E por que não levou essa pessoa ao hospital então?

—Longa história... Anda, vem comigo. – Peguei sua bolsa da cadeira e a arrastei até o desmemoriado. – Eu o encontrei ontem de tarde. Estava com muita febre e acho que bateu a cabeça.

—Qual o seu nome rapaz?

—Eu não sei. Não me lembro de nada.

Wen Qing suspirou e pegou suas coisas na bolsa, começando o procedimento básico, verificou os batimentos cardíacos, as pupilas e todo o resto, até mesmo o machucado em sua cabeça.

—Bom, não tem muito o que fazer... Sua saúde está perfeita, exceto pela amnésia pós-traumática. Eu posso leva-lo para tirar um raio-x hoje a noite, no meu plantão. Até lá, descanse e se sentir enjoo, tontura, vertigem ou tiver sangramento nasal, me chame.

Ela tomou a bolsa das minhas mãos com o olhar de quem queria me matar e sumiu pela porta da cozinha.

—Bom, hora de voltar pro quarto, criança! Ouviu o que a doutora disse, você tem que descansar.

—Não posso ficar aqui com vocês? Eu... não quero ficar sozinho no quarto.

Precisei ponderar por um tempo. Ele precisava descansar, mas quando me imaginei em seu lugar também não consegui me ver apenas sentado numa cama sem ter nada para fazer, eu provavelmente fugiria para algum lugar para brincar ou aprontar alguma. Melhor que ele ficasse conosco então.

—Está bem, mas sem fazer esforço. Qualquer sinal de piora é voltar direto pra cama! – Ele sorriu outra vez e se acomodou de volta no banco.

\--x--

O dia passou rápido e sem quaisquer surpresas. Mesmo parecendo querer ajudar, nosso hospede permaneceu sentadinho atrás do balcão, seguindo tanto as minhas ordens quantos as de Wen Qing. E ainda assim tinha conquistado os clientes rapidamente. Ele era educado e tratava todos com bastante respeito, além de ser bonito e chamar a atenção.

À noite, nós fomos até o hospital, onde Wen Qing tirou o Raio-X escondido. Como o movimento no lugar nunca era muito grande, foi fácil para ela coloca-lo pra dentro, mesmo sem documentos ou preencher a ficha.

Estávamos voltando para casa, caminhando pelas ruas desertas da cidade, quando nos encontramos com Song Lan no meio do caminho.

—Boa Noite Song Lan! Está no turno da noite hoje? – Cumprimentei animado e ele assentiu com um sorriso.

—Resolvendo mais um caso de roubo de galinhas. – Respondeu, passando a fitar meu acompanhante. – Não sabia que tinha um filho, senhor Yiling. São muito parecidos...

Aquele comentário me fez tremer e meu rosto inteiro esquentar, mas eu disfarcei rindo e dando um tapinha no ombro do jovem ao meu lado.

—Eu também não sabia! Ele é o filho de um amigo, está apenas fazendo uma visita. Se chama... Suibian! – Foi a primeira coisa que passou na minha cabeça. Havíamos passado a tarde inteira pensando em um apelido para usar por enquanto e nenhum parecia bom o bastante.

—É um nome estranho para se dar a uma criança...

—Os pais dele não tem muito juízo, sabe como é né? Acho melhor irmos agora, não quero ocupar seu tempo.

—Certo, tenham um bom descanso. Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Suibian.

O garoto o cumprimentou de volta e nos despedimos, seguindo nosso caminho. Quando estávamos longe o suficiente ele me encarou com uma expressão entre confusa e divertida.

—Suibian?

—Não tive muito tempo pra pensar, já que não conseguimos decidir qual nome usar mesmo, ficamos com esse por enquanto, até por que agora não tem como voltar atrás. – Eu dei com os ombros e ele concordou.

—O senhor... não quis ter filhos? Quero dizer... É um ômega bonito, tanto o senhor quanto o senhor Wen Ning, mas moram sozinhos com uma beta... aposto que tem muitos alfas interessados.

Ri de nervosismo outra vez naquela noite, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça, para que não me entregassem. Eu entendia sua curiosidade, não era comum ômegas viverem sozinhos. Mesmo com os supressores para o período de cio, a ideia de que ômegas _precisavam_ um parceiro já estava enraizada na cabeça das pessoas.

—Não é que eu não tenha pensado... É só que... É uma longa história. E Wen Ning... ele sofreu muito no passado, está melhor agora, sozinho. Está feliz de verdade, sem um alfa ou qualquer outra coisa para completa-lo. Ele gosta de cozinhar e tem amizade com quase a cidade inteira, não precisa de mais nada além disso. – Encerrei o assunto e ele pareceu entender, se mantendo em silêncio até chegarmos em casa.

—Como foi? – Wen Ning ainda estava acordado, mesmo sendo tão tarde e eu tendo dito a ele que não nos esperasse para ir dormir.

—Nada de errado, a pancada na cabeça não causou nenhum tipo de traumatismo ou qualquer dano ao cérebro. Wen Qing disse que a memória dele deve voltar com o tempo.

—Menos mal. Fico aliviado de que esteja tudo bem com você. – Ele apertou o ombro do mais novo, com seu típico sorriso doce.

—Eu... O que os senhores estão fazendo por mim... eu não tenho como agradecer de forma apropriada. Sei que estaria perdido se não tivessem me encontrado. – O garoto se curvou, em um gesto extremamente polido. Eu não consegui resistir e o puxei para um abraço.

—Não tem que agradecer nada! Estamos apenas ajudando. Agora venha, vamos dormir que amanhã será um novo dia!


	3. Fita Vermelha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olááa!!  
Aqui trazendo mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem s2

Quase um mês se passou desde que encontrei Suibian. Depois de se recuperar totalmente da febre e do machucado na cabeça ele passou a nos ajudar no restaurante, atendendo os clientes ou até mesmo na cozinha com Wen Ning. Mesmo depois de tantos dias ele só havia conseguido se lembrar de alguns flashes, nada que o ajudasse a saber quem era ou onde morava. Ainda assim, o garoto mantinha o sorriso no rosto e não reclamava de nada.

Eu havia acabado de limpar as mesas, depois de mais um dia de casa cheia, quando ele apareceu com uma bandeja. Tínhamos criado esse costume, de jantar juntos depois de fechar o restaurante, já que Wen Ning ia levar o jantar de Wen Qing no hospital.

—Senhor Wen me disse que gostava de sementes de lótus, consegui algumas na feira mais cedo. Eu descasquei-as pro senhor.

Meus olhos brilharam diante daquele prato, cheio das minhas sementes favoritas. Há quanto tempo eu não comia aquilo? A Cidade Yi ficava em uma região sem lagos e longe dos rios, alguns produtos eram um absurdo de caros, sementes de lótus estavam entre eles.

—Como você as conseguiu? Não são algo muito barato...

—Eu ajudei a dona da banca hoje de manhã. Ela estava com dor nas costas e não conseguia abrir a loja. – Respondeu, se sentando ao meu lado.

—Ah, então foi um presente! E por que só eu estou comendo? Pegue um pouco, não é justo que eu fique com todas. – Ele negou com a cabeça, me dedicando um sorriso.

—Prefiro que fique com elas. É um agradecimento.

Depois disso ele se concentrou em sua própria refeição, enquanto eu não consegui resistir aquele presente. Saboreei cada semente como se fosse a primeira e quase chorei de tristeza quando encarei o prato vazio.

—Eu lavo a louça, o senhor pode ir banhar primeiro.

—Gentil como sempre! Obrigado, criança. – Afaguei o topo de sua cabeça, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha e seguindo para a porta dos fundos.

Já debaixo do chuveiro quente, comecei a pensar no quanto a presença daquele menino vinha me fazendo bem. Estava tão acostumado e apegado a ele que às vezes me esquecia de que ele já tinha uma família, um lugar para voltar. A verdade era que, sempre que pensava que um dia ele se lembraria de quem era, eu tinha medo. Medo de me despedir, de vê-lo ir embora e me esquecer. Porque eu já tinha projetado nele o filho que eu tinha deixado para trás, de quem eu sentia tanta falta, como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando. Pensar que Suibian logo não estaria mais aqui, era como sentir que mais um pedaço meu seria arrancado.

E por isso eu preferia afastar esses pensamentos. Quando o momento chegasse seria inevitável, mas por enquanto eu preferia não sofrer por antecipação.

Deixei o banheiro com a pele vermelha da água quente e segui para o quarto, para terminar de me arrumar e me vestir, no entanto ao me sentar na penteadeira, lembrei do pente que deixei sobre a pia. Voltei para o banheiro, mas Suibian já tinha entrado. Iria pedir que ele pegasse pra mim, quando ouvi sons de soluços. 4

—Ele está chorando...?

Óbvio que ele estava chorando! Como eu podia ter sido tão egoísta?! Ele estava sem as próprias memórias, sem um sinal de quem era de verdade, claro que estava sofrendo e eu não queria enxergar isso! Ele precisava da família, de alguém que pudesse garantir um tratamento adequado, assim talvez ele se lembrasse de tudo mais rápido.

Aguardei pacientemente, ouvindo os soluços cessarem e logo ele saiu do banheiro, abrindo um pequeno sorriso assim que me viu.

—Senhor Yiling? Estava esperando? Eu poderia-

Não deixei que ele continuasse falando, apenas puxei-o contra meu peito para um abraço apertado.

—Me desculpa, eu estive apenas me divertindo enquanto você tinha tanto sofrimento no coração.

—O senhor... ouviu né?

—Não quero que guarde esses sentimentos, é um fardo muito pesado pra você carregar sozinho.

—Eu só não queria te deixar ainda mais preocupado. Vocês já estão fazendo tanto por mim, não quero dar ainda mais trabalho.

—Você é mesmo um bom garoto... – Soltei-o do abraço, agarrando seu braço e o arrastando para o quarto. – Eu vou pensar em um jeito de te ajudar a recuperar suas memórias logo. Mas antes disso, me deixe secar esse seu cabelão e fazer um penteado bem bonito!

Suibian concordou, sorrindo. Um sorriso sincero dessa vez. Seus olhos ainda estavam levemente marcados do choro no banheiro e mesmo assim expressavam apenas gratidão. Minha vontade era de aperta-lo em outro abraço, como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

Eu fiz com que ele se sentasse em frente a penteadeira, ligando o secador e passando a secar e pentear os fios negros que caiam feito cascata em suas costas. Aquilo era quase uma terapia, os cabelos de Suibian chegavam à cintura de tão longos e tinham sido muito bem cuidados, já que eram bem macios e brilhosos. Fiquei um bom tempo ali, até que cada fio estivesse perfeitamente alinhado e então alcancei uma das minhas fitas vermelhas, puxando uma mecha de cada lado e prendendo com a fita.

Quando olhei no espelho quase me assustei. Sem perceber tinha feito nele o mesmo penteado que usei quando encontrei com Lan Zhan pela primeira vez depois de descobrir que eu era um ômega. Exceto pela franja em seu rosto, estava exatamente igual.

—Senhor Yiling essa música...

—Que musica criança? – Eu o encarei confuso. Não tinha musica nenhuma. Sua expressão estava estranha, como se ele estivesse olhando para um lugar muito longe dali.

—A musica que o senhor estava cantarolando... Eu conheço ela! Eu me lembro! – De repente Suibian ficou eufórico, como se tivesse finalmente se lembrado de algo importante.

Eu nem mesmo tinha reparado que estava cantarolando algo, mas não que isso fosse incomum. Dez anos antes, quando minha vida era completamente diferente, eu costumava fazer isso. Meu filho se sentava nas minhas pernas e eu cantava uma das musicas que Lan Zhan tinha composto pra mim, enquanto penteava seus cabelos, e ele sempre sorria animado quando eu terminava, amando qualquer coisa que eu colocasse em sua cabeça, mesmo que eu estivesse apenas pregando uma peça.

—Do que você se lembra?

—Meu pai... ele cantava essa mesma musica, enquanto brincava com o meu cabelo, exatamente como o senhor fez! Ele... ele me chamava de... A-Yuan. Esse é o meu nome, Yuan! Eu me lembrei senhor Yiling! – A emoção estava estampada em seu rosto. O sorriso se misturava com as lágrimas e ele me agradecia tantas e tantas vezes.

Mas eu não tinha como reagir. Eu havia congelado, sem me decidir se estava feliz ou desesperado. A-Yuan. Era o meu A-Yuan esse tempo todo, bem diante de mim, ao alcance dos meus braços. Meu peito apertava tão forte, como se alguém estivesse esmagando meu coração. Como isso tinha acontecido? Porque ele tinha ido parar justamente ali?!

Ah! Como ele tinha crescido! Era tão bonzinho e educado, além de ter se tornado um belo alfa! Eu queria tanto abraça-lo outra vez, dizer o quanto o amava e o quanto sentia sua falta. Me desculpar por ter fugido e voltar com ele para os braços de Lan Zhan. Mas não podia. Eu tinha os meus crimes e não queria envolve-los neles. Era melhor que ele voltasse para Lan Zhan sozinho, ele poderia garantir um tratamento melhor para sua amnésia. Eles estavam melhor sem mim.

Eu finalmente engoli o nó que havia se formado em minha garganta e respirei fundo, abrindo um dos meus melhores sorrisos. Yuan precisava de apoio agora e isso era o que eu lhe daria enquanto pudesse.

—Yuan é? Seus pais tem bom gosto, é um nome muito bonito. – Respondi, ajudando-o a limpar um pouco daquelas lágrimas. Não pude evitar de aproveitar para fazer um carinho de leve em sua bochecha. – Estou feliz que tenha se lembrado do seu nome, não vai demorar muito até ter todas as suas memórias de volta!

—Sim! Obrigado senhor Yiling! – Ele me abraçou, ficando todo vermelhinho de vergonha e eu retribui, sentindo o peso dos meus erros e dos dez anos de distancia.

Quando nos separamos, Yuan trocou o sorriso por um longo bocejo. Já se aproximava da meia noite e ele sempre ia dormir cedo, devia já estar morrendo de sono.

—Vá deitar, Yuan. Eu preciso conversar com Wen Ning sobre o que vamos fazer amanhã, então não precisa me esperar para dormir.

—Está bem, boa noite senhor Yiling.

—Boa noite.

Saí do cômodo me segurando com todas as forças e abri a porta do quarto de Wen Ning sem nem bater antes. Ele ainda estava acordado, sentado na cama esperando, como se soubesse que eu precisava de ajuda.

Só deu tempo de deitar em seu colo antes das lágrimas começarem a rolar, em um choro desesperado, porém silencioso. Dez anos. Esse era o tempo que eu tinha perdido. Era o tempo que eu havia guardado aquela dor no fundo do meu peito, chorando em segredo onde ninguém pudesse me ver ou ouvir. Era o tempo que A-Yuan tinha ficado sem mim. Talvez ele até me odiasse por tê-lo abandonado, por não estar presente quando ele mais precisou. Eu conseguia suportar a distancia, mas se ele se lembrasse de mim e me odiasse, eu não sei se iria aguentar.

Fiquei um bom tempo chorando no colo de Wen Ning, sentindo-o afagar meu cabelo, me consolando.

—É ele, Wen Ning... o meu A-Yuan... meu bebê... ele está aqui... era ele o tempo todo... – Tentei falar entre os soluços, limpando meu rosto nas mangas da blusa. – De algum jeito ele veio parar aqui, não pode ter sido coincidência!

—Mas, mestre Wei, se não for coincidência, isso significa que foi planejado por alguém, certo?

Eu respirei fundo, me esforçando para me acalmar. Precisava deixar a dor de lado e pensar. Era muito estranho que meu filho viesse parar justamente onde eu estava. A cidade Yi tinha sido o melhor esconderijo que eu já poderia ter encontrado na vida: não tinha internet nem celulares, as pessoas vivam como se estivessem no século passado, praticamente isoladas do resto do mundo, a cidade mais próxima ficava a pelo menos três horas de viagem em uma estrada de terra que os moradores não se atreviam muito a encarar. O jornal chegava com atraso de pelo menos uma semana e o único meio de comunicação acessível era um telefone de ficha que ficava no mercadinho. Ali ninguém poderia me rastrear, muito menos me descobrir. Mas depois de dez anos, finalmente alguém tinha me encontrado?

—É nisto que estou pensando. Se Yuan chegou aqui, alguém deve tê-lo mandado. É impossível que tenha vindo sozinho!

—Mas se alguém realmente descobriu sobre o senhor, por que não denunciou direto? Depois desse tempo todo, _aquela pessoa_ já teria vindo captura-lo... Não esperaria nem mesmo um dia.

—Esse é o problema... talvez quem me descobriu não queira apenas que eu seja preso. Essa pessoa quer que eu sofra... quer que as pessoas que eu amo sofram...

—E quem seria capaz disso?

—Não sei. Não me lembro de ter causado tanto mal assim a alguém... exceto à Shijie...

—A senhora YanLi não faria isso, mestre Wei.

Wen Ning tinha razão. Era capaz da Shijie ainda me perdoar se eu voltasse, ela tinha o coração mais puro e bondoso que eu já pude conhecer na vida, diferente de sua mãe.

—Eu sei... Bom, não adianta continuar especulando... A-Yuan precisa voltar para HanGuang-Jun, ele vai cuidar melhor do nosso filho, como têm feito por todo esse tempo...

—O senhor quer mesmo isso?

—Eu não tenho escolha, Wen Ning. Meu tempo com A-Yuan acabou e eu preciso da sua ajuda pra que tudo dê certo amanhã.

Ele apenas concordou e escutou meu plano com atenção.

Amanhã seria nosso ultimo dia juntos e eu faria de tudo para que ao menos uma lembrança boa de mim ele pudesse levar com ele.

Meu pequeno A-Yuan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, deixando comentários e kudos *m* eu não pensei que essa fanfic fosse ter tanta repercussão aqui, estou muito feliz com isso!  
Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!


	4. Despedida

Passei a noite em claro. Minha cabeça fervilhava com tudo o que teria que fazer em um único dia e eu não conseguia relaxar. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi deitar em minha cama e ficar observando A-Yuan. Depois de se recuperar da febre ele fez questão de trocar de lugar comigo, passando a dormir em um colchão no chão. E agora eu estava ali, admirando suas feições bonitas e tentando ao máximo gravar cada traço de seu rosto, para que nunca me esquecesse.

Nem bem o sol tinha dado as caras quando resolvi me levantar, deixando Yuan dormindo profundamente no quarto. Como sempre, Wen Ning já estava de pé, cuidando da cozinha.

—Já vai, Mestre Wei?

—Sim. Não vou demorar, cuide de tudo até lá.

Parte do meu plano dependia das habilidades culinárias dele e eu tinha certeza de que se sairia muito bem. Agora eu mesmo precisava lidar com uma situação difícil. Deixei o restaurante, em meio a neblina gelada das manhãs na cidade Yi.

A conveniência era onde ficava o único telefone público, único meio de contato que a maior parte dos cidadãos tinha com quem morava fora dali. E, mesmo em uma cidadezinha pequena do interior, onde o movimento noturno era basicamente nulo, a lojinha permanecia aberta vinte e quatro horas. E mesmo do inicio da rua era possível ver as luzes da faixada acesas.

Eu entrei e comprei algumas fichas de telefone com o atendente, que praticamente dormia sobre o balcão. Segui pro fundo da loja, onde o telefone ficava e disquei um dos poucos números que ainda me lembrava, rezando para que quem atendesse fosse a pessoa certa. A ligação chamou e chamou, diversas vezes até cair na caixa postal. Suspirei, tentando outra vez. Conhecendo-o como o conhecia, sabia que não seria fácil. Outra vez o aparelho chamou por um bom tempo, até que alguém atendeu.

—Hmm? Porque tá tocando tão cedo? Nem tem sol ainda... ah! É uma chamada! Alô?

—HuaiSang! Sou eu!

—Eu quem? Espero que seja alguém importante pra me ligar tão cedo!

—Não reconhece a voz do seu Xiong?!

—Wei-Xiong?! O que- Por que- Como- Onde você se meteu?!

—Eu fugi, estive escondido esse tempo todo, mas isso não importa agora. Preciso da sua ajuda.

—Pro que? Não posso me meter em confusão...

—Relaxa, não te prejudicaria, você sabe. Preciso que faça uma ligação anônima para a polícia mais tarde. Quero que avise eles onde está Lan Yuan.

—O que?! Peraí, você está com ele? Já faz um mês que o garoto desapareceu! Meu irmão está investigando esse caso!

—Não fui eu quem o sequestrou, HuaiSang. Alguém mandou ele até mim, eu... não o reconheci. Se tivesse percebido antes, ele já estaria de volta. Enfim, preciso que me prometa que vai ligar e passar o endereço que vou te dar. Meu filho precisa de cuidados médicos.

—Mas e você, Wei-xiong? Eles também vão te encontrar. Se for pego, sabe que sua pena será muito alta.

—Eu sei. Por isso estou te pedindo ajuda. Preciso desse tempo com meu filho. Depois, vou fugir outra vez, antes que me peguem.

—Está bem, eu vou ajudar...

Passei todas as informações do plano para HuaiSang. Ele era um dos únicos amigos que eu sabia que me ajudariam sem me julgar. Saber que o irmão dele estava investigando o caso de A-Yuan me deixava aliviado e apreensivo ao mesmo tempo. Nie MingJue era um investigador particular competente, que costumava resolver casos difíceis em pouquíssimo tempo. Eu estava feliz por Lan Zhan não ter poupado esforços para procurar nosso filho, mas ter um cão de caça tão habilidoso farejando tão perto de mim me fazia estremecer, imaginando que eu poderia ter sido capturado sem nem saber o que estava acontecendo.

—Wei-xiong... Estou feliz que esteja bem e que tenha me ligado. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, pode contar comigo.

Agradeci e encerrei a chamada. Provavelmente aquela seria a única vez que ligaria para alguém, mas estava feliz de ouvir aquelas palavras. Resolvi comprar um jornal antes de voltar para casa.

—Bom dia, senhor Yiling! É estranho vê-lo acordado tão cedo. – Yuan estava radiante, como nunca tinha estado antes. O sorriso animado não parecia querer se desfazer de seu rosto.

—Precisei resolver algumas coisas agora de manhã...

—Senhor Wen Ning disse que não abriríamos o restaurante hoje... aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Não é nada, só vamos tirar o dia de folga. Quero leva-lo para conhecer a cidade.

—O senhor tem certeza? É um dia de trabalho... Não quero incomodar.

—Não se preocupe com isso, é o dia em que temos menos movimento. Wen Ning e eu estamos precisando de uma folga. – Respondi com um sorriso, sentando do seu lado na mesa para tomar café.

—Eu me lembrei de mais coisas durante a noite. Lembrei do meu quarto, ele é bem grande, mas com uma decoração simples. Meio frio até. – Comentou rindo, entre um pãozinho e outro, mas seu rosto logo ganhou um tom de rosa. – Tem alguém de quem eu gosto. Eu não consigo lembrar do nome nem do rosto, mas sei que tem...

—Tão novo e já apaixonadinho... – Brinquei, apertando sua bochecha que agora estava vermelha. – Você está indo bem criança. Logo terá todas as suas memórias de volta!

Ele concordou e nós terminamos o desjejum, seguindo para o nosso passeio pela cidade. Eu fiz questão de lhe mostrar os melhores lugares, visitamos o templo e o mosteiro, passamos pela escola e a feirinha, onde várias barraquinhas estavam montadas, vendendo de tudo um pouco, desde roupas, a brinquedos e comida. Yuan se admirava com cada uma das coisas, por mais banais que fossem.

Enquanto caminhávamos, nós conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Sobre o que eu aprontava quando era jovem, brincando com os meus irmãos ou provocando um certo alguém. As vezes ele se lembrava de uma ou outra coisa no meio da conversa e seu sorriso crescia ainda mais.

—Eu... acho que não tenho irmãos... Mas tenho um primo, chamado Jingyi. Ele invade meu quarto do nada, pra me pedir conselhos.

—Ele deve ser um garoto enérgico.

—É sim. Um pouco dramático também. – Nós rimos e eu parei para comprar espetinhos com frutas. Elas pareciam bem frescas e estavam me dando água na boca. Yuan agradeceu pelo seu e nós seguimos o passeio.

Já era bem de tardezinha quando passamos pela pracinha onde as crianças brincavam. Lá tinha um escorregador, trepa-trepa, balanços, gangorras e outros brinquedos e as crianças estavam lá, se divertindo entre elas. Algumas mães e pais ficavam olhando de longe, vigiando seus filhos se divertirem. Eu parei e fiquei encarando por um tempo, pensando no quanto queria ter levado o A-Yuan de cinco anos para passear assim e brincar com outras crianças, vendo-o crescer e fazer amigos.

Nós voltamos a caminhar, seguindo até o mirante, de onde podíamos ver a cidade inteira. O sol começava a se por no horizonte e ficamos admirando a paisagem em silêncio.

—Senhor Yiling, está tudo bem?

—Hm? Sim, está sim. Só estou pensando. – Haviam muitas coisas que eu queria dizer, mas precisava ser cuidadoso e não podia falar de mais também. – Se um dia eu tivesse um filho, gostaria que ele fosse como você, Yuan. – Ele me olhou surpreso, seu rosto corando.

—Eu... nem sei que tipo de pessoa sou direito, senhor Yiling...

—Tenho certeza de que é um garoto dedicado e esforçado como vêm mostrando para nós. – Yuan sorriu sem graça, desviando o olhar. Seu silêncio durou apenas alguns instantes.

—Eu sei que isso pode ser errado... mas eu espero que meus pais sejam como o senhor, senhor Yiling.

Senti meus olhos umedecerem, meu peito apertando. Minha maior vontade era de abraça-lo, mas me contentei em esbarrar seu ombro levemente.

—Você não ia querer isso. Não sou uma pessoa tão boa assim.

—O senhor é. Tenho certeza. Não é todo mundo que abrigaria uma pessoa desconhecida e doente.

—Você é mesmo um bom garoto. Queria poder passar um pouco mais de tempo com você. – Falei, observando sua expressão mudar para confusão.

—Por que... o senhor soa como se estivesse se despedindo?

—Por que é uma despedida, criança. – Ele pareceu não acreditar e eu continuei, puxando um pedaço de jornal do bolso. – Fui na conveniência essa manhã por que estava preocupado. Eu precisava ligar para minha avó, já que fazia tempo que ela não me mandava notícias. Foi então que vi isso. – Esta era apenas uma desculpa, mas aquela reportagem tinha vindo no momento certo. Entreguei o papel ao garoto, que olhou perdido, vendo sua própria foto estampada. – Lan SiZhui, filho do famoso pianista Han Guang-Jun. Esse é quem realmente você é. Aí diz que você foi sequestrado e está desaparecido por todo esse tempo.

—Lan SiZhui... pianista... Han Guang-Jun…? – Lágrimas se juntaram no canto de seus olhos, como se as peças começassem a se encaixar em sua cabeça.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, mesmo meu coração estando se partindo aos poucos. Cada minuto que passava era como se parte de mim estivesse morrendo. Nosso tempo estava para acabar.

—Você vai poder voltar para casa agora, Yuan. Seu pai vai cuidar de você, tenho certeza disso. Eu já avisei a polícia que você está aqui, eles devem chegar ainda esta noite.

—Não! Espera, eu não quero ir agora! Quero ficar mais um tempo, me despedir direito! – Fios de lágrimas começaram a manchar seu rosto bonito e delicado. – Mais um dia, só mais um dia, por favor!

—Eu sinto muito, criança, mas não dá. Por isso quis sair com você. Antes dos seus pais chegarem, eu vou ter que ir. – Seus olhos se abriram ainda mais e eu respirei fundo, antes de continuar. Eu mesmo queria chorar. – Quando voltarmos para casa, vou pegar minhas coisas. Parto no único ônibus que sai daqui, para a casa da minha avó. Ela está morrendo e precisa de mim.

Mais uma desculpa, mais uma mentira. Mais uma vez eu estava fugindo. Yuan chorou ainda mais e eu finalmente me permiti abraça-lo, uma única lágrima solitária escapando por meu rosto. Eu precisava conter aquela dor, ou desabaria antes da hora.

—Nós vamos continuar amigos, não é? Eu posso vir visitar vocês as vezes, sei que meu pai não proibiria.

—Sim... Iremos te esperar de braços abertos.

Senti-o deitar a cabeça em meu peito, como uma criança pedindo por carinho, e passei a afagar seu cabelo. Yuan ainda chorava baixinho e mimado, como nunca pensei que seria e mesmo tendo se contido por todo esse tempo, o suave aroma de sândalo começou a se desprender de sua pele, carregado de tristeza. Aquilo me emocionou mais do que eu achei que fosse possível. Mesmo eu sendo um desconhecido para ele, ele havia me considerado ao ponto de se descuidar com seus feromônios. Os Lan tinham diversas regras internas, passadas de geração para geração. E uma das mais importantes era manter o controle sobre seus hormônios. Aquilo estava tão intrínseco em seu estilo de vida, que eles até mesmo treinavam para ocultar o próprio aroma.

E lá estava meu pequeno Lan Yuan, deixando-se deslizar por mim. Talvez eu estivesse cometendo um erro, mas também deixei que meus feromônios fluíssem, deixando que a mistura de lótus com pimenta acalmasse o garoto em meus braços. Inconscientemente comecei a murmurar aquela música que eu tanto amava, tanto quando quem a escreveu, tanto quanto A-Yuan, criando em minha mente um mundo onde aquele momento não acabasse e eu e Yuan estivéssemos em casa, em um dia qualquer rindo, enquanto Lan Zhan entrava na sala com o chá e se sentava ao nosso lado, sua inexpressividade nos fazendo rir ainda mais.

Eu desejava tão fortemente, tão desesperadamente, mas sabia que era apenas um sonho impossível. Um sonho que nunca iria se realizar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como estão?!  
O que acharam do capítulo?  
Eu originalmente posto essa fanfic no Spirit e no Wattpad, então tinha alguns capítulos adiantados, a partir da semana que vem, as atualizações vão diminuir de ritmo e eu vou começar a postar apenas uma vez por semana, às quartas-feiras.   
Eu só consigo escrever um capítulo por semana pq tenho outros projetos, então peço paciência s2  
vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!


	5. Teto Branco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo curtinho porém fofinho s2  
Capítulo narrado pelo SiZhui baby!  
A partir do próximo, todos os capítulos que não forem do Wei WuXian, serão escritos em terceira pessoa (esse só não foi por que eu esqueci mesmo)  
Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

SiZhui 

Encarei o teto branco do meu quarto, me sentindo desconfortável. Aquilo tudo parecia tão vazio e distante, mesmo sendo meu. Tão frio e solitário...

Naquele dia, depois de voltar do passeio com o Senhor Yiling, uma festa surpresa me esperava no restaurante. Era uma festa de aniversário – segundo o senhor Yiling seria uma comemoração por eu me lembrar do meu nome – mas também era uma festa de despedida. Alguns clientes tinham aparecido também e eu me diverti tanto. E na hora de soprar as velas, alguém empurrou minha cara no bolo. Eu fiquei tudo sujo e precisei tomar um banho, mas quando saí do banheiro, o Senhor Yiling já tinha partido.

Poucas horas depois meu pai chegou. Na hora em que o vi, algumas lembranças voltaram e eu tive certeza de que ele era mesmo meu pai. O rosto sério e inexpressivo, quase congelado, as atitudes comedidas e rigorosas, as milhares de regras da família. E mesmo assim ele ignorou tudo aquilo e me deu um abraço apertado, sem dizer nada. Seu rosto se mantinha sem expressão, mas eu conseguia ver o brilho de preocupação em seus olhos e precisei me segurar para não chorar outra vez. Depois de me despedir de todos eu voltei pra casa com ele.

Já fazia uma semana desde então. Eu tinha feito uma bateria completa de exames e passado em vários médicos para entender o que tinha acontecido com a minha memória, mas ninguém tinha uma conclusão. Eu teria que esperar até que as lembranças que faltavam voltassem.

—SiZhuuui!! – A porta do meu quarto foi aberta e JingYi invadiu.

—Oi JingYi...

—Ah, pelo jeito não teve nenhum progresso com a psicóloga, né? – Eu confirmei com a cabeça e JingYi se sentou no chão. Eu resolvi me sentar do seu lado. – Deve ser estranho passar tanto tempo sem se lembrar das coisas...

—É... Poucos dias atrás eu não lembrava nem meu próprio nome. – JingYi ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder.

—Onde você estava esse tempo todo? Meu pai falou pra não te incomodar com isso, mas eu tô muito curioso.

—Em uma cidadezinha do interior, chamada Yi. Lá é tão isolado que não tem nem telefone e internet.

—Sério?! - Ele me olhou espantado. – Como as pessoas viviam desse jeito? Como você conseguiu ficar sem internet?

—Acho... que as pessoas de lá não precisam disso. E foi divertido na verdade. Eu ajudei em um restaurante. Todo mundo é muito próximo e caloroso, depois de uma semana eu já conhecia todos os moradores praticamente.

—Quantas pessoas tinha nesse lugar? Cem? E conhecendo você, aposto que não quis ficar lá sem ter como pagar a estadia. Meu primo é muito decente. – Ele riu e se levantou, seus olhos indo parar na pilha de tarefas sobre a escrivaninha. – Não acredito que já terminou tudo aquilo? Você perdeu um mês inteiro de aula e fez toda a lição em dois dias?! Como consegue?!

—Não foi tão difícil assim, não tinha nada mais pra fazer mesmo...

JingYi negou com a cabeça e abriu a porta.

—Bom, eu vou pra casa antes que meu pai venha me buscar. Ainda tenho um monte de tarefa pra fazer e ele só me deixou vir por que prometi não demorar. Quando você volta pra escola?

—Na próxima semana. A psicóloga disse que talvez me ajude a lembrar de mais coisas.

—Certo. Vou avisar o pessoal pra não fazer muito alarde. Até depois.

E do mesmo jeito que entrou, JingYi saiu.

Eu ainda fiquei sentado no chão por um tempo até que resolvi me deitar, sentindo a porcelana fria através da roupa. Mas logo o quarto foi invadido uma segunda vez. Um garoto pequeno e delicado entrou dessa vez. Ele tinha a testa franzida e os seus braços estavam cruzados na frente do peito, como se fosse começar um interrogatório.

—Seu pai disse que você ainda não estava bem, mas me parece perfeitamente saudável, Lan SiZhui. Onde se meteu nesse mês inteiro? Resolveu fazer igual seu pai ômega e fugir?

—Do que você tá falando? Quem é você?

—Quem sou eu?! Por acaso pegou a doença do idiota do seu primo?

—Sinto muito. Eu realmente não me lembro de você.

—Você não lembra... de mim? – Ele soltou os braços e sua expressão mudou de raiva para descrença.

Eu sentia que tinha algo de errado, como se ele fosse alguém realmente importante pra mim e ver aquela expressão em seu rosto fez meu coração doer, mas quando resolvi me aproximar e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, senti aquele forte cheiro doce que fez meu coração acelerar e todo o sangue do meu corpo ferver.

—Sai daqui. – Falei entre dentes, cobrindo o nariz. Mas já era tarde. – Você precisa sair daqui! Rápido!

—Vo-você está me expulsando?! – Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Eu o empurrei para fora, tentando não tocar em sua pele.

—Pai! Alguém! – Gritei, batendo a porta, tendo apenas um vislumbre de seu rosto triste e da pele rosada já banhada em lágrimas.

Eu não queria fazer aquilo, mas não tinha outra escolha, não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria me manter consciente. Seu aroma era muito forte e os feromonios me afetaram rápido de mais. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?! Jin Ling? Você está-

—Ele me botou pra fora, tio!

—Não é pra menos, olha o seu estado! Tem sorte de não ter sido atacado. Vamos, YanLi vai cuidar de você.

Ouvi a discussão através da porta, ainda encostado nela, tentando controlar minha respiração. Depois de um tempo tudo ficou em silêncio, mas meu corpo ainda estava quente. Se ele continuasse ali, eu não tinha noção do que poderia ter acontecido e tinha medo de imaginar.

—Yuan? – Meu pai chamou baixo, depois de dar dois toques na porta. Eu a abri e deixei que ele passasse.

—Isso foi-?

—Cio.

—... eu achei que fosse perder a razão... foi muito forte.

—Respire e mantenha-se concentrado.

Eu fiz exatamente o que ele disse e foi o suficiente para clarear minha mente. Me lembrei de quando era criança. Estava sentado sobre as pernas, no chão de madeira, com JingYi do meu lado, meio curvado. Tio Qiren acertou a régua de madeira em suas costas, não com muita força, apenas o suficiente para lhe dar um susto e faze-lo voltar à posição correta. Enquanto isso o tio andava pelo salão, explicando sobre a história da nossa família, nossas tradições e etiquetas.

Abri os olhos, me sentindo mais calmo.

—Aquele garoto... Jin Ling?

—Mn

—Ele falou que meu pai fugiu...

—É complicado. Você vai se lembrar. – Ele parecia não querer falar sobre aquilo.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça. Meu pai não era de falar muito e sempre dava respostas sucintas e objetivas.

Depois de todo aquele alvoroço, nós nos reunimos para jantar e fomos dormir.

Aquela noite eu sonhei com mais algumas lembranças. Lá estava meu eu de cinco anos de idade, chorando, com o corpo quente de febre. Minha voz saía em um lamento baixo e dolorido, já rouca e cansada. Apenas um feixe de luz iluminava o quarto e através dele eu podia ver as olheiras profundas e o olhar sem brilho no rosto de meu pai, Lan WangJi, que estava sentado na beirada da cama, segurando minha mão e trocando a compressa em minha testa.

A porta do quarto foi aberta lentamente e Lan XiChen entrou.

—WangJi...

—Irmão.

—Você precisa descansar, já faz três dias-

—Ele precisa de mim. – Meu pai nem se moveu do lugar. O choro apertava meu próprio peito e eu sentia falta de ar. Era como se um vazio enorme tivesse se instalado ali.

—O que você vai fazer... se WuXian não for encontrado? Yuan está assim pela falta do pai, não é?

—Eu não sei... Eu não sei o que fazer. – Eu pude ver o brilho das lágrimas em seu rosto. Meu tio apertou seu ombro, tentando lhe transmitir algum conforto.

—Me deixe ficar no seu lugar, tente ao menos tirar um cochilo.

Lan WangJi apenas negou com a cabeça.

—Ele só tem a mim...

—Você não está sozinho, meu irmão.- Tentou outra vez.

—Eu vou ficar aqui. Cuide das coisas por mim.

O assunto estava encerrado. Não havia nada que Lan XiChen pudesse fazer. Meu tio deixou o quarto outra vez e, assim que a porta se fechou, meu pai começou a murmurar uma melodia. A mesma que o senhor Yiling tinha cantarolado enquanto penteava meu cabelo. A mesma que meu pai ômega cantava para mim.

E somente aquilo foi capaz de acalmar meu coração.


	6. Irritação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo focado no Jiang Cheng dessa vez!  
Meu maridinho esquentado vai causar muita confusão hehehehehe

Jian Cheng chegou ao apartamento da irmã praticamente soltando fumaça de raiva. Jin Ling ainda fungava ao seu lado, enrolado em sua jaqueta e quando viu a mãe é que começou a chorar ainda mais, correndo até ela.

—A-Ling! A-Cheng, o que aconteceu? – Ela recebeu o filho em um abraço, sentindo o quanto ele tremia.

—Parabéns, seu filho acabou de despertar. É um ômega. – Falou entredentes, tentando controlar sua irritação.

—Venha, vamos tomar um banho. Depois te dou algo pra aliviar os sintomas. – YanLi puxou o filho pra dentro, mas o encarou antes de entrar no corredor. – Espere um pouco aqui, sim? Precisamos conversar.

Jian Cheng se sentou no sofá enquanto aguardava sua irmã voltar. Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e fechou os olhos, repensando em tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias. Depois de uma longa busca e de nenhuma pista ser encontrada, finalmente o filho dos Lan havia reaparecido, em uma cidadezinha do interior. E mesmo com toda aquela situação, Lan WangJi mandou retirar a queixa na polícia, tirando assim o caso de suas mãos.

Quando foi a sua casa, aquela tarde, sua intensão era de justamente descobrir o porquê e tentar convencê-lo a reabrir o caso. _“Já tenho alguém investigando por mim”_, fora a resposta do outro.

Não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com isso e iria insistir na investigação. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que, se continuasse procurando, encontraria respostas das quais nem mesmo sabia que precisava.

—A-Cheng? – A voz de YanLi o trouxe de volta. – O que foi que aconteceu?

—O seu filho me encheu a paciência o dia todo para leva-lo comigo quando fosse falar com Lan WangJi, apenas para passar por esse estresse. Como foi que ele não percebeu que estava para entrar no cio?!

—Você não acha que também teria percebido? – Sua irmã se sentou ao seu lado, com as mãos sobre o colo. – Afinal, é o alfa da família, se ele estivesse com os sintomas antes, você teria sido o primeiro a reparar.

—Ele entrou no cio de uma hora para a outra então?

—A-Ling me contou que falou com A-Yuan. Disse que ele não o reconheceu, talvez tenha sido por isso. O choque emocional foi grande para ele. Isso aconteceu com A-Xian antes, lembra?

—Como pode chama-lo de “A-Xian” desse jeito? – YanLi negou, em um pedido mudo para que não começasse aquela discussão outra vez. Jian Cheng respirou fundo. – Por que isso o afetou tanto? Ele só implica com aquele moleque o tempo todo...

—Ele faz isso apenas para esconder seus sentimentos. É igualzinho ao pai, não sabe como lidar com eles. – Ela sorriu e seu irmão bufou. Jiang Cheng ainda não conseguia entender o porque daquilo, mas também não lhe importava, se aquela confusão fosse fazer seu sobrinho ficar longe do outro garoto, era até melhor para ele.

—Mudando de assunto. Vou ficar uns dias fora, preciso investigar uma coisa em outra cidade. Vocês vão ficar bem sem mim?

—Sim, pode ir tranquilo. Se eu precisar de alguma coisa, posso pedir ao A-Yao. – Ele concordou e se levantou, sendo acompanhando pela irmã. – Não vai ficar para o jantar?

—Eu vim mesmo apenas deixar Jin Ling em segurança. Preciso arrumar minhas coisas para viajar.

—Certo... se cuide meu irmão.

Os dois se despediram e Jiang Cheng saiu, seguindo para o seu carro. Tinha muito o que preparar se realmente seguiria aquela investigação por conta própria.

\---x---

Jiang Cheng precisou de três dias para chegar a Cidade Yi de carro. Apesar de ser bem abastado e poder ir de avião, queria autonomia suficiente para andar rápido de um lugar ao outro da cidade. Mas só depois de quase quebrar o amortecedor de seu veículo na estrada de barro que compunha o trajeto final, é que se arrependeu da decisão. A cidade era minúscula e antiquada, os habitantes passeavam de cavalo, carroça e no máximo bicicleta. Os únicos automóveis que viu foram as ambulâncias e as viaturas da polícia.

Estalou a língua, tentando controlar sua irritação enquanto seguia com cautela, para não atropelar as pessoas que estavam na rua, e logo encontrou a única pensão da cidade, se estabelecendo por ali. Iria descansar aquela noite e começar seu trabalho no dia seguinte.

Havia pegado o endereço onde SiZhui passara o ultimo mês, no arquivo da delegacia central, antes de pedir a licença. Como aquele não era mais um caso da polícia, teria que continuar sua investigação secretamente, e por isso pediu alguns dias de afastamento, alegando ter que resolver assuntos pessoais.

Jiang Cheng era um excelente investigador, com uma carreira sólida e impecável, tendo apenas um único caso ainda sem solução: a morte de seu cunhado, Jin ZiXuan. Todas as evidências levavam a um único suspeito, seu irmão adotivo, a quem tanto estimava no passado e que já estava foragido há dez anos.

E era exatamente por este motivo que tinha resolvido prosseguir com a investigação do caso do sequestro de Lan Sizhui. No seu interior ele sabia que algo ali poderia conectá-lo ao assassinato de ZiXuan, quem sabe até leva-lo ao paradeiro de Wei WuXian! Por isso farejaria até a mais ínfima das pistas.

Logo que o dia amanheceu ele deixou a pousada para conhecer melhor a cidade, observando como as pessoas que viviam ali se comportavam. Obviamente ele chamava bastante atenção, recebendo todo o tipo de olhar e capturando uma ou outra fofoca, até finalmente chegar ao endereço que procurava.

Era um restaurante com uma fachada de madeira simples, porém bonita. Ainda era cedo e por isso a placa de fechado estava na porta, mas aquilo não o incomodou. Iria entrar e fazer algumas perguntas, apenas para conhecer a pessoa que abrigou o garoto sequestrado e para tentar conseguir qualquer informação que o ajudasse a chegar aos sequestradores.

Assim que empurrou a porta de vidro e entrou, deparou-se com um jovem ômega limpando as mesas e outro vindo da cozinha, carregando uma pilha de pratos.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e Jiang Cheng sentiu o sangue do seu corpo inteiro ferver. Nunca pensou que o reencontraria. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o ultimo rosto que queria ver na vida era o de Wen Ning.

—Ainda estamos fechados, poderia retornar na hora do almoço? – Sua voz saiu baixa e suave, como Jiang Cheng se lembrava, mas quando viu quem estava na porta, Wen Ning praticamente engasgou.

—Você! – O alfa praticamente gritou, sem conter qualquer traço de sua raiva e seus feromonios já dominavam o ambiente.

—O-o-o q-que vo-você-

—Eu sabia! Tinha certeza de que havia algo de errado nessa história! Por isso WangJi retirou a queixa, ele não queria que eu chegasse até você, não é? Onde o está escondendo?!

—D-do-do q-que e-está-

—Não é óbvio?! Wei Ying! Onde ele está?!

Jiang Cheng praticamente invadiu o lugar, empurrando mesas e cadeiras e olhando em cada canto, antes que Wen Ning pudesse reagir. O ômega estava nervoso, mas não por ser afetado pelos feromonios – havia aprendido com Wei WuXian uma forma de não se deixar afetar com isso – e sim por não saber como lidar com a situação, além do fato de ser extremamente tímido. Vê-lo bagunçar seu amado restaurante fez com que ficasse ainda mais confuso e sem reação.

—P-pa-pare! Vo-você es-está bagunçando-

—Aaaaa!! – Ouvir o grito do outro ômega no recinto foi como se um botão tivesse sido apertado em Wen Ning. Mo XuanYu estava encolhido num cantinho, abraçado as próprias pernas, tremendo e chorando. Os feromonios de raiva e irritação de Jiang Cheng tinham lhe derrubado.

—Jian WanYin! – O alfa travou no lugar. Nunca tinha visto Wen Ning reagir daquela forma. – Saia! Saia daqui! Olha o que está fazendo! – Ele apontou para o garoto no canto.

—Eu só vou sair daqui depois de encontrar aquele canalha!

—É melhor sair ou-

—O que vai fazer?!

Wen Ning deu a volta no balcão e em um piscar de olhos, torceu o braço do outro nas costas e o empurrou porta a fora. Todos os que passavam pela rua pararam o que estavam fazendo para assistir a confusão.

—Nunca mais coloque os pés no meu estabelecimento!

—Você não vai me impedir de revirar esse lugar!

—Ah, vou sim!

—Eu posso prendê-lo por desacato a autoridade! Ah, é mesmo, você já tinha dado o fora quando me formei na polícia, não deve saber disso!

—Volte com um mandato da próxima vez então! – Wen Ning praticamente o chutou dali. E, pra sua sorte e talvez azar de Jiang Cheng, Son Lan era uma das pessoas que estava por perto.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? Precisa de alguma ajuda, senhor Wen?

—Já está tudo bem, Delegado Song. Ele não vai voltar a incomodar. – Só então Wen Ning o soltou.

O alfa fervia de ódio, até seu rosto estava vermelho. Havia sido humilhado por um maldito ômega na frente de todo mundo e ainda por cima sua investigação tinha ido por água abaixo logo no primeiro dia! Dar de cara com o delegado da cidade no meio de um escândalo... teria sorte se recebesse apenas uma advertência em sua ficha.

—Certo. Mesmo assim eu gostaria de entender melhor o que aconteceu. Poderia me acompanhar até a delegacia, senhor...?

—WanYin. Jiang WanYin.

Ele não tinha escolha. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse uma intimação, não poderia se recusar a acompanhar o delegado, não queria causar ainda mais má impressão.

Aquele era um dos poucos momentos em sua vida que se arrependia de ter um temperamento tão... explosivo.

Se endireitou, ajeitando as roupas e assim que Song Lan dispersou a pequena multidão que havia se formado, seguiram calmamente para a delegacia.


	7. Segunda Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!! Mais uma atualização quentinha!  
A partir da semana que vem, será apenas uma atualização por semana, todas as quartas-feiras.  
Espero que gostem do capítulo, mais Jiang Cheng e dessa vez muita fofura envolvida!

Jiang Cheng não podia dizer que não estava apreensivo. Song ZiChen era um nome conhecido, tinha sido um oficial promissor, com uma carreira de destaque, mas que um dia simplesmente resolveu se transferir para uma cidadezinha pequena e desde então não teve mais nenhum grande feito atribuído a si. E uma das qualidades que mais se destacava nele era justamente o fato de ser extremamente correto. Se fosse depender disso, Jian Cheng não teria apenas uma advertência em sua ficha, mas poderia até mesmo ser suspenso ou transferido para o serviço interno por um longo tempo.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando relaxar sua testa naturalmente franzida. Song Lan sentou a sua frente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, com uma leve curva em seus lábios.

—Jiang WanYin... Investigador Chefe do departamento de polícia de Shenzhen, certo? – O delegado tinha sua ficha exibida na tela do computador e Jian Cheng não tinha muito o quê fazer além de confirmar. – Aqui diz que você pediu afastamento por alguns dias, para resolver assuntos pessoais, mas se veio até aqui, imagino que tenha sido para investigar o caso de Lan SiZhui...

—Delegado Song, este é um caso que não pode ficar sem solução desse jeito, o senhor me entende, não é?

—Eu sei como é frustrante ter um caso importante escapando das próprias mãos, mas infelizmente não há o que fazer. A queixa foi retirada e outro dia mesmo o investigador particular de Lan WangJi esteve aqui. Ele está empenhado em resolver isso por si mesmo...

—É claro, ele não quer envolver a polícia por que sabe que Wei WuXian está envolvido nesse caso também! – O homem se levantou ansioso, passando as mãos nos cabelos. – Se eu encontrar uma única pista que conecte os dois... será o suficiente para reabrir a investigação do sequestro! Delegado... eu só preciso de uma chance, uma evidência, o senhor não poderia...

—Infelizmente não posso ajuda-lo, WanYin. Não tenho direito nem poder para fazer isso. E, depois da sua discussão com Wen QiongLin, será difícil que consiga aprovação dos moradores daqui, são todos muito unidos, ninguém vai responder qualquer uma das suas perguntas. – Jiang Cheng bufou, sua frustração beirando o limite. – Além disso... você sabe que o que está fazendo é contra as normas, sei que não preciso repreendê-lo quanto a isso. Eu não costumo fazer vista grossa, por menor que a situação seja, mas vou abrir uma exceção para você. Desde que me prometa que não irá se aproximar do restaurante, nem do senhor Wen. E desde que deixe a cidade amanhã pela manhã.

Os olhos do investigador se abriram feito pratos, incrédulo com as palavras do outro alfa.

—O que?! O senhor não pode me expulsar daqui.

—Não, eu não vou e nem posso fazer isso... mas, é como eu disse antes, os cidadãos da cidade Yi são muito unidos. E eles gostam muito do senhor Wen QiongLin. Enfim, considere isso um aviso de amigo.

—Está bem, que seja como quer então! – Jiang Chen bufou irritado e o delegado o acompanhou até a saída.

As notícias realmente corriam rápido em uma cidade pequena. Por todo o caminho até a hospedaria onde tinha ficado, as mesmas pessoas que mais cedo o olhavam com admiração agora viravam o rosto enquanto ele passava. Até mesmo na hospedaria, a extrema gentileza inicial tinha sido substituída por um tratamento rude. E a única opção que havia sobrado, pra não ser hostilizado, era se trancar em seu quarto. E por um tempo foi o que fez, pensando e repensando em alguma forma de reverter aquela situação, até sua cabeça doer.

Ele estava na varanda, assistindo o movimento na rua para tentar se distrair um pouco, quando viu uma cena não muito agradável se desenrolar.

Alguém estava sendo expulso de casa a chutes, tendo suas coisas jogadas na rua sem qualquer cuidado. Roupas, livros, todo tipo de objetos pessoais se espalhavam pelo chão, mas ninguém ao redor parecia ligar muito para aquilo, como se fosse algo que acontecia com frequência.

—... e já está indo tarde, seu louco! Desde que sua mãe morreu, não passa de um peso! Um estorvo! E ainda prega essas ideias absurdas, seu herege! Lunático! Nunca mais apareça nesta casa, ou te chuto feito cachorro, como você merece! – A senhora de meia idade cuspia os xingamentos enquanto empurrava o rapaz porta a fora, realmente o chutando e fazendo com que caísse no chão. Ela bateu a porta atrás de si e o garoto se limitou a recolher suas coisas.

Vendo que ninguém se prontificava a ao menos ajuda-lo, Jiang Cheng resolveu descer, conseguindo com algum custo algumas caixas na recepção. Só quando se aproximou foi que percebeu que aquela pessoa era o rapaz que havia se assustado com seus feromônios no restaurante aquela manhã. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, com vergonha de encará-lo. Ele era apenas uma pessoa inocente que havia se envolvido em sua explosão de raiva sem querer e o alfa não sabia como se desculpar quanto àquilo.

Escolheu não dizer nada inicialmente, apenas ajudando-o a recolher os pertences em silêncio e colocando-os nas caixas. Quando terminaram e Mo XuanYu finalmente se virou para agradecer, quase caiu no chão outra vez com o susto.

—Aaaah!!! – O garoto tremeu da cabeça aos pés.

—Espera! Eu não vou te machucar. – O alfa tentou acalma-lo e se explicar. – O que aconteceu hoje de manhã foi um erro e você acabou se envolvendo em algo que não tem nada a ver com você. Quero aproveitar a oportunidade para me desculpar. – Ele abaixou a cabeça, abandonando sua postura de alfa, sempre ereto e orgulhoso. Era difícil para si reconhecer suas próprias falhas e o fato de estar ali, pedindo desculpas, era algo que mexia bastante com o seu psicológico.

Mo XuanYu precisou respirar algumas vezes antes de conseguir se acalmar. Não era fácil para nenhum ômega encarar um alfa que tivesse sido tão agressivo antes, só a lembrança dos feromônios fortes e cheios de ódio já fazia suas pernas bambearem. No entanto, não havia sido apenas isso que sentiu naquela manhã, ele conseguia perceber que os sentimentos do alfa estavam uma bagunça e o que mais se destacava além da raiva, era a solidão e tristeza. Aquilo tinha martelado em sua cabeça desde então.

—Eu... eu aceito suas desculpas. – Respondeu um pouco baixo, mas o suficiente para que Jiang Cheng o escutasse. – Obrigado por me ajudar agora.

—Mn.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse muita coisa, ainda assim não conseguiria levar tudo sozinho, então Jiang Cheng se prontificou, pegando a maior e mais pesada das caixas.

—Você tem pra onde ir?

—Sim. O senhor Wen me ofereceu um quarto.

Os dois seguiram tranquilamente pelas ruas, sendo completamente ignorados pelas pessoas que transitavam por ali. Jiang Cheng estranhou, já que o delegado havia enfatizado tanto que eram todos muito unidos.

—Aquela senhora..

—É minha tia.

—Ela sempre te trata assim?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, apertando a caixa que carregava.

—Desde que minha mãe faleceu, estive morando com essa tia, mas dá para perceber que ela não gosta muito de mim né? – Mesmo falando de algo assim, Mo XuanYu sorriu. – Ela me acha louco por que não acredito em deus. Por que gosto de estudar, diferente de todo mundo aqui, que prefere casar e ter filhos.

—Entendo, mas... se os moradores daqui são assim tão unidos como me disseram, porque todos fingem que nada está acontecendo com você?

—Hm... Acho que... ninguém quer se meter em assuntos de família, certo? Uma coisa é defender os vizinhos de alguém que veio de fora, outra, é brigar entre si. O senhor Wen é um dos poucos que ainda intercede por mim, fiquei muito feliz quando ele me ofereceu um emprego e agora também um lugar pra ficar. Pretendo juntar o dinheiro pra me mudar para outra cidade, ainda quero fazer uma faculdade e me ver livre daqui.

Jiang Cheng não teve como não sorrir. Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam enquanto ele falava de seus planos para o futuro e aquilo aqueceu o peito do alfa. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim depois de muito tempo.

Logo chegaram próximo ao restaurante e Jiang Cheng parou, encarando a fachada de madeira. Ele ainda sentia ganas de entrar e procurar em cada canto uma única evidência que mostrasse que Wei WuXian esteve ali.

—Eu não posso chegar mais perto. Prometi ao delegado que não me aproximaria do restaurante. – Bufou.

—Tudo bem, eu consigo levar tudo sozinho daqui, obrigado outra vez. – Mo XuanYu pegou a outra caixa, sentindo o peso. – Sabe, até que você não é uma má pessoa. Foi um prazer conhece-lo melhor, senhor...

—Jiang Cheng.

—Eu me chamo Mo XuanYu. Espero encontra-lo por aí qualquer dia desses.

Eles se despediram e Jiang Cheng ficou observando enquanto o menor carregava as coisas com certo esforço, até atravessar a porta do restaurante. Só então seguiu seu rumo de volta ao hotel.

Dentro do restaurante, Wen Ning ajudou Mo XuanYu a levar seus pertences para o quarto. O mais novo tinha um sorriso gravado no rosto, o que atiçou ainda mais sua curiosidade.

—Aquele lá fora era....

—O homem da confusão de hoje. Ele me pediu desculpas e me ajudou a trazer minhas coisas.

—Pediu... desculpas?

—Sim. Vocês dois já se conheciam não é?

—Nossa história ficou no passado. Se ele foi gentil com você, isso é o que importa.

Mo XuanYu assentiu e se concentrou em ajeitar suas coisas, pensando se realmente veria aquele alfa esquentado outra vez.


	8. Segunda Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente estamos acompanhando as outras plataformas!  
Pra quem não sabe, publico essa história também no Spirit, Wattpad e no Nyah.  
A partir de hoje, será apenas uma atualização por semana.  
Enfim, espero que gostem, boa leitura!

SiZhui estava perdido em seus pensamentos, tentando colocar sua cabeça em ordem enquanto encarava o horizonte cinzento daquele começo de tarde no terraço do colégio. Ao longe, as pesadas nuvens de chuva escureciam o céu.

Depois da confusão com Jin Ling em sua casa, o jovem Lan acabou se lembrando de mais coisas. Lembrou-se que os dois eram muito unidos quando crianças, mas que, por algum motivo, acabaram sendo separados e só voltaram a se encontrar já no ensino médio. Desde então, não tinha um dia que Jin Ling não implicasse consigo, assim como não tinha um dia em que SiZhui não se sentisse cada vez mais atraído. Ele sabia que aquele ódio que Jin Ling destilava não passava de uma fachada, um muro para defender-se dos próprios sentimentos. E por todo aquele tempo Lan Yuan vinha tentando derrubar aos poucos aquele muro. Ele queria que o jovem Jin percebesse seus sentimentos e que pudesse aceita-los.

Os sons da porta sendo escancarada e dos gritos que se seguiram fizeram-no voltar à terra firme.

—Lan Yuan! O que aconteceu?! – Para sua surpresa, Jin Ling o agarrou pelos ombros, investigando-o de cima a baixo. – Cadê?! Onde se machucou?!

—Eu não me machuquei.

—Aquele seu primo idiota estava gritando por aí que você estava machucado! Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele do pescoço, pode apostar!

Jin Ling correu de volta a porta, mas JingYi já estava lá, com um sorriso travesso e olhar afiado.

—Ninguém merece vocês dois brigados! – Ele bateu a porta e passou a chave. – No final da próxima aula eu venho soltar vocês, espero que tenham feito às pazes até lá!

O mais novo espancou a porta com toda a força que tinha, seu pescoço vermelho de raiva, enquanto gritava palavrões direcionados a JingYi. SiZhui apenas suspirou, se sentando encostado na parede.

—Você não vai fazer nada?! – Chutou a porta, encarando-o de cima.

—Não tem o que fazer, JingYi trancou a gente aqui. Se ele disse que vem na próxima aula, só nos resta esperar.

Jin Ling bufou, voltando a gritar e bater na porta.

A verdade era que SiZhui não sabia se agradecia o primo ou se queria bater nele. Após se lembrar do passado com Jin Ling, Lan Yuan se sentiu envergonhado do que tinha dito e de ter expulsado o ômega de seu quarto – mesmo que tenha sido para a própria segurança dele. Ao voltar para a escola, os dois vinham se evitando, tanto Jin Ling por estar bravo quanto SiZhui por não saber como encara-lo. Só de se lembrar do aroma doce – que agora sabia ser das peônias que povoavam a mansão dos Jin e que eram o símbolo da família – seu coração acelerava. E ele podia sentir levemente aquele mesmo aroma enquanto o menor se agitava tentando sair dali.

—Jin Ling. Você só vai se machucar se continuar batendo desse jeito. – Tentou convencê-lo.

—Eu não vou ficar sentando esperando que nem você! Não quero ficar aqui.

—Minha presença é assim tão insuportável?

O menor parou o golpe no meio, o sorriso melancólico no rosto do outro fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida e seu sangue gelar. SiZhui se levantou e ajeitou seu uniforme.

—Eu vou me sentar lá atrás, só pare de bater aí antes que se machuque. – Ele seguiu para o outro lado da saída do terraço e ali sentou, mas o aroma das peônias o seguiu, assim como os sons de batidas cessaram. – Por que você veio? – Perguntou baixo, como se não esperasse por uma resposta.

—Quando ouvi seu primo idiota gritando, minhas pernas se mexeram sozinhas.

Um longo silencio se fez presente, nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente como continuar aquela conversa.

—Me desculpa. Por ter me esquecido. – Começou SiZhui, sentindo seu coração apertado, apenas por se lembrar da sensação de não conseguir reconhecer a pessoa que era a mais especial em sua vida. – Eu não queria me esquecer de nada nem de ninguém... Não conseguir lembrar o próprio nome ou mesmo quem são seus pais... Foi uma sensação horrível e eu não podia fazer nada pra reverter isso, somente esperar. Eu sei que ainda estão faltando coisas, quero me lembrar de tudo, mesmo que sejam coisas ruins, por que são uma parte de mim.

Jin Ling não respondeu, escutou em silêncio o que o outro dizia, sentado encostado na parede ao lado, fitando a mão de SiZhui, que era a única coisa que ele conseguia ver. Estava pensando no que sua mãe havia dito sobre o estado de saúde do alfa e se sentindo culpado por ter feito pouco caso da situação dele. O jovem Jin se encolheu, abraçando as próprias pernas.

—Eu também quero me desculpar por ter te expulsado do meu quarto naquele dia. Fiquei com medo de perder o controle e te machucar. Todos acham que os Lan são imunes aos feromônios, mas não é bem assim, existem situações que estão fora do nosso alcance. – Ele não quis entrar em mais detalhes e até mesmo não podia. Contar os segredos da família era proibido, independente de para quem fosse.

Quando percebeu que ficaria sem qualquer resposta, SiZhui suspirou, sentindo uma grande vontade de chorar. Será que tinha se enganado por todo esse tempo? Jin Ling realmente o odiava e não usava da implicância apenas para chamar sua atenção, como pensava ser o caso? Não imaginava que sentiria uma dor tão intensa quanto a que sentiu quando perdeu a memória, mas agora sabia que era possível sofrer ainda mais.

—Eu preferia que tivesse me atacado. – Jin Ling finalmente falou, resolvendo por seus sentimentos pra fora, assim como Lan Yuan tinha feito. – Quando você me expulsou, naquela hora eu achei que nunca mais fosse se lembrar de mim. Nunca pensei que sentiria tanto medo na minha vida. Minha mãe disse que eu tinha que ter paciência e esperar sua memória voltar, mas foi muito ruim e doloroso.

Foi a vez de SiZhui ficar em silêncio, simplesmente sem ter uma resposta para dar. Não esperava que Jin Ling fosse tão sincero em suas palavras. Ele podia perceber o quanto a voz do ômega estava carregada, como se estivesse se segurando tanto quanto ele.

—Eu não te odeio, Lan SiZhui.

Aquela frase surpreendeu-o. Conhecendo Jin Ling como conhecia, ele sabia que era sua forma de expressar o que sentia do fundo do coração. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, uma única lágrima escapando de seus olhos e sentindo um enorme alivio em seu peito. Seu sentimento era recíproco, mesmo que o mais novo não tivesse dito isso com todas as letras.

SiZhui percebeu a mão pequena e delicada ao lado da sua e não resistiu em cobri-la, sentindo as pontas geladas dos dedos de Jin Ling.

—Eu gosto de você, Jin RuLan.

Um relâmpago cruzou os céus e a chuva começou. Logo toda a palma de Jin Ling ficou gelada, deixando SiZhui preocupado. Ele se levantou e tirou sua jaqueta colocando-a sobre o menor e se sentando ao seu lado.

—Ei, não precisa disso! O que _você_ vai vestir?

—Eu vou ficar bem, já estou acostumando com temperaturas baixas.

Os dois estavam ombro com ombro. O ômega, vermelho da cabeça aos pés, com uma expressão irritada, como se tivesse sido esculpida permanentemente em seu rosto. Já o alfa, mesmo parecendo tranquilo por fora, tinha o coração batendo acelerado no peito.

Ele buscou a mão de Jin Ling outra vez, entrelaçando os dedos e desejando que aquele momento não acabasse nunca.

\---x---

Lan WangJi se surpreendeu quando o filho atravessou a porta, encharcado e sem a jaqueta do colégio. Mesmo tremendo de frio, o garoto tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto e ele bem podia imaginar o motivo.

—Pro banho. – SiZhui concordou com a cabeça, sem desfazer o sorriso, e correu para dentro. – Sem correr.

O alfa respirou fundo, mantendo sua postura impecável e sua inexpressão rotineira. Estava feliz pelo filho, que finalmente devia ter resolvido os assuntos que angustiavam seu coração, mas não podia deixar de se preocupar. Ele bem se lembrava de quando viveu aqueles sentimentos, o quão doloroso foi para si. A adrenalina da juventude era perigosa, mas ele só podia torcer para que as coisas com seu precioso A-Yuan fossem diferentes.

Já de banho tomado e completamente seco, Yuan retornou para o jantar e mais uma vez Lan Zhan foi surpreendido. O garoto tinha prendido um par de mechas do cabelo para trás com uma fita vermelha. Exceto pela franja, ele estava praticamente o espelho de Wei WuXian. Será que ele tinha visto em alguma foto antiga e estava tentando imita-lo? Ele mantinha o cabelo longo justamente por que queria que ficasse igual ao do pai ômega...

—A-Yuan. Você se lembrou de tudo?

—Eu sinto... que ainda faltam algumas coisas. Mas sei que vou conseguir me lembrar.

—Hmn.

O jantar seguiu em silêncio e, mesmo inquieto, SiZhui se esforçou para cumprir ao menos aquela regra no dia, já que havia quebrado tantas outras. Somente após as empregadas retirarem a louça foi que se sentiu livre para falar abertamente com o pai.

—Conversei com Jin Ling hoje. Eu disse pra ele tudo o que sentia e ele disse que não me odeia. Eu estou feliz, mas na verdade não sei o que fazer agora. – Riu desajeitado, suas bochechas coradas. Ele sabia que podia contar qualquer coisa ao seu pai, que ele o ajudaria a seu próprio modo, mas ainda assim se sentia envergonhado de pedir concelhos amorosos.

—Mantenha a calma. Dê um passo de cada vez. Precisa ter a cabeça fria e o coração tranquilo.

Aquelas palavras pareceram fazer um click dentro do mais novo, que endireitou a postura, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. A euforia latente em seu peito foi se dissipando lentamente e a calma clareou seus pensamentos. Mas ele ainda sentia que poderia explodir de tanta felicidade e que precisava de alguma coisa como válvula de escape.

—Pai, eu posso usar o piano?

WangJi apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o filho até a sala de música. Um piano branco de cauda ocupava o centro do cômodo. Era ali onde os dois praticavam. SiZhui vinha seguindo seus passos na música desde pequeno e já tinha algumas medalhas e troféus dos quais se orgulhava. Ele se sentou em um travesseiro no fundo da sala e observou seu filho sentar em frente ao instrumento, fazendo um breve alongamento para então começar a dedilhar, sem partitura.

E como se Yuan ainda não tivesse cansado de surpreendê-lo, a musica sendo tocada era sua. A cada nova nota, o rosto de Lan Zhan se tornava mais sombrio. Não era possível. A-Yuan era muito pequeno para se lembrar daquela melodia, ao menos da parte que havia terminado. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi o fato de SiZhui continuar tocando ao fim da primeira parte. Ele não tinha terminado aquela composição. Lan WangJi havia jurado que só terminaria a musica quando reencontrasse Wei WuXian. Pois sua própria metade não estava ali e sua musica só estaria completa quando ele estivesse.

Porém, antes de chegar ao fim, a musica parou. Lan SiZhui estava de cabeça baixa e seu corpo tremia. Soluços podiam ser ouvidos.

—Eu me lembrei. Me lembrei de tudo... – Lan Zhan se levantou apressado, se aproximando do filho. – Meu pai. Foi ele quem cuidou de mim. O senhor Yiling é o meu pai, Wei WuXian!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAM PAM PAM!! *meme do ratinho virando de costas, surpreso*  
Finalmente nosso A-Yuan se lembrou! E agora, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Como Lan Zhan vai reagir?!  
No próximo capítulo teremos tudo isso e MUITO mais!  
A história vai começar a andar em um ritmo mais frenético a partir do próximo capítulo!  
E bom, tenho uma NOVIDADE! Eu não pretendia escrever lemon nessa fanfic, maaaas resolvidar uma oportunidade pra vocês! Coloquei algumas metas na história e se conseguirmos alcança-las, irei escrever e postar um lemon WangXian.  
As metas são as seguintes:  
1-Chegar a 150 favoritos no Spirit e 5 recomendações (eram 10, mas resolvi diminuir)  
2- Chegar a 1.000 views no Wattpad e 200 votos.  
Apenas isso, será que vocês podem me ajudar?! Divulguem pros amigos, pras tias, primos papagaio, cachorro, sei lá! Quem conhece meus lemons, sabe que sai NO CAPRICHO!  
Muito obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, espero ve-los nos próximos capítulos! Beijos!


	9. Sentimentos Quebrados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estou com mais um capítulo!  
Já aviso logo, peguem a caixinha de lencinhos, por que tá só os Feels hoje!  
Leiam as notas no final, tem surpresa pra vocês...  
Boa leitura!

Encarei o reflexo no espelho sem reconhecer qualquer traço do antigo eu. Tinha cortado o cabelo de qualquer jeito e ainda não havia conseguido tempo para ir a algum lugar concertar. As noites mal dormidas refletiam nas profundas marcas roxas abaixo dos meus olhos e as clavículas destacadas sob a pele deixavam claro o quanto estava pouco me preocupando com a alimentação. Suspirei pesado, engolindo o choro e deixando o banheiro do quarto do hotel.

Eu estava na cidade vizinha a Cidade Yi e iria pegar o ônibus da manhã para lá. Tinha falado com Wen Ning no dia anterior, precisava retornar para buscar os poucos pertences que haviam ficado para trás e por um final na minha vida naquela cidadezinha que me acolheu com tanto carinho.

Vesti minhas roupas e recolhi minhas coisas, deixando o hotel da forma mais discreta possível e três horas de ônibus depois, cheguei a Cidade Yi.

Ainda era cedo, mas o lugar já estava bem agitado. As pessoas faziam compras na feirinha ou apenas conversavam nas portas de suas casas. Mesmo que eu tivesse mudado minha aparência e tentado passar despercebido, algumas pessoas ainda me reconheceram e eu não pude deixar de acenar.

A senhorinha da banca me abordou, segurando minha mão gentilmente entre as suas.

—Meu querido, eu soube que sua avó esteve doente. Espero que ela tenha melhorado...

—Infelizmente o estado dela é muito grave. Eu só vim buscar as minhas coisas e vou voltar para ficar com ela. – Ela me dedicou um olhar triste, mas cheio de carinho, como se quisesse me transmitir forças. Me senti mal por estar mentindo, mas era a única opção que eu tinha.

Agradeci sua preocupação e segui meu caminho até o restaurante. A placa de fechado estava na porta, mas só precisei empurrar um pouco para ouvir o sininho tilintar e entrar. O cheiro da comida de Wen Ning já dominava o salão e ele acabava de atravessar a porta da cozinha com uma panela. Quando me viu, um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, mas que logo foi substituído por uma expressão preocupada. Ele deixou a panela no balcão e deu a volta, se aproximando e me envolvendo em um abraço. Meu corpo relaxou pela primeira vez desde que saí de lá.

Wen Ning não era muito bom em demonstrar afeto, mas, ao mesmo tempo ele sempre sabia exatamente do que eu precisava.

—O senhor emagreceu. – Ele comentou ao me soltar.

—A comida da vovó não se compara a sua. – Eu ri e puxei uma cadeira para sentar. Ele voltou para detrás do balcão e serviu o prato do dia para mim.

Não podia dizer que estava com fome, mas somente o aroma daquela comida já foi o suficiente para abrir meu apetite e eu acabei limpando o prato em poucos minutos.

—O senhor realmente encontrou um bom lugar para ficar?

—Sim. Não é tão bom quanto aqui, mas vai servir por um tempo. Com a ameaça de Jiang Cheng podendo aparecer a qualquer minuto, não tem como eu voltar para cá.

—Ele esteve aqui na semana passada. O delegado impediu que invadisse, mas com certeza ele irá voltar. – Eu concordei, sentindo o estômago doer só de imagina-lo invadindo o restaurante furiosamente. – Uma outra pessoa também esteve aqui... É um investigador particular, se identificou como Nie MingJue. Ele disse que estava a serviço da família Lan e fez algumas perguntas, todas sobre o sequestro do jovem SiZhui.

Senti meu sangue gelar. Lan Zhan ainda estava empenhado nisso e as consequências poderiam não ser muito boas. A cada instante eu só queria sair correndo dali para me esconder. Mas, o mais irônico era que, justo o irmão mais novo de Nie MinJue foi quem me ofereceu um novo abrigo.

Eu estava ficando na casa da avó materna de Nie HuaiSang. Ela morava em uma casinha pequena no interior, numa cidade não tão isolada quanto a Cidade Yi. HuaiSang tinha me dito para ir para lá quando precisei entrar em contato com ele outra vez.

A porta da cozinha se abriu de novo e uma carinha conhecida e sorridente passou por ela. Seus olhos brilharam quando ele me viu e eu também não pude deixar de sorrir.

—Yiling Laoshi!

—A-Yu! – Ele correu até mim e abraçou minha cintura, nem parecia um jovem de quase vinte anos, mas sim o garotinho de dez que eu havia conhecido. - Wen Ning me contou que está trabalhando aqui. Imagino que esteja fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

—Sim! Eu não sei muito de cozinha, mas estou ajudando com os clientes. Ah! Também estou estudando, senhor Wen me emprestou alguns dos seus livros, espero que não se incomode...

—Nem um pouco, vou aproveitar e dá-los a você. Serão muito mais úteis do que se ficarem encostados aqui, já que não vou poder levar.

—Levar...? o senhor não vai ficar? – Neguei com a cabeça.

—Minha avó ainda está muito doente, eu preciso cuidar dela. – Ele olhou para baixo, triste, e eu afaguei sua cabeça.

—Senhor Yiling, por que não descansa um pouco? Seu quarto está arrumado e imagino que esteja cansado da viagem...

Concordei com Wen Ning e dei um ultimo sorriso a Mo XuanYu, seguindo para dentro. Logo o restaurante abriria para o almoço, precisava deixa-los trabalhar, além de não querer me expor ainda mais.

\----x----

Após tirar um longo cochilo, resolvi arrumar minhas coisas. Já que iria deixar os livros para Mo XuanYu, só o que restava eram alguns diários e pertences pessoais.

Abri minha mala, colocando cuidadosamente cada coisa em seu lugar. Depois de já estar cheia, a ultima coisa que restava era um diário. O primeiro que escrevi quando cheguei aqui. Parecia um caderno de brochura comum, com as páginas amareladas e uma capa vermelha, sem nome, título ou qualquer identificação. Abri-o em uma página qualquer.

A letra rabiscada e trêmula deixava claro o quanto eu ainda tinha medo naquela época. Pequenas manchas estavam presentes em praticamente todas as páginas, borrando a tinta e denunciando as lágrimas. O conteúdo se resumia a lamentações, pedidos de desculpas e palavras cheias de saudade e dor.

E eu estava passando por aquilo outra vez. Tinha medo de ser pego, tinha medo de encarar Lan Zhan, A-Yuan e a Shijie... tinha medo de toda a decepção e sofrimento que vinha lhes causando por todo esse tempo. Mas tinha muita saudade. O vazio dentro de mim era tão grande e mesmo as lágrimas que tinha derramado todos esses dias não preenchiam nem uma mínima parcela.

Fechei o diário, no entanto um pedaço de papel escorregou de dentro, caindo em meu colo. Peguei-o e virei. Era uma foto.

Estava agarrado ao braço esquerdo de Lan Zhan e no direito ele segurava o pequeno A-Yuan de cinco aninhos, que estava vestido impecável no uniforme da escolinha. Todos tinham sorrisos iluminados no rosto. Até mesmo Lan Zhan. Era apenas uma pequena curva em seus lábios, porém ainda podia-se ver o quanto estava feliz.

Eu havia estragado tudo aquilo. Era a minha vida ali, e ainda assim, eu tinha destruído com as minhas próprias mãos.

Suspirei pesadamente, colocando a foto de volta no diário e finalmente guardando-o na mala. Limpei as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e me levantei.

Olhando pela janela, o sol já baixo indicava o entardecer. O ônibus que eu pegaria de volta só sairia à noite, poderia ao menos ajudar com os preparativos do jantar e passar um pouco mais de tempo com Wen Ning e Mo XuanYu.

Deixei o quarto, encontrando os dois no salão, limpando o chão e as mesas. Peguei um pano para começar a ajudar, mas Wen Ning segurou meu braço.

—Por favor, volte e descanse. O senhor terá uma longa viagem de volta, precisa estar bem.

—Eu já cansei de descansar, me deixe ajudar!

—Nem pensar. Se não quer ir se deitar, então sente e espere. Somente dois são o suficiente para limpar. – Seu olhar sério me fez recuar um passo e XuanYu riu, voltando a se concentrar em limpar o chão.

—Não seja mal comigo, Wen Ning. Só um pouco, está bom?

—O senhor pode por as toalhas de mesa então. – Respondeu, contrariado.

Eu busquei as toalhas de mesa e, enquanto eles terminavam de limpar eu ia colocando e ajeitando os tecidos coloridos sobre cada uma das mesas. Quando estava no meio, o sininho da porta soou.

—Não estamos a-

Wen Ning parou sua frase no meio e eu me virei para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Meu todo o meu sangue gelou e meu coração parou no mesmo instante, apenas para bater desenfreado em seguida. Minha pele formigou inteira e na minha cabeça uma única frase ocupava meus pensamentos: “Eu preciso sair daqui!”.

Lan Zhan estava em pé na porta, imponente como sempre, iluminado feito jade ao por do sol. Ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração pedia para que eu ficasse ali e admirasse aquela visão tão desejada, o desespero tomava conta de mim. Minhas pernas tremeram e eu empurrei meu corpo para frente, me obrigando a correr em busca de uma saída.

Eu precisava sair dali. Eu precisava sair dali. Eu precisava sair dali. Eu tinha que fugir! Eu sabia que não era seguro! Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer! Mesmo assim ainda quis vir! Merda! Merda! Merda!

Minha respiração estava irregular, meus lábios secos e minha visão turva pelas lágrimas que já transbordavam. E mesmo com todo o meu esforço, não foi suficiente. Eu não tinha sido rápido o suficiente. Meu corpo parou antes de chegar à porta da cozinha e eu fui envolvido por aqueles braços fortes e maciços, o leve aroma de sândalo ainda sob controle.

—Lan Zhan, por favor... me deixa ir. – Implorei em uma última tentativa.

—Eu nunca mais vou te deixar ir.

Meus ombros caíram. Não tinha mais o que fazer, apenas aceitar. Eu seria preso, condenado no mínimo a prisão perpétua. Teria que encarar a decepção e rancor do homem que eu amava e do meu filho, além da Shijie.

Fechei os olhos, pronto para ser levado para fora, onde o carro da polícia já devia estar esperando. Jiang Cheng com certeza gritaria todo o tipo de xingamento contra mim e me espancaria.

Mas, diferente do que eu esperava, lábios macios cobriram os meus, úmidos. Abri os olhos em surpresa, não estava sendo levado e sim beijado! Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas pálidas de Lan Zhan e ele me puxou ainda mais para perto, sua testa colando na minha, enquanto separava minimamente do beijo.

—Te procurei por toda a parte... Não vou te deixar ir, não vou te soltar... nunca mais. – Ele voltou a me beijar, tão calmo quanto antes. Mesmo que fosse claro seu desejo urgente, ele ainda estava esperando por mim.

Eu não conseguia entender. Por que ele estava me beijando? Por que seus olhos, seus gestos, seu perfume... tudo parecia cheio de ternura? Por que ele não me odiava?

Tudo era uma confusão. Eu já estava cansado disso. E precisava tanto... queria tanto sentir aquele calor outra vez. Sentir seu cheiro, seu toque, sua pele... O amor de Lan WangJi era tudo o que eu mais desejava ter de volta.

Não queria pensar mais nas consequências. Se eu tivesse que ser preso, então seria, desde que pudesse estar em seus braços pelo menos mais uma vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Laoshi = Professor. Achei que ficaria fofo o A-Yu chamando o Wei Ying assim :3  
Nota: Laoshi = Professor. Achei que ficaria fofo o A-Yu chamando o Wei Ying assim :3  
Eaí? O que acharam de mais esse capítulo?! Esperavam a chegada de Lanzanha assim, do nada?! hehuehuhehue Essa foi mais uma das cenas que estavam na minha cabeça desde a primeira vez em que pensei nessa história, não quis mudar ela em nada.  
Deu para matarem um pouco da saudade do nosso lindíssimo Patriacar Yiling?! Se não deu, não se preocupem, ele vai estar bem presente de agora em diante s2  
Sobre a surpresa: VAI TER LEMOOOOOOOOOON!! HahsuahsuasAinda não batemos a meta do Spirit, mas como já ultrapassamos bem mais a meta do Wattpad, resolvi trazer o lemon mesmo assim. E podem ficar ainda mais felizes, pois já vai ser NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!  
Espero não decepcioná-los!  
Obrigada por lerem até aqui e apoiarem esta história! Um beijo da L.W. e até quarta-feira que vem!


	10. Amor Incondicional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Não sei se vão precisar de lencinhos desta vez, mas por vias das dúvidas, mantenham eles ao seu lado!
> 
> Lemon prometido, lemon cumprido! Talvez não seja o que vocês estejam esperando, me foquei mais nos sentimentos deles do que no prazer em si, ficou bem diferente de tudo o que já escrevi antes.
> 
> Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

Lan Zhan não precisou de muito esforço para me levar ao quarto, ele simplesmente me levantou no colo, abriu a porta dos fundos e me carregou para dentro. Eu estava totalmente entregue, inebriado pelo aroma de sândalo que desprendia de sua pele, suave, mas transbordando amor e carinho. Fui colocado delicadamente sobre a cama, seus olhos quase dourados encarando os meus com intensidade, como se tivessem um mar de palavras para dizer. Ele beijou meu rosto, descendo para o pescoço bem devagar, suas mãos passeando por toda parte do meu corpo, tocando e apertando onde podiam.

Eu só queria mais e mais daquilo, sentir sua pele contra a minha e o seu calor me tocando diretamente. Minhas mãos seguiram trêmulas para os botões do seu terno perfeitamente alinhado, desabotoando desajeitadamente. Ele percebeu minha intenção e veio me ajudar, desabotoando a camisa por baixo mais rápido do que eu teria feito, e se livrando dela. Precisei de um tempo para admirar sua beleza. Depois de tantos anos ele parecia ainda mais perfeito, a pele branca feito jade, o abdômen dividido em seis gominhos bem marcados e o peito tão firme quanto me lembrava, tudo isso apenas me hipnotizava e não consegui resisti, esticando as mãos e deslizando os dedos por sua pele, gravando a sensação de tocá-lo.

Um instante depois eu também estava sem a minha camisa, os dedos quentes de Lan Zhan me fazendo arrepiar, explorando cada espaço que encontravam. Eu já estava completamente mole, derretido em seus braços, me entregando aos gemidos e arfares. Foi fácil para o alfa se livrar do restante das nossas roupas.

Ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo, descendo os beijos pelo meu peito até a barriga, distribuindo ali vários beijinhos e me fazendo cócegas. Abracei seus ombros, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

—Wei Ying... – Murmurou, voltando a me encarar, sua voz cheia de sentimentos.

—Lan Zhan, eu-

—Shh... – Seus lábios cobriram os meus em um novo beijo, ainda mais urgente.

O calor da excitação fazia nossos corpos brilharem de suor e meu cabelo grudar no rosto. Suas mãos apertaram minha bunda, me puxando para ainda mais perto, nossos íntimos se encostando e me fazendo suspirar. Meu coração batia tão forte no peito que eu tinha certeza que Lan Zhan conseguia escutar, mas eu não me importava com isso.

Senti um de seus dedos me invadir, minha lubrificação natural facilitando o processo. Meu quadril se mexeu sozinho e logo Lan Zhan colocou outro dedo, fazendo com que um gemido mais alto escapasse. O alfa mordeu meu lábio inferior com vontade e direcionou sua atenção ao meu pescoço, deixando mordidas e chupões por toda parte. Um terceiro dedo entrou e eu tampei minha boca, não podia deixar os gemidos continuarem ou os clientes poderiam ouvir. Lan Zhan não se preocupou com isso e continuou me preparando, sua mão livre se esgueirando entre nós e massageando nossos membros juntos.

Lan Zhan me empurrou para trás, me ajudando a deitar no colchão e então se colocou entre as minhas pernas, apertando minhas coxas com força. Eu tinha certeza que a marca dos seus dedos ficaria em minha pele e isso me fez rir.

Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ele se inclinou sobre o meu corpo, seu cabelo longo caindo como cortinas ao lado do meu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam, lindos como eu sempre me lembrava.

Parecia tanto um sonho que eu nunca mais queria acordar. Minha pele formigava em expetativa, nossos feromônios se misturavam inconscientemente, o aroma de sândalo combinando perfeitamente com o perfume de pimenta e mel que desprendia da minha pele. Tudo isso apenas atiçando ainda mais nosso desejo.

Ele finalmente me beijou, se empurrando lentamente para dentro de mim. Minhas pernas se enroscaram em sua cintura, incentivando-o a não parar e ir até o fundo. Estar unido a ele daquela forma era o que eu mais queria na minha vida, conectados como um só, era exatamente o que tinha que ser.

Mesmo que naquele começo doesse um pouco, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ser amado outra vez com tanto ardor... minhas esperanças de que isso fosse voltar a acontecer eram totalmente nulas. E lá estávamos nós dois... Juntos e inseparáveis. Meu peito parecia querer explodir de tanta felicidade e as lágrimas escaparam pelas minhas bochechas.

Lan Zhan beijou o canto dos meus olhos, seus lábios contra minha pele eram tão gostosos e macios...

Ele puxou minha cintura pra cima, começando um vai e vem lento e eu precisei cobrir minha boca outra vez para segurar os gemidos. Era tudo tão bom. Ele não só me estocava, mas espalhava beijos e toques por todo lugar. Era tão prazeroso e tão mágico... eu precisava agradecer aos céus por este homem.

Senti minhas pernas sendo empurradas para cima, a nova posição me expondo mais, para o seu deleite. Eu me agarrei em seus braços, minhas unhas apertando seus músculos firmes. O ritmo aumentando, levando mais força, meu ponto de prazer sendo agredido e me fazendo delirar.

—Lan Zhan, eu não vou-

—Wei Ying. Eu te amo. – Sua voz grave reverberou em meu peito. Mais lágrimas povoando meu rosto.

—Eu te amo, Lan Zhan. Eu te amo.

Ele me soltou e eu me abracei em seu corpo com braços e pernas, me forçando a ir mais fundo. Suas costas já estavam cheias das marcas das minhas unhas e eu já começava a cansar, mesmo assim, Lan Zhan não parou por um instante, aumentando mais e mais o ritmo das estocadas. Meu corpo se tencionou e ele foi ainda mais fundo, causando um formigamento gostoso em meu ventre e logo o orgasmo se espalhou inteiro por mim. Lan Zhan continuou metendo até que ele mesmo atingiu o ápice.

A sensação daquele calor, da moleza, de como se eu estivesse flutuando era tão maravilhosa. Estar apertado em seus braços, sentindo sua pele e seu cheiro...

—Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. – Sussurrei, sem nunca desviar o olhar de suas íris douradas.

—Nunca mais vou te deixar ir.

Abri outro sorriso, sendo abraçado com mais força. Eu nunca mais deixaria o lugar a qual pertencia.

\-----x----

Deitei sobre o peito de Lan Zhan, exausto após a segunda rodada. Eu conseguia ouvir claramente seu coração batendo ritmado no peito, aquela sensação nostálgica da qual tanto sentia falta me preenchendo.

Muitas perguntas povoavam minha cabeça, mas eu não queria estragar o momento. A falta que sentia do seu calor era muito maior do que todas as dúvidas que tinha em mente. Suspirei, fechando os olhos e relaxando. Lan Zhan acariciava minhas costas, me fazendo derreter ainda mais.

Como eu tinha conseguido passar tanto tempo sem isso? Meu desejo era de congelar o tempo e passar o resto da vida assim.

—Lan Zhan, você-

Batidas apressadas na porta interromperam minha fala e quebraram o clima tão gostoso que havia se instalado.

—Senhor Lan e Senhor Yiling, se estiverem aí dentro, por favor, se arrumem depressa. É urgente. – Eu consegui reconhecer claramente a voz de Xiao XingChen. Me sentei alarmado, catando as minhas roupas e me vestindo com a ajuda do alfa. Em um piscar de olhos ele já estava perfeitamente arrumado, enquanto eu ainda tentava dar um jeito no cabelo quando abri a porta. – Desculpem-me por interromper um momento tão importante, mas vocês precisam sair daqui A-Lan me avisou que o investigador Jiang Wanyin está a caminho e eu preciso leva-los a um lugar seguro.

Meu sangue inteiro fugiu do meu rosto, o cenário não poderia ser pior. XingChen agarrou meu pulso, me puxando para fora.

—Lan Zhan, minha mala! Meus diários estão dentro dela! – Não precisei dizer mais nada, ele pegou minhas coisas e nós seguimos para os fundos da casa.

O ômega grávido nos guiou por um caminho praticamente isolado e escuro, lugares que provavelmente os aldeões não gostavam de andar, mas o que mais me surpreendia era como ele os conhecia muito bem.

—Senhor Xiao, por que está me ajudando? – Eu estava realmente curioso, mesmo que Xiao XingChen fosse um dos clientes mais fieis do restaurante, ainda não conseguia imagina-lo ajudando um criminoso a fugir. Ainda mais sendo marido do delegado.

—Eu irei explicar quando chegarmos em casa.

Ele ainda me puxava pelo pulso o percurso inteiro e Lan Zhan e eu apenas seguíamos de mãos dadas, o mais rápido que podíamos. Paramos diante da casa do delegado: uma construção bonita, porém humilde, igual a maioria das casas construídas na área nobre cidade.

Na sala, A-Yuan andava ansioso de um lado pro outro e quando nos viu, correu até mim, me abraçando apertado. Eu não sabia como reagir, ainda não conseguia acreditar que nenhum dos dois me odiava.

—Pai! Eu... senti tanto a sua falta...

—Eu também, meu bebê... você cresceu tanto! – O apertei em meus braços, me certificando que ele estava mesmo ali, de que tudo era real. – Me desculpe... me desculpe por não estar presente pra você, por ter fugido, por-

—Está tudo bem! – Ele negou com a cabeça, esfregando o rosto em meu peito. – Não precisa se desculpar, só... não vá embora de novo.

Eu ri, me controlando para não chorar. Nós ainda estávamos no meio de um caos e muitas perguntas precisavam ser respondidas, no entanto eu teria que deixar meus pedidos de desculpas para outra hora. Xiao XingChen sorriu para nós, indicando silenciosamente para seguirmos até o sofá, onde nos sentamos. Ele teimou em nos servir o chá, mesmo eu insistindo que não era necessário, para só então se sentar e descansar.

—O senhor não devia fazer tanto esforço, senhor Xiao. Wen Qing me contou que sua gravidez é de risco.

—Não se preocupe com isso, meu bebê aguenta um pouquinho de agitação. – Ele sorriu outra vez, mas eu não fiquei tranquilo. – Enfim, preciso explicar o que está acontecendo. – Assenti ansioso, Lan Zhan apertando minha mão na sua. – Eu sei quem você é, senhor Yiling. Ou melhor, Wei WuXian. Eu sei desde o inicio, quando chegou à cidade e abriu o restaurante com Wen Ning.

—Como...?

—É uma história longa, mas acredito que temos certo tempo. – Ele olhou para o celular que tinha em mãos, algo estranho para quem morava em uma cidade sem sinal ou internet. – Quando você e Wen Ning abriram o restaurante, eu e A-Lan já estávamos namorando há um algum tempo, nós achamos que seria um bom lugar para um encontro, mas nos surpreendemos assim que entramos. Nós dois reconhecemos quem você era, mesmo que tivesse tentado mudar sua aparência. A-Lan já era delegado naquela época e estava pronto para te prender, porém eu consegui convencê-lo a não fazer isso.

—Por quê? Porque o senhor me defendeu?

—Por que somos parentes. Nosso sangue é o mesmo. – Minha cabeça doía. Era informação demais para absorver. – Sei que parece loucura, mas é a verdade, nós somos primos. Eu não cheguei a conhecer você ou sua mãe, quando ela saiu de casa para viver com o marido eu ainda era apenas um bebê. Depois que ela faleceu, a nossa avó procurou por você, mas você já tinha sido adotado pelos Jiang. Ela achou que teria uma vida melhor em uma família com mais condições do que a nossa. Mesmo assim ela continuou olhando por você, já que aparecia bastante nas notícias. Cada foto que saía nos jornais e nas revistas ela guardava...

—Então foi por isso que me reconheceu...

—Sim. Não podia deixar que Song Lan te prendesse. Eu sabia que a acusação contra você era grave, mas não consegui acreditar por um instante sequer que tivesse realmente tirado a vida de uma pessoa.

Procurei pelos olhos de Lan Zhan. Se para alguém que não me conhecia de verdade, era assim tão fácil acreditar na minha inocência, talvez para aquele que me amava tão profundamente fosse simplesmente impossível até imaginar que eu havia cometido um crime. Me senti ainda mais culpado, tinha fugido dele por todo esse tempo, apenas para descobrir que estava completamente errado.

Eu é quem não tinha acreditado no amor de Lan WangJi por mim.

Apertei sua mão, em um pedido mudo de desculpas. Em resposta ele abraçou minha cintura com força.

—Se somos parentes... por que não me disse antes?

—Eu queria, mas sabia que se o fizesse, você ficaria com medo e fugiria. – Respirei fundo, sentindo o peso do mundo em minhas costas. Ele estava certo, muito provavelmente eu pegaria minhas coisas e partiria no instante em que me contasse. – Com a vinda do investigador Jiang pra cá, as coisas se complicam um pouco. Imagino que tenha tomado cuidado para não deixar rastros, mas não é certeza de que ele não encontrará qualquer pista sobre você. Mas também não adianta fugir agora, você precisa se esconder, por isso te trouxe para cá.

—Como pensa em ajuda-lo? – Lan Zhan foi quem levantou a pergunta.

—Vou escondê-lo aqui, até esse vendaval passar. Mesmo que Jiang Wanyin venha até aqui, ele não vai ter coragem de enfrentar Song Lan. Dou minha palavra de que este é o lugar mais seguro no momento.

Nós concordamos, era a melhor que tínhamos. E poderíamos ao menos ficar juntos até que Jiang Chang fosse embora.

Mesmo com toda aquela bagunça acontecendo, me permiti respirar aliviado por um instante e abracei os dois ao meu lado.

Estava em família agora e aquilo renovava minhas forças.

Talvez não fosse tão tarde assim para reparar meus erros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: E então? O que acharam?!
> 
> Eu ainda não sei o que sentir com esse lemon, ele ficou muito diferente do que eu costumo escrever e não sei se o resultado ficou tão bom, mas espero que tenham gostado. Tentei focar no Wei Ying sentindo todo o amor que o Lan Zhan tem por ele, fazendo com que as coisas ficassem muito mais sentimentais do que prazerosas.
> 
> Sobre a segunda metade: OLHA O BAFOOOOOOOOOOO!! Mais segredos sendo relevados, meu Deus, quanto ainda tem para ser descoberto?!
> 
> Essa vai ser uma fanfic longa, espero que não se cansem de mim hehehehe
> 
> Próximo capítulo vamos sair um pouquinho dessa tensão e um novo casal vai entrar na história, vocês conseguem imaginar qual vai ser?? Já adianto que vai ter um pouco mais de sofrimento, mas sei que vão AMAR s2  
Obs. 1: XingChen chama o Song Lan de A-Lan, fofo né?
> 
> Obs. 2: Pra quem está se perguntando pq o SiZhui já estava na casa do Xiao XingChen antes deles chegarem: Ele pediu para que Mo XuanYu levasse SiZhui até sua casa para agilizar as coisas, enquanto esperava nossos pombinhos se arrumarem. Não consegui encaixar isso em nenhum outro lugar, por isso estou deixando a informação aqui.


	11. Suspeitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que atrasei e odeio quando isso acontece, me desculpem x.x  
Tive uma semana extremamente corrida e acabou que não tive tempo de escrever, por isso só consegui terminar o capítulo agora :v  
Espero que gostem, é mais um capítulo de "transição"... eu sei que tinha prometido um novo casal, mas vai ficar um pouquinho mais pra frente hehehe

Jian Cheng liderava enquanto seus homens vasculhavam cada canto do restaurante, reunindo documentos e tudo o que pudesse ser considerado uma pista. Wen Ning era o único ali dentro, além deles. Ele estava parado ao lado da porta, observando a movimentação, ainda com o mandado de busca e apreensão em mãos.

O investigador havia conseguido convencer seus superiores, a muito custo, de que o caso do sequestro de Lan SiZui poderia estar ligado com a fuga e desaparecimento de Wei WuXian. Com isso, uma equipe foi disponibilizada para investigar a cidade.

Wen Ning não parecia nem um pouco aflito ou preocupado e isso deixava o alfa ainda mais desconfiado. Ele sentia que tudo nessa história estava errado e que o que estava procurando poderia estar bem ali, embaixo do seu nariz.

—Nós vamos olhar lá dentro agora. – Jiang Chen anunciou, vendo Wen Ning assentir, mas antes que pudesse entrar, o sininho tocou e Mo XuanYu entrou no local, sendo segurado por um dos policias que guardava a porta de entrada.

—Senhor, perdão. Ele disse que morava aqui e não consegui pará-lo. – O policial se desculpou, ainda tentando empurrar o ômega para fora.

—Está tudo bem, deixe-o.

—Por que está fazendo isso, senhor Jiang?! Está revirando o restaurante e bagunçando tudo de novo... – O jovem Mo parecia de coração partido ao ver a zona em que o salão havia se tornado. Tinha se esforçado tanto para deixar tudo arrumado depois que os clientes foram embora, mas foi só um minuto em que saiu para levar Lan SiZhui até a casa de Xiao XingChen, a pedido do mesmo, e seu serviço havia ido por água abaixo.

—Sinto muito, mas este é o meu trabalho. – Respondeu de forma fria, apenas para receber um olhar magoado.

—Eu pensei que o senhor não fosse má pessoa, mas estou vendo que me enganei. – XuanYu aproximou-se do investigador, determinado. – Este lugar é muito importante pra mim e pra praticamente todo mundo desta cidade, não é certo isso o que está fazendo! Não tem nenhum criminoso aqui!

Jiang Chen respirou fundo. Seria difícil de lidar com aquilo, ainda mais por ter pegado tanto apreço por aquele ômega, mesmo só tendo o encontrado uma vez.

—Eu preciso ter certeza disso. Não é tão simples quanto pensa, garoto. Um assassino pode ter feito deste lugar seu esconderijo, pode ter passado anos enganando você e todas essas pessoas da qual está falando. Eu preciso ter certeza de que ele não esteve mesmo aqui, só assim irei embora.

—Você não pode falar assim, Jiang WanYin. O mestre Wei ainda não foi condenado. – Wen Ning o corrigiu, recebendo um olhar fuzilante do alfa, que mal conseguia controlar seus feromônios.

—Mas vai ser! Assim que eu colocar as minhas mãos nele e o fizer confessar! E você irá junto, como cumplice, se ele estiver mesmo passado esses dez anos aqui.

O ômega nem mesmo mudou de expressão ou se mexeu do lugar. As palavras de Jiang Cheng não o afetavam de qualquer forma, assim como seus feromônios. Diferente de Mo XuanYu, que mesmo tentando manter a postura, já começava a tremer e sentir falta de ar. Percebendo o rumo que aquilo ia tomar, o investigador tentou se acalmar, respirando fundo outra vez e liberando um aroma mais tranquilo.

—Desculpe. Eu preciso prosseguir com a investigação. – Ele tocou os ombros do menor, fazendo com que se afastasse da porta que dava para os fundos, onde ficavam os quartos. XuanYu lhe lançou um último olhar de súplica, que foi ignorado, e Jiang Cheng atravessou a porta.

Enquanto ele e seus homens seguiam para dentro, Mo XuanYu passou a arrumar o que podia, ajudando Wen Ning a guardar os papeis que tinham sobrado e a reorganizar as mesas.

—Por que isso tinha que acontecer, senhor Wen? Não é justo.

—Não se preocupe com isso, A-Yu. Tudo vai dar certo.

O mais novo tinha muitas perguntas a fazer. Ele queria saber por que Xiao XingChen havia aparecido as pressas, pedindo que levasse SiZhui para a sua casa e que não comentasse nada com ninguém, assim como para que não falasse sobre o senhor Yiling. Mas ele desconfiava que não poderia fazer essas perguntas ali, ao menos não com tantos policiais os observando.

Logo Jiang Chen e seus homens retornaram, carregando mais papéis, livros e alguns objetos considerados suspeitos.

—Ei! Esses livros são meus! Preciso deles para estudar! – Ele quase atacou o rapaz que tinha os livros em mãos, mas Jiang Cheng o parou.

—Nós iremos devolve-los o mais breve possível. – O investigador direcionou seu olhar a Wen Ning. – Um dos quarto está com um cheiro extremamente forte de sândalo. Alguma explicação para isso?

—Minha irmã gosta de ler e sempre acendem um incenso para relaxar. – Explicou simples.

—Certo. Estamos indo, mas voltarei se achar necessário.

Os policiais deixaram o restaurante ordenadamente e em silêncio. Jiang Cheng fitou Mo XuanYu uma ultima vez antes de sair. Ele sentia seu coração pesado, como se tivesse feito algo muito errado e lembrar-se da expressão suplicante do ômega fazia-o se sentir ainda mais culpado.

Por algum motivo ele não queria magoar Mo XuanYu, não queria decepcioná-lo, mas também não podia simplesmente deixar de lado o seu maior objetivo dos últimos dez anos.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele se sentia dividido e totalmente confuso. Não fazia ideia de como lidar com aquelas emoções e sentimentos que pareciam querer brotar dentro de si.

Ou talvez somente não queria lidar com eles.

\----x---

Jiang Cheng dispensou seus homens e seguiu para a delegacia, indo ao encontro de Song Lan. Algumas fofocas pela rua haviam despertado seu interesse, porém sempre que se aproximava, as pessoas fechavam a cara para si e o ignoravam.

—Boa noite Delegado Song. – Cumprimentou ao ser recebido. Song Lan indicou que se sentasse, mas Jiang Chen permaneceu de pé. – Obrigado, mas não pretendo demorar.

—Certo. Como foram as coisas no restaurante? Conseguiu encontrar o que procura?

—Não ainda. Mas vou continuar investigando. Pretendo permanecer na cidade mais alguns dias para tentar colher alguns depoimentos.

—Estarei a disposição para o que precisar. – Ele sabia que aquelas palavras eram apenas por educação, mas concordou mesmo assim. Se Song Lan realmente quisesse ajudar, ele faria com que as pessoas colaborassem com extrema facilidade.

—Tenho outro assunto a tratar com o senhor agora... soube que Lan WangJi está na cidade.

—Sim. Ele está na minha casa. Eu o convidei para que passasse a noite lá.

—Eu gostaria de falar com ele.

—Se ele quiser recebe-lo, não vejo problema. – Concordou, se levantando. – Aguarde lá fora um instante, eu irei acompanha-lo.

Jiang Cheng fez o que foi pedido, sem notar que o delegado havia mandado uma mensagem em seu celular, e os dois seguiram de carro até sua casa, que não ficava tão longe dali.

Xiao XingChen conversava calmamente com SiZhui quando eles chegaram. WangJi apenas olhava atentamente e assentia vez ou outra. Os três se levantaram assim que viram Jiang Cheng e Song Lan na porta.

—Seja bem vindo de volta, A-Lan. Não sabia que traria mais uma visita. – O ômega se aproximou com um sorriso singelo.

—Este é o investigador Jiang WanYin de quem comentei outro dia, lembra?

—Ah sim! É um prazer conhece-lo. – Cumprimentou-o com um breve aperto de mãos. – Por favor, entre. Eu vou fazer mais chá.

—Deixe-me ajuda-lo senhor Xiao. – SiZhui se prontificou e insistiu, indo para a cozinha com ele enquanto os outros se acomodavam nos sofás.

—Senhor Lan, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas o investigador Jiang gostaria de conversar com você. Claro, se não quiser eu posso pedir para que ele se retire.

—Eu não me importo.

Jiang Cheng teve vontade de revirar os olhos com a atitude fria do outro alfa, mas se controlou. Ele sabia que talvez aquilo não desse em nada, mas precisava ao menos ver a reação de WangJi. Puxou de seu bolso um saquinho transparente, dentro dele estava uma fita vermelha que ele havia encontrado no chão de um dos quartos do restaurante. Era exatamente igual as que Wei WuXian costumava usar quando mais novo.

A expressão de Lan Zhan não mudou nem um pouco ao ver aquilo e ele permaneceu esperando que Jiang Cheng continuasse.

—Você reconhece isso, Lan WangJi?

—É uma fita vermelha.

—Não parece familiar? – Provocou.

—Existem milhares dessas por aí. Não é por que a encontrou que significa que será de Wei WuXian. – WangJi não hesitou em rebater as insinuações do investigador.

—É, tem razão. De qualquer forma, vou leva-la para análise, um único fio de cabelo preso nela já será o suficiente para descobrir quem é o dono.

—Na verdade, senhor Jiang, essa fita é minha. – SiZhui interrompeu educadamente, carregando a bandeja com o bule e as xícaras. Xiao XingChen parecia contrariado por ter que deixar a visita fazer seu trabalho, mas resolveu não reclamar. O rapaz serviu o chá e então se sentou de frente para Jiang Cheng. – Ela deve ter caído do meu bolso quando fui visitar o senhor Wen.

—Entendo, mas infelizmente ficará sem ela por enquanto. – Ele tomou do chá e um breve silencio se instalou antes que voltasse a fazer suas perguntas. – Vocês vieram apenas para visitar dessa vez?

—Yuan me pediu para trazê-lo.

—Eu fiz amigos aqui e não quero perder o contato, por isso vim vê-los.

—No depoimento que deu, depois que voltou para casa, disse que duas pessoas cuidaram de você. Uma delas era o Wen Ning, quem era a outra?

—Ele se chama Yiling e cuidava do restaurante junto com o senhor Wen, mas teve que viajar um pouco antes do meu pai me encontrar.

A expressão do investigador permaneceu desconfiada, ninguém tinha mencionado aquele tal de Yiling até aquele momento. Quando estava para emendar uma nova pergunta, Jiang Cheng ouviu um gemido estranho.

—A-Lan... acho que temos um problema. – O rosto de Xiao XingChen estava irreconhecível. Sua expressão sempre simpática tinha se transformado completamente em dor e sua mão abraçava protetoramente a barriga avantajada. Suas pernas estavam ensopadas, sinal de que havia entrado em trabalho de parto.

Um bebê estava a caminho e a investigação de Jing Cheng teria que esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eitaaaaaaaaaa!! Um parto vai acontecer Brasil!!  
O que vocês acham que vai ser? Menino ou menina?!  
Para quem não tiver entendido: O Song Lan avisou Xiao XingChen pelo celular, que Jiang Chen estava a caminho (Tanto na hora do restaurante, quanto nesse novo capítulo). Sendo assim, Wei Ying foi se esconder antes de JC chegar.  
A data de atualizações dos capítulos vai mudar, de quarta para quinta-feira. Motivo: mudei meu inglês de novo xD estou com uma professora particular agora e terei aulas às quartas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi meus lindos! Como vocês estão?  
Eu pretendia muitas coisas, mas a essa altura do campeonato estou deixando a história me levar hihihihihi  
Não deixem de ler as notas no final!  
Boa leitura!

Jiang Cheng aguardava no corredor do hospital, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Depois de muito insistir, Song Lan havia se convencido de que não estava em condições de dirigir e o investigador levou o casal até o hospital da cidade. Agora o delegado estava sentado nos bancos, desolado, pois a médica não tinha deixado que entrasse para acompanhar o parto.

Já estavam aguardando por quase três horas e mesmo com a movimentação de enfermeiros o tempo todo, nenhuma notícia do ômega ou do bebê lhes foi dada.

—Senhor Jiang, não precisa ficar aqui. Por favor, volte e descanse, já está tarde. – O homem ainda tinha uma expressão de total preocupação, ele torcia os dedos tentando controlar o nervosismo. Jiang Cheng negou com a cabeça, encostando-se a parede, de braços cruzados.

Ele se lembrava de como tinha sido sofrido quando sua irmã entrou em trabalho de parto: Jiang Cheng era o único do lado de fora, desesperado por notícias. Eles não tinham conseguido entrar em contato com ZiXuan e YanLi teria entrado sozinha na sala, se não fosse por Wei WuXian. Ele tinha permanecido ao lado dela e segurado sua mão o tempo inteiro enquanto ela sofria para dar a luz a Jin Ling.

Agora, o alfa não conseguia nem mensurar o quanto Song Lan se sentia impotente, por não poder nem mesmo estar ao lado de seu marido em um momento tão crítico. Ainda que não tivesse palavras de apoio ou que não fosse realmente alguém que o conhecesse, Jiang Cheng sabia que só o fato de estar ali, era o suficiente para que o outro se sentisse menos solitário.

Somente quando o sol já começava a brilhar no céu é que a Doutora finalmente saiu da sala de cirurgia. Olheiras profundas e uma expressão cansada tomavam seu rosto, mesmo assim Jiang Cheng não deixou de reconhecê-la assim que ela retirou a máscara. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela virou o rosto, sustentando o olhar de Song Lan.

—Senhor Song, parabéns, é uma menina. – O suspiro de alívio foi audível.

—Como eles estão? Me deixe vê-los.

—Estamos encaminhando o senhor Xiao para o quarto. Foi um parto trabalhoso, ele teve febre e perdeu bastante sangue, mas já está estabilizado, só precisará de muito repouso. Quanto a bebê... Como ela nasceu prematura, irá ficar algum tempo na incubadora, o senhor só poderá vê-la através do vidro. Vou pedir para o enfermeiro acompanha-lo.

Logo Song Lan seguiu corredor a dentro e Wen Quing voltou-se a Jiang Cheng.

—A-Ning me contou que esteve na cidade, mas não pensei que voltaria tão cedo. Acho que experimentou alguns dos truques que ele aprendeu, depois que deixamos da mansão, não é? – Ela sorriu sarcástica e, mesmo cansado, o investigador sentiu seu sangue ferver. A lembrança de ter sido humilhado ao ser colocado pra fora do restaurante amargando em sua boca.

—Não vai ser tão fácil assim se livrar de mim.

A doutora sacudiu a mão, como se desdenhasse de suas palavras.

—E como vai Wei Ying? Não ouço falar dele faz um bom tempo.

—Não seja irônica, Wen Qing... Você sabe muito bem onde ele está e assim que eu prendê-lo, você e seu irmão irão junto.

—Eu sei? Espera, você ainda não o prendeu?! Ah, parece que o faro do tão famoso investigador Jiang não é assim tão apurado. – Ela sorriu de canto, dando as costas. – Espero que não consiga captura-lo tão cedo. Passar bem, Jiang Cheng.

O homem rangeu os dentes e fechou as mãos em punho, fitando-a caminhar até sumir no corredor. Wen Qing sempre fora assim, desafiadora e determinada. Mesmo sendo uma beta, não deixava que ninguém pisasse em si ou ferisse seu orgulho. Até na época em que morava de favor na casa de sua família, ela não abaixava a cabeça para ninguém.

Jiang Cheng bufou, massageando as têmporas, pronto para deixar o hospital agora que as coisas tinham se acalmado, precisaria deixar sua irritação de lado. Ainda havia muito trabalho a fazer e precisava tirar ao menos aquela manhã para descansar, porém, não chegou nem próximo à saída, quando deu cara com Mo XuanYu.

—Você-

O garoto passou direto, nem mesmo dedicando-lhe um olhar, e encostou-se na recepção.

—Bom dia! Eu vim trazer comida e uma muda de roupas nova para a Doutora Wen, poderia entregar a ela? – Ele sorriu e colocou uma sacola bonita sobre o balcão.

—Bom dia! Entrego sim, ela vai precisar. Teve uma madrugada difícil dessa vez. – A recepcionista comentou. Mo XuanYu não era o tipo que gostava de fofocas, mas sem querer aquela mulher havia visto em si um amigo e confidente, já que sempre ia levar coisas para Wen Qing, a pedido de Wen Ning. Ela sorriu, se aproximando mais e sussurrando. – O bebê do Delegado Song nasceu, é uma menina.

—Já? Mas ele não tinha completado nove meses ainda...

Jiang Cheng suspirou, ignorando a conversa e finalmente saindo do hospital. Entendia que XuanYu estava chateado consigo pelo o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Não entendi por que não gostava de vê-lo agindo daquela forma e aquela confusão minava seu peito.

No entanto, ainda que quisesse dar uma chance a o que quer que fosse aquele sentimento crescendo dentro de si, primeiro tinha que terminar o que havia vindo fazer. E algo lhe dizia que ainda causaria muita chateação ao mais novo.

\----x----

Jiang Cheng já havia procurado por Wei Ying em todos os cantos da mansão e não tinha encontrado nem pista dele. Sua mãe estava possessa por terem quebrado mais um de seus vasos preciosos. Apesar de Wei Ying ter assumido totalmente a culpa, não tinha ficado para receber o castigo desta vez, fugindo enquanto a senhora da casa decidia de que forma iria castiga-lo. E era óbvio que ela mandaria o filho procura-lo.

Mas o que o jovem Jiang de dez anos encontrou não foi seu melhor amigo e irmão de criação, e sim, seu pai e o motorista ajudando a descarregar algumas malas do carro. Ele espiou pela janela o homem conduzir duas crianças para dentro da casa e, mesmo que tentasse ser discreto, foi visto pelo pai, que lhe sorriu e acenou para que se aproximasse.

—A-Cheng, estes são Wen Ning e Wen Qing, eles irão morar conosco a partir de agora. Lembre-se de trata-los bem.

Ele os encarou, avaliando com o olhar esperto de uma criança. A garota era mais velha e mais alta, tinha uma boa postura, mas parecia brava. O menino era o total oposto, pequeno, encolhido e escondido às costas da irmã. Achou aquilo ridículo, seu pai estava enchendo a casa com mais e mais gente.

—O senhor adotou eles também?

—Não, eu-

—O senhor Jiang está apenas nos concedendo um abrigo temporário. Até que eu atinja a maioridade e possa cuidar sozinha do meu irmão. – A garota respondeu, séria e Jiang FengMian sorriu, afagando o cabelo dela.

—Eles ficarão o tempo que for necessário, A-Cheng. Sejam bons amigos, sim?

O garoto bufou, fazendo bico e virando o rosto. Não queria ter mais gente na casa. Gostava de se divertir apenas com Wei Ying e sua irmã, agora teria que dividir ainda mais a pouca atenção que tinha? Não podia aceitar isso. Bufou outra vez e correu escadaria acima, se sentando no topo. Dali, ainda conseguia ver a cena. Wei Ying tinha se reunido com os outros e abriu um enorme sorriso para cada um deles. Conseguia até mesmo ouvir as risadas, de quem se divertia com coisas bobas.

“Idiotas”.

—Não quer ir até lá comigo? – YanLi se sentou ao seu lado no degrau. Ela tinha o sorriso fácil do pai e olhos brilhantes que sempre gostava de admirar. Jiang Cheng deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

—Não. – Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram. – Por que tenho que ir? Por que não pode ser apenas nós três juntos?

—Com mais gente não é mais divertido? – Ele a encarou por um instante, seus olhos brilhantes tentando te dizer algo. – Esta casa sempre foi tão grande e vazia, mas desde que A-Xian chegou, é sempre animado e divertido.

—E isso não é o suficiente, Jiejie? – Ainda não conseguia entender. Não queria mais amigos, só a irmã e o irmão já estava bom para ele.

—Por que não dá uma chance a eles também? – Ela se levantou, ajeitando o vestido lilás que usava e então estendendo a mão para o irmão. Jiang Cheng não aceitou, abaixando o rosto. YanLi ainda insistiu por um tempo, mas se deu por vencida. Ela sabia que seu irmão apenas estava sendo teimoso como sempre. Tinha sido assim também quando seu pai trouxe Wei Ying, mas não demorou e logo os dois se tornaram amigos. Ele não demoraria a abrir seu coração aos novos hóspedes da mansão Jiang também.

_“Por que não dar uma chance?”_

Jiang Cheng acordou suando. O sol brilhava alto através da janela, mas o suor não era do calor.

Não fazia ideia do por que de ter sonhado com o passado. Não gostava daquilo, não gostava daquelas lembranças.

Fechou os olhos, tentando respirar, mas logo se arrependeu. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu Wen Ning. Nunca admitiria a ninguém, mas tinha o achado fofo. Sem perceber, tinha se apaixonado por ele. E então tudo desmoronou.

Nunca mais queria experimentar aquele sentimento na vida. Nem o de se apaixonar, muito menos o de ter seu coração partido e esmagado.

Mesmo assim...

Mesmo assim estava ali, naquela cidade, procurando por desculpas para permanecer. Pensando em Mo XuanYu a cada minuto que passava. Sentindo seu coração pesar ao lembrar-se do rosto magoado dele, do medo que sentia de seus feromônios. Mas também se sentindo balançar com a lembrança de seu sorriso doce e dos sonhos que carregava.

Já era tarde para tentar arrancar aquele sentimento do peito. Era muito mais forte do que anos atrás, com Wen Ning. E Jiang Cheng sabia, ele tinha certeza de que algo ali também era totalmente diferente.

Como se definitivamente não pudesse fugir.

E, mesmo que no fundo quisesse, não fugiria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então?!! O que acharam? Os flashback devem começar a sair mais logo logo, aos poucos vamos juntando o quebra cabeça que forma essa fanfic s2  
No mais... eu gostaria MUITO de trazer o novo casal logo, mas a história está me levando para outro caminho HUSHAUSHAU então eles vão demorar um pouco ainda para aparecerem TuT. Vai ser mais uma parte um tanto sofrida e eu espero que me perdoem por isso...  
Espero do fundo do coração que estejam curtindo esta leitura! Muito obrigada por me apoiarem até aqui! Até o próximo capítulo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus lindos, como estão?! Demorei, mas cheguei com um capítulo BÃO e maior que o de costume hihihihi
> 
> Segurem os forninhos, por que o capítulo de hoje tem uma das primeiras grandes revelações!
> 
> E não se enganem pelo título, só foi esse por motivos de: eu estava sem idéias SHUAHSU
> 
> Espero que curtam a leitura de hoje!

Abri meus olhos sentindo aquele leve aroma de sândalo. De alguma forma, Lan Zhan tinha me dado banho e colocado roupas novas em meu corpo e agora tentava me acordar a base de beijinhos por todo meu rosto. Mesmo que eu quisesse continuar dormindo o resto do dia, não conseguia resistir aquele homem, seus braços fortes, sua pele quente e seu cheiro inebriante.

Após a confusão na casa de Song Lan e do nascimento de sua filha, Xiao XingChen havia nos enviado o endereço da minha avó e Lan Zhan e eu concordamos em ir para lá assim que Jiang Cheng deixasse a Cidade Yi.

Agora estávamos ali, numa casinha que Lan Zhan comprou, no vilarejo onde minha avó morava, vivendo a vida de fugitivos em uma aventura romântica. Para tudo estar perfeito, faltava apenas SiZhui, que precisou voltar para a escola ou perderia o ano letivo.

—Er-gege... só mais um pouquinho... – Choraminguei, tentando me aproveitar dos seus beijos.

—Você precisa se alimentar. Meu irmão vai ligar logo. – Lan Zhan me ajudou a sair da cama e me arrastou até a cozinha.

A casa em que estávamos era simples como todas as outras do vilarejo, tinha apenas uma sala, uma cozinha e dois quartos, além do banheiro. Já estávamos ali há quase uma semana e em todos os dias havíamos feito nossas refeições na casa da minha avó. Mas naquele dia seria diferente. Meu marido tinha conseguido organizar uma reunião via chamada de vídeo com seu irmão e o investigador particular que estava cuidando do caso para ele. Até onde Lan Zhan me contou, Nie MingJue e Lan XiChen eram amigos desde a faculdade e o Lan mais velho confiava totalmente em seu trabalho como investigador. Agora que tinha me encontrado, Lan Zhan queria provar minha inocência a qualquer custo.

Ainda que eu mesmo duvidasse dela.

Suspirei, afastando esse pensamento por enquanto e me ajeitando na cadeira.

Apesar de o sol estar alto no céu, a mesa a minha frente era de um café da manhã completo, com pães, bolos e frutas. Lan Zhan me serviu uma tigela de mingau bem quentinho e eu não me segurei, comendo de tudo um pouco. Seu olhar terno me aquecia, mesmo que sua expressão não mudasse e eu podia sentir meu coração batendo forte. Quando eu poderia imaginar que teria de volta essa alegria?

—A vovó esteve aqui? – Perguntei quando já estava na metade do café.

—Hn. Ela trouxe os pães e o bolo.

—Mais tarde eu vou lá agradecer ela. – Me aproximei de Lan Zhan, praticamente sentando em seu colo e abraçando seu pescoço. – Que horas mesmo seu irmão vai ligar?

—Logo.

—Será que temos tempo para-

O toque do celular interrompeu minha fala e eu murchei, um bico se formando em meus lábios.

—Mais tarde. - WangJi me roubou um selinho, sua boca fazendo uma leve curva, em um sorriso. É, talvez eu pudesse me contentar com isso.

Ele colocou o celular apoiado sobre a mesa e atendeu a chamada de vídeo. A imagem de XiChen surgiu na tela, simpático como eu me lembrava e com um sorriso que nunca abandonava seu rosto.

—Oi cunhado!

—Olá. É muito bom vê-lo outra vez depois de tanto tempo, Wei WuXian.

—Hm. Desculpe por causar tantos problemas. – Ele negou com a cabeça e cedeu espaço na tela. Um homem grande e de expressão carrancuda se sentou ao seu lado.

Eu me lembrava muito vagamente dele, das vezes que tinha frequentado a casa Nie HuaiSang, muitos anos atrás, mas realmente senti um pouco de medo da sua presença, mesmo que só estivesse vendo-o pelo celular.

—Este é Nie MingJue, ele está trabalhando no seu caso, comigo. – XiChen nos apresentou e eu encarei Lan Zhan sem entender muito bem.

—Meu irmão é seu advogado.

—Ah... eu não podia imaginar.

—WangJi acredita fielmente na sua inocência e eu também. Nós vamos fazer de tudo para esclarecer essa história e provar que você não é o assassino. – A voz de XiChen estava calma, mas ainda assim meu coração se apertou.

—Para isso precisamos que nos conte exatamente tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite, com o máximo de detalhes.

—Eu acho que vai ser difícil. Nem eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu, tem uma parte daquela noite da qual eu não me lembro. – Um silêncio insuportável se fez, os três me encarando pesadamente.

—Como assim?

—Eu acho que surtei, sei lá. Estava com muita raiva do ZiXuan. – Minhas mãos tremiam e eu já estava ficando mais nervoso do que achei que ficaria. Lan Zhan cobriu minhas mãos com as suas, me transmitindo apoio.

—Certo, não vamos chegar a lugar algum assim. Conte a história toda, do começo. – O olhar afiado de MingJue fez meu coração gelar e eu engoli seco.

\----x----

_Eu estava na casa da minha irmã, lhe fazendo companhia. Lan Zhan tinha viajado para uma apresentação da qual participaria e Jin ZiXuan mais uma vez não tinha retornado pra casa, deixando YanLi sozinha com Jin Ling. Eu sempre dizia que ele não a merecia e a cada ano isso se confirmava com mais força. Ela apenas sorria meio triste e suportava._

_Era inegável o quanto ela o amava e era ainda mais inegável que os dois eram predestinados, mas ZiXuan parecia ser o único a não entender isso. _

_Suspirei, irritado ao observar ela olhando o relógio pela milésima vez. Passava das onze horas da noite, o pequeno Jin Ling já dormia em seu colo e Yuan permanecia rabiscando os papéis na mesinha de centro._

_—Jie... ele não vai voltar agora, vamos descansar, hn? – Tentei. Ela precisou de alguns segundo antes de finalmente me encarar, seus olhos cheios de preocupação._

_—Você tem razão A-Xian. Vamos levar os meninos pro quarto. – YanLi pegou Jin Ling e se levantou. O garotinho resmungou, mas não acordou, então ela seguiu para dentro. _

_—A-Yuan, hora de ir dormir. – O pequeno assentiu, juntando os papeis em uma pilha e organizando os lápis do lado. Eu o peguei nos braços, recebendo um abraço apertado. – O que foi?_

_—Papai... Eu amo o A-Ling um montão, que nem o senhor ama o papai... eu posso casar com ele? – Seus olhos grandes e brilhantes estavam cheios de expectativas._

_—Você não acha que é muito cedo pra isso, A-Yuan? – Ele fez que não com a cabeça e eu ri. – Quando vocês forem adultos, se ainda gostar dele tanto assim, o papai deixa vocês se casarem._

_—Mas vai demorar muito! – Reclamou, fazendo um biquinho fofo._

_—Só um pouquinho. Agora se comporte, a tia Li já arrumou o seu colchão pra dormir, vamos. _

_Yuan não insistiu mais no assunto, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Eu o levei até o quarto de Jin Ling, deitando-o no colchão ao lado da cama. Tanto eu quanto YanLi sabíamos que aquilo não adiantava muito. Mesmo que estivessem crescendo e o espaço na cama começasse a ficar apertado, sempre que um ia dormir na casa do outro, os dois amanheciam juntos, de mãozinhas dadas ou abraçados. Meu celular já não tinha mais espaço de tanta foto deles que eu tirava._

_—Boa noite papai, boa noite tia Li._

_—Boa noite A-Yuan._

_—Boa noite meu anjinho. – Eu beijei sua testa e acompanhei minha irmã de volta ao corredor._

_—Eu já deixei o quarto de hospedes arrumado pra você. Sabe que pode ficar a vontade aqui em casa. – Ela me sorriu, mas aquela nota de tristeza permanecia em seu olhar._

_—Jie, me prometa que vai descansar um pouco. – Era impossível pra mim ignorar aquilo. Meu coração se apertava sempre que aquela expressão tomava seu rosto._

_—Eu vou tentar, A-Xian. Prometo. _

_Eu a abracei apertado e assisti enquanto ela seguia para seu quarto. Mas antes que eu pudesse ir para o meu, o celular em meu bolso começou a vibrar. Ao desbloquear, uma foto de ZiXuan com uma mulher, entrando em um hotel qualquer, saltou na tela. Não era a primeira vez que eu recebia aquele tipo de conteúdo, no entanto, desta vez a foto veio acompanhada com um endereço._

_Talvez não fosse certo eu me meter na vida dos dois, talvez aquilo fizesse minha shijie sofrer muito, mas não podia continuar assim. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ver aquele babaca fazendo YanLi de idiota por todo esse tempo._

_Eu não fazia ideia de quem estava me enviando aquelas fotos, mas agradecia internamente. Finalmente pegaria meu cunhado no flagra e o humilharia até que ele pedisse desculpas por ter nascido._

_—Desculpa, shijie, mas não é certo você ser enganada desse jeito. – Murmurei._

_Deixei a casa de YanLi depois de pegar meu casaco e a chave do carro e dirigi o mais rápido que consegui até o endereço na foto. Meu sangue fervia toda vez que me lembrava de todas as fotos que havia recebido, do sorriso triste da minha irmã, do quanto ela sofria por ZiXuan enquanto ele se divertia por aí com outros ômegas. _

_Em meia hora cheguei ao hotel onde ele estava hospedado e não precisei de muito para convencer a recepcionista a me dizer em qual quarto ele estava. Algumas palavras doces, uma boa desculpa e uma piscadela foram o suficiente. _

_Cada passo que eu dava até o elevador era como o ponteiro de um relógio andando, minha mente fervilhando com ideias de tortura para usar com meu cunhado. Me dava ânsia só de imaginar que o veria na cama com outra mulher e meu coração apertava ao pensar em como YanLi se sentiria se ela visse com seus próprios olhos. Ahh... como eu queria bater em Jin ZiXuan, até que sua cara ficasse toda deformada!_

_Porém, quando o elevador chegou e as portas se abriram, minha visão escureceu. _

_Eu não sabia se tinha passado mal e desmaiado, ou o que quer que tenha acontecido naquele período de tempo. Só sabia que, ao ter consciência outra vez, ZiXuan já estava morto, bem diante dos meus olhos._

\----x----

—....Eu não sei... não sei mesmo o que aconteceu, não consigo me lembrar! Quando acordei, uma poça de sangue se espalhava pelo chão e eu também estava coberto de sangue, com uma faca na mão. O corpo de ZiXuan estava bem na minha frente... todo... todo cheio de cortes e furos. Eu fiquei desesperado, tentei reanimar ele, mas já era muito tarde... já tinha muito sangue, ele não estava respirando e nem seu coração estava batendo. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo! Estava com muita raiva dele, mas não teria coragem!

Há muito que as lágrimas tinham tomado meu rosto e meu corpo inteiro tremia agora. Mesmo que os braços de Lan Zhan me confortassem, era difícil lembrar daquilo sem me abalar. Tinha matado um homem e feito minha própria irmã e sobrinho sofrerem. Tinha fugido sem deixar rastros, deixando pra trás meu filho e o homem que eu amava...

—O que você fez depois? – MingJue não parecia nem um pouco chocado com o que eu tinha contado até agora. Até Lan XiChen tinha uma expressão séria, mas ele nem mesmo se mexeu da cadeira.

—Eu... eu saí dali. Não queria ser preso. Eu sabia que se fosse preso, talvez não sairia da cadeia. E eu também não queria arrastar meu marido e meu filho praquela lama. Então eu fugi. Encontrei um lugar onde pudesse tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, saquei o máximo de dinheiro que pude da minha conta e fui embora.

—Você foi direto pra casa dos irmãos Wen?

—Não. Eu tentei despistar a polícia primeiro. Assim que soube que Jiang Cheng estava no caso, eu achei que não escaparia, que uma hora ele iria me encontrar, mas consegui me esconder por um bom tempo e só depois de ter certeza de que ele não me encontraria, é que segui pra Cidade Yi.

—E ficou lá por dez anos inteiros.

Assenti. Eu me sentia esgotado, meu corpo fraco e minha cabeça doendo, mas finalmente tinha colocado aquela história para fora.

—Você não se lembra de nada mesmo durante a morte de Jin ZiXuan? Qualquer coisa que seja, por mais delirante que pareça.

Uma imagem passou pela minha cabeça. Algo que eu pensei que pudesse ser apenas uma alucinação bizarra no meio daquela confusão toda.

—Eu lembro de uma vela. Quando tudo se apagou, uma vela apareceu acesa. No instante seguinte ela se apagou e então eu acordei... e o resto eu já contei.

—Uma vela? O que isso tem a ver com o caso? – XiChen pareceu confuso e eu também fiquei, mas o Nie mais velho parecia estar pensando profundamente naquilo.

—Olha, isso deve ser só minha imaginação, não precisam levar a sério.

—Não, se você se lembrou, é por que é algo importante. Vou pesquisar sobre isso. – O homem falou com firmeza.

—Terminamos? – Lan Zhan perguntou por mim, me apertando em seu abraço.

—Por enquanto sim. Se eu precisar de mais alguma informação, pedirei para XiChen entrar em contato. – Nie MingJue se despediu e deixou o vídeo.

—Não se preocupem, WangJi, WuXian. Nós vamos descobrir a verdade e resolver esse caso. MingJue deve ter alguma coisa em mente.

—Obrigado cunhado.

—Vamos esperar seu contato. – Nós dois nos despedimos de XiChen e finalmente aquela chamada de vídeo se encerrou.

Eu sentia como se toda a minha energia tivesse sido sugada, me deixando mole e sem resistência. Lan Zhan beijou minha testa, seus olhos claros estavam cheios de preocupação.

—Você está bem?

—Vou ficar. – Respondi, abraçando seu peito e me afundando ali.

Não importava o quanto eu estivesse desesperado, nervoso ou ansioso, só de estar ali, sentindo seu calor, seu coração e seu cheiro, era o suficiente para me acalmar.

E eu só queria acreditar que aquilo duraria para sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eaiiiiii??!
> 
> Finalmente temos uma visão mais completa desse mistério todo, mas isso não significa que ele acabou! O que vocês acham que aconteceu?!
> 
> A-Yuan é um fofo né gente, desde nenenzinho (QUE VONTADE DE MORDER ELE TODINHO)
> 
> Uma coisinha que eu quero esclarecer aqui: nessa fanfic (como vocês devem ter percebido), mesmo sendo omegaverse, não vai ter marca/vínculo. Motivos de: Ia complicar muito minha vida e eu achei melhor assim.
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo! Semana que vem teremos mais WangXian? Muito provável! Espero vocês lá!


	14. Não Acidental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como vão meus lindos? Tudo nos conformes?  
Venho aqui já avisando que, infelizmente, não teremos WangXian hoje :v  
MAAAAAAAAAAAS teremos algo muuuuuito interessante! Ou melhor, alguém!  
Eu estava com essa parte da história toda pronta na minha cabeça. Minha intenção era só colocar ela no papel, pra já deixar adiantado, mas acabou que não tive tempo de trabalhar no WangXian que pretendia trazer. Acredito do fundo do coração que esse capítulo não vai decepcionar.
> 
> ******AVISO DE GATILHO******* (E não, não é meme)  
1- Violência Doméstica  
2- Aborto
> 
> Essa parte é muito importante pra história, mas se você for sensível a esses temas, por favor, não se force a ler, ok? Comenta aqui que eu faço um resumo.  
Espero que gostem da leitura, nos vemos nas notas finais!

Jin GuangYao respirou fundo, encarando os degraus. Não era a primeira vez que iria enfrenta-los e também não seria a ultima, conhecia muito bem a dor que viria, porém ainda precisava se preparar mentalmente. Respirou fundo uma segunda vez e então se deixou cair, rolando escadaria abaixo.

O ômega tentou manter a expressão neutra, mas não aguentou e teve que sufocar um grito quando sentiu algo se quebrar. Ah, teria um pouco mais de trabalho do que gostaria... No entanto, aquela não seria a maior dor que sentiria. Ao chegar ao final da escada, sentiu uma pontada tão forte no abdômen que até mesmo sua visão escureceu por um momento e seu sangue gelou, não conseguindo conter a ânsia de vômito. Sentiu algo quente escorrendo entre suas pernas, assim como o sangue que vertia lentamente de sua testa.

Ainda não sabia se seu plano tinha dado certo, mas já se sentia ligeiramente aliviado. Preferia passar por aquilo outras mil vezes do que carregar um filho daquele _monstro_.

O ômega precisou esperar alguns longos minutos até que uma das empregadas o encontrasse aparentemente desmaiado. E teve que esperar ainda mais até que a ambulância chegasse. Luo QingYang foi a única que se preocupou consigo e o acompanhou até o hospital, sendo gentilmente dispensada assim que ele acordou.

Suspirou, recolocando seu típico sorriso no rosto. Seu braço estava engessado e, com o efeito dos anestésicos passando, conseguia sentir a dor em suas costelas. Apesar disso estava aliviado. O médico tinha lhe informado sobre a perda do bebê.

Depois de algumas horas solitárias no silêncio daquele quarto de hospital, é que finalmente recebeu sua primeira visita. Jin Ling abriu a porta desesperado e quase se jogou sobre o tio, sendo impedido por sua mãe, que o agarrou pelo braço antes que fizesse besteira.

—A-Ling, seu tio está machucado, não pode avançar assim. – A mulher colocou sua bolsa sobre a cadeira ao lado do leito. O garoto tinha os olhos cheios d’água, mas se recusava a chorar, segurando-as com esforço.

—Tio, você está bem? O que aconteceu?!

—A-Ling, A-Li, sinto muito por preocupa-los. Eu já estou bem. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, quando percebi já estava no hospital. Acho que caí da escada outra vez. – Respondeu suave, com um pequeno sorriso.

—Precisa tomar mais cuidado, A-Yao... Têm se machucado muito ultimamente.

—Prometo que me cuidarei melhor.

—A-Ling, vá buscar um café pra mim, sim? – Jin Ling protestou um pouco antes de deixar o quarto. — O médico me falou sobre a perda. Eu sinto muito.

—Eu... – Jin GuanYao baixou o olhar, tomando uma expressão triste. – Não sabia que estava esperando um filho, não tive nem mesmo a chance de sentir essa alegria.

—Você terá outras oportunidades A-Yao.

—Talvez... eu só não tenha nascido para ser pai. Só isso. – Ele sorriu melancólico, uma única lágrima correndo por sua bochecha. YanLi apertou sua mão, tentando lhe transmitir algum conforto. Ela não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia que não seria muito fácil animá-lo, resolvendo assim ficar em silêncio.

As visitas ficaram até o fim do horário permitido e YanLi tentou convencê-lo de deixa-la ficar como sua acompanhante, já que não havia sinal de que seu marido viria para ficar com ele.

—Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem, ele só deve estar preso no trabalho, mas logo chega.

—Eu posso ficar até ele chegar então.

—Por favor, não quero que se incomode ainda mais. Você precisa descansar e A-Ling não pode ficar aqui também.

—Está bem. Mas volto amanhã para te fazer companhia. – Os três se despediram e eles foram embora.

Mais uma vez ele ficou sozinho, no silêncio. Ele sabia que seu marido nunca viria. Se viesse, seria apenas para soltar uma enorme enxurrada de ofensas, isso se não lhe batesse ali mesmo. Achou melhor que ele realmente não viesse, seria muito difícil de lidar com as pessoas se alguém o visse apanhando. Foi em meio a estes devaneios, formando discursos e desculpas para quando fosse perguntado, que viu a porta se abrir mais uma vez.

Por um instante seu coração travou e todo o seu corpo congelou. Aquela hora, apenas seu marido poderia entrar como acompanhante e, se fosse mesmo ele, não teria desculpas que evitariam sua raiva. Mas quem entrou estava longe de ser Wen Chao, bem longe.

O homem alto e elegante tinha uma expressão preocupada. Ele se sentou ao lado de GuangYao e o encarou por alguns segundos antes de quebrar o silêncio.

—Eu vim correndo assim que soube. Como se machucou tanto? – A voz grave, porém suave, de Lan XiChen fez o coração do ômega tremer.

—Agradeço a preocupação, senhor Lan, mas seria melhor que não tivesse vindo. – Jin GuangYao não queria realmente dizer aquelas palavras, mas era necessário. A visita e a preocupação de Lan XiChen aqueciam seu peito, mas seu castigo seria ainda maior se Wen Chao descobrisse.

—Não há o que fazer, já estou aqui. – Os lábios do alfa se curvaram levemente em um sorriso.

—Como entrou? O horário de visitas terminou há horas.

—Tenho um amigo que trabalha neste hospital. – O outro explicou. Mesmo que não tivesse amigo algum, ele com certeza daria um jeito de estar ali.

—Entendo...

—Eu soube do-

—Por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso. – Pediu. GuangYao não conseguiria fingir lágrimas de tristeza outra vez. Não na frente de XiChen.

O maior suspirou e colheu suas mãos. Seu toque era tão quente que se espalhou por todo o corpo do ômega. Ele não precisava dizer nada, Jin GuangYao sabia exatamente o que Lan XiChen estava pensando.

_Se tivessem se encontrado antes._

_Se o destino não fosse tão cruel._

_Se estivesse ao seu lado, nunca lhe deixaria cair ou sofrer um único arranhão._

_Nunca o abandonaria no leito do hospital._

—Como soube?

—Meu sobrinho me contou. – Jin GuangYao não precisou de muito para deduzir que Jin Ling havia contado ao namoradinho sobre o “acidente” do tio. – Não imaginei que estivesse sozinho aqui.

—Eu pedi que YanLi fosse para casa. Eu... acho que fico melhor quando estou só.

XiChen afastou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre o rosto, aproveitando para tocar suavemente sua pele. GuangYao ouvia em sua mente, a voz do alfa baixa e cheia de carinho _“Eu ficaria a noite inteira aqui com você.”_.

Seu peito apertou e ele afastou a mão alheia, sustentando seu olhar. Era um pedido mudo para que fosse embora e XiChen entendeu, se levantando.

—Estou indo pra casa agora. Espero que fique melhor logo.

—Vou ficar. Agradeço pela visita. – Sorriu e o alfa apenas acenou, prolongando um ultimo olhar e deixando, relutantemente, o cômodo.

Só então o ômega percebeu o quanto estava difícil de respirar. A presença de Lan XiChen mexia consigo e ele não conseguia evitar.

Se pudesse, deixaria tudo para trás para ficar com o alfa, mas não podia. Tinha passado a vida para conseguir chegar onde estava, tinha sofrido e ainda sofria todo o tipo de humilhação para se manter e ter o reconhecimento pelo qual tanto lutou. Tinha um acordo, uma coleira presa ao pescoço e, se tentasse por um mísero instante, rompê-la, tudo iria por água abaixo.

Jin GuangYao respirou fundo e só depois de muito tempo conseguiu adormecer. No entanto, não pôde descansar, sendo acordado logo cedo. Assim que seus olhos abriram, se deparou com a figura de Wen Chao, apertando seu rosto com força.

—Que draminha todo foi esse?! Parece que você gosta mesmo de rolar aquela escada, não é?! – O alfa soltou-o, com desprezo, sentando na cadeira e largando uma bolsa na mesinha ao lado da cama. – Seu pai me torrou o saco pra vir aqui. “Temos que manter as aparências” uma ova!

—Sinto muito por incomodá-lo. – GuangYao não se atreveu a encara-lo, abaixando o olhar.

—O médico me falou que você perdeu o bebê. Esse seu ventre podre não consegue segurar uma criança. Ou será que... fez isso de propósito, não é?

—Eu nunca-

—Ah, me poupe do seu teatrinho, Meng Yao!

O ômega se manteve em silêncio, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Depois de tantos anos, ele já estava acostumado a ser tratado desta forma e sempre agia de acordo. Tentava não provocar a ira do marido e mesmo assim sempre era agredido.

—Mudando de assunto... um passarinho me contou que você recebeu uma visitinha ilustre ontem... Era tudo o que você queria, não era? Que ele viesse te ver...

—Eu não pedi para que ele viesse. – Tentou se explicar.

—Ah, não não. Mas ele com certeza veio por você. – A mão de Wen Chao subiu rapidamente e ia descendo na mesma velocidade, pronta para golpear o rosto de GuangYao. Ele fechou os olhos com força e tentou falar mais rápido.

—Meu senhor, por favor, existem câmeras aqui.

—Está me ameaçando?

—Não me atreveria. Apenas quero lembra-lo de que será difícil de lidar com as perguntas... Suportarei qualquer castigo que queira me dar, quando voltar para casa.

Wen Chao estalou a língua e se afastou, um sorriso sádico adornando seu rosto.

—Certo, você venceu. Mas é melhor estar preparado... – Ele riu, dando as costas. – Suas coisas estão aí, se vire. Não piso neste lugar outra vez.

O alfa foi embora e GuangYao sentiu um breve alívio novamente. Sabia que teria de enfrentar um espancamento ainda pior que o ultimo, mas seria melhor do que ter que cuidar de pessoas querendo se intrometer.

Alcançou a bolsa que Wen Chao lhe trouxe e mal a abriu quando seu celular tocou. O nome de Xue Yang aparecia na tela e ele logo atendeu.

—_Parabéns! Soube que o aborto foi um sucesso!_

—Cale a boca. Conseguiu encontra-lo? – Sua expressão mudou tão drasticamente que, se alguém entrasse no quarto, não o reconheceria. Não parecia nem um pouco o ômega frágil de instantes atrás.

—_Não. Ele sumiu sem deixar rastros outra vez. _

—Precisa descobrir onde ele se escondeu, antes que a polícia o faça. Se o garoto se lembrou, ele também pode se lembrar.

_—O garoto só se lembrou da vida dele, não de quem fez isso. Mas foi um bom teste, terei que reforçar a dose da droga na próxima vez._

—Não importa o que vai fazer, apenas ache-o.

_—Não precisa se preocupar. Você sabe que eu não brinco em serviço._

—Se apresse.

_—Pode deixar. Ah, e sobre o outro serviço... esse seu marido é um filha da puta miserável, mas até que é esperto. Vou precisar de um pouco mais de tempo pra hackear ele._

—Você está me deixando impaciente, Xue Yang. – Sua voz soou ameaçadora, mas foi o suficiente apenas para arrancar algumas risadas despreocupadas do outro lado da linha.

_—Ei, não é culpa minha. O cara tem um sistema de segurança muito poderoso, mas eu vou conseguir quebrar. Enfim, ligo de novo quando tiver novidades. Boa recuperação._

A ligação se encerrou e finalmente o ômega teve um momento de paz. Ainda tinha muitos problemas para resolver, mas iria tentar aproveitar aquele pequeno tempo para descansar.

Mesmo sabendo que após aquela breve calmaria, viria uma tempestade ainda mais furiosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então? O que acharam desse capítulo?  
No começo dessa história, eu não tinha intenção de mostrar muito o lado do Meng Yao, mas acabou que o plot dele foi se construindo na minha cabeça... As partes dele serão muito sofridas, por isso peço que não descontem sua raiva dele nos comentários...  
Vou revelar mais dele com o XiChen no futuro, aguardem ansiosos por isso ^.^  
Algumas novidades: Tenho usado bastante a aba de Conversa aqui do Wattpad para postar comentários sobre o andamento da fanfic. Fiquem a vontade para interagir por lá. Além disso, criei uma conta no WeChat, pra quem quiser conversar sobre a fanfic, sobre Mo Dao Zu Shi ou sobre qualquer coisa, só me adicionar por lá ^.~ meu ID é: lizzy_wao Sei que pouca gente por aqui deve ter conta lá, mas acho mais "seguro" que o Whatsapp  
Enfim, me despeço por aqui e espero por vocês no próximo capítulo!  
Beijos da L.W.


	15. Alfa&Ômega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite meus amores! Como vocês estão?
> 
> Sei que demorei com o capítulo, peço desculpas por isso.
> 
> Semana passada tive uma vida de cão, trabalhei 3x mais do que o normal e acabei não conseguindo escrever. Eu tentei 3x e nenhuma delas ficou boa, então resolvi tirar um descanso e retornar quando a cabeça estivesse fresca e com novas ideias. No final, acho que deu certo!
> 
> Esse capítulo ficou maiorzinho que a maioria, espero que gostem desse flashback!
> 
> E não deixem de ler as notas finais, tem notícias importantes!

Era a primeira vez que Wei WuXian via tanto branco em sua vida. A antiga mansão da família Lan estava coberta de neve naquela época do ano e mesmo com as pontas dos seus dedos congelando, ele estava ansioso para brincar. YanLi tinha ido acompanhar o senhor Jiang na reunião com o patriarca dos Lan e Jiang Cheng se recusava a participar de suas travessuras, pra não levar outra bronca da mãe.

Para o Wei Ying de nove anos de idade, era impossível manter-se quieto, ainda mais quando se tinha um quintal tão grande para brincar! E com tanta neve! Na primeira oportunidade que encontrou, o garoto correu para fora, inventando formas de se divertir sozinho, correndo, pulando e jogando neve pra cima. Foi só quando deitou no chão para fazer um anjinho de neve, que viu uma estátua estranha parada no meio do acesso ao casarão dos fundos.

Seu corpo inteiro coçou de curiosidade e ele se levantou, sacudindo o gelo das roupas e correndo para ver o que era aquilo. Quando chegou bem pertinho, ficou maravilhado. Aquela estátua tinha sido esculpida na forma de um garoto, mais ou menos da sua idade, vestido todo de branco e sentado sobre as pernas, como se estivesse meditando. Wei Ying nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito antes e era tão realista que parecia estar respirando. Ele esticou a mão, seus dedos formigando para sentir a textura da superfície. Então a estátua abriu os olhos e Wei Ying caiu no chão com o susto, seu coração batendo como louco.

—Quem- O que?! Aaah!

—Não pode gritar. Vai acordá-la. - Mesmo abrindo os olhos, a expressão da estátua não havia mudado. Sua voz era baixa e suave e ele praticamente tinha permanecido imóvel.

—Acordar quem? O que é você?

A estátua não respondeu e ficou encarando a porta no final do corredor.

Wei Ying ainda estava curioso sobre aquilo, então esticou sua mão de novo e beliscou a bochecha da estátua, sentido a pele macia e quente.

—Você é de verdade! – O garoto de branco o encarou como se quisesse bater nele, mas não se moveu um milímetro sequer. – Você me assustou, sabia?! Porque está parado aqui fora, no frio? O que tem atrás daquela porta? Quem eu vou acordar? – Ele nem mesmo respirou entre as perguntas, deixando o garoto ainda mais irritado.

—Quieto!

Wei Ying aguentou por alguns instantes em silêncio, mas logo se levantou, andando em direção à porta.

—O que está fazendo?!

—Se você não me responde, vou descobrir sozinho!

O garoto se levantou e correu até ele, segurando-o pelo braço.

—Não pode andar por aí! Não pode abrir esta porta!

—Não pode, não pode, não pode! Você só sabe dizer isso? O que pode fazer nessa casa então? – O olhar do garoto tremeu, suas orelhas ficando totalmente vermelhas. Ele não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Wei Ying soltou do agarre e correu para a porta, o outro tentou impedi-lo e os dois tropeçaram, rolando pelo chão.

Então uma briga começou. Eles trocaram socos e chutes, indo de um lado a outro no corredor e chamando atenção. Jiang Cheng correu até lá, junto com outro garoto, para apartar a briga.

—Wei Ying! Solte!

—WangJi, o que está acontecendo?!

Com muito esforço, finalmente conseguiram separa-los. Os dois estavam uma bagunça só, ofegantes e cheios de hematomas.

—O que tem na sua cabeça? Arrumando briga na casa dos outros?!

—Foi ele quem começou!

—Não interessa quem começou! – Jiang Cheng tinha perdido a paciência. Já sabia que ouviria um sermão da mãe por ter deixado Wei Ying aprontar por aí.

—WangJi... nunca te vi desse jeito, o que aconteceu? – O outro garoto, que era praticamente idêntico ao menino-estátua, porém mais velho, perguntou. Apesar da expressão séria, ele não parecia do tipo que dava broncas.

—Desculpe. – Lan WangJi se curvou, praticamente encostando a testa no chão.

—É o suficiente, levante. Desculpem pelo meu irmão, ele não costuma interagir com pessoas da idade dele. – Falou, fazendo uma leve reverência a Jiang Cheng e Wei WuXian.

—A-Zhan, A-Huan? – Os dois jovens da família Lan travaram no lugar. A porta havia sido aberta e uma mulher de longos cabelos negros passava por ela.

—Mãe!

—Mãe! – Os garotos se dirigiram a ela, abaixando suas cabeças e o mais velho tomou a frente. – Nos perdoe por atrapalhar seu descanso.

Ela negou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, abrindo mais a porta.

—Por que não entram? Podemos tomar um chá, está frio aqui fora. – O convite se comtemplava a todos, o que fez o pequeno Wei Ying sorrir. Antes mesmo que os anfitriões se mexessem, ele saltitou para dentro do cômodo, ouvindo Jiang Cheng bufar atrás de si.

Todos se sentaram em almofadas ao redor da mesinha no centro do quarto. Wei Ying achava engraçado o quanto aquela mansão parecia congelada no tempo, como se ainda estivessem na China antiga, usando almofadas para sentar, sem qualquer aparelho eletrônico ou mobilha moderna a vista.

—A senhora é muito bonita. – Soltou, quando o silêncio entre todos começou a incomodá-lo. Antes ele achava que o menino estátua era a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto, mas acabou mudando de ideia muito rápido. Aquela mulher tinha uma beleza natural, mesmo sem maquiagem e vestida em roupas simples, ela parecia um anjo ou uma entidade divida. – Agora sei por que ele estava esse tempo todo esperando lá fora. – Apontou para WangJi, recebendo um olhar incrédulo.

—A-Zhan estava esperando...?

—Uhum. Eu ‘tava brincando e vi ele parado de frente pra porta. Tinha até neve nos ombros e na cabeça. Achei que fosse uma estátua.

O mais novo dos Lan tinha as orelhas vermelhas de vergonha, apesar de sua expressão praticamente não ter mudado, seu olhar demonstrava o quanto se sentia contrariado. Quem aquele garoto achava que era para expô-lo desta forma? Jiang Cheng acertou uma cotovelada em Wei Ying.

—Não fale demais. – Sussurrou.

A senhora Lan tocou o rosto do filho, sorrindo. XiChen, que tinha saído para buscar o chá retornou e serviu cada um dos presentes.

—A-Zhan, A-Huan. Não quero que se sintam tímidos em vir me visitar. Eu posso estar doente, mas a companhia de vocês me deixa feliz o suficiente para me sentir como se estivesse saudável outra vez.

—Nós só... não queremos incomodá-la em seu descanso.

—Bobagem, Lan Huan. Eu direi quando me sentir cansada. – Ela tomou um pouco do chá e voltou sua atenção aos convidados. – Dessa vez temos um rapazinho muito interessante aqui. Qual o seu nome, criança? – Perguntou diretamente a Wei Ying, pois já conhecia o filho mais novo dos Jiang.

—Wei WuXian! Eu vim com o tio Jiang. Ele disse que seria legal, mas essa casa tem muitas regras...

—Wei Ying! – Jiang Cheng acertou-o outra vez e a senhora Lan riu.

—Eu concordo com você. Mesmo assim, espero que venha nos visitar mais vezes no futuro.

—Achei que a senhora não fosse querer que eu voltasse... – Ele coçou a bochecha, levemente tímido. – Por que eu briguei com o seu filho né...

Ela negou mais uma vez e afagou o cabelo do garoto.

—Brigas também fazem parte de uma boa amizade. E eu tenho certeza de que serão bons amigos. – Wei Ying lhe dedicou seu maior sorriso, empolgado com a ideia de poder voltar aquela casa tão grande e engraçada.

Desde então, os jovens da família Jiang passavam o recesso de inverno na casa dos Lan. Apesar de todos os anos serem iguais, Wei Ying sempre se esforçava para encontrar novas formas de irritar o jovem Lan mais novo.

Lan Zhan era distante e frio, estudava em casa e não gostava de interagir com as pessoas. Dedicava-se quase integralmente aos estudos e à musica, ganhando competições e enchendo seu quarto de troféus e medalhas, tornando-se cada vez mais notável e menos acessível. E isso só havia se agravado após o falecimento de sua mãe.

Ainda assim, Wei Ying era o único que não se cansava de atormentá-lo e de estar sempre por perto. O único que se esforçava para ter sua amizade. Sem perceber, Lan Zhan não conseguia mais tirá-lo da cabeça. Ansiava pelo fim de ano, guardava sempre suas novas peças para que Wei WuXian fosse o primeiro a ouvir e sempre tocava as que ele mais gostava nas competições. Em sua cabeça, aquele garoto sempre o influenciara em suas conquistas.

Naquele fim de ano, mais uma vez ele tocava a ultima peça que compôs. Wei Ying estava sentado do outro lado do cômodo, de olhos fechados, balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro junto com a melodia. Ao terminar, os olhos alheios se abriram, travando as íris escuras nas suas, como se fossem atraídas por um imã e então Wei Ying lhe sorriu.

—Muito bom! Muito bom! A música é linda, mas triste. Dá uma sensação de solidão. – Ele se levantou e caminhou até Lan Zhan, sentando-se no pouco espaço que sobrava de seu banco. – É assim que você se sente, jovem mestre Lan? – Brincou, recebendo um olhar irritado e um bufar como resposta. – Sabe, devia melhorar um pouco seu temperamento, desse jeito nenhum ômega vai querer casar com você.

—Wei Ying...

—Devia ser um pouco mais aberto, assim como eu. Os ômegas são tão fofos e eles me adoram!

—Você ainda não-

—Eu, se fosse um ômega, por exemplo, não ia querer me casar com um alfa tão rígido como você.

Lan WangJi se levantou, as orelhas vermelhas de tão irritado. Ele sabia exatamente o porquê de seu coração doer tanto ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas nunca admitiria. Já estava acostumado a ouvir Wei WuXian falar demais e nem sempre suas palavras deviam ser levadas a sério, no entanto aquilo ainda machucava. Lan Zhan já sabia, desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram, mas Wei Ying não fazia ideia do que realmente era.

—Ei! Ei! Não precisa fugir, eu estava só brincando! – O seguiu para fora da sala de música, jogando seu braço sobre o ombro de WangJi. – Não me leve a mal, sério. Com certeza deve ter uma doida ou um doido que gostaria de ser seu par. – Riu, recebendo um olhar ainda mais irritado que antes.

Lan WangJi afastou seu braço, adiantou o passo e trancou-se em no quarto, deixando Wei WuXian para fora. Não queria continuar ouvindo aquelas coisas. Por mais que já tivesse seus quinze anos, Wei Ying ainda agia como uma criança, implicando consigo. E Lan WangJi não entendia o porque da demora do outro em despertar. Por mais que as pessoas ao seu redor não conseguissem sentir, ele sentia. O suave aroma de vinho e pimenta que se misturava perfeitamente com o seu.

Wei Ying ainda insistiu por um tempo em sua porta, mas logo foi embora. Não seria a primeira vez que o outro voltaria para casa estando brigados, mas muito provavelmente seria a última.

E se soubesse disso, Wei WuXian teria voltado para fazer as pazes.

No ano seguinte, mais uma vez ele retornou a mansão dos Lan. A neve já cobria o jardim e sua vontade de arrastar Lan Zhan para fazerem bonecos de neve juntos – ou melhor, ele os fazer enquanto o outro ficaria apenas observando – o fez correr para a sala de música, onde sabia que o alfa estaria. Wei Ying já tinha completado dezesseis e, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ele não tinha despertado como alfa. Mesmo sendo alto e ganhando músculos com certa facilidade, agora que tinha passado da idade, era certa sua condição como beta.

Sinceramente ele não esperava por isso. Estava tão confiante de que seria um alfa, dos dominantes, que chamam a atenção de qualquer um por onde passam, e acabou se decepcionando no fim. Nem mesmo ganhar o nacional de judô daquele ano havia alegrado seu ânimo. A única coisa que o alegraria naquele momento seria ouvir a nova composição de Lan Zhan.

Wei Ying abriu a porta de uma só vez, imaginando o provável susto que Lan WangJi levaria e já entrou no cômodo rindo. Entretanto, deparou-se com o lugar vazio e as luzes apagadas. O piano estava fechado e ninguém se sentava a sua frente.

Aquilo era estranho. Lan Zhan passava praticamente o dia todo praticando... Wei Ying sentiu seu peito apertar, como um mau pressentimento.

—Wei WuXian?

—Ah! XiChen! – Ele se virou, coçando atrás da cabeça. – Lan Zhan está doente? Parece que ele não veio praticar hoje...

O mais velho dos irmãos Lan permaneceu em silêncio por um instante, como se ponderasse muito bem no que ia dizer.

—WangJi não está doente, ele... viajou.

—Sério?! E quando ele volta?

—Ele realmente não te disse nada?

A expressão séria de Lan XiChen fez o sangue de Wei WuXian correr gelado nas veias. Ele não sabia se estava preparado para ouvir o que viria.

—Não...

—WangJi foi estudar na França. Vai passar três anos lá.

—Então ele não volta...?

XiChen negou, observando o outro abaixar a cabeça.

—Está tudo bem?

—Sim, eu só... não esperava. – Murmurou, com um sorriso triste.

Quando XiChen deu as costas para deixar a sala, Wei Ying sentiu uma forte pontada no abdômen, o que forçou-o a dobrar o corpo para frente.

Nunca tinha sentido uma dor tão intensa, assim como não se lembrava de se sentir tão vazio antes. Outra pontada o fez cair sentado no chão, seu corpo inteiro fraco e trêmulo. Ele ouvia voz distante de XiChen o chamando, mas sua cabeça rodava e doía tanto que não conseguia ouvir direito. Estava tonto e não conseguiu segurar a ânsia de vômito quando uma terceira pontada do atingiu.

Wei Ying só queria se encolher e chorar. Chorar de dor e de saudade. Não fazia ideia do quanto tinha a necessidade de estar junto de Lan Zhan, até saber de sua viagem. Estavam tão longe um do outro, que sentia como se uma parte de si fosse arrancada. Quando foi que começou a pensar dessa forma?

—A-Xian... A-Xian... – A voz baixa e doce de YanLi lhe trouxe foco. Ela acolheu o rosto de Wei WuXian em suas mãos, forçando-o a encara-la. – Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

—Jie... me sinto fraco... e dói... dói tanto...

—Você precisa se acalmar, isso vai passar logo.

Ela tentava tranquiliza-lo, suas mãos lhe fazendo um carinho suave. Lan XiChen havia chamado YanLi para ajudar. Os feromônios de Wei Ying eram fortes demais e não deixavam ninguém se aproximar, ela tinha sido a única a conseguir enfrenta-los. Ainda assim ela tremia, sentindo a dor de WuXian.

—Porque... porque ele foi embora? Por que eu tô me sentindo assim?

—Provavelmente é por que vocês são predestinados...

—Predestinados...? Isso significa que... eu sou... um... ômega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: TAN TAN! O que acharam do capítulo?!
> 
> Sei que parei o flashback na @¨#%@% de um gancho, mas não ia conseguir continuar essa parte e acho que é bom para tomarem um respiro xD
> 
> A notícia importante da vez é: VOU VIAJAR! Amanhã entro de férias coletivas e vou viajar pra Brasília, tirar um descanso de tudo e todos e aproveitar minhas primas lindas que moram lá.
> 
> O lado ruim é: talvez eu não tenha tempo para escrever. Estou indo preparada pra rascunhar em qualquer lugar que eu consiga, maass... já fica o aviso do possível hiato de duas semanas.
> 
> Antes da viagem, vou adiantar o próximo capítulo. Se eu conseguir ao menos terminá-lo, o tempo de espera pelo menos será menor.
> 
> Enfim, mais uma vez obrigada a todos que acompanham essa história, que comentam, votam e que compartilham com os amigos, vocês são anjos na minha vida! Graças a vocês, ficamos um bom tempo em 2º no ranking da Tag #modaozushi (e ainda estamos), perdendo só para "Love will find a way" e isso me deixa MUITO feliz! Ter o reconhecimento de vocês é meu maior presente!
> 
> Não esqueçam de me seguir aqui ou no instagram, eu sempre posto o andamento dos capítulos e, claro, estou aberta para bater um papo se quiserem!
> 
> Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiee!! Demorei né, desculpem!  
Como foi o fim de ano de vocês? Curtiram as férias? Eu consegui descansar bastante :3  
Era para eu ter postado ontem, mas fiz caquinha com o arquivo e só consegui terminar de revisar hoje :v  
Enfim, fiquem com o capítulo!

A cerimônia havia sido linda e grandiosa, digna dos herdeiros de duas das famílias mais tradicionais do país. Aquele casamento não era apenas a união de duas pessoas, mas sim de predestinados e também selava uma aliança entre as duas maiores corporações da China. E o evento não podia ser menor que um espetáculo, cheio de luxos e extravagancias, não necessariamente ao gosto dos noivos, mas realizando os caprichos das matriarcas das suas respectivas famílias.

Wei WuXian não concordava com nada daquilo. Sua irmã merecia sim um casamento grandioso, mas Jin ZiXuan não. Nem o casamento, nem a noiva, muito menos o amor e laço de predestinação que compartilhavam. Mas era a escolha de Jiang YanLi e ele não podia interferir.

Repórteres, fotógrafos e representantes da imprensa estavam por toda a parte no salão, mas Wei Ying fazia questão de fugir deles, indo respirar um pouco no jardim dos fundos. No entanto, ele não foi o único a ter essa ideia, deparando-se com Nie HuaiSang sentado em um dos bancos, abanando-se com um de seus leques e com uma expressão cansada.

—Nie-xiong! – Chamou, fazendo questão de sentar ao seu lado.

—Wei-xiong! Veio tomar um pouco de ar também? – Wei Ying assentiu, sorridente. – Não pensei que viria ao casamento depois de toda aquela confusão com os irmãos Wen. Jiang Cheng ainda está bravo com você. – O olhar de HuaiSang era esperto e Wei Ying se limitou a bufar.

—Wen Ning foi vítima de uma injustiça, nada do que aconteceu foi culpa dele. E eu não podia deixa-los desamparados, Jiang Cheng não entende isso e está com raiva de mim por bobagem. Ele não enxerga que foi a senhora Yu quem armou tudo. – Wei Ying suspirou. – Não tem mais o que eu possa fazer, desde que o Tio Jiang morreu e eu deixei a mansão, ele não quer mais me ver nem pintado, acha que eu abandonei a família.

—Por isso achei que não viria. Fiquei surpreso quando te vi ao lado dele, como padrinho da noiva. – HuaiSang escondeu o sorriso sob o leque. – Jiang Cheng estava com a cara mais azeda do mundo, ele com certeza vai estragar todas as fotos.

—Eu não perderia o casamento da minha irmã por nada nesse mundo. Mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que passar um mês trancado num quarto com ele.

—Isso seria um tanto perigoso, Wei-xiong.

—É, mas se fosse uns anos atrás você bem que ia gostar, não é, Nie-xiong? – As bochechas de Nie HuaiSang tomaram um leve tom de rosa e o mais velho o cutucou. – Você tinha uma quedinha pelo Jiang Cheng, antes de despertar como alfa, não tinha? Ah, não, não era uma queda e sim um precipício inteiro.

Wei WuXian riu alto e HuaiSang escondeu todo o rosto atrás do leque, ficando ainda mais vermelho e empurrando o outro com o ombro.

—Ele era o sonho de consumo de muita gente na escola. Um alfa alto, forte, um dos melhores no que quer que fizesse. Quem não se apaixonaria? Mesmo depois de descobrir que sou um alfa, eu ainda tentei ficar com ele. Você sabe, não levo essas convenções muito a sério. Qual o problema de um alfa querer ficar com outro? – Wei Ying apenas assentiu. – Mas ele estava completamente apaixonado pelo Wen Ning. Não tive nem chance. – Ele revelou apenas os olhos brilhantes através do leque, então o fechou, dando com os ombros e se levantando. – Vou buscar um pouco de álcool antes que essa conversa vá para um lado ainda mais depressivo.

Wei Ying assistiu-o deixar o lugar e então olhou para o céu. As estrelas eram pequenos pontinhos brancos naquele mar de azul escuro. Seu coração apertou no peito e então bateu acelerado, deixando-o angustiado, sem que ele pudesse entender o motivo. O som da porta de vidro sendo aberta lhe chamou a atenção e ele tentou afastar aquela angustia, abrindo um novo sorriso.

—Voltou rápido, Nie-xiong...

Mas quem estava lá não era Nie HuaiSang. Não era ninguém mais além de Lan WangJi. O terno azul escuro que vestia tinha o mesmo tom da noite e ajudava a destacar a pele branca de jade do alfa, assim como os seus olhos dourados. Por um momento, Wei Ying ficou extasiado com a visão, seu coração bombeando ainda mais intensamente e seu corpo formigando para se aproximar do outro.

—Wei Ying...

A voz grave fez todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem, sua vontade era de se jogar nos braços de Lan Zhan. Mas ele se lembrou do choque de anos atrás. Lembrou que Lan WangJi havia retornado e não tinha ido procura-lo. Wei WuXian se levantou, tomando uma expressão séria e fria. Pretendia ignorá-lo e voltar para dentro, mas Lan Zhan bloqueou seu caminho.

—O que está fazendo?

—Você está fugindo.

—Não, foi você quem fugiu! – Wei Ying explodiu. Manter os sentimentos sob controle não era o seu forte e toda aquela história estava entalada em sua garganta.

—Eu não queria machuca-lo.

—Você sabia desde o começo, não é? Sabia que éramos predestinados na primeira vez que me viu. Você odiou isso, não é?

Lan WangJi desviou seu olhar para baixo. Aquilo era doloroso para si, mas era a verdade.

—Sim.

—Você foi embora por minha causa, não foi?

—Sim. – Ele levantou o olhar outra vez, encarando as íris úmidas de Wei Ying. Mesmo que tentasse esconder, o ômega era transparente de mais para si. Ele sabia o quanto estava sofrendo.

—Eu sabia... – Seus ombros caíram e ele riu. – Você me odeia. É tão repugnante assim para você ter a mim como predestinado? – Aquele olhar, aquele timbre... tudo cheio de dor feriu o coração do alfa.

Wei Ying não parecia querer esperar pela resposta e deu as costas, mas Lan Zhan o agarrou pelo pulso, sentindo a pele quente sob seus dedos. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e logo o leve aroma de vinho doce acompanhando de pimenta chegou ao seu olfato. Ele puxou Wei Ying para si e o envolveu em um abraço, deixando que seu próprio cheiro se libertasse pela primeira vez em sua vida.

—Nunca. Eu te amo. – WangJi tocou o rosto do ômega, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. Podia sentir transbordar toda a verdade daquelas palavras e então aproximou seu rosto devagar. Wei Ying não o afastou nem o rejeitou, deixando seus lábios se tocarem suavemente. Os dois podiam sentir seus corações batendo freneticamente, como se quisessem se apertar e se tornar um só com o outro. Mesmo assim, Wei Ying os separou e acertou um soco forte no peito de Lan Zhan.

—Se me ama, por que foi embora por dois anos? Por que não veio até mim quando voltou?! – Já não estava mais tão irritado, mas ainda não conseguia entender os motivos do alfa.

—Seus feromonios são muito fortes. Mesmo que não estivesse despertado ainda, eu conseguia sentir. Sempre que se aproximava, era difícil para mim. – Explicou, suas orelhas ficando gradualmente vermelhas. – Meu pai achou melhor que eu fosse estudar fora, para amadurecer. Eu não sabia como te encarar quando voltei. – Ele abaixou o olhar novamente e Wei Ying o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como quem dá uma bronca em um cachorrinho. Então suspirou e riu, passando um braço pelo ombro do alfa.

—Você me fez esperar muito.

—Desculpe.

—É bom saber como compensar! – Provocou e o beijou outra vez, o sândalo se misturando com vinho.

\---x---

O cheirinho de comida gostosa preenchia o ambiente e fazia meu estômago roncar ainda mais alto. Lan Zhan colocou uma jarra bonita sobre a mesa e afastou meus braços para que pudesse dispor os talheres.

—Vovó, quando a comida vai ficar pronta?

—Se você me perguntar isso de novo eu te boto pra fora sem jantar. – Ela bufou impaciente, tirando os bolinhos da panela. – A-Ji, você acostumou muito mal esse garoto.

—Hm. Desculpe.

Minha avó riu e negou com a cabeça, beliscando minha bochecha. Ela então pegou a tigela com bolinhos cozidos no vapor e colocou sobre a mesa enquanto Lan Zhan colocou o Mapo Tofu ao lado. A saliva encheu minha boca e meus olhos brilharam. Eu só queria encher meu prato com aquela refeição e comer até explodir. Com a mesa posta, finalmente os dois se sentaram.

—Ajeite a postura. – Automaticamente minhas costas se endireitaram e Lan Zhan me serviu. Ele comeu apenas do arroz, com legumes e alguns bolinhos, enquanto eu levei quase a panela de Mapo Tofu para dentro. A pimenta fez meu corpo esquentar e minha língua ficou ligeiramente dormente.

Baoshan Sanren nos assistia enquanto desfrutava de seu jantar tranquilamente. Só reparei em seu olhar quando terminei e sorri para ela, sua mão alcançando meu rosto.

—Ainda não consigo acreditar que tenho você tão perto agora, A-Xian. Obrigada por ficarem um tempo com essa velha. – Ela sorriu e eu neguei, pegando sua mão nas minhas.

—Nós que agradecemos a senhora, por nos receber. Queria ter te conhecido antes vovó... – Lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos e ela as enxugou. Não pude deixar de sorrir e beijei as costas da sua mão. – A senhora pode nos contar mais histórias da mamãe?

—Com todo prazer, A-Xian.

Ela nos levou até a sala e pegou o álbum de fotos como sempre fazia e então começou a história a partir de uma delas. Ficamos horas ouvindo enquanto ela contava como a mamãe tinha descido a montanha um dia para vender as verduras que plantavam na horta, mas voltou toda esfarrapada e cheia de hematomas. Foi a primeira vez em que ela e o papai haviam se encontrado. Os dois tinham entrado em uma briga para defender uma senhorinha que vendia nabos. Um homem atropelou a barraca da senhora e não queria pagar pelo estrago. Minha mãe resolveu se meter e meu pai entrou logo em seguida, mas o homem tinha muitos capangas e no final virou uma briga generalizada. O bandido foi expulso da cidade e meu pai foi quem acabou dando dinheiro à senhorinha.

Ela contou outras histórias até que o cansaço a pegou desprevenida, deixando escapar um longo bocejo.

—Acho que está na hora de irmos, Lan Zhan. – Chamei, me levantando.

—Fiquem mais um pouco, ainda está cedo.

—A senhora precisa descansar. Nós voltamos amanhã.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou, dando um abraço também em Lan Zhan.

—Cuide desse garoto, A-Ji. Amanhã cedo irei levar mais pães.

—Muito obrigado, vovó. – Agradeci e nos despedimos, seguindo para nossa casa.

Assim que Lan Zhan trancou a porta, eu o abracei, afundando o rosto em seu peito e inalando seu perfume de sândalo que eu tanto amava.

—Né, Lan Zhan... Já passa das nove... será que você está cansado também, ou nós podemos-

Ele não me deixou terminar a frase, me pegando em seus braços e carregando até o quarto.

Uma vida como aquela eu pensei que só veria em meus sonhos. Não conseguia mensurar o quanto aquela felicidade me preenchia.

Faltava apenas uma coisa para que eu estivesse completo.

A minha liberdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais tarde faço um edit falando um pouco mais com vocês, até lá!


	17. Natureza Incontrolável

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***CAPÍTULO SEM REVISÃO***

Lan Zhan me deitou delicadamente sobre a cama, as pontas de seus dedos acariciando meu rosto e seus olhos expressando um sentimento impossível de colocar em palavras. Um suspiro apaixonado escapou dos meus lábios com a força em que meu coração batia. Como era possível amar tanto alguém?

Enrosquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo quente e cheio de desejo. Era como se fosse fisicamente impossível ficar longe de seus lábios, todo o meu corpo ansiava por Lan Zhan e somente por ele.

Senti-o morder meu lábio inferior e não consegui conter um gemido. Aquilo era tão bom! As mãos de Lan Zhan percorriam meu corpo, tocando com ansiedade cada pedacinho e se livrando impacientemente das peças de roupa. Ao mesmo tempo eu o ajudava a se livrar das suas e logo estávamos os dois completamente nus, sem qualquer barreira que impedisse nossos corpos de se encontrarem.

Eu não me cansava de admirar o quanto ele era perfeito. A pele branca feito jade, porém suave como as pétalas de uma flor. O peitoral firme e tão gostoso de apertar, os gominhos simétricos de seu abdômen, o cabelo macio e brilhante... simplesmente tudo nele era perfeito.

—Wei Ying. – Chamou, sua voz grave tão agradável aos ouvidos.

—Lan Zhan... eu quero você.

Ele nem mesmo demorou a reagir, me puxando para o seu colo, seus lábios grudando em meu pescoço e deixando mais marcas além das remanescentes da noite anterior. Tudo era calor e tesão, Lan Zhan apertando minha pele e me fazendo gemer, meu corpo inteiro formigando em expectativa. Minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas, tentando diminuir ainda mais a curta distância entre nós, nossas intimidades esfregando uma na outra enquanto gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto.

O alfa subiu os beijos pela minha mandíbula, chegando ao lóbulo de minha orelha e deixando ali uma mordida que me fez arrepiar inteiro, gerando um novo gemido mais alto e mais sofrido. Então, logo seus lábios desceram, fazendo questão de me provocar, chegando aos mamilos. Lan Zhan não me poupou qualquer decência, sugando os botões rosados com força, mordiscando ao redor de cada um deles até que eu estivesse em meu limite. Minhas mãos agarravam seus fios negros com tanta força que os nós de meus dedos estavam completamente brancos.

—Lan Zhan... por favor... eu preciso de você... – Choraminguei, tentando relaxar um pouco o corpo daquela tensão prazerosa. Um pequeno curvar de lábios adornou seu rosto, o brilho nublado em seus olhos dourados me fazendo enlouquecer.

Ele continuou sua trilha de beijos, brincando em minha barriga até chegar a borda da minha virilha, descendo lentamente. Mais suspiros trêmulos e gemidos roucos deixavam meus lábios, sem qualquer resistência.

Sua boca me envolveu, tão quente e úmida... a sensação me fazendo amolecer. Os sons obscenos se misturavam perfeitamente aos meus gemidos, cada vez mais altos. Lan Zhan chupava cada vez mais intensamente, como se estivesse faminto por mim. E eu não duvidava de que estava.

Minha consciência ia e vinha naquele mar de prazer. Nossos cheiros perfeitamente harmonizados, nossos corpos moldados um para o outro, nossas almas entrelaçadas pelo destino.

Antes que eu pudesse ter algum alívio, Lan Zhan nos separou, se ajeitando entre minhas pernas. Eu fiz questão de abri-las o máximo que conseguia, assistindo enquanto ele separava as nádegas. Um dedo escorregou entre a fenda, brincando ao redor da minha entrada. Eu já estava completamente úmido, ansiando pelo o que viria. Mesmo que fizéssemos isso todos os dias, era impossível enjoar, assim como eu sempre me surpreendia com o quanto Lan Zhan era grande – e com o quanto ele fodia bem também.

Meus lábios se abriram em um sorriso sacana e eu rebolei enquanto seus dedos me esticavam, tentando provoca-lo.

—Né, Lan Zhan. Já está bom, eu aguento você. – Agarrei seu pescoço, puxando-o para perto. - Te quero inteirinho dentro de mim.

Senti-o tencionar, seus dedos afundando com mais força que o normal em seguida e me arrancando um novo gemido.

—Não se arrependa. – Respondeu, sua voz me causando arrepios enquanto ele retirava os dedos.

Lan Zhan rodeou minha cintura com uma de suas mãos e me levantou. Senti sua ponta se encaixar, abrindo caminho lentamente em meu interior e me fazendo arfar. A queimação inicial era sempre um dilema, doía ao mesmo tempo em que era tão bom. Eu podia sentir toda a sua extensão dentro de mim, suas veias pulsando ao mesmo ritmo dos nossos corações. Lan Zhan me abraçou apertado, eliminando qualquer distancia entre nossas peles e começando a se mover.

Eu aproveitei para envolver sua cintura com minhas pernas. Lan Zhan metia tão fundo, tão gostoso, quase como se fosse me rasgar ao meio. E eu tentava me agarrar a ele de qualquer forma que pudesse, buscando um fio de sanidade que fosse, choramingando para que me desse mais de si. Minhas mãos procuravam por seus braços, por seus ombros e costas, qualquer relevo que me mantivesse em terra firme.

A cada instante eu pedia por mais e mais. Mais rápido. Mais forte. Mais fundo. Mais perto.

Ele me pressionou contra o colchão, forçando seu abdômen contra mim, meu membro duro e negligenciado até então, sendo massageado por seus seis pacotes firmes e bem trabalhados. Estremeci, enlouquecido naquele prazer, cada vez mais perto do limite e Lan Zhan não teve dó, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo. O alfa puxou uma de minhas pernas para cima, tentando ir ainda mais fundo, acertando-me repetidamente no lugar certo e me fazendo ver estrelas.

Meu corpo tremia e tencionava tão forte, como se fosse explodir. Ondas me dominavam a cada nova estocada e por mais que eu tentasse me conter, já não conseguia mais.

—Lan Zhan... Eu vou-

—Não se segure. – Ele agarrou meu membro, masturbando-o e indo ainda mais fundo, de uma forma que nunca pensei que fosse possível.

Aquilo era como uma tempestade. Uma força da natureza totalmente incontrolável e imprevisível que me dominava até arrancar a última gota de consciência do meu ser.

A tensão se espalhou pelo meu corpo, fazendo meus músculos doerem, um gemido mudo e arrastado fugiu de minha garganta. Meu prazer se derramou entre nós e durou até Lan Zhan me preencher.

Só então o torpor me levou, me fazendo derreter em seus braços. Eu só percebi que estava lhe mordendo quando abri os olhos, sentindo o sabor ferroso em minha boca.

Lan Zhan não reclamou. Ele acariciou meu rosto, beijando minha testa, meus olhos e minha bochecha, chegando aos lábios com carinho. Seus olhos dourados ainda brilhavam, cheios de amor. O alfa era uma bagunça quase irreconhecível: o cabelo desgrenhado, a respiração alterada, as bochechas rosadas e a pele brilhante de suor. Mesmo assim era perfeito.

—Me desculpe, eu te machuquei. – Minha voz saiu baixa e meio rouca, mas ainda soando preocupada.

—Não foi nada.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me puxou para deitar em seu peito e eu me aninhei a ele, completamente encaixado em seu corpo. Eu gostava daquela posição. Podia ouvir perfeitamente seu coração batendo, sentir seu cheiro e seu calor e tudo isso me afastava dos inúmeros problemas que me rodeavam. Enquanto estivesse ali, não precisava pensar em nada, não precisava fazer nada, apenas me entregar. Tudo o que existia naquele momento era eu e Lan Zhan, nada e ninguém mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, o que acharam?!  
Faz um tempo desde a última vez que escrevi um lemon, espero que tenha agradado ^^  
O capítulo ficou curtinho, eu sei, mas tem uma explicação: Eu já tinha um pedaço a frente escrito, mas achei que não encaixaria nesse capítulo. Pq? Pq é uma parte do SiZhui HSUAHSU ele é tão puro que me senti meio suja por fazer isso com o coitado HSAUSHUAS  
Então teremos uma nova att no sábado ou no domingo, com um capítulo do nosso bebê mais que perfeito A-Yuan. É uma espécie de especial de aniversário (Dia 12 de Janeiro), pq esse neném merece, né?  
Depois desse "especial", a fic engata numa parte mais tensa, vamos começar a provar a inocência (ou não) do Wei Ying! A maioria de vocês já acertou o "como", falta agora revelar o quem, o porque e todo o resto SHAUSHUa  
Enfim, muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa história, o alcance têm sido incrível e eu me sinto muito realizada ^^  
Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!  
Até o próximo capítulo!


	18. Peça às estrelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometido, especial de aniversário do nosso querido A-Yuan!  
Apesar de não ser um capítulo triste, eu confesso que chorei escrevendo. Tudo o que gira em torno de A-Yuan me emociona muito e eu choro fácil seja de alegria ou tristeza hehehehehe Eu amo muito esse personagem, é quase como se ele fosse meu filho xD  
Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!  
Boa leitura!!

SiZhui estava morto. Nunca pensou que um dia dormiria até tão tarde e que teria continuado dormindo, se seu celular não tocasse tão alto, o impedindo de permanecer de olhos fechados. Ele alcançou o aparelho na cabeceira, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto ao ver o nome de seu pai na tela.

_—Bom dia A-Yuan! Demorou a atender._

—Bom dia papai... – Apesar de se esforçar, sua voz saiu meio rouca e sonolenta.

—Estava dormindo?! Já são quase dez, seu pai vai ficar uma fera se souber disso... – Wei WuXian riu do outro lado da linha. A menção de Lan WangJi não fez o sorriso do jovem diminuir. Só o fato de ser acordado pela voz bem humorada do pai ômega era suficiente para que Lan Yuan passasse o dia inteiro feliz, independente da bronca que fosse levar depois.

—Eu saí com Jin Ling ontem, ele insistiu em assistirmos um filme de terror na ultima sessão. – O garoto já tinha lhe contado que Jin Ling era a pessoa de quem ele gosta e agora os dois estavam saindo, mesmo que ainda não fosse um namoro oficial. – Não entendo por que ele gosta de assistir essas coisas se tem medo.

—Ele faz isso para poder ficar agarradinho em você, bobinho. – Wei Ying disse, rindo. As orelhas de SiZhui esquentaram assim como suas bochechas. Ele realmente havia passado o filme inteiro abraçado a Jin Ling, tentando confortá-lo.

—Eu... não tinha pensado nisso. – Murmurou, se sentindo ignorante. Ele não tinha nenhuma experiência com romance e ficava envergonhado facilmente, mas ter seu pai lhe ajudando a perceber esses pequenos detalhes vinha fazendo uma grande diferença em sua vida. Mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo com frequência ainda, poder conversar com ele, dividir segredos e ter algumas dicas de como agir em um namore era como um sonho realizado.

—Não se preocupe com isso. Observe melhor da próxima vez e vai poder tirar uma casquinha dele. – SiZhui corou ainda mais forte, sem saber o que responder. – Eh, não foi pra isso que liguei. Quero saber se você quer vir pra cá no próximo final de semana.

—Posso? Não é perigoso? – A preocupação soou em sua voz. O que ele mais queria era passar um tempo com o pai ômega, tentar matar um pouquinho da saudade de dez anos, mas não queria se arriscar a expô-lo.

—Umhm. Seu pai disse que não tem problema.

—Então eu vou. – O garoto não conseguiu conter o sorriso em seu rosto. – O senhor quer que eu leve alguma coisa?

—Não, não precisa, estamos bem aqui. Vou desligar agora, me chame se tiver alguma novidade com Jin Ling.

—Pai!

—Brincadeira! – Ele suspirou. – Estou te esperando filho, se cuida.

A chamada foi encerrada e SiZhui não conseguia entender como suas bochechas ainda não caíram de tanto que sorriu. Ele finalmente poderia passar um tempo com seus pais, como a família que eram.

Dois toques na porta lhe chamaram a atenção e lá estava seu tio, com o eterno sorriso simpático no rosto.

—SiZhui, está acordado?

—Sim tio. Desculpe por dormir até tão tarde. – Se levantou, acendendo a luz.

—Sem problemas, vim exatamente para chama-lo. Você poderia acordar JingYi? Sei que chegaram tarde ontem, mas acho que já dormiram o suficiente. E ainda têm que cumprir sua promessa.

Desde que Lan WangJi está afastado, SiZhui tem ficado na casa de seu tio e XiChen havia permitido que fossem ao cinema tão tarde, indo busca-los no final, desde que passassem o dia seguinte estudando seriamente para as provas finais. Ele não reclamava de SiZhui, que tinha as melhores notas, mas JingYi, apesar de esperto, se distraía fácil e só passava por um triz na maioria das disciplinas, grande parte das vezes com a ajuda do primo.

—Pode deixar, vou acordar ele e começamos agora mesmo.

—Certo. O café da manhã está na mesa. – Falou, deixando o quarto do sobrinho.

SiZhui não demorou em se arrumar e ir chamar o Lan mais novo, que acordou com uma carranca preguiçosa e baba por todo o rosto.

—Tio, tem problema se eu chamar Jin Ling para se juntar a nós?

—Desde que vocês não se distraiam, não há problema nenhum. – Respondeu o adulto, colocando sua xícara de café sobre a mesa.

—Ei, eu não vou ficar segurando vela de vocês dois, se Jin Ling vem, vou chamar o ZiZhen também. – JingYi bufou, cruzando os braços e SiZhui corou.

—Nem pensar. Eu te conheço muito bem, JingYi. Se seu namorado vier, você não vai conseguir se concentrar nos estudos.

—Isso não é justo!

—Se você tirar boas notas nas provas, prometo deixar vocês dois saírem para onde quiserem nas férias. Tudo bem assim?

Os olhos de JingYi brilharam, mesmo assim o bico emburrado não se desfez.

—Tá bom, tá bom.

Outro sorriso iluminou o rosto do jovem Lan e ele recebeu uma cotovelada do primo.

—Você parece um idiota sorrindo desse jeito.

Como o prometido, não demorou muito para que a campainha soasse e logo XiChen foi atender a porta, deparando-se com Jin Ling e seu tio.

—A-Yao... Entrem, por favor. – O adulto da casa deu espaço para que entrassem, mas Jin GuangYao não se moveu.

—Não precisa se incomodar, senhor Lan, vim apenas deixar meu sobrinho.

—Eu insisto, apenas uma xícara de chá.

—Desculpe, mas realmente terei que recusar. Tenho uma reunião agora.

—Ao menos... me diga, como você está? – A preocupação era nítida nos olhos do Lan mais velho.

—Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Preciso. – Sorriu. – A-Ling, comporte-se. Se Jiang Cheng não tiver voltado ainda, no fim do dia venho busca-lo.

—Tá bom tio.

Jin Ling concordou, correndo para dentro do apartamento. Jin GuangYao ainda dedicou outro pequeno sorriso ao advogado, despedindo-se com uma leve inclinação.

XiChen suspirou ao fechar a porta. Já fazia algumas semanas desde que GuangYao deixou o hospital e ele ainda não tinha conseguido vê-lo. Apenas saber que estava bem já o deixava aliviado, ainda assim não era o suficiente. O alfa tentou empurrar isso para o fundo da sua mente e sorriu para os jovens que tomavam conta dos sofás.

—Fiquem a vontade meninos, se precisarem de mim estarei no escritório.

SiZhui assistiu seu tio deixar o cômodo visivelmente incomodado. Ele não podia se meter, era assunto de adultos, mas se sentia mal por ver seu tio sofrer daquele jeito. Ter a pessoa destinada ao alcance de seus olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante de si... Não sabia dizer se aguentaria, se fosse com ele. Automaticamente seus olhos recaíram sob a figura de Jin Ling, sentado de mal jeito no sofá, e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

—Não me encare desse jeito, é estranho. – O menor empurrou seu ombro, com bochechas levemente coradas. SiZhui negou com a cabeça e se levantou.

—Desculpe. Vou buscar os livros, me esperem na mesa.

\---x---

Já era tarde da sexta-feira. Lan Yuan aguardava silenciosamente enquanto seguiam para a montanha Dafan. Ainda sentia a dor de cabeça da discussão que tivera com Jin Ling assim que disse que passaria o fim de semana fora. Não era apenas pela distância que o mais novo havia reclamado, mas o principal motivo era que SiZhui teria que permanecer longe do celular. Não poderiam se falar por dois dias inteiros.

O jovem Lan não queria arriscar, se levasse o celular, a chance da polícia desconfiar que estavam escondendo seu pai ômega e rastreá-los era alta, por isso tinha dito a Jin Ling que estava indo para o retiro onde seu pai alfa estava isolado, compondo novas peças, e que precisava respeitar as regras do lugar.

Obviamente o jovem ômega não quis aceitar e até mesmo tentou convencê-lo de leva-lo junto. Por isso SiZhui se sentia culpado e agora precisaria pensar numa forma de se acertar com Jin Ling. Mas faria isso quando voltasse, no momento iria apenas deixar essa questão de lado e se concentrar em seus pais.

O caminho para as montanhas era longo, já haviam feito parte do trajeto de avião e o restante do trecho só podia ser feito de carro. Para que não houvesse nenhuma interferência de fora, seu pai alfa era quem dirigia.

SiZhui fitou a paisagem ao redor, assistindo cada vez mais árvores, arbustos e plantações surgirem. Não sabia mais que hora era e, como era acostumado, mesmo com a ansiedade da viagem, logo o balanço do carro o levou para o mundo dos sonhos.

_Neles, Lan Yuan via seu pai ômega sorrindo. Os cabelos longos flutuando com a brisa e os olhos cheios de um brilho natural. Ele estava sentado na varanda da casa, de frente para o jardim, com o pequeno A-Yuan no colo, ambos sendo abraçados carinhosamente por seu pai alfa. Uma chuva de meteoros aconteceria àquela noite e eles estavam ali para assistir juntos. Com sono, a criança se aninhou, sentindo o calor e o cheiro familiar de seus progenitores._

_—Eh, A-Yuan, veja! As estrelas estão caindo! – Wei WuXian apontou para o céu, sorrindo. No mesmo instante, Lan Yuan abriu bem os olhos, a sonolência se dissipando. Ele viu os feixes de luz cortando a noite, muitos deles._

_—Elas estão caindo papai!_

_—Rápido, faça um pedido, antes que vão embora!_

_A criança colocou as mãos juntas em frente ao rosto e fechou os olhos._

_—A-Yuan quer ficar com papai-Xian e papai-Ji pra sempre. – Um momento de silêncio se fez entre os adultos e então uma risada gostosa preencheu seus ouvidos. Ele abriu os olhos, seus pais se olhavam felizes._

_—Nós nunca vamos te deixar._

—A-Yuan? Ele está dormindo...

O aperto ao seu redor aumentou, mas o calor era tão confortável que resolveu não se incomodar.

—Deixe que eu o leve.

—Umhm, posso fazer isso.

Sentiu-se ser levantado e a movimentação o fez abrir os olhos.

—Papai...? – Sua voz saiu arrastada e sonolenta.

—Volte a dormir, vou leva-lo pro quarto.

—Não precisa... eu posso andar. – O jovem Lan corou, era como se fosse uma criancinha outra vez, sendo carregado por seu pai. Ainda assim, Wei WuXian negou.

—Seja um pouquinho egoísta só desta vez, deixe-me mimá-lo, está bem?

SiZhui não resistiu mais, deixando-se ser levado. Não podia mentir e dizer que não gostava. Até mesmo sentia falta de quando dormia sem querer no sofá e quando percebia já estava na cama. E mesmo que estivesse preocupado por seu pai ômega, sabia que ele era forte, fosse de corpo ou de espírito.

O garoto não prestou muita atenção na casa, seus olhos ainda pesados e a luz fraca não o permitiram, mas sabia que teria tempo para fazer isso no dia seguinte. Logo Wei WuXian o colocou na cama, sentando-se na borda e fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, Lan WangJi entrou em seguida, mantendo-se de pé ao lado. SiZhui estava prestes a dormir outra vez quando seu pai olhou no relógio e sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

—Já é meia noite. Feliz aniversário, A-Yuan. Faça um pedido!

_"Faça um pedido"_

Fechou os olhos, a mão em frente ao rosto e todos os pensamentos concentrados em uma única coisa.

—Eu quero ter meus pais comigo pra sempre.

Sem perceber o quanto estava segurando, lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Um toque gentil as recolheu, fazendo carinho em sua bochecha e novamente SiZhui abriu os olhos. Wei WuXian e Lan WangJi estavam de mãos dadas, bem ao seu lado. Vendo-os ali, o jovem Lan sentiu que não conseguia mais conter seus sentimentos.

—Eu senti tanto a sua falta papai... queria que estivesse comigo em tantos momentos... – As lágrimas ainda varriam sua pele e o ômega o puxou para um abraço apertado.

—Eu sinto muito, A-Yuan. Estou aqui agora, não vou mais fugir. Logo vamos voltar a ser uma família feliz, nunca mais vou te deixar. Não vou quebrar minha promessa dessa vez.

—O senhor ainda lembra?

—Claro que sim. Não há um dia em que não me lembre disso.

O choro cessou e Wei WuXian deu-lhe outro beijo na testa, se levantando. SiZhui segurou sua mão, impedindo que seus pais deixassem o quarto.

—Posso fazer mais um pedido? – Seu rosto esquentou, ficando vermelho e quase desistindo da ideia.

—Claro, é seu aniversário afinal...

—Posso dormir com vocês? – Mais uma vez a sensação de ser uma criança de cinco anos o tomou e ele queria ter se arrependido antes de perguntar. Wei Ying riu, trocando um breve olhar com Lan Zhan.

—Somente hoje. – A voz do alfa soou suave e SiZhui sorriu tímido, seguindo-os para fora do quarto.

A cama de casal acomodou com folga os três. O jovem Lan estava aninhado entre seus dois pais, feliz, apesar de envergonhado. Estar assim, deitado com eles, sentindo o calor e o perfume dos dois era como se tivesse voltado para casa depois de muito, muito tempo longe.

E esse era o melhor presente de aniversário que podia pedir em toda sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E entããããão?? O que acharam?!  
Eu sei, faço essa pergunta toda vez e sempre vocês me enchem de elogios! Já agradeço de antemão, fico muito feliz com todos os comentários de vocês :3  
Como eu disse, A-Yuan me emociona demais e eu choro muito com ele hehehehe  
Bom, dia 23 é aniversário do Lan mais gostoso do rolê e vou fazer um capítulo focado nele. Não vai ser um especial como o do SiZhui, mas vai ser o ponto de vista dele dos acontecimentos. E não, não vai ter lemon, desculpem hehe  
Novamente muito obrigada por me acompanharem, por lerem e por deixarem comentários, isso me faz muito feliz! Ah, eu já peço desculpas caso eu deixe de responder algum comentário ^^' as vezes eu não consigo ver a notificação, ela some no limbo do Wattpad x.x mas o que precisarem, podem chamar no chat que eu respondo ^^  
Beijos da Lizzy e até o próximo capítulo!


	19. Possibilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal! Como vocês estão?!  
Atrasei mais um pouco né, me desculpem x.x Eu queria ter postado semana passada, aproveitando o aniversário do Lan Zhan, mas alguns fatores me impediram, irei explicá-los nas notas finais.  
O capítulo está meio morno hoje, mas é um bom ponto de virar para os próximos acontecimentos! Espero que gostem e, já avisando  
***CAPÍTULO SEM REVISÃO***

Ainda não passava das seis da manhã quanto Lan WangJi acordou. A luz do sol entrava tímida pelas frestas das cortinas, iluminando fracamente o quarto de casal. O alfa cuidadosamente se desvencilhou do abraço dos dois que dormiam consigo e deslizou para fora da cama. Seu marido grunhiu, mas continuou dormindo abraçado ao filho, que também tinha um sono pesado.

Mesmo que não precisasse se preocupar com trabalho no momento, o alfa mantinha a rotina de acordar cedo todos os dias. Ele deixou o quarto, seguindo para fora até a casa de Baoshan Sanren. Desde que estavam morando ali, ele sempre ajudava a senhora com os pães e bolos que fazia.

—Cedo como sempre, A-Ji! Bom dia! – Ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso caloroso. WangJi sempre reparava nos traços da senhora que se assemelhavam ao seu marido.

—Bom dia.

—Meu bisneto chegou?

—Hm

—Mal posso esperar para vê-lo! A-Xian não parou de falar dele a semana inteira! Estava muito animado com a vinda do garoto, deve estar feliz agora, não é?

Lan WangJi apenas concordou balançando a cabeça, ajudando Baoshan Sanren a bater a massa dos pães. Eles realmente tinham passado horas escutando de Wei WuXian o quanto SiZhui era um bom garoto, como tinha o ajudado no pouco tempo que passaram juntos na cidade Yi e em como ele era bonito e gentil.

Nada apagaria da sua mente o sorriso brilhante do ômega quando viu o filho dormindo no carro, quando chegaram. Mesmo que não fosse a vida ideal, Wei WuXian estava feliz, e isso era o que importava para Lan WangJi.

Depois de já terem colocado as massas para assar, ajudar com a horta e limpar a casa, o alfa resolveu que já era hora de chamar os outros dois para tomarem café da manhã.

Ele retornou ao quarto, encontrando SiZhui sentado na cama, com Wei Ying deitado em seu colo, ainda dormindo. O garoto fazia um carinho em seu cabelo e Lan Zhan imaginou que, se Wei Ying fosse um gato, ele com certeza estaria ronronando.

—Yuan...

—Bom dia pai. Desculpe por não ter levantado antes.

—Não se preocupe com isso. Vamos tomar café.

—Eu... não tenho coragem de acorda-lo. – SiZhui coçou a própria bochecha, que tinha agora um leve tom de rosa. WangJi subiu na cama, trocando de lugar com o filho.

—Vá se arrumar e nos espere lá embaixo.

O rapaz apenas concordou, seguindo para o seu quarto. WangJi continuou o carinho que ele fazia, aproximando os lábios da orelha do marido.

—Wei Ying.

—Lan Zhan... – Murmurou em meio ao sono, se mexendo na cama.

—Está na hora de acordar. – O alfa afastou uma mecha de cabelo, beijando sua bochecha.

—Só mais um pouquinho Lan Zhan.

—A-Yuan está nos esperando lá embaixo.

Foi só o tempo de Lan WangJi afastar o rosto e Wei WuXian levantou imediatamente, esticando o corpo com um sorriso animado.

—A-Yuan! Lan Zhan, devia ter me acordado mais cedo! Quero aproveitar o dia com meu filho! Vamos tomar café na vovó?

—Hm.

O ômega correu para se arrumar e logo os dois desceram, seguindo com SiZhui para a casa ao lado.

O clima na mesa de café da manhã era animado. Um pequeno sorriso adornava o rosto de Lan Zhan enquanto assistia Wei Ying e SiZhui conversarem com BaoShan Sanren. A mulher era o mais próximo de avó que seu filho teria e o garoto estava tão emocionado que havia até mesmo deixado algumas lágrimas escapar. WangJi queria que ele tivesse conhecido tanto seus pais quanto o pais adotivo de Wei WuXian, mas infelizmente ambos haviam falecido antes de seu nascimento.

—O que pretendem fazer para aproveitar o dia hoje? O tempo está bom lá fora, apesar de um pouco frio...

—Quero levar A-Yuan para a nascente, podemos fazer um piquenique lá.

—Vou separar algumas coisas para levarem então...

—Por que a senhora não vem com a gente dessa vez? Por favor... – Os olhos brilhantes e o tom pedinte de Wei Ying eram simplesmente irrecusáveis.

—Está bem! Mas só porque meu bisneto está aqui. –Ela bagunçou o cabelo de SiZhui, que sorriu, e apertou a bochecha de Wei Ying. - E você vai ter que me ajudar com a horta durante a semana.

—Sim senhora! – Ele se prontificou, batendo continência. Lan Zhan o abraçou pela cintura. Com aquela calma e ambiente tão acolhedor, era difícil até mesmo para ele conter o sorriso.

—Ei, Lan Zhan... tem alguma coisa vibrando aí embaixo. – O ômega falou surrando e riu ao ver as orelhas do alfa ganharem um tom de vermelho. WangJi bufou, puxando o celular do bolso e se levantando para atender.

—Irmão.

—_WangJi, bom dia! Tenho boas notícias. MingJue está progredindo bastante na investigação, ele já reuniu algumas informações e temos até uma possível testemunha, estou tentando convencê-la a depor._

—Hm

—_Estamos trabalhando com a hipótese de que Wei WuXian foi hipnotizado._

—Hipnotizado?

—_Sim. MingJue pesquisou sobre, existe uma forma de hipnotizar alguém usando a chama de uma vela._

—Ele pode ter matado ZiXuan sob efeito da hipnose?

—_Não, isso é impossível. Uma pessoa hipnotizada não faz nada que seja contra sua moral. Alguém o hipnotizou para que ele assumisse a culpa, agora precisamos descobrir quem._

—A testemunha é a chave.

—_Sim. Vamos continuar tentando persuadi-la, mas temos uma segunda opção, só vai depender de Wei WuXian aceitar._

\---x---

Lan WangJi sabia que deveria focar seus pensamentos no agora, mas a proposta de seu irmão não saia de sua mente.

_"Irei marcar uma audiência e apresentar tudo o que temos até agora. Unido ao depoimento dele, podemos solicitar um laudo psicológico para mantê-lo em liberdade até o final do julgamento."_

_"Ele corre risco de ser preso?"_

_"Infelizmente, sim. O juiz pode negar o pedido e a acusação pode solicitar a prisão preventiva, alegando que ele traz risco à sociedade."_

O alfa fitou a cena a sua frente. Wei Ying estava sentado nas pedras, com SiZhui ao seu lado. Os dois estavam com os pés mergulhados na água e conversavam sobre alguma coisa que de onde estava não conseguia ouvir. As bochechas do mais novo estavam rosadas e Wei Ying começou a gargalhar.

Ele não queria correr o risco de perder isso. Não queria correr o risco de não ter mais sorriso de Wei Ying a seu alcance, não queria correr o risco de ser obrigado a vê-lo atrás das grades. De não poder mais compartilhar esses pequenos momentos em família.

—A-Ji... tem algo em sua mente? – A voz tranquila de BaoShan Sanren o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Está mais quieto que o normal.

—Desculpe. Eu só... preciso tomar uma decisão difícil.

—É sobre a liberdade do A-Xian, não é? – WangJi apenas moveu a cabeça positivamente. – Sabe que essa decisão não deve ser feita apenas por você.

—Não quero machuca-lo.

A senhora sorriu para Lan WangJi, afastando uma mexa de cabelo que insistia em cair em frente ao seu rosto, aproveitando para pousar a mãe em sua bochecha.

—Eu também tenho medo de me afastar de A-Xian, de você e agora do meu bisneto, mas vocês não podem continuar vivendo escondidos, como dois fugitivos. Isso não é uma vida de verdade e, tenho certeza de que A-Xian não quer isso. Converse com ele, vocês juntos vão saber o que fazer.

O alfa concordou outra vez, colocando sua mão sobre a dela. Por mais que não parecesse, ele tinha muitas inseguranças dentro de si, mas seguiria o concelho de Baoshan Sanren.

Ele agradeceu e se levantou, indo até onde seu marido e filho estavam, sentando-se e abraçando a cintura de Wei Ying.

—Né, Lan Zhan, quer saber sobre o que estávamos falando? – Sorriu para si, espiando pelo canto do olho SiZhui ficar ainda mais vermelho.

—Hm.

—A-Yuan disse que prometeu ir jantar na casa de Jin Ling quando voltar. Finalmente vão oficializar o namoro! A-Yuan vai ter que enfrentar a sogra!

—A tia YanLi não é uma má pessoa.

—Você se lembra bem dela, né? – O olhar de Wei WuXian vagou por um momento, oscilando, mas logo voltou ao normal. – Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar ter você como genro. O verdadeiro problema é outro. – Ele fez uma careta e Lan Zhan sabia exatamente em quem ele estava pensando. Jiang Chen não pensaria duas vezes em criar uma tempestade em copo d'água para o casal.

—Qual é o problema, papai?

—Não é nada. – Negou e sorriu mais uma vez. – Vai dar tudo certo, a parte mais difícil você já conseguiu, que foi conquistar aquela criança rebelde.

SiZhui concordou rindo e então Wei Ying espirrou, seu corpo inteiro tremendo com a ação. Lan Zhan o abraçou mais forte.

—É melhor voltarmos, está escurecendo.

—Você tem razão. – O ômega esfregou o nariz e se levantou com a ajuda do marido, agarrando Lan Yuan pela mão. – Vamos, peça a seu pai para fazer uma sopa bem quentinha para nós no jantar.

—Acho que ele ouviu tudo.

—Hm.

Já em casa, depois do jantar, Wei WuXian e Lan WangJi dividiam a coberta, deitados no sofá em frente a lareira. Apesar de não ser tão frio quanto em Gusu naquela época do ano, ainda fazia frio na montanha. E para Wei ying não existia nada melhor para aquece-lo que o corpo do alfa.

—Lan Zhan...

—Hm

—Agora que A-Yuan foi dormir, me diga, o que aconteceu? Você está estranho desde que seu irmão ligou, mais cedo.

Lan Zhan se surpreendeu. Ele costumava disfarçar muito bem seus incômodos, mesmo que Baoshan Sanren tivesse percebido mais cedo, não imaginava que Wei Ying também notaria algo errado. Ele respirou fundo. Não queria ter que tocar naquele assunto tão rápido, mas não podia e nem iria mentir para o ômega.

—ZiChen quer marcar uma audiência. Ele disse que você pode ter sido hipnotizado durante o crime.

—Isso significa que... – Wei Ying tremeu em seus braços, seu olhar indo mais longe do que podia enxergar. – não matei _ele_...?

Ele se sentou, lágrimas se acumulando no canto de seus olhos. Lan Zhan afastou a franja de seu rosto e beijou suas bochechas, trazendo-o para seu peito.

—Uma pessoa hipnotizada não comete atos contra sua moral. Mas pode ter sua memória apagada, não se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu enquanto esteve sob o efeito da hipnose.

—Tem como provar isso?

—XiChen está procurando um meio. Por isso quer que você volte.

—Voltar...?

Wei WuXian ficou em silencio por um momento, agarrado a camisa de Lan WangJi. O alfa fazia carinho em suas costas, sentindo o leve tremor de sua respiração, assim como o aroma que desprendia da pele e dos cabelos do ômega. Por ele, permaneceriam escondidos ali, desde que Wei Ying estivesse protegido e ao alcance de seus braços, não importava para onde precisasse ir. Mas com a incerteza de sua liberdade, era difícil criar coragem para leva-lo de volta.

—Wei Ying?

—Eu vou voltar. Me leve de volta, Lan Zhan.

—Wei Ying... você pode ser preso.

—Se eu realmente não cometi esse crime. Se eu não surtei, se não são as minhas mãos sujas de sangue, eu não tenho nada a temer. Eu posso encarar a minha irmã outra vez, sem culpa. Eu quero voltar Lan Zhan, não vou mais fugir.

A determinação brilhava nas íris cinzentas de Wei WuXian. A culpa havia deixado seus ombros e ele parecia ainda mais leve do que antes. Lan Zhan sorriu. Aquele era Wei Ying, o mesmo que conhecera vários anos atrás, que não temia nada e que podia fazer tudo. Mentiria se dissesse que não sentia falta daquele olhar e agora ele estava ali.

Lan Zhan deixou um beijo cálido no topo da cabeça de Wei Ying, o sorriso nunca abandonando seus lábios.

—Nós vamos voltar então.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estão os motivos que me impediram de vir antes, o primeiro: Block. Eu tinha algumas ideias, mas não senti nada que me incentivasse a colocar elas no papel. Junto com isso veio a mudança do meu quarto. Meu pai finalmente resolveu arrumar meu quarto e ele se transformou numa zona de guerra, consequentemente meu PC ficou inoperante. Eu consegui terminar de arrumar tudo ontem (sim, quase uma semana pra por tudo em ordem), agora falta só colar os posters na parede *m* Quem quiser ver como meu quarto ficou, dá um pulinho no meu instagram (@Lizzy_wao)  
Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou meio fraco, mas eu precisava colocar algumas coisas no lugar aí e não tinha muito bem ideia de como fazer, daí saiu isso HSUAHSUA  
No próximo capítulo, teremos ChengYu, pra quem estava tão ansioso para vê-los de novo hihihihihi  
Sobre os extras: SongXiao tá saindo da jaula HUSAHUSH Tenho uma boa parte escrita, se tudo der certo semana que vem ele sai ^^  
Enfim, nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijos da tia Lizzy ^^


	20. Conexão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha só quem chegou cedo hoje! Hihihi  
Como vocês estão meus amores? Tudo bem? Tenho algumas novidades, mas vou deixá-los apreciarem o capítulo primeiro, então não esqueçam de ler as notas finais ^^  
Pra quem estava ansioso por ChengYu / ChengXuan (Eu ainda não sei como chamar esse shipp), um capítulo de 4 mil palavras só deles hehehehe  
Espero que gostem, e preparem as calcinhas pois o capítulo tá bem NSFW HSUAHSUAHUS

A frustração era um sentimento constante na vida de Jiang Cheng e o caso do assassinato de Jin ZiXuan era aquilo o que mais o deixava frustrado. Sua busca na Cidade Yi e toda a confusão que causou no restaurante de Wen Ning não haviam dado em nada. Nem um único sinal de Wei WuXian, nem um rastro, uma pista, nada.

As únicas coisas que tinha conseguido com tudo aquilo fora levar uma bronca dos seus superiores e magoar Mo XuanYu. E dessas duas coisas, a segunda era a que mais o afetava e exatamente por esse motivo ele resolveu retornar em pessoa a cidade Yi e devolver tudo o que havia recolhido.

Havia passado o dia inteiro dirigindo para conseguir chegar à cidade antes do anoitecer e, mesmo estando cansado não conseguia permanecer no quarto do hotel.

Jiang Cheng resolveu sair para tomar um ar. A brisa fresca da noite o ajudava a pensar em uma forma de voltar ao restaurante para entregar os livros de Mo XuanYu e conversar com ele. Mas enquanto caminhava, acabou se deparando com uma silhueta conhecida. O ômega estava a alguns passos de distância, caminhando apressado e distraído. Mesmo Jiang Cheng chamando três vezes, não houve sinal de resposta, então resolveu se aproximar, tocando seu ombro para chamar a atenção. Só não esperava receber uma resposta um tanto constrangedora. Um gemido baixo e arrastado escapou dos lábios de XuanYu, fazendo com que o alfa arregalasse os olhos e soltasse no mesmo instante. O menor cobriu a boca com as duas mãos, seu rosto ganhando um belo tom de vermelho, totalmente envergonhado.

—Desculpe, eu não...

—Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Mo XuanYu negou com a cabeça, ele parecia inquieto, torcendo os dedos.

—Eu vim para devolver suas coisas, irei leva-las ao restaurante amanhã. Queria me desculpar com você por todo o incômodo que causei. – Foi direto ao assunto, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. Era de conhecimento geral o quanto Jiang Cheng tinha dificuldades em se desculpar com as pessoas, mas ele não parecia ter problemas em fazer isso por Mo XuanYu. A única coisa que queria era ficar de bem com o ômega e aquietar seu coração.

—Obrigado. Agora eu preciso mesmo ir. – Mo XuanYu balançou sob os próprios pés. O cheiro adocicado de menta começava a invadir os sentidos do alfa, fazendo seu coração disparar.

—Você está no-

—Sim. – Os lábios entre abertos e os olhos úmidos do ômega, deixavam Jiang Cheng sem conseguir raciocinar.

Não era a primeira vez que via um ômega entrar no cio e se orgulhava por saber se controlar perfeitamente, independente da força dos feromonios. Mas agora se sentia vulnerável, completamente a mercê do outro. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu formigar e, quanto mais respirava para se acalmar, mais o perfume de Mo XuanYu o inebriava.

—Eu posso ajuda-lo com isso. – Sugeriu o alfa, sem pensar, se arrependendo logo em seguida das suas palavras. Ele já sabia exatamente o que sentia por Mo XuanYu, mas não queria atropelar as coisas. Fizera muito mal ao jovem ômega e pretendia arrumar as coisas antes de fazer qualquer proposta. – Olha, esquece o que eu disse. Posso acompanha-lo até o restaurante se confiar em mim.

—Eu aceito. Quero que me ajude com... o cio. – O rosto do ômega ficou ainda mais vermelho e ele se encolheu. Gotículas de suor começavam a brotar em seu rosto, mesmo a noite estando fria, deixando claro o quando o calor do cio o afetava.

—V-você tem certeza? – Jiang Cheng ainda estava incrédulo e precisou olhar bem nos olhos de XuanYu antes de ter certeza, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta. – Posso leva-lo para o hotel então? – O ômega acenou outra vez.

O investigador sentiu a ansiedade crescendo dentro de si. Ele se aproximou, segurando as costas do menor e passando o braço por trás de suas pernas, levantando-o. Mo XuanYu abraçou seu pescoço, deitando o rosto na curva de seu ombro, inalando o aroma que se desprendia. Jiang Cheng sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem quando o nariz do rapaz roçou em sua pele.

Ele apressou o passo, apertando Mo XuanYu de forma protetora e deixando seus próprios feromonios fluírem, na intenção de afastar qualquer outro alfa que estivesse por perto. Chegando ao hotel, ele subiu as escadas dois degraus por vez, encontrando um de seus homens no corredor.

—Mande alguém ir até o restaurante, diga que Mo XuanYu está comigo. – Não esperou por resposta, seguindo direto para o quarto.

Jiang Cheng abriu a porta com calma, fechando-a com o pé, mas sem fazer barulho. Um ômega no cio era muito sensível aos estímulos externos e a ultima coisa que queria era assusta-lo. Ele o deitou na cama com delicadeza, retirando sua própria jaqueta e colocando-a sobre os ombros dele. Logo seus feromônios começaram a dominar o ambiente, o cheiro forte do café se misturando harmoniosamente com o suave da menta que vinha do ômega.

XuanYu se encolheu, abraçado a peça de roupa do outro, enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa em sua mala, até que finalmente agarrou um pacote cinza metálico, colocando-o na cômoda. Os olhos do ômega se arregalaram, ficando ainda mais vermelho do que já estava. Nunca tinha chegado tão perto do que estava para acontecer na sua vida e, por mais que estivesse certo de que queria fazer aquilo com Jiang Cheng, o desespero e o constrangimento começavam a bater em sua consciência.

—XuanYu? – A voz do alfa chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o encara-lo. Jiang Cheng havia se sentado ao seu lado, se aproximando com cautela. – Está tudo bem?

—Uh...Sim, é só que... Não sei bem o que fazer, é a minha primeira vez.

O investigador ficou surpreso. Ele não conseguia e nem queria imaginar o jovem Mo tendo sexo com outra pessoa, mas não pensou que falaria sobre isso tão abertamente. Sorriu, tocando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair.

—Apenas... siga os seus instintos. Me diga se não gostar, se sentir dor ou se quiser parar. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Mo XuanYu concordou, esticando o pescoço para sentir o carinho melhor e Jiang Cheng entendeu que estava na hora de avançar mais um pouco. Ele pegou o ômega pelas mãos, puxando-o para mais perto até que estivessem frente a frente. Sua mão subiu para o pescoço pálido, deixando ali uma carícia suave, que fez o outro estremecer, mordendo o lábio. XuanYu vinha se contendo por todo aquele tempo, tentando se manter consciente, mas aos poucos os hormônios do cio vinham quebrando essa barreira. Jiang Cheng aproximou seu rosto, deixando seus narizes se tocarem, diminuindo a distância lentamente, até seus lábios se tocarem.

O pequeno ômega nunca tinha sentido algo parecido antes. Era apenas um roçar de leve e, mesmo assim, lhe causou uma sensação incrível, como se pudesse derreter a qualquer momento. Ele queria provar mais daquilo, sentir melhor como era a boca do outro, a textura de sua língua, o seu sabor. Sem perceber, ele mesmo estava puxando Jiang Cheng para perto, quase sentando em seu colo.

Mas o alfa o segurou pela cintura, impedindo que subisse em si. Ficaria mais difícil de se controlar se tivesse Mo XuanYu sentado nele. No entanto, não rejeitou o beijo, deixando que o ômega o aprofundasse, sentindo pacientemente a língua desajeitada e inexperiente vasculhar sua boca. Jiang Cheng chupou e mordiscou seus lábios, tentando guia-lo em meio ao beijo desenfreado.

Quando se separaram, Jiang Cheng percebeu o olhar nublado do rapaz, entregue aos próprios feromônios. Um pouco de saliva escorria do canto de sua boca e o alfa limpou com o polegar, aproveitando para deslizar o dedo sobre seu lábio inferior, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho.

—Como você está?

—Com calor... – Sua voz saiu baixa e meio arrastada e seus olhos alcançaram os do alfa. – Jiang Cheng, eu quero mais...

—Mais beijos?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, segurando a mão do outro em seu rosto. Podia sentir o quanto a pele de Mo XuanYu parecia esquentar cada vez mais, fazendo o suor brotar e deixando seu cheiro ainda mais evidente.

Jiang Chang colou seus lábios nos do menor, tomando as rédeas do beijo dessa vez, mostrando como se fazia e deixando o ômega mole, completamente entregue em seus braços, gemendo vez ou outra. As mãos pequenas passeavam por seu corpo, procurando uma abertura que fosse para sentir a pele e os músculos firmes do alfa.

—Jiang Cheng... estou com calor... me ajuda... – Se afastou do beijo outra vez, procurando a barra da própria camisa. Jiang Cheng retirou a jaqueta que havia o enrolado antes e segurou suas mãos, ajudando-o a retirar a peça de roupa.

O alfa admirou a pele levemente corada e o peito magro, subindo e descendo em busca de ar, e não resistiu em tocá-lo, ouvindo-o gemer outra vez. Com a mão em seu peito, Jiang Cheng fez Mo XuanYu se deitar, direcionando seus beijos ao pescoço do ômega. Começou delicado, com um leve tocar de lábios, enquanto suas mãos descobriam cada espaço de pele em seu dorso. Mas logo começou a mordiscar e deixar chupões, arrancado mais gemidos do ômega. O mais novo se contorcia, preso em seus braços, esfregando as próprias pernas em busca de alívio.

—Calma... – Jiang Cheng sussurrou em sua orelha, tentando impedi-lo de continuar se esfregando. – Vai acabar se machucando assim.

—Está doendo, quero brincar com ele... – Se referia ao seu próprio membro, que fazia relevo no tecido da calça.

—Eu vou cuidar disso. Logo vai se sentir bem.

Sentindo seus dedos formigarem e seu coração batendo forte, Jiang Chang esticou a mão, tocando a região sensível do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que espalhava beijos por seu peito. Os gemidos agudos e cheios de prazer enchiam seus ouvidos, aflorando ainda mais sua ansiedade. Ele não queria ter pressa com Mo XuanYu, mas sabia que os efeitos do cio eram fortes e que o rapaz abaixo de si precisava de alívio, por isso continuou tocando, massageando por cima do tecido. Com a língua, passou a brincar com um dos mamilos rosados, aproveitando para deixar mais chupões e mordidas no local. Quando percebeu que o ômega não aguentaria mais tanta provocação, Jiang Cheng deslizou a mão para dentro de sua calça. A sensação de tocá-lo diretamente causou um arrepio em todo o seu corpo e nem precisou de muito esforço. Apenas de sentir sua extensão e formato, foi o suficiente para fazer Mo XuanYu vir. O sêmen quente escorreu por seus dedos e o seu gemido sufocado vibrou por cada célula do alfa.

A cada passo que dava naquele momento, Jiang Cheng tinha mais certeza daquele sentimento. Ele havia encontrado a outra metade da sua alma, a pessoa destinada a estar para sempre ao seu lado. Com toda a certeza do mundo ele podia dizer que Mo XuanYu era essa pessoa e ele queria se entregar totalmente, confiar e ser amado, assim como o ômega estava fazendo.

Suas íris se encontraram e o alfa só conseguia admirar o quanto elas eram bonitas e brilhantes, mesmo que estivessem sob o efeito do cio, ele podia ver que Mo XuanYu estava ali, aceitando-o e se entregando. Ele o beijou de leve, deixando outros beijinhos por seu rosto. Mesmo que os fermônios e o cheiro do orgasmo estivessem matando seu alto controle, ele permanecia firme. Queria dar ao ômega o momento especial que ele merecia e, depois de gozar ele precisaria de alguns instantes de descanso antes de continuar.

—Jiang Cheng. – Chamou, sorrindo. – Isso foi bom. Obrigado.

Negou, puxando o menor para si, fazendo com que se sentasse em seu colo. Ele pegou as mãos de Mo XuanYu, colocando uma em seu peito e a outra no dele. Os dois podiam senti o batimento cardíaco um do outro e, mesmo que estivessem em ritmos diferentes no começo, logo se sincronizaram, batendo juntos e com força. Jiang Cheng encostou sua testa na do outro, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

—Consegue sentir isso, XuanYu? É o que chamam de predestinação. Podemos sentir o coração um do outro batendo dentro de nós. Meu coração é seu agora, quero que cuide bem dele.

Mo XuanYu concordou, suas bochechas ficando ainda mais vermelhas. Ele se aninhou ao peito do alfa, sem deixar sua mão escapar, mas aproveitando para ouvir o som do seu coração.

Se, um mês atrás, alguém dissesse a Jiang Cheng palavras como aquelas, ele daria risada. Ele nunca acreditou que encontraria sua pessoa destinada, tinha trinta e cinco anos e nenhuma perspectiva de encontrar alguém com quem manter um relacionamento sério. Mas agora estava ali, enchendo um ômega de mimo e carinho, dizendo-lhe palavras doces que nunca imaginou que sairiam de sua boca. O mais impressionante era que ele acreditava em cada uma delas e queria que Mo XuanYu acreditasse também.

Não demorou muito para que o pequeno momento de sobriedade do ômega passasse e logo ele estava beijando o pescoço de Jiang Cheng, imitando o que o alfa havia feito antes, mordendo e espalhando chupões. Suas mãos delicadas, levantaram a camisa que o outro vestia, obrigando-o a se despir e seu rosto não escondeu a excitação ao ver a pele levemente dourada, cheia de relevos firmes e atraentes. Os dedos pequenos não hesitaram em tocar por toda parte e XuanYu aproveitou a proximidade para beijar também.

Jiang Chang precisou se munir de todo o alto controle que lhe restava para parar o ômega antes que ele descesse mais os beijos. Puxando-o para cima e fazendo com que se deitasse abaixo de si outra vez, o alfa agarrou o cós de sua calça, confirmando com o olhar antes de despi-lo. Outro arrepio o tomou ao ter finalmente a visão inteira do corpo nu do jovem Mo. Era pequeno e delicado, sem qualquer marca ou mancha. Os fluidos naturais escorriam entre suas nádegas, banhando aos poucos as coxas e enfeitiçando Jiang Cheng com o aroma. Ele afastou suas pernas, enchendo as mãos com a carne pálida e macia, subindo até apertar a bundinha redonda e gostosa. Direcionou beijos nas partes internas das coxas subindo e descendo, deixando também mais marcas de mordidas.

Mo Xuanyu não sabia onde se agarrar. Suas mãos torciam os lençóis apenas com leve roçar da respiração do alfa sobre seu íntimo. Ele mordia os lábios e gemia, totalmente fora de si. Quando sentiu a língua quente e úmida cobrir sua ereção, foi como se estivesse perdido em um lugar mágico. Ele queria mais daquilo. Agarrou os cabelos do alfa, buscando um ponto de segurança, sentindo-o trabalhar arduamente. Seu membro foi abandonado, apenas para substituir o prazer. A mesma língua passou a invadir seu corpo por trás. Seus olhos se arregalaram e todo seu corpo se tencionou. Aquilo era novo, estranho e bom e ele não sabia como reagir.

—Preciso que relaxe ou vai se machucar.

—É estranho... é bom... mas dá medo. – Esticou a mão, buscando a de Jiang Cheng e apertando-a.

—Não precisa ter medo. Se sentir dor eu paro, mas você tem que me dizer.

Mais uma vez o ômega concordou, ajeitando sua posição e relaxando. O alfa voltou ao que fazia, estimulando-o com a língua e logo um dedo passou a acompanha-lo. Por mais que ardesse, XuanYu não disse nada. Não doía, só incomodava um pouco, mas não demorou para que se sentisse bem. Percebendo-o relaxar mais, Jiang Cheng acrescentou mais um dedo. No inicio o outro se assustou, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando e quando o terceiro dedo entrou ele pulou uma respiração, gemendo.

Jiang Cheng se empenhou em alarga-lo e continuou metendo e esticando os dedos mesmo que os gemidos soassem dolorosos. Fluidos continuavam a escapar dali, ajudando-o no trabalho e o próprio Mo XuanYu começou a instiga-lo, inconscientemente. Ele precisava fazer tudo direito, não queria se gabar, mas sabia de seu tamanho e, se não quisesse que o jovem Mo sofresse, precisava tê-lo o mais esticado o possível.

—Jiang Cheng... eu quero você... por favor...

A voz chorosa do ômega quebrou o alfa por inteiro e ele precisou respirar fundo três vezes. Precisava se controlar. Respirou uma quarta vez, subindo e colocando-se novamente entre as pernas de Mo XuanYu, retirando as próprias calças. Antes de fazer qualquer movimento, colocou a camisinha, beijou o ômega com ardor e então segurou sua cintura om uma mão, enquanto a outra o ajudava a se colocar no lugar. Fazendo carinho com a mão livre e beijando onde sua boca alcançava, Jiang Cheng criava distrações, penetrando Mo XuanYu o mais lentamente que pudesse.

E mesmo sob o efeito do cio e com a ajuda da sua própria lubrificação, Mo XuanYu não podia dizer que não doía, por que ele era o único que sabia o quanto doía naquele momento. Ele tentou se manter relaxado como o alfa pedira, tentou não pensar e se concentrar nas outras coisas que Jiang Cheng fazia, mas falhou miseravelmente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e antes que pudesse contê-las, elas escaparam, junto com um soluço assustado. O alfa parou de se mover no mesmo instante, sua mão cobrindo o rosto do menor e beijando as maçãs.

—Dói. Está doendo.

—Eu vou tirar bem devagar.

—Espera! Eu vou me acostumar, quero continuar. – Ele limpou as próprias lágrimas, respirando fundo algumas vezes.

—Eu não quero te machucar ainda mais, Yu. É melhor tirar.

—Não! – Mesmo com a dor latente, Mo XuanYu abraçou a cintura do maior com as pernas, sem intenção de deixa-lo se afastar. – Continue, eu vou me acostumar.

Sem ter como mudar de rumo, Jiang Cheng voltou a se empurrar para dentro, ainda mais lento que antes e Mo XuanYu enfiou a própria mão na boca, mordendo-a, tentando mudar o foco da sua dor. Depois de algum tempo esperando e sentindo-se ser preenchido, a dor foi passando e ele realmente se acostumou, começando a rebolar, tendo sua bunda apertada por Jiang Cheng, que riu, beijando-o uma e outra vez.

Agora que estava seguro de que o ômega não iria mais se machucar, o alfa passou a sair e entrar. No começo foi bem devagar, abraçando-se ao mais novo e aumentando o ritmo com o passar do tempo.

Logo Mo XuanYu estava choramingando e implorando por Jiang Cheng, arranhando seus braços e suas costas, buscando se firmar em algum lugar, apenas para receber mais do que o alfa tinha a oferecer. Seu pobre buraquinho estava sendo surrado, mas a verdade era que aquilo o fazia delirar e ele só queria sentir mais, queria que o outro o acertasse naquele lugar que o fazia ver estrelas e se sentir tão bem.

E Jiang Cheng tinha vigor para continuar com aquilo por um bom tempo. Ele puxou a perna do ômega, colocando-o de lado e indo mais fundo enquanto metia, ouvindo mais daqueles gemidos gostosos que o faziam arrepiar e perder a razão. Não queria ser tão rude com o jovem Mo, mas ele pedia, implorava e Jiang Cheng não resistia, investindo ainda mais.

Quando já o tinha de quatro, perfeitamente encaixando e indo cada vez mais fundo, Jiang Cheng sentiu que estava no limite. Ele abraçou a cintura estreita, deitando o corpo sobre o de Mo XuanYu, sem por peso. Sua mão alcançou o membro pequeno, carente de atenção e passou a masturbá-lo. Ele sentia seu coração ferver, sua conexão ainda mais forte e, indo tão rápido e forte como eu corpo deixava, ele chegou à borda, junto de Mo XuanYu. Os dois tencionaram juntos, o orgasmo os atingindo à mesma proporção. O alfa ainda foi algumas vezes antes de se render a exaustão, caindo com XuanYu no colchão, abraçados.

Sem ter coragem de tirar Jiang Cheng de si, o ômega permaneceu ali, aninhando ao seu peito, praticamente deitados de conchinha. O alivio da febre do cio havia chegado mais uma vez e ele se sentia estranhamente feliz. Apesar de ter sentido dor, no final o prazer tinha sido muito maior. A sensação de estar completo só de estar ao lado de Jiang Cheng também o deixava com um calor gostoso no peito. Ele nunca pensou que sua primeira vez seria tão calorosa, intensa e apaixonante. E nunca pensou que se renderia a um alfa tão facilmente.

Jiang Cheng o apertou no abraço, beijando seu pescoço e saindo de si. Mesmo com a sensação de vazio, o ômega não quis se mexer. Estava quentinho e gostoso ali. O cheiro de café que a pele do alfa exalava o acalmava, lhe trazendo uma sensação agradável.

Sentindo o calor um do outro, seus perfumes misturados e completamente entrelaçados, os dois adormeceram. Pois estavam no lugar onde mais se sentiam seguros: os braços um do outro.

\---x---

Mo XuanYu ainda dormia aninhado ao peito de Jiang Cheng quando bateram na porta. Ele podia se lembrar perfeitamente do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas, apesar de envergonhado, sentia-se satisfeito.

O alfa o apertou no abraço, ignorando as batidas que ficavam cada vez mais insistentes, até que perdeu a paciência, bufando alto e empurrando os lençóis para o lado. Sem saber que ômega já estava acordado, ele saiu cuidadosamente da cama, vestindo uma calça qualquer e deixando o quarto.

Mo XuanYu se sentou, sentindo seu quadril doer. Onde seus olhos podiam alcançar havia marcas de mordias e chupões. Seu rosto esquentou a ponto de ferver e seu coração bateu rápido, zunindo em seus ouvidos. Tinha deixado todos os assuntos anteriores de lado e vivido aquela noite intensamente, agora era hora de voltar para a realidade e não fazia ideia de como encontraria face para andar na rua daquele jeito.

A voz de Jiang Cheng atravessou as paredes finas do corredor.

—Por que diabos estão me importunando tão cedo?! Audiência?! O que?! – Rapidamente ele voltou pro quarto, catando suas roupas e se vestindo, deparando-se com XuanYu o encarando. Suspirou, largando tudo o que já havia recolhido, subindo na cama e pegando as mãos do mais novo. – Eu queria ficar mais tempo. Quero conversar com você sobre tudo o que aconteceu, tanto antes, como essa noite. Mas me chamaram de volta pra capital. Assim que eu conseguir uma folga, eu volto. Sei que é egoísmo meu, mas posso pedir para me esperar?

Ele não via qualquer sinal de mentira no olhar do alfa. Por mais que tivesse medo de ser deixado para trás, de ser abandonado, ele sentiu que podia confiar.

—Eu vou esperar. Só... não me deixe esperando muito tempo.

—Não vou. – Jiang Cheng tirou o anel que usava o indicador, colocando-o no mesmo dedo da mão do ômega. – Esse anel é da minha família, ele é a prova da minha promessa.

Mo XuanYu não queria aceitar, devia ser algo realmente importante para o alfa, mas também não teve coragem de recusar. Não depois de vê-lo colocando o anel em seu dedo. Jiang Cheng beijou sua testa e o puxou para um abraço.

O investigador não se lembrava de ser tão carinhoso assim com ninguém antes, mas podia se acostumar com aquilo. Desde que fosse por Mo XuanYu.

Não demorou muito para Jiang Cheng ir embora, sem nem mesmo tomar café da manhã, lembrando-se apenas de deixar os livros, objetos e documentos que havia apreendido da ultima vez, pagando alguém para ir entrega-los mais tarde no restaurante. XuanYu faria isso ele mesmo, mas era muita coisa e ele ainda sentia dores por todo o corpo, além disso, Jiang Cheng não queria que se esforçasse.

Respirou fundo antes de empurrar a porta de vidro do restaurante, ouvindo o sininho característico soar. A placa de fechado estava na porta, pois já passava das quatro da tarde. Wen Ning terminava de limpar o balcão, quando largou o que estava fazendo e correu até seu ajudante.

—A-Yu! Fiquei tão preocupado! Quase morri de susto quando aquele policial apareceu... – Ele falou rápido, verificando o mais novo de cima a baixo, corando ao ver as marcas em seu pescoço. – Vo-você está b-bem?

—Eu estou bem senhor Wen. – O jovem Mo colocou as mãos no lugar, tentando esconder o que já tinha sido visto. – É só que... aconteceu tudo muito rápido.

—Você estava consciente? – Wen Ning o guiou para que se sentassem.

—S-sim... Eu pedi a ajuda dele.

O mais velho concordou, ficando um tempo em silencio, pensando no que dizer.

—A-Yu... sei que não tenho direito de me meter na sua vida pessoal, ma-mas... me sinto responsável por você. Sei que é constrangedor falar dessas coisas, eu só não quero te ver machucado. Então, se Jiang Cheng fizer algo que você não queira, se ele te prejudicar de alguma forma, me avise que eu irei cuidar dele.

Mo XuanYu ficou ainda mais vermelho mas concordou. Ele também ficou quieto por alguns instantes, sua mente lhe trazendo de volta as lembranças do que havia acontecido mais cedo no banho, depois que Jiang Cheng deixou a cidade.

—Aah... senhor Wen... eu acho que estou com problemas. – Gemeu, escondendo o rosto sob as mãos.

—O-o que aconteceu?

—A camisinha... estourou durante... a-a... noite...

—A-Yu! Isso é sério, você estava no cio!

—Eu sei! Eu tomei uma pílula no caminho pra cá, mas ainda assim... O que eu faço?

Wen Ning suspirou, colocando sua mão sobre a de Mo XuanYu.

—Isso você vai precisar decidir junto com Jiang Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAh que lemon trabalhoso, porém ótimo de escrever! Eu AMO fazer o JC todo romântico, sincero e fofo :3 Um lado que ele só mostra pro A-Yu!  
E será que vem criança por aí?! hehehehehe  
Sobre as novidades: Minha aula de inglês mudou para quinta-feira, então eu estou adiantando as postagens para as quartas a noite. Só não postei ontem mesmo pq eu terminei já era meia noite e ainda precisava revisar. Então pode acontecer de eu acabar atualizando as quintas de manhã também hihihihi  
Próximo capítulo, não teremos WangXian, mas teremos XiYao e muita treta!  
Já agradeço muito aos comentários, tenho recebido bastante notificações e não tô conseguindo responder todo mundo, por isso já venho aqui agradecer todos vocês, seus lindos!  
Espero vocês semana que vem! Beijos da tia Lizzy ^^


	21. Tortura e Fracasso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite meus amores! Como vai a vida?  
Bom, chegando com mais um capítulo para vocês! Não vou me alongar muito, mas já peço para prepararem seus corações.  
*** AVISO IMPORTANTE ***  
Esse capítulo contém tortura física e psicológica e violência doméstica. Se você é sensível a estes temas, quando ver este sinal: ~~// pule até ele aparecer novamente, assim não vai ler as coisas ruins que acontecem.  
A todos: Boa leitura!

Jian GuangYao encarou o rapaz a sua frente, apesar das olheiras profundas, Xue Yang sustentava seu típico sorriso despretensioso. O garçom colocou seus pedidos sobre a mesa e GuangYao segurou sua xícara de chá em ambas as mãos, sentindo o calor suave aquecer seus dedos. Já Xue Yang tomou seu café puro e sem açúcar quase em um único gole.

—O cuzão do seu marido pode parecer idiota, mas ele até que é esperto. Nem sinal do tal vídeo.

—Ele não pode ter enviado para alguém?

—Só se foi de algum outro dispositivo. Eu já comecei a vasculhar os amigos e capangas dele, vou precisar de mais um bom tempo até conseguir analisar todo mundo.

—Faça isso o mais rápido possível. – GuangYao experimentou seu chá, sentindo o calor o preencher e suspirando alto após deixar a xícara outra vez sobre a mesa. – Você trouxe o que eu mandei?

—Claro! Eu já disse antes: não faço o serviço pela metade. – Xue Yang retirou um pequeno frasco de vidro, com um líquido transparente, de dentro de seu bolso, colocando-o ao lado da xícara do outro. – Uma dose menor, porém, mais concentrado. Incolor, inodoro e completamente absorvido pelo organismo em poucas horas, sem deixar qualquer tipo de rastro.

—E a outra droga?

—Está na fase final de testes e têm funcionado como o esperado. - Jin GuangYao apenas concordou, guardando o frasco em seu bolso. – Bom, eu vou na frente, sabe como o velho Jin detesta atrasos e ele já está no limite da paciência comigo. Não sei como você aguenta babar o ovo dele o dia inteiro.

—Existem coisas que precisamos apenas suportar.

Xue Yang riu e se levantou.

—Ah, e se eu fosse você, voltaria logo também. Tem um capanga do seu marido na mesa dos fundos, ele pode achar que está sendo traído.

—Ele acha que você é um ômega.

—E não sou? – Outro sorriso prepotente emoldurou seu rosto e GuangYao o encarou com uma expressão pensativa.

—Não sei. Nunca consegui descobri o que você é. – Respondeu por fim.

—Eu sou o que eu quiser ser. Até mais.

O ômega o fitou enquanto saia, ainda sem entender o que aquelas palavras poderiam significar. Por mais inteligente que fosse, por melhor que conseguisse analisar qualquer pessoa, o jovem Jin ainda não conseguia ver através de Xue Yang. Suas ações, seus pensamentos eram simplesmente impossíveis de prever.

Ele suspirou pesado outra vez, chamando o garçom para tirar seu pedido. Tomaria um bom café da manhã. Se fosse repreendido por Wen Chao, pelo menos não passaria o dia todo com fome outra vez. Só não esperava que, quando o rapaz viesse deixando a bandeja com as coisas que mais gostava de comer, outra pessoa que preferia não ver naquele momento aparecesse.

Como imãs, os olhos de Lan XiChen encontraram os seus. Suas mãos gelaram na hora e o instinto de se levantar e ir embora quase gritou em seus ouvidos. No entanto, sabia que era tarde demais. O subordinado de Wen Chao já havia visto XiChen, só lhe restava aguardar qual seria a tortura da vez. Por mais que evitasse, que ignorasse o mais velho dos irmãos Lan, ele sabia que Wen Chao o puniria. Apenas por estarem sob o mesmo teto, dentro do mesmo espaço, independente de trocarem palavras ou até mesmo de perceberem a presença um do outro, Wen Chao o puniria. E se sabia que seria punido, por que não ao menos apreciar a breve companhia do alfa? Um pequeno alento em seu coração para o que viria mais tarde.

—Com licença. Posso me sentar aqui? – XiChen perguntou educadamente, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta, assim como um pequeno sorriso.

—Como está, senhor Lan? Não sabia que também frequentava este café.

—Estou bem. É a primeira vez que venho aqui. Saí cedo para ir ao fórum e não tive tempo de tomar café em casa.

—Entendo. Eu venho as vezes, quando preciso chegar mais cedo no escritório, ou simplesmente quando quero apreciar um bom chá. A qualidade daqui é realmente admirável.

Mais uma vez o garçom apareceu para atende-los e não demorou a retornar com o pedido de XiChen.

—Um caso que tenha total atenção do senhor Lan, deve ser algo muito importante. – Comentou casualmente, enquanto saboreava seu novo chá.

—Digamos que é algo que eu prefiro não deixar nas mãos de outras pessoas.

—Faz sentido, quando há coisas que precisamos fazer, ninguém além de nós pode fazê-lo bem. – Mais um sorriso e XiChen concordou. – Como vai seu irmão? Meu sobrinho me contou que ele está recluso. Jin Ling não ficou muito feliz de passar alguns dias longe do namorado.

—Ah sim... WangJi as vezes precisa de um tempo isolado. Ajuda-o a se inspirar e compor novas peças. Sizhui ficou com ele por um tempo para conhecer o lugar. Ele quer seguir os passos do pai e seus esforços já vem dando bons frutos, têm ganhado todas as competições que participa.

—Deve ser um orgulho para a família. – Novamente o alfa concordou. – E JingYi? Sendo seu filho, com certeza deve ter algo em que seja bom.

Ouvindo isso, XiChen riu. Não que o filho fosse medíocre ou coisa parecida.

—JingYi não sabe ainda o que quer ser, não tem a mesma convicção de SiZhui. Eu não acho isso ruim, ele ainda é jovem e logo vai encontrar algo que goste, mas, por enquanto, está apenas curtindo a adolescência.

—Isso é bom. Crianças precisam se divertir. – Jin GuangYao terminou o ultimo pãozinho em seu prato, regando-o com o que restava de seu chá de lavanda, conferindo a hora em seu relógio de pulso. – Bom senhor Lan, eu sinto muito, mas não poderei acompanha-lo no restante de sua refeição. Tenho que encontrar meu pai no escritório em poucos minutos, preciso me apressar.

—Tudo bem, não irei prendê-lo. Pode deixar que eu pago a conta.

—Faço questão. – O ômega negou, sorrindo. – Até uma próxima vez, senhor Lan, tenha um bom dia.

Despedindo-se, GuangYao se dirigiu ao caixa, pagando não só a sua parte, como a de Xue Yang e a de Lan XiCheng.

Aquele havia sido o melhor café da manhã que tomara nos últimos tempos e guardaria as poucas palavras trocadas com carinho em seu coração, pois era apenas isso o que podia fazer. Por mais que Lan XiChen estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos, ele era apenas um sonho distante. Um sonho que há muito havia jogado fora, em busca de sua ambição.

\---x---

Tudo aconteceu um tanto rápido quando retornou para casa. Assim que entrou, Wen Chao o agarrou pelo pescoço, deixando-o sem ar.

—Parece que você não aprende a lição, não é mesmo, Meng Yao?! – O alfa o arrastou escada acima, enquanto GuangYao tentava respirar e se livrar do aperto. - Saindo com Lan XiChen em plena luz do dia! As pessoas comentam, sabe? Que você não respeita seu marido, só por que ele não é seu predestinado. Que você sai com Lan XiChen e me trai. Você esquece que eu tenho olhos por todos os lugares... Você nunca está livre de mim e precisa se lembrar que tudo o que você é me pertence. Seu cargo na empresa, seu corpo, sua vida... As provas que estão em minhas mãos... Eu posso quebrar nosso acordo a qualquer momento, e o que vai sobrar pra você? Nada! – Ele o empurrou para dentro do quarto, derrubando-o no chão e se abaixando para olhar em seus olhos. – Você é só a bosta do filho de uma empregada. Só é vice presidente da empresa por eu ter aceitado esse casamento. Sabe... a JiaoJiao é muito melhor pra mim. Ela faz tudo o que eu quero... tem um belo corpo, é bem gostosa, diferente de você, que não presta nem pra procriar. Quem sabe eu deva pedir o divórcio?

—Não! Por favor... eu aceito a punição. Eu errei. Estou completamente errado. Você é meu senhor, não devia ter traído sua confiança. Eu irei receber o castigo.

Wen Chao sorriu, dando tapinhas em seu rosto.

—Bom garoto. É assim que eu gosto, meu cachorrinho bem disciplinado... Tire suas roupas, não quero ver uma peça em seu corpo, depois vá para o banheiro e me espere lá. – Ele se levantou, deixando o quarto e Jin GuangYao seguiu suas ordens.

A cada dia que passava parecia que a criatividade do alfa para novas formas de tortura se multiplicava. E o ômega só podia suportar. Precisava continuar naquele casamento ou não teria a aprovação de seu pai, perderia seu nome, seus direitos e voltaria a ser apenas Meng Yao, o filho da empregada. Ele havia lutado muito por seu espaço, por menor que fosse. Suportaria todas as torturas de Wen Chao para permanecer onde estava.

O ambiente frio do banheiro o fez tremer. Ele não sabia o que viria agora, aquela era a primeira vez que Wen Chao lhe dava este tipo de ordem, mas tinha certeza de que seria ainda pior que antes. Logo o alfa chegou, uma faca brilhava em suas mãos.

Mais um tremor percorreu seu corpo, porém não estava com medo. Sabia que Wen Chao não o mataria, só queria vê-lo sofrer e isso não quebraria a mente de GuangYao.

O alfa estendeu a faca.

—Pegue. Quero ver o sangue escorrer dessa pele branquinha. – Riu, sentando-se sobre a tampa da privada. Jin GuangYao pegou o objeto, analisando a lâmina.

_Não doeria_. _Aquilo não doeria_, repetiu para si mesmo. Já havia sentido dores piores, alguns cortes não lhe fariam mal. Aproximou a lâmina do seu braço, sem conseguir avançar. O cérebro humano é condicionado a evitar se machucar propositalmente. Ele sabia disso.

—Vamos logo! Não tenho o dia todo!

_“É para me proteger, e não para me machucar. Está tudo bem, não vai doer.”_ Pensou, respirando fundo e pressionando a faca sobre a pele. Sentiu uma leve ardência e um pequeno corte se abriu, fazendo o sangue escorrer lentamente.

—Mais fundo! – Ele apertou e mais sangue brotou. – Muito bom! Faça outro, na coxa agora! – GuangYao deslizou a lâmina em sua coxa, abrindo mais um corte e Wen Chao gargalhou, encarando-o com desprezo. – Tão feio... nem os melhores cirurgiões do mundo o deixariam tão lindo quanto a JiaoJiao... é difícil suportar um lixo como você sendo meu marido quando tenho ela. Continue! Mais um corte, na outra perna.

Jin GuangYao perdeu as contas de quantas vezes havia rasgado a própria carne. Aquilo não doía para ele, não o afetaria, não o machucaria. Continuou até que Wen Chao se cansasse, trancando-o nu no banheiro.

O ômega jogou a faca no canto e se encolheu nos próprios braços. Estava sozinho ali, com frio e sentindo o sangue secar e grudar em sua pele. Estava cansado, física e mentalmente.

—Senhor Jin... – A voz conhecida de Luo QingYang soou através da porta. – Senhor Jin, o senhor está aí? Está tudo bem?

—Sim.

—Eu vou chamar a polícia, isso não pode continuar assim.

—Por favor, não faça isso Mian Mian. Só vai dificultar as coisas para mim e para você também. – Ele não precisava da preocupação de uma empregada. Ela não poderia fazer nada por ele e apenas prejudicaria seus planos.

—As coisas estão piorando senhor Jin. Eu vi que ele pegou uma faca na cozinha, o senhor está machucado, não está?

—Eu estou bem. Não faça nada desnecessário, pense em você e na sua família.

Ele conseguiu ouvir o suspiro contrariado da mulher. Ela sabia que Wen Chao era perigoso, que podia machucar não só ela, como seus familiares.

—Vou passar algo paro o senhor se aquecer pela janela, está bem? Depois trarei comida.

Ela não esperou que ele concordasse, apenas viu quando uma fina coberta foi lançada para dentro. A jovem Luo era a única que não fingia não ver o que acontecia naquela casa. Por mais que não pudesse fazer muito, ela o ajudava com o pouco que podia e GuangYao era grato por isso, mesmo que se sentisse incomodado. Luo QingYang era justa demais, se continuasse assim ela poderia estragar tudo. Suspirou. Não queria, mas precisaria encontrar uma forma de demiti-la.

Enrolado na coberta, com um sanduiche e uma xícara de chá para se alimentar, ele passou o dia trancado naquele cômodo pequeno e gelado. Wen Chao havia trancado o registro por fora e nem uma única gota de água saía pelas torneiras ou no chuveiro, não tinha direito nem mesmo a um banho, fosse quente ou frio.

Sentindo o cansaço lhe tomar, Jin GuangYao percebeu que não era tão forte quanto imaginava. Sua visão escureceu. Ele era um fracasso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É... quando eu disse que a história do A-Yao seria sofrida, eu estava falando muito sério. O próximo capítulo continuará focado nele, pretendia trazer a história toda de uma vez, como fiz com ChengYu no capítulo anterior, mas acho melhor dar um tempo para vocês digerirem essa dor. E também não daria tempo de escrever tudo hoje.  
Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, independente do clima pesado.  
Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a minha história! Nos vemos semana que vem, até lá!


	22. Retorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus lindos! Como vão?  
O capítulo de hoje ficou bem curtinho eu sei, mas acredito que vocês vão gostar hihihihi  
Temos um clima mais ameno depois da depressão que foi o capítulo 21 e logo as coisas vão começar a se agitar!  
Não esqueçam de ler as notas finais para mais informações!  
Beijos e boa leitura!

Lan XiChen tinha o olhar distante. Aquela angústia estranha tomava seu peito mais uma vez e ele não sabia de onde vinha ou o porquê. Apenas sentia um aperto no coração que o deixava apreensivo.

—Pai, você ‘tá bem? – JingYi e SiZhui o encaravam na mesa de jantar. Os dois já haviam terminado de comer enquanto o seu próprio prato estava intacto e, consequentemente, frio.

—Sim, sim. Só estou preocupado com o trabalho, só isso. – Respondeu, com seu típico sorriso simpático. – Se já terminaram, podem ir. Eu tiro a mesa depois.

O garoto encarou o pai por um instante, antes de chamar SiZhui e se levantar. O alfa ainda tentou comer um pouco, mas logo desistiu, deixando o jantar de lado e recolhendo a louça.

Enquanto lavava os pratos, sua mente viajava. Não conseguia entender seus sentimentos. Ele sabia que não devia se aproximar de Jin GuangYao, que ele havia o rejeitado quando resolveu se casar com Wen Chao, mas, mesmo assim, era como se perdesse a razão quando ouvia falar o nome do ômega. Sentia que havia algo de errado naquele casamento, mas, se A-Yao não confiava em si, não devia ser invasivo. Estava agindo como um idiota e começava a sentir raiva de si mesmo por isso, precisava parar ou apenas iria se machucar e machucar GuangYao.

Suspirou pesado, dispondo a louça no escorredor, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Secou as mãos e cruzou o apartamento, atendendo a porta, se surpreendendo com a pessoa que estava do outro lado. Não imaginava que o veria de novo tão cedo.

—Estou de volta! – O ômega sorriu, tirando os óculos escuros e o xale que cobria seus ombros. Ele era quase da mesma altura de XiChen e abraçou o alfa apertado, que não soube como reagir. Haviam passado tanto tempo longe, que havia se esquecido como ele podia ser tão... pegajoso.

—Kai... Entre. – XiChen abriu espaço, observando-o entrar e já se sentar no sofá, completamente a vontade. – Quando foi que voltou?

—Cheguei hoje mesmo. Vim direto para cá, estou morrendo de saudades do meu filhote, onde ele está?

—No quarto, com SiZhui.

Mesmo com a resposta, Lian KaiXin não mostrou sinal de que se levantaria, pelo contrário. Ele cruzou as pernas em lótus, sorrindo abertamente para XiChen, que se sentou ao seu lado.

—Esse lugar não mudou nada. Me traz uma sensação nostálgica... – Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento e XiChen reparou melhor no quanto o ômega havia mudado. Ele mantinha o cabelo preto, porém estava cortado curto e ondulado, ao invés de liso. A camisa branca que usava era transparente nas costas, deixando a enorme tatuagem de cerejeiras a mostra, e a calça legging preta destacava sua silhueta magra. – Jin GuangYao... ele casou mesmo com Wen Chao?

A pergunta fez a curva do sorriso de XiChen diminuir levemente.

—Sim.

—Eu não entendo... vocês são predestinados, o caminho estava livre, por que ele não quis ficar com você?

—O fato de sermos predestinados não significa que ele é obrigado a me amar.

—Mas você o ama. – A afirmação fez o alfa suspirar e KaiXin se sentiu indignado. – Eu não acredito na ganancia daquele velho Jin. Tenho certeza que ele passou por cima da felicidade do filho, apenas para ter controle das Corporações Wen.

—Independente do que for, eu não tenho o que fazer. Foi a escolha que A-Yao fez e eu não tenho direito de contestá-la. – Dizer aquilo em voz alta era ainda pior do que remoer em seu coração. Era simplesmente admitir que não tinha influência nenhuma sobre Jin GuangYao, que estava de mãos atadas. – Sabe Kai, eu fiz muita coisa que você não imaginaria que eu faria por alguém. Eu mesmo não me reconheço. Quando se trata dele, na hora que eu percebo, já é tarde demais. Eu não sou assim.

—Você está tentando, A-Huan.

—Quanto mais eu tento, parece que a distancia entre nós aumenta. Não quero causar mais problemas pra ele. O melhor é me manter afastado.

—Se é isso o que você decidiu, eu vou apoiar. – KaiXin tocou seu rosto, seu olhar brilhando em ternura. – Quando nos divorciamos eu desejei tanto que você fosse feliz.

—Está tudo bem. Eu sou feliz, tenho meu filho comigo e minha família.

—É, tem razão. Muitas pessoas por aí vivem sem nem conhecerem seus predestinados... Eu mesmo... – Ele riu e XiChen percebeu o rosto do ômega corar. – Voltei para China para me casar.

—Oh...

—Mas não conta pro A-Yi ainda, quero prepara-lo primeiro. Só vou me casar se ele aprovar meu noivo.

—Certo, não direi nada.

O alfa sorriu. Estava verdadeiramente feliz por KaiXin ter encontrado alguém que o amava.

No passado, os dois haviam se casado por conveniência, realizando um desejo de seu falecido pai. Não eram apaixonados um pelo outro, mas mantinham um bom relacionamento por serem amigos desde jovens. O ômega era modelo e havia recebido uma proposta de trabalho no exterior, foi então que decidiram se divorciar. E logo depois Jin GuangYao se casou com Wen Chao.

Ele havia feito a escolha dele, pensou. Estava na hora de XiChen seguir em frente também. Por mais que aquilo doesse em seu coração, talvez seguir em frente fosse a melhor decisão a se tomar.

—A-Huan? Tem outra coisa que quero te pedir... – KaiXin coçou a própria nuca. – Posso ficar com A-Yi esse fim de semana?

—Claro. Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar passar um tempo com você.

—Vou chama-lo então.

Lian KaiXin se levantou, seguindo pelo corredor até o quarto de JingYi. XiChen pôde ouvir claramente o grito animado do filho e assistiu os dois voltarem a sala abraçados.

—Pai, por que não me avisou que estava voltando?

—Eu quis fazer uma surpresa. – Ele o apertou mais ainda no abraço, bagunçando o cabelo já naturalmente bagunçado de JingYi. – Você veio de duas pessoas tão altas, como pode ainda ser tão pequeno?!

—Ainda posso crescer muito! – Respondeu, para em seguida se dirigir ao pai alfa. – Vou mesmo ficar esse fim de semana com o papai? -XiChen apenas acenou, sorrindo, e o jovem mostrou todos os dentes em um sorriso ainda mais radiante. – Preciso arrumar minha mochila e ligar pro ZiZhen!

—Ei, nem pense em desmarcar seu _date_! Eu posso muito bem leva-los e você já aproveita para nos apresentar. – O ômega piscou e o mais novo concordou, correndo novamente para o seu quarto. SiZhui se sentou ao lado do tio após cumprimentar KaiXin. – Não quer ir conosco, A-Yuan?

—Obrigado senhor Lian, mas meu pai está voltando. Amanhã vou arrumar a casa para quando ele chegar.

O ômega não insistiu, aguardando pacientemente enquanto o filho arrumava suas coisas.

Lan XiChen respirou fundo. Ao menos não passaria os dias no vazio. Seu irmão estava voltando, trazendo Wei WuXian consigo. Teria muito trabalho a fazer e só de pensar no confronto direto com os Jin no tribunal, sua cabeça começava a doer. Não conseguiria se livrar da presença de Jin GuangYao tão cedo e isso o perturbava. Seguir em frente definitivamente não seria uma tarefa fácil e Lan XiChen teria de arcar com as consequências sozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eai? Como ficou?  
Esse capítulo realmente me deixou bem insegura hehehe. E é por isso que vou agradecer muito o feedback de vocês! Acho que se não fosse por alguns comentários, eu ia acabar fazendo muita besteira com o XiChen e eu não quero isso. Espero ter conseguido trazer um pouquinho dele de volta para o que deveria ser nesse capítulo, então não deixem de continuar comentando, me dizendo o que estão realmente achando da história e dos personagens, isso é muito importante para mim e para o desenvolvimento da história em si.  
Ainda vai ter muita coisa pra rolar com o nosso Lan mais velho, assim como com o JGY... mas isso fica pro futuro pq? NÓS ESTAMOS COM SAUDADES DO NOSSO WANGXIAN, não é mesmo?!  
Pois é, e agora eles voltam!  
Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, que comentam e que me apoiam, vocês são muito importantes para mim s2  
Beijos da Lizzy e até o próximo capítulo!  
Ps.: Com o feriado de carnaval, vou conseguir adiantar mais coisas então prometo capítulos maiores mais pra frente s2


	23. Compreensão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sumi daqui por um tempinho né? Estava em um local que não coseguia mexer direito na internet, então só consegui atualizar no Wattpad :v Mas irei postar os capítulos que faltam aqui e logo voltamos a programação normal. Espero que gostem!

Jiang Cheng estava a beira de um colapso. Seu estresse havia chegado ao limite do quanto podia suportar sem gritar com alguém. Havia retornado a capital e não parara por um segundo, novas evidencias sobre o caso do assassinato de Jin ZiXuan haviam chegado a delegacia, além de uma nova audiência marcada pelo advogado de Wei WuXian, Lan XiChen. Vinha investigando essas evidências mas parecia que quanto mais as estudava, menos conseguia chegar a uma conclusão. Além disso, sua cabeça não parava de trabalhar no motivo de Lan XiChen pedir uma nova audiência, por que ele estava fazendo isso? O que _ele_ havia encontrado que pudesse mudar o andamento do processo? Estava frustrado. Sentia que o advogado tinha em mãos algo que poderia mudar todo o rumo daquela investigação.

Rosnou para o celular em sua mão, apertando-o tanto que seus dedos ficaram brancos ao redor do aparelho. Ainda tinha mais aquilo: seu celular havia caído no chão e a tela parara de funcionar. Já havia tentado de tudo para concertá-lo, mas nada deu resultado, estava com tanta raiva que sua mão subiu rapidamente e o celular teria voado até a parede, se Jiang Yanli não o tivesse impedido.

—A-Cheng, se quebra-lo, levará mais tempo para configurar um novo.

—Essa merda já está quebrada, A-Jie.

—Por que não espera A-Ling voltar, ele pode dar uma olhada para você, as crianças entendem melhor dessas tecnologias. – Ela tomou delicadamente o aparelho de suas mãos, colocando-o sobre a mesa e convidando o irmão para sentar ao seu lado. Ele ainda estava irritado, mas sabia que aquilo logo passaria. Ela pegou sua mão direita, tocando o local onde antes havia um anel púrpura. – É tão estranho vê-lo sem Zidian.

—Está sendo difícil pra me acostumar a estar sem ele também. – Confessou após respirar fundo, sem deixar claro se falava do anel ou de _outra coisa_. Havia contado a irmã sobre Mo XuanYu e sobre o pedido que havia feito à ele. – Quero voltar logo, busca-lo para viver comigo, mas não sei como vai reagir a minha proposta.

—Nunca saberá se não tentar. Pediu a ele que esperasse, prometeu que voltaria, precisa encontrar um tempo para ir vê-lo ou ele vai se sentir deixado de lado.

—Eu sei, mas as coisas estão uma loucura na delegacia, não posso pedir outra folga sem uma boa justificativa. – Bufou, sentindo-se ainda mais frustrado que antes.

Por sorte, seu sobrinho acabara de abrir a porta, anunciando sua chegada.

—A-Ling, venha aqui um instante. – Jiang Yanli chamou o filho, afagando sua cabeça gentilmente, como sempre fizera e só então entregando o celular do irmão. – Pode fazê-lo voltar a funcionar para o seu tio?

—Cem pratas. – O garoto estendeu a mão na direção de Jiang Cheng, que bufou outra vez e Yanli riu.

—Você está mesmo querendo que eu quebre suas pernas, moleque!

—Vamos A-Ling, não deixe seu tio ainda mais irritado.

Jin Ling bufou exatamente como o tio havia feito, cruzando os braços e enrugando a testa.

—Vou buscar meu notebook. – Ele subiu as escadas e voltou correndo, saltando os dois últimos degraus. Sentou-se ao lado da mãe e conectou o celular ao computador. Menos de dez minutos depois, a tela do aparelho voltou a brilhar, exibindo um bloqueio de fundo roxo chapado. Jin Ling encarou o mais velho, com uma expressão entediada. – Que coisa mais sem graça.

—Basta que funcione. – O homem pegou o celular de volta, sem qualquer cerimônia.

—Ei, não vou receber nenhuma recompensa mesmo?

Jiang Cheng rolou os olhos e puxou uma nota de dez yuanes do bolso, colocando-a na mão do menino, que o encarou indignado.

—Contente-se com isso.

Com seu celular finalmente funcionando, desbloqueou a tela, tomando um susto com a quantidade de notificações. Setenta e sete chamadas perdidas. Havia passado um único dia sem o aparelho. O código de área era o da cidade vizinha a Cidade Yi, provavelmente havia sido Mo XuanYu, tentando entrar em contato consigo.

Seu coração acelerou e o sangue correu gelado em suas veias. Havia deixado seu número para que o outro ligasse caso algo acontecesse. Sabia que a viagem até a cidade vizinha era longa e difícil, para que ele precisasse ir até lá, algo realmente urgente devia ser o motivo.

Estava sem reação, se alguma coisa acontecesse com Mo XuanYu enquanto estava fora, ele não se perdoaria.

—A-Cheng? Você está pálido, o que aconteceu?

—Não sei. Tem várias ligações de número desconhecido, acho que... acho que foi o XuanYu... Eu preciso ir até lá.

Ele atravessou a sala o mais rápido que pôde, deixando Jin Ling sem entender nada e sendo seguido pela irmã.

—Tenha cuidado na viagem, meu irmão. Está anoitecendo, pode ser perigoso.

—Vou de avião até a cidade mais próxima e de lá alugo um carro, devo chegar antes do amanhecer, não se preocupe. – Abriu a porta sem mascarar sua ansiedade. Ainda assim Yanli tocou seu rosto, forçando-o a se abaixar e deixando um beijo suave em sua testa.

—Que os deuses te protejam, e não deixe de dar notícias, está bem?

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu, correndo até seu apartamento para pegar o essencial para a viagem e seguindo diretamente ao aeroporto.

\---x---

O sol começava a nascer no horizonte quando Jiang Cheng finalmente chegou a Cidade Yi. E nem mesmo pensou duas vezes antes de parar o carro na frente do restaurante e entrar. O salão estava vazio, as cadeiras de cabeça para baixo sobre as mesas e o balcão sem qualquer objeto em cima. Porém, o cheiro de chá e temperos denunciava a presença de alguém lá dentro. Não demorou muito para que Wen Ning surgisse da porta que dava acesso a cozinha e a parte dos fundos do restaurante.

Jiang Cheng sabia que inevitavelmente teria que se encontrar com Wen Ning e conversar com ele, não apenas sobre Mo XuanYu, mas sobre o passado dos dois. Aquilo o deixava inquieto e impaciente, no entanto, não era o momento agora. Tudo o que ele queria era ver Mo XuanYu, saber se estava bem e cuidar dele caso não estivesse, mas não sabia como agir.

—XuanYu está no quarto dele, pode entrar se quiser. – Wen Ning se afastou da porta, abrindo caminho para que Jiang Cheng passasse. O alfa ficou ainda mais sem reação, não esperava uma colaboração tão pacifica entre os dois. Ele respirou fundo, engolindo todo seu orgulho e agradecendo baixinho antes de atravessar a porta.

No fim do corredor ficava o único quarto com a porta fechada, que supôs ser o de Mo XuanYu. Deu dois toques, mas não houve resposta.

—XuanYu, está acordado? Sou eu, Jiang Cheng.

—O que está fazendo aqui?! Vai embora! – A voz do ômega soou abafada do outro lado.

—Me deixe entrar primeiro, vamos conversar...

—Não quero conversar! Você disse que voltaria logo, mas não veio. Não atendeu minhas ligações. É igual aos outros alfas, só me enganou! Vá embora!

—Eu estou aqui agora, por favor XuanYu-

—Não quero saber, vá embora! Me deixa em paz!

Jiang Cheng sentia dor em seu peito, como se estivesse sendo esmagado e sem ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Sua vontade era de arrombar a porta, invadir o quarto e segurar Mo XuanYu em seus braços, mas não faria isso. Não era certo e apenas assustaria o ômega, precisava se aproximar e não se afastar ainda mais.

—Eu sinto muito por não ter te atendido, meu celular estava quebrado. Vim direto, assim que vi suas ligações. – Tentou outra vez.

—Não quero saber, vá embora!

O investigador suspirou, encostando a testa na porta. Precisava ser paciente, não sabia qual era o problema, o que realmente estava incomodando o ômega e aparentemente ele não queria lhe contar. Mo XuanYu não teria feito tantas ligações se não fosse algo realmente importante, tinha que tentar descobrir o que era, talvez assim conseguisse convencê-lo a deixa-lo entrar.

Pensou em perguntar diretamente, mas Wen Ning surgiu com uma bandeja nas mãos. Chá e uma tigela de mingau compunham a refeição e o ômega bateu de leve na porta.

—A-Yu... Eu fiz seu café da manhã.

—Obrigado senhor Wen, mas eu não tô com fome.

—Você precisa se alimentar. Não vou deixar Jiang Cheng entrar, se esse for seu medo. – O alfa o encarou, mas não disse nada. Não entraria no quarto de XuanYu se ele não permitisse, mesmo que a porta estivesse aberta.

Jiang Cheng apenas observou quando a tranca foi aberta e Wen Ning passou, sem ter um único vislumbre do jovem Mo. No entanto, ainda conseguia ouvir as vozes do outro lado.

—Sei que está chateado, mas precisa conversar com ele.

—Depois eu penso nisso, só quero ficar um pouco sozinho agora senhor Wen, por favor. Mande-o embora por mim.

De volta ao corredor, Wen Ning encarou Jiang Cheng com um olhar solidário.

—É melhor você voltar em outro momento. Vi que veio de carro, deve ter passado a noite dirigindo, procure um lugar para descansar. Quando voltar XuanYu provavelmente já terá se acalmado.

—Você... não pode ao menos me dizer o que aconteceu com ele? – A preocupação já tomava conta completamente dos pensamentos do alfa. O orgulho não lhe importava mais.

—Infelizmente este é um assunto que diz respeito apenas a vocês dois, deve partir dele a iniciativa de lhe contar.

Ele suspirou novamente, se afastando de cabeça baixa e murmurando um “obrigado” tão inaudível quanto o primeiro. Jiang Cheng deixou o restaurante desolado, sem saber o que fazer. Havia se desesperado, corrido feito um louco para pegar o avião e depois dirigido sem parar, para chegar ali e dar com a cara na porta.

Sabia que nem tudo funcionava de acordo com o que queria, que nem sempre seria do seu jeito, mas não ter a oportunidade de nem mesmo saber o que está acontecendo o deixava irritado, para não dizer magoado.

Resolveu deixar o carro onde estava e ir caminhar pelas ruas da cidade, tentando acalmar o coração e os pensamentos.

Mo XuanYu estava agindo como um adolescente mimado naquele momento. Os dois não se conheciam tão bem, não sabia muito do ômega, não tiveram tanto tempo para entender a personalidade um do outro, nem mesmo sabiam suas cores favoritas, comidas favoritas, que animais gostavam e o que os irritava. Sabiam apenas seus nomes e que haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Odiava não saber o que o afligia. Jiang Cheng queria mudar isso, queria saber tudo sobre Mo XuanYu, mas não havia pensado assim antes. Se tivesse, não o teria deixado para trás.

—Investigador Jiang? – Song Lan o tirou de seus pensamentos, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso amigável. – Não imaginei que voltaria a cidade tão cedo.

—Eu... vim por Mo XuanYu.

—Entendo... Você parece cansado. Estou voltando do meu turno agora, por que não fica na minha casa?

Jiang Cheng concordou. Não gostava de incomodar outras pessoas, mas precisava se distrair ou acabaria surtando.

Na casa do delegado, Xiao XingChen também já estava acordado, com a filha nos braços. A pequena segurava o dedo do pai com sua mãozinha, encarando-o com os olhos azuis tão claros, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Jiang Cheng sentiu-se aquecido com a cena. Havia ajudado a irmã a criar Jin Ling, mas há muito que o garoto já não era mais um bebê. Sentia falta da época em que podia carregá-lo no colo. Sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Song Lan no sofá.

—Você disse que veio ver Mo XuanYu. Não conseguiu falar com ele? – Jiang Cheng negou com a cabeça.

—Sei que demorei para voltar, as coisas estão uma inferno na central. Mas alguma outra coisa aconteceu. Ele me ligou ontem o dia todo. Meu celular estava quebrado e por isso só consegui ver a noite, vim direto para cá com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido. Só que ele não quer me dizer o que é e me mandou embora.

—Eu estive com o jovem Mo ontem. Ele estava mesmo bem sensível, mas não precisa se preocupar, senhor Jiang. Acho que ele só precisa respirar um pouco. Volte lá mais tarde e converse com ele, vocês vão se resolver. – Xiao XingChen lhe dedicou um sorriso simpático. A forma calma com a qual lhe aconselhou fez Jiang Cheng suspeitar de que soubesse o passava com o ômega, mas preferiu não perguntar. Como Wen Ning já havia dito antes, XuanYu devia ser aquele a lhe dizer.

—Sim, é o que espero.

Sem perceber, logo o investigador estava fitando a bebezinha nos braços do pai outra vez, era tão adorável que seus olhos caiam diretamente naquela direção. XingChen sustentou seu sorriso e se aproximou, colocando o bebê nos braços do alfa, que endureceu a postura, surpreso.

—Segure ela um pouquinho.

—Não, não quero machucá-la.

—Não vai. – Ajudou-o a ajeitar os braços, segurando a pequena Qing corretamente. A menina nem se abalou, encarando o homem desconhecido com curiosidade.

—Os olhos dela são muito claros...

—Ela puxou do avô. O pai de A-Lan tinha os olhos da mesma cor. – O ômega explicou, brincando com o dedinhos da filha.

—Vai ser uma menina muito esperta, dá pra ver no olhar.

Os pais concordaram, felizes. Aos poucos Jiang Cheng foi se sentindo confortável com o bebê nos braços. Ele era alto e forte, ter algo tão frágil e delicado em suas mãos o deixava inseguro e inquieto, o medo de machucar era grande, mas ao mesmo tempo o calor o acalmava. Era uma vida e precisava ser protegida e amada. Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso antes, mas agora a ideia de ter um filho parecia agradável para si.

Lembrava-se de ouvir Mo XuanYu dizer que não pretendia ter filhos tão cedo. Ele queria se formar e ter uma carreira primeiro, talvez depois pensar em se casar e ter filhos. Tudo bem, Jiang Cheng podia esperar, não tinha planejado essa perspectiva de vida antes mesmo.

Ele entregou o bebê de volta ao pai, sentindo o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo. Song Lan o guiou até o quarto de hospedes, onde poderia ficar a vontade e logo Jiang Cheng caiu no sono.

\---x---

E lá estava o investigador novamente, em sua segunda tentativa, com uma caixa de bombons, na porta do restaurante. Os bombons haviam sido outra ideia de Xiao XingChen, talvez assim conseguisse amolecer um pouco o coração do ômega.

Ele entrou, encontrando o salão vazio novamente, mas desta vez já arrumado para receber os clientes para o jantar. Wen Ning estava no caixa e não se surpreendeu ao ver o alfa.

—Como ele está?

—Mais calmo. Acredito que vai recebê-lo agora.

Jiang Cheng assentiu e seguiu pela cozinha até o corredor, parando de frente para o quarto de Mo XuanYu. Deu dois toques, como antes, seu coração batendo acelerado em expectativa.

—XuanYu, sou eu. Podemos conversar? – Desta vez não precisou esperar muito, a porta foi aberta silenciosamente e o ômega deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

Mo XuanYu se sentou na própria cama sem dizer nada, encolhido e abraçando um travesseiro. Estava ainda de pijama, com o cabelo bagunçado e o rosto marcado de lágrimas, os olhos vermelhos e inchado do choro. O aroma doce dos ferômonios do mais novo emanava medo e tristeza.

A imagem despedaçou o coração do alfa, ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um tiro no peito e a dor era mais intensa do que qualquer dor física que já havia sentido na vida antes.

Gravaria aquela imagem na mente. Faria de tudo para nunca mais ver seu amado naquele estado. Ainda assim, não sabia como se aproximar, como confortá-lo. Respirou, ajeitando a postura, liberando levemente seus próprios feromônios, tentando deixar claro que estava ali por ele.

—Posso me sentar ao seu lado? – O menor assentiu e o alfa se sentou na cama, entregando-lhe a caixa. – Trouxe isto pra você.

—Obrigado. – Sua voz saiu arrastada, quase rouca. Jiang Cheng teve ainda mais vontade de abraça-lo, mas iria esperar seu tempo.

—Me desculpe. Desculpe por ter demorado tanto. Eu queria ter atendido suas ligações, mas meu celular quebrou, meu sobrinho consertou para mim ontem a noite. Assim que vi as ligações, eu vim direto. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas quero que saiba que nunca te abandonaria. – Ele esticou a mão, tocando levemente o rosto de XuanYu. Vendo que não houve rejeição, se aproximou mais, envolvendo-o em um abraço. O ômega tremeu e soluços chegaram aos ouvidos do alfa, que o aninhou melhor em seu peito.

—Eu não sei o que fazer... – Murmurou em meio ao choro.

—Começa me dizendo o que aconteceu... por que me ligou?

—Tenho medo... medo de que aconteça comigo o que aconteceu com a minha mãe...

—Ei, eu estou aqui. Não importa o que seja, não vou te deixar. Só me conta.

O jovem precisou de um bom tempo até se acalmar. As lágrimas ainda caíam de seus olhos quando finalmente resolveu encarar o alfa. Sua mão buscou a dele, trêmula, mas quando a encontrou, apertou sem ter a intenção de soltar.

—Naquele dia... em que nós... dormimos juntos... as coisas fugiram do nosso controle...

—Como assim?

—Mais tarde eu descobri que... a-a camisinha... ela estourou.

Jiang Cheng por um momento esqueceu como respirar, assim como seu coração esqueceu como bater corretamente. A camisinha havia estourado, como ele não tinha percebido isso?! Havia saído tão apressado que nem mesmo reparou!

—E-eu fiz o teste ontem.

—Deu positivo? – O investigador queria apenas confirmar. Uma camisinha estourar com um ômega no cio obviamente significava gravidez. Mo XuanYu assentiu, com mais lágrimas transbordando por seu rosto.

Jiang Cheng o abraçou novamente, deixando mais dos seus feromonios se desprenderem, tentando passar calma e conforto ao outro. Era normal que ele estivesse tão nervoso e inseguro, Mo XuanYu ainda era muito jovem e tinha outros planos para sua vida, um filho era a ultima coisa que iria querer no momento.

—A-Yu... Vem pra capital comigo. – Falou sem rodeios, recebendo um olhar perplexo do ômega. – Sei que nos conhecemos outro dia, que não sabemos nada um do outro e que uma predestinação não é justificativa para nada, mas eu quero ficar com você. Você tem seus sonhos e não precisa parar eles por causa da gravidez, na capital vai ter mais oportunidades de realizá-los e juntos podemos lidar com isso. E, se mesmo assim você não quiser... nós podemos... – Respirou fundo antes de continuar, aquelas palavras não eram fáceis para si. – Podemos procurar um lugar seguro para... interromper...

—Você... não está com raiva?

—Não, claro que não! É minha responsabilidade também, um filho não se faz sozinho. Você estava com medo de que eu te abandonasse por causa disso?

—Sim... meu pai abandonou a minha mãe quando descobriu que ela estava grávida.

—Nunca, eu nunca faria isso. Não vou te abandonar não importa o que aconteça. – Jiang Cheng o apertou mais no abraço. Já percebia como Mo XuanYu estava mais relaxado e até havia parado de chorar. – Vou cuidar de você e do nosso filho. Vamos morar juntos e, depois que você se formar na faculdade, nos casamos. Eu não ligo de esperar.

—Nosso filho...

—Sim. Nosso filho. – O alfa sorriu, levantando o rosto do ômega e depositando um selinho em seus lábios. – O que me diz? Quer ir comigo pra capital?

—Sim! Eu vou! – Finalmente, pela primeira vez naquele dia o mais novo sorriu. Um sorriso que trouxe tanto alívio a Jiang Cheng que ele sentiu como se fosse explodir. Não sabia como era possível, mas sabia que amava ainda mais aquele ômega. De uma forma que não conseguia explicar.


	24. Amabilidade

O frio e a escuridão me envolviam, me fazendo tremer dos pés à cabeça. Eu estava encolhido no canto daquela cela, sentindo aquele cheiro intenso de medo e incerteza, todos os pensamentos negativos tomando conta da minha cabeça. Eu não sairia dali. Se saísse, seria para ir direto ao presídio, passar o resto da minha vida confinado.

Não sabia se aguentaria, mesmo com Lan Zhan e A-Yuan esperando por mim do lado de fora. Por quanto tempo conseguiria me manter firme? As lágrimas já se derramavam por meu rosto há muito tempo. Eu queria ir pra casa, abraçar meu marido e meu filho, sentir seu calor e cheiro. Um soluço fez meu corpo tremer ainda mais.

Do que tinham servido aquelas milhares de consultas com psicólogos e psiquiatras? Do que adiantavam as diversas vezes que fui forçado a relembrar, reviver aqueles momentos de horror durante os depoimentos? Eles não me deixariam ir. Eu seria condenado, nada provaria minha inocência, quem iria acreditar em mim?

Outro soluço e mais lágrimas.

—_Wei Ying _– A voz de Lan Zhan encheu meus ouvidos. Olhei ao redor, mas não consegui encontrá-lo. – _Wei Ying, estou aqui._

Aquele calor tão familiar me cobriu, o perfume de sândalo sendo absorvido quase desesperadamente. Mesmo que não conseguisse vê-lo, podia sentir seus braços me envolvendo e seus lábios macios e quentes me dedicando beijos por todo o rosto.

Abri os olhos, a fraca luz do abajur me permitindo encarar o dourado de seus olhos, brilhando em preocupação. Sua mão tocou meu rosto, limpando delicadamente as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair e então ele beijou minha testa com carinho e eu me aninhei em seu peito. Ele não disse mais nada, apenas começou a cantarolar aquela melodia tão conhecida e eu não precisava de mais nada para me acalmar e relaxar.

Depois de voltar a capital, eu havia passado um mês inteiro escondido, recebendo a visita de alguns psicólogos e psiquiatras. Precisava fazer uma avaliação completa para que XiChen apresentasse ao tribunal, depois disso eu me entreguei para a polícia. Por alguma sorte do destino, Jiang Cheng não estava por perto, ou eu duvido que teria ficado somente dois dias na prisão, independente de qualquer interferência que XiChen fizesse.

Aqueles haviam sido os piores dias da minha vida. A cada minuto que passava eu tinha certeza de que nunca sairia dali, que estaria condenado a ver Lan Zhan apenas através de uma janela de vidro, que não teria mais direito a sentir seu toque ou seu cheiro. Por mais que meu cunhado tivesse me tranquilizado antes, eu só conseguia pensar no pior e não acreditei quando, quarenta e oito horas depois ele surgiu para me tirar de lá.

Eu responderia ao processo em liberdade, mas não teria o direito de andar livremente por aí. Não poderia sair da cidade em hipótese nenhuma, teria que me apresentar a delegacia toda semana e teria que manter consultas regulares ao psicólogo.

Desde que eu pudesse ficar com a minha família, aquilo não era nada.

Mesmo assim, depois daqueles dias, os pesadelos não me abandonavam. Já estava em casa a três dias e todos eles haviam sido regados a momentos como aquele.

Lan Zhan continuou cantando até que eu adormecesse outra vez. A segunda metade da noite passou sem sonhos e quando acordei, ainda estava deitado sob o peito do alfa, que acariciava minhas costas carinhosamente.

—Bom dia Lan Zhan. – Falei baixinho, minha voz saindo meio rouca.

—Bom dia. Como se sente?

—Estou bem. Obrigado. – Ele afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo para atrás da orelha e me beijou. Um beijo não tão profundo, mas que deixava claro sua preocupação e cuidado. Minha vontade era de permanecer na cama recebendo dos cuidados especiais do meu marido, mas Lan Zhan tinha uma reunião logo cedo. De volta a realidade, de volta ao trabalho.

Deixamos o quarto seguindo para a sala de jantar, onde SiZhui acabava de chegar com o chá para compor a mesa do café da manhã. Normalmente era Lan Zhan quem cuidava da refeição matinal, mas desta vez já estava tudo pronto.

—Bom dia! Eu fiz o café hoje, espero que esteja do agrado dos dois. – O sorriso simpático no rosto da criança aqueceu meu peito e eu não resistir em dar-lhe um abraço apertado. Ainda que seu rosto ganhasse tons de rosa, o garoto retribuiu feliz, tentando se acostumar aquela enorme quantidade de demonstração de afeto.

Sinto muito Lan Zhan, eu estava estragando nosso filho, mas deixar de mimá-lo era simplesmente impossível para mim. Não poderia recuperar os dez anos perdidos, tinha ao menos que aproveitar o que estava ao meu alcance agora.

Nós nos sentamos à mesa e tomamos o café em um silêncio agradável. Os dois prezavam muito as regras de etiqueta de sua família, por mais que quebrassem boa parte delas por minha causa eu ainda tentava respeitar as poucas que conseguia seguir.

Depois de buscar sua mochila no quarto, Yuan me dedicou um olhar hesitante. Lan Zhan e eu já estávamos na porta o esperando.

—O que foi filho?

—O senhor vai ficar bem? – Ele estava preocupado. Eu ficaria sozinho em casa durante a manhã, coisa que não havia acontecido desde que retornei.

—Sim, não se preocupe A-Yuan. – Afaguei seu rosto, sorrindo. —Di Vou esperar vocês voltarem contando os minutos.

Diferente do normal, ele me abraçou e eu baguncei seu cabelo ainda sorrindo. Yuan atravessou a porta e eu me aproximei de Lan Zhan.

—Não vou demorar.

—Eu vou ficar bem, não fique pensando muito. – Ele apenas concordou, mas não saiu sem antes me dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego. – Bom trabalho. – Foi o que consegui dizer antes de fechar a porta.

A casa ficava fria e vazia sem os dois, mas aquilo não me deixava deprimido. Eu basicamente não podia sair, a mídia estava por todo lado esperando para conseguir algumas fotos ou até mesmo uma entrevista. Não queria causar mais problemas me expondo por capricho. Por mais que fosse um tanto sufocante, eu tinha tudo o que precisava ali, mesmo estando sozinho, aquela era a minha casa. A mesma de dez anos atrás, de lá pra cá pouca coisa havia mudado e em me sentia bem só de estar ali.

Aproveitando o fato de estar sozinho, passei a limpar a casa. Não tinha muito a ser feito, Lan Zhan cuidava muito bem de manter tudo praticamente esterelizado, mesmo assim espanei as estantes dando atenção especial aos porta-retrados. As fotos do passado permaneciam lá e haviam ganhado companhia. SiZhui e Lan Zhan na porta do colégio no fundamental. SiZhui em sua primeira apresentação de piano e sua entrada para o ensino médio. Tanta coisa que eu tinha perdido. Meu coração se apertou, mas tratei de afastar aqueles pensamentos. A-Yuan não ia gostar nem um pouco se me pegasse depressivo.

Coloquei as fotos novamente em seu lugar, o som do interfone tocando me levando a porta.

—Sim?

—Senhor, bom dia, a senhora Jiang Yanli gostaria de subir para uma visita, posso liberar sua entrada?

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. A-Jie... minha irmã... a pessoa que mais sofrera com essa situação por todo esse tempo. Como eu conseguiria encará-la? O que eu diria a ela? Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra estaria cara a cara com ela, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Não estava preparado para isso, ainda assim não poderia dispensá-la ou deixá-la esperando. Precisava ter coragem e seguir em frente.

—Sim, por favor. – Respondi ao porteiro, sentindo o calor fugir de minhas mãos. Assim que coloquei o interfone novamente no gancho, corri para a cozinha para preparar um chá.

Não demorou muito para que a campainha tocasse e todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram. Eu não tinha certeza se Lan Zhan não estar presente seria bom ou ruim naquele momento. Talvez eu precisasse encarar aquela conversa sozinho, mas ter o alfa do meu lado sempre me dava mais forças.

Abri a porta tentando controlar o leve tremor que ameaçava de derrubar. E não consegui reagir quando fui abraçado. Ouvir seus soluços e sentir suas lágrimas quentes molharem minhas roupas fizeram meu coração quebrar.

—A-Xian...

—A-Jie, eu sinto muito... sinto muito... – Não conseguia corresponder ao abraço, apenas chorei junto, sem conseguir me mexer. Ela me olhou nos olhos. Como era possível ter ali tanto amor e carinho? Eu não merecia aquilo.

—Você não me deve desculpas, A-Xian. Nunca acreditei que fosse um assassino, sei que não faria isso. – Seus dedos tocaram minha bochecha, secando algumas lágrimas. – Estou feliz que tenha voltado.

Não era mentira, dava para ver em seus olhos, dava para sentir em suas palavras. A-Jie era assim, boa demais para esse mundo. Não merecia sofrer e ainda assim a vida não a poupava.

—Por que acredita em mim? Tudo prova o contrário...

—Você é meu irmãozinho, eu te conheço melhor que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo. Mesmo que perca a cabeça, sei que não seria capaz de machucar alguém. – Suas mãos alcançaram as minhas e um pequeno sorriso emoldurou seu rosto. – Senti tanto a sua falta, A-Xian.

—Eu também senti a sua, A-Jie... Entre, entre, por favor. – Finalmente, sentindo o coração acalmar um pouco, dei passagem para que ela entrasse e a guiei até o sofá. A chaleira começou a apitar e em instantes voltei a sala com o chá e alguns biscoitos, servindo-os.

Sentados juntos no sofá, novamente A-Jie teve minhas mãos nas suas, o olhar bondoso me ajudando a manter a calma. Eu tinha tanta coisa para dizer a ela e ainda assim parecia que nada precisava ser dito, como se ela já soubesse tudo o que se passava em minha cabeça.

—A-Jie... eu me arrependo tanto.

—Não é culpa sua A-Xian. – Ela respondeu, entendo perfeitamente do que eu estava falando. Eu me arrependia de não confiar nas pessoas que me amavam. Se eu tivesse procurado ajuda antes, talvez não tivesse deixado passar tantos anos da minha vida. – Alguém planejou tudo isso para prejudicá-lo.

Concordei, mas aquele peso permanecia em meu coração e eu sabia que seria difícil arrancá-lo de lá. Resolvi mudar de assunto, muitas perguntas povoavam minha mente e YanLi seria a única disposta a respondê-las.

—C-como vai Jiang Cheng? É ele o responsável pelo meu caso não é? Ainda assim não o vi nenhuma vez...

—Ah sim, sim... Bom ele encontrou uma nova prioridade na vida dele. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso iluminado e aquilo me pegou de surpresa, era fácil de adivinhar do que estava falando, mas difícil de acreditar.

—Um ômega? – Yanli assentiu.

—Digamos que ele teve um pouco da sua ajuda...

—Como assim?

—Ele conheceu esse ômega enquanto procurava por você, na Cidade Yi.

Aquilo me surpreendeu ainda mais, então o predestinado de Jiang Cheng era alguém que ele conhecia. E pensar que ele havia chegado tão perto de me capturar na cidade Yi fez uma nova onda de arrepios me tomar.

—Quem?

—O nome dele é Mo XuanYu e é uma gracinha. – O sorriso parecia fazer morada eterna no rosto da minha irmã. Então era A-Yu. Eu havia visto aquele garoto crescer e era tão estranho imaginá-lo com Jiang Cheng.

—A-Yu é um bom garoto, mas tem um temperamento forte, apesar de amável. Talvez seja bom ter alguém para controlar a personalidade explosiva de Jiang Cheng. – Falei, sendo apoiado por ela.

—–Eles chegaram ontem a noite de viagem, A-Cheng passou esses dias todos lá, cuidando das coisas para traze-lo para a capital.

—Isso significa que ele não sabe ainda... – A-Jie fez que não com a cabeça.

—Ele deve estar recebendo as informações agora, por isso vim vê-lo. Não leve a sério o que A-Cheng disser, sabe como ele é quando está de cabeça quente ele terá tanta coisa preocupando seu coração.

—Eu sei A-Jie... mas também não posso discordar dele. Ele tem razão em me odiar.

—Não, ele não te odeia, A-Xian. Ele apenas quer respostas e acredita que você as terá. Sei que no fundo ele quer acreditar que você é inocente.

Não tive outra opção a não ser concordar. No entanto, se Jiang Cheng viesse, eu não o impediria de fazer qualquer coisa comigo, não tinha esse direito.

—E Jin Ling? Como ele está? Sei que está namorando com meu filho...

—Mais parecido com o pai, impossível. – Ela respondeu de forma calorosa. Querendo ou não, aquilo me atingiu e eu daria tudo para que Jin ZiXuan ainda estivesse vivo. – Ele tem um pouco do temperamento de A-Cheng também, mas a timidez veio toda de A-Xuan. Acredita que levou quase um mês para ele ter coragem de levar A-Yuan para jantar lá em casa?

—A-Yuan me contou, ele estava bastante ansioso para assumir logo o namoro.

—Seu filho é um bom garoto, fazia tanto tempo que não o via. Fico aliviada de saber que ele e A-Ling são um par. – Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Falar dos meninos aqueceu ainda mais meu coração. Estar ali, conversando com ela me fazia sentir como se aqueles dez anos não tivessem passado. As coisas continuavam exatamente iguais entre nós dois. Ou ao menos quase. Por mais que eu tentasse, a culpa ainda estava ali e não me abandonaria tão cedo.


	25. Movimento Arriscado

Apesar da expressão solene praticamente eternizada em seu rosto, Jin GuangYao não estava nem um pouco contente. Esta era a terceira volta que dava ao redor da ilha de computadores onde Xue Yang havia se enraizado nos últimos dias, apenas o dedo batendo em seu próprio braço cruzado em frente ao peito denunciava qualquer tipo de impaciência.

—Eu avisei que devíamos ter cuidado de Wei WuXian quando tivemos chance. – O mais novo comentou, sem parar um momento de mover seus dedos sobre as teclas.

—Sabe muito bem porque não mandei mata-lo. Precisava de um bode expiatório, se Wei WuXian fosse morto naquela época, ficaria óbvio que havia alguém mais por trás do crime. – Rebateu sem alterar a voz. – E se for morto agora, será ainda mais óbvio.

—Diria para não se preocupar com nada, mas com aquele investigador contratado pelos Lan, as coisas ficam um pouco mais complicadas... Tem alguma coisa poderosa protegendo todo o sistema eletrônico do escritório e da casa dele, é impossível de invadir até mesmo seu celular. Nem o carro dele eu consigo rackear!

—MingJue... ele tinha mesmo que se meter nessa história? – GuangYao suspirou pesado, massageando as têmporas.

—Eu pretendia monitorá-lo por segurança, fiz o meu trabalho muito bem feito para que não sobrasse qualquer rastro, mesmo que Wei WuXian se lembre de algo, será apenas a palavra dele, sem ter como provar. O problema está no seu querido maridinho.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia os lábios do ômega se torceram levemente para baixo, seu rosto se tornando escuro e sombrio.

—Quanto tempo ainda vai me enrolar com este serviço? – Sua voz saiu tão fria que fez Xue Yang se arrepiar, algo tão raro, mas que ainda assim não lhe roubou o sorriso zombeteiro.

—Se fosse apenas rackear o celular dele, teria sido muito mais fácil, mas o canalha até que é inteligente... ele enviou um arquivo com um programa pro celular de todos os capangas dele. Se eu remover o vídeo de um único celular, todos os outros ativam o programa e adivinha? A prova vai parar diretamente no celular da senhora Jiang. Ah, e do seu pai também, haha, eu gostaria de ver a cara do escroto do velho Jin assistindo isso... – O olhar que recebeu fez todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem e até mesmo seu sorriso congelar, finalmente assumindo um tom mais sério. – Não se preocupe, ainda hoje estará feito. Precisarei remover os arquivos de todos os celulares de uma só vez. Depois disso você estará livre desse bastardo.

—Era somente isso que eu precisava ouvir. Não esqueça de me comunicar... quero dar um tratamento especial a Wen Chao esta noite.

A suavidade voltou ao seu rosto e aquilo só fez o gelo no estômago de Xue Yang aumentar, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém, quão perigosas essas palavras soavam.

Jin GuangYao não teve muito tempo para pensar quando chegou a mansão da família Jin. As pilhas de papéis e pastas que carregava voaram diretamente para o chão, enquanto Wen Chao o arrastava escadaria acima. Seus olhos estavam vermelho puro e um sorriso doentio distorcia seu rosto.

—Com quem você esteve esta manhã, an? Escondido por horas em uma toca de ratos, trepando com um qualquer? Resolveu assumir o lixo imundo que você é?! – A mão do alfa apertava seu pulso com força, quase a ponto de quebra-lo, mesmo assim GuangYao não demostrou qualquer traço de dor. – Você não tem medo mesmo? Posso ir agora mesmo pedir o divórcio... Não irá te restar mais nada! – Wen Chao o jogou no chão, recolhendo algo em seu bolso. O brilho prateado de uma faca cruzou seus olhos, com um belo padrão de chamas entalhado. O sol esplendoroso chamando a atenção na base do cabo, com certeza uma herança de família.

Jin GuangYao sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso e ao mesmo tempo ouviu Mian Mian gritar. No breve momento que Wen Chao se distrauiu ele conseguiu checar. Era Xue Yang.

_“Está feito”_

O ômega se levantou com dificuldade, tremendo. Lágrimas borbulhavam de seu rosto a cada passo que o alfa dava em sua direção, a lâmina fria cortou sua pele, logo abaixo do olho então desceu para o pescoço, dançando lentamente e deixando um rastro carmesim. Mais gritos da jovem lá embaixo e Wen Chão perdeu a paciência, levantando a mão. Jin GuangYao poderia ter deixado. Aquele golpe, como todos os outros, não iria mata-lo.

Mas já estava na hora de parar de sentir dor. Ele não precisava manter a fachada.

O que veio a seguir aconteceu muito rápido e a empregada que assistia a tudo não teve tempo de processar as informações. Quando viu, Wen Chao já havia rolado os degraus, seu corpo mole, estirado no chão.

\---x---

Quinze dias haviam se passado desde que Wen Chao foi internado. A queda na escadaria da mansão havia causado uma lesão grave sem seu sistema nervoso, os médicos ainda avaliavam as chances de reversão, mas não pareciam muito positivos.

Preso a cama de hospital, sem conseguir se mexer e nem mesmo falar, o alfa era obrigado a observar e ouvir tudo a seu redor. Incluindo seu marido, que fazia questão de visita-lo todos os dias.

—Sinto desapontá-lo, meu senhor, para você deve ser mais confortável passar o dia inteiro sozinho aqui, do que receber minha visita, não é? – O ômega sentou-se ao seu lado, o sorriso dócil dando lugar a uma curva maliciosa. – Não se preocupe, não vou ficar muito. – Tocou seu rosto suavemente, as pupilas de Wen Chao se encolheram de repulsa. - Sabe, é aniversário de Jin Ling hoje. Ele finge que não, mas é um garoto doce, acredita que queria cancelar a festa em respeito ao seu estado? Óbvio que não permiti!

Jin GuangYao aproximou seu rosto perigosamente, a chama do ódio brilhando em seu olhar, seu sorriso nunca tão perverso.

—Para melhorar ainda mais este dia, trouxe uma notícia maravilhosa! Finalmente me livrei da sua preciosa Jiao Jiao. – Fez uma pausa, agravando seu tom. – Nunca o champanhe será tão saboroso quanto esta noite...

Os equipamentos começaram a apitar, com o pouco de força que tinha, Wen Chao moveu a cabeça desesperadamente. A vontade de GuangYao era de rir até seu folego ser inexistente, no entanto vestiu sua melhor face de preocupação, recebendo os enfermeiros. Uma nova dose de sedativo foi aplicada em Wen Chao e a ultima coisa que o alfa viu foi o rápido vislumbre da face de um demônio.

GuangYao deixou o hospital satisfeito, mas sua sede de vingança estava longe de ser saciada. Com o sorriso simpático no rosto, seguiu para casa sem pressa, encontrando quase todos os preparativos finalizados ao chegar. Apesar de ser o aniversário de Jin Ling, a festa seria dividida e receberia alguns convidados ilustres da alta sociedade também, precisava que tudo estivesse perfeito. Todos estavam interessados em conexões e ele precisava formar as suas próprias, agora que seu pai estava acamado e seu marido hospitalizado.

Logo os convidados começaram a aparecer e foram propriamente acomodados em seus devidos lugares, servidos das melhores comidas e bebidas. Eram tratados com muita simpatia pelo anfitrião, mas todos podiam perceber a alegria melancólica em seu rosto.

Os murmurinhos chegavam aos seus ouvidos, sem qualquer discrição. Comentários sobre o _acidente_ de Wen Chao e a situação de seu pai vinham de todos os lados e, por mais que as pessoas tentassem esconder, ele conseguia percebe-los.

Como o esperado, o que foi divulgado pela mídia era diferente da verdade. Para a imprenssa e todas as outras pessoas, Wen Chao havia sofrido um acidente, escorregando da escada. Mas a realidade era outra. Ele havia sido empurrado com força suficiente para que seu corpo caísse sobre o próprio pescoço.

O ômega já havia experimentado a sensação de rolar os degraus varias vezes e sabia exatamente o ângulo e o tanto de força que precisaria usar, somado a um tanto de sorte, tudo saiu como o planejado.

—Mais uma festa magnífica, senhor Jin. – Um alfa alto, de ombros largos e sorriso sedutor roubou-lhe a atenção.

—Fico feliz que esteja gostando, senhor Tian. É um honra te-lo presente. – QuangYao retribuiu o sorriso, extendendo uma conversa amigável com o homem, um famoso investidor, enquanto buscavam uma mesa para sentar.

Música clássica era tocada ao vivo de forma suave, dando o clima para os adultos no salão de festas. Enquanto isso, as crianças se divertiam no salão de jogos, dividindo-se entre os diversos fliperamas, jogos e outras atrações que haviam sido preparadas ao gosto do jovem Jin.

A festa se arrastou pela noite, porém quanto mais tarde ficava, alguns convidados começavam a deixar o lugar. Quando a maior parte dos adultos já havia ido embora, Jin GuangYao também resolveu que era hora de por as crianças para dormir.

Mas seus passos pararam quando viu Lan XiChen entrar pela porta da frente. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam, ainda assim seu coração não deixava de se abalar e todos os pelos do seu corpo reagindo, arrepiando-se. A cada instante a noite ficava mais especial.

Aproximou-se do alfa, alcançando duas taças de champanhe da bandeja de uma das funcionárias que ainda atendiam os poucos convidados restantes.

—Boa noite, senhor Lan. Aceita? – Cumprimentou-o, oferecendo a bebida.

—Boa noite, A-Yao... Desculpe, mas estou dirigindo. Vim buscar JingYi e SiZhui. – O sorriso que lhe foi dedicado era frio e distante. Ainda que existisse brilho nos olhos de XiChen, GuangYao podia perceber que, depois de tanto tempo, ele finalmente havia se conformado.

Porque justo quando finalmente estava livre?

—Uma única taça não fará mal, o teor de álcool é rizível. – Declarou, seu sorriso nunca desvanecendo. Sentindo-se sem jeito, o mais velho dos Lan aceitou a taça, mas evitou tocar seus dedos, algo que não aconteceria no passado. Um estranho incômodo cutucou seu peito, mas o ômega empurrou isso para longe. – Eu pensei que os meninos fossem ficar esta noite.

—Hn? JingYi não me disse nada. – Ainda hesitante, Xichen tomou um pequeno gole da bebida, parecendo gostar do sabor.

—Eu devia ter me prontificado a avisá-lo, sinto muito. Mas não precisa se preocupar, temos quartos suficientes, seu filho e sobrinho-

O ômega não conseguiu completar a frase. Em um piscar de olhos o champanhe na taça de XiChen havia sumido e no instante seguinte o alfa já estava sob o efeito do álcool, perdendo o equilíbrio e quase caindo pra frente. GuangYao segurou-o com dificuldade.

—Senhor Lan... não pensei que fosse tão fraco para álcool.

—A-Yao... me desculpe. – Sua voz saiu arrastada e enrolada, a cada passo que davam ele repetia as desculpas e Jin GuangYao não conseguia entender o porquê.

Lan Xichen nunca havia cometido nenhum erro. Era um advogado de carreira, um homem bem sucedido, limpo e justo. Sempre tratou GuangYao com respeito e por mais que seu instinto gritasse por ele, nunca o forçou a nada. Por isso o ômega não entendia aquelas palavras e entendia menos ainda o aperto em seu peito.

—Não há nada com o que se desculpar, senhor Lan. O senhor não está em condições, vou leva-lo a um quarto de hospedes.

Jin GuangYao arrastou-o corredor a dentro, seus pensamentos emaranhando-se em sua cabeça.

\---x---

Após colocar tudo em ordem, Jin GuangYao finalmente pôde relaxar. Com a presença de Lan XiChen, a noite não saiu totalmente como planejava, mas preferia manter aquilo no fundo de sua mente.

As crianças haviam ido dormir depois de muita dor de cabeça. Queriam todos ficar juntos, como uma festa do pijama, mas obviamente não podia deixar, separando ômegas em um quarto e alfas em outro. Ele sabia que aquilo não seria suficiente, por isso havia estabelecido uma ronda noturna para mante-los afastados. Adolescentes cheios de hormônios eram perigosos.

Saiu do banho, enrolando-se na toalha macia. Não estava em seu quarto assim como não havia dormido sozinho. A diferença entre ter uma noite de prazer, e ser obrigado a satisfazer as vontades de outra pessoa, era gigantesca e fazia muito que não sentia isso. Seu corpo estava relaxado até os ossos e quase não conseguia esconder o sorriso de satisfação.

Vestiu uma túnica leve, espiando o homem duramente adormecido sobre a cama antes de sair sorrateiramente.

Só não esperava encontrar Jin Ling no corredor. O garoto não escondeu o choque e Jin GuangYao endureceu sua expressão. Não havia muito o que dizer, até mesmo uma criança perceberia o que havia acontecido.

—Tio, sinto muito. – Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas não demorou muito a levantá-la com as sobrancelhas franzidas e um pequeno sorriso de encorajamento. – Nunca gostei daquele Wen, não entendo por que continuam casados se o senhor também não gosta.

—É complicado demais para uma criança entender, A-Ling. – Jin Ling não gostava de ser tratado como criança, mas sabia que era uma forma carinhosa de seu tio trata-lo, então não disse nada. – Apenas prometa-me que não vai contar sobre isso para ninguém. Nem mesmo SiZhui.

—Não se preocupe, tio, eu prometo. – Afirmou com a cabeça, correndo de volta para seu quarto.

O ômega suspirou, mas não se incomodou muito com isso. Jin Ling era apenas uma criança com a qual não precisava se preocupar, esse pequeno detalhe não estragaria seu bom humor, muito menos seus planos.

Jin GuangYao tinha praticamente todas as peças em suas mãos, o jogo estava a seu favor, precisava apenas dar o cheque-mate.


	26. Injustiça

Eu não podia dizer que estava nervoso. Que estava à beira de uma síncope era mais realista. Algo me dizia que nem após tomar uma cartela inteira de calmantes minha situação melhoraria.

Cada passo que eu dava naquele corredor era como estar mais perto de perder tudo o que eu tinha. Minhas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina e, se não fosse Lan Zhan do meu lado, abraçado a minha cintura, praticamente me carregando, imagino que eu teria desmaiado no mínimo umas três vezes desde que entrei no prédio. Xichen caminhava a nossa frente, nos guiando até o tribunal onde o julgamento aconteceria.

Ao longe eu já conseguia ver as portas abertas, por onde algumas pessoas entravam, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi justamente a pessoa parada ao lado. O homem sustentava uma carranca, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e as costas retas, tudo isso inspirando imponência com uma aura pesada ao seu redor. Senti como se mil lâminas me acertassem no peito e mais uma vez minhas pernas fraquejaram, lembranças de quando tudo começou a dar errado entre nós voltando a rondar minha mente.

_Minha cabeça latejava. Já estava acostumado a brigar e discutir com Jiang Cheng, mas nunca antes em tamanha proporção. Era simplesmente impossível de entender porque ele apenas não abria os olhos para enxergar a verdade que estava bem ali, na frente dele._

_—Ele me traiu!_

_—Ele não te traiu, Jiang Cheng! Você pode me escutar por um segundo?! – O calor subia pelo meu pescoço, deixando minha garganta seca. Cada um de nós tentava falar mais alto que o outro._

_—Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos! Ou vai me dizer que estou alucinando?!_

_—A-Aquilo... não foi culpa dele... – Lembrar do estado em que eu havia encontrado Wen Ning no dia anterior fez minha garganta se fechar. Ninguém no mundo merecia passar por algo assim, muito menos uma pessoa tão doce e gentil quanto Wen Ning. Mas não podia dizer o que realmente aconteceu a Jiang Cheng, eu havia prometido que manteria segredo. _

_—Não foi?! – A raiva banhava sua voz, veias saltando em sua testa e feromônios agressivos tomando o cômodo. Aquilo não era novidade para mim e eu respondia a altura com os meus. Novamente ele jogou aquelas fotos fajutas sobre a mesa. Montagens muito bem feitas de Wen Ning saindo com pessoas diferentes, abraçando e beijando. – Eu acreditei em você quando disse que essas merdas aqui eram montagens, mas você não pode dizer que o que eu vi foi uma montagem também! Até quando pretende defende-lo?_

_—Até quando eu tiver certeza de que ele não fez nada de errado! Eu sei que tem alguém tentando prejudicar o relacionamento de vocês, Jiang Cheng... Wen Ning não merece isso!_

_—E você acha que eu mereço?! – Ele praticamente rosnou a pergunta. _

_—É claro que não! – O sangue fervendo, os gritos, os feromônios, tudo apenas aumentava meu nervosismo e a tensão entre nós. – Escuta a razão pelo menos uma vez! Você sabe muito bem quem se beneficiaria com a separação de vocês!_

_Seus olhos se abriram como pratos, em surpresa, seu rosto esmaecendo do vermlho sangue para o branco quase gelo e voltando ao vermelho._

_—Sai do meu quarto. – Falou baixo, quase uma ameaça, apenas para gritar em seguida. – Sai já daqui!_

_Fui expulso de seu quarto feito um cachorro sarnento, mas eu não podia reclamar. Só depois de esfriar um pouco a cabeça é que fui perceber a grande porcaria que havia feito. A única pessoa que queria Jiang Cheng e Wen Ning longe um do outro era obviamente a mãe dele, Yu Ziyuan. E por mais que ela fosse contra o namoro, Jiang Cheng nunca aceitaria que alguém a acusasse. Ele nunca acreditaria._

_Respirei fundo, soltando o ar e sentindo o coração pesar. Nunca pensei que estaria numa situação como esta, dividido entre meu irmão mais novo e meu melhor amigo._

_Desci a escadaria, sem necessariamente um rumo naquela casa que não era minha. Não importava quantos anos se passasse, eu sempre carregaria a sensação de ser um intruso, de não pertencer. E nem mesmo tinha como esquecer isso, a senhora Yu fazia questão de me lembrar a todo instante._

_Wen Qing surgiu dos fundos, apoiando o irmão pelo braço e arrastando uma mala grande. A visão me doeu no peito outra vez. O ômega ainda estava um tanto corado da febre, mas tinha uma expressão melhor no rosto. Mesmo assim era impossível disfarçar o andar torto, quase mancando. Meu estômago revirava apenas de imaginar o que ele havia passado. E no fundo, tudo era culpa minha._

_—Estão mesmo indo embora? Sem falar com o tio Jiang? – Indaguei, a voz saindo mais aguda do que eu gostaria._

_—Sim. – A mulher respondeu. - Não passo mais um dia aqui. Só não fomos embora ontem mesmo pela condição de A-Ning. – Rugas marcavam sua testa, a repulsa evidente em sua expressão. – Quando o Senhor Jiang voltar de viagem, virei pessoalmente agradecê-lo por tudo o que fez por nós, mas não posso manter A-Ning neste teto até lá._

_—Vocês tem pra onde ir? – Minha preocupação era nítida, eu considerava os dois parte da minha família, vê-los partir me fazia sofrer mais do que eu imaginava que faria._

_—Uma amiga me emprestou o apartamento dela enquanto viaja. Vamos ficar lá até achar um lugar. – Wen Qing estava no ultimo semestre de sua residência e já recebia um salário. Provavelmente seria o suficiente até que começasse a trabalhar efetivamente._

_—Eu... – Suspirei, buscando as palavras para expressar um pouco do que sentia. - Sinto muito, por tudo isso. Ainda não me conformo... _

_Wen Ning sorriu fraco quando me aproximei, era um sorriso triste e quebrado, mas ele estava se esforçando para me consolar. Não deveria ser o contrário?_

_—Mestre Wei, nós vamos ficar bem. Agradeço por sua preocupação._

_—Não... se eu soubesse que algo assim poderia acontecer, não teria encorajado vocês dois. – Ele negou com a cabeça, mantendo o sorriso._

_—Apenas prometa que não vai contar nada. _

_Contra minha vontade, concordei. Wen Ning não queria denunciar o desgraçado que o havia abusado, ele tinha medo das consequências e eu podia dizer que também tinha. Nenhum de nós era idiota, a influência de Yu Ziyuan nisto era evidente e, se uma denúncia fosse feita, as coisas tenderiam a piorar. _

_Resignado, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era me despedir com um abraço a pertado em cada um, observando-os sair pela porta da frente para sabe-se lá onde._

_Tavez, se o tio Jiang estivesse em casa, nada disso teria acontecido._

_No entanto, infelizmente ele não retornaria._

_Três dias após a partida dos irmãos Wen, veio a notícia da morte de Jing Fengmian em um acidente de carro, destruindo assim o pouco que restava daquela casa. _

_O convívio que já era o inferno, havia se transformado em um purgatório após a leitura do testamento. Tio Jiang, além de me deixar uma boa herança, ainda escreveu algumas linhas, deixando sob minha responsabilidade o futuro de sua empresa quando eu atingisse a maioridade. Não é preciso dizer o quando isso enfureceu a Senhora Yu. Ela não conseguia aceitar e descontava principalmente em Jiang Cheng, minando nosso relacionamento ainda mais._

_Cada dia que passava, eu me sentia mais esmagado, pressionado e sem direção. Eu não queria nenhuma herança e nem a responsabilidade de algo que não me pertencia. Só queria que tudo isso acabasse, que pudéssemos voltar para dias um pouco mais pacíficos. Mas eu percebi que esses dias nunca voltariam e o que me restava era seguir o meu próprio caminho. Longe dali._

_Minhas malas estavam feitas e esperavam por mim ao lado da porta do meu quarto. Assinei a renuncia à minha parte no inventário do tio Jiang e, com as pernas pesando mil quilos, caminhei até o quarto de Yanli, batendo de leve e tendo a sua permissão para entrar._

_—Jiejie... – Chamei. Ela estava sentada na frente de seu computador, escrevendo. Olheiras contornavam seus olhos, mas o sorriso tinha morada permanente em seus lábios. Eu sabia que suas noites não vinham sendo as melhores, ainda de luto pelo pai e com diversos trabalhos da faculdade para entregar, ela mal conseguia dormir. – Estou indo._

_Yanli suspirou pesado e se levantou, aceitando o papel em minhas mãos. Ela era a única que sabia dos meus planos de deixar a mansão Jiang._

_—Tem certeza de que essa é a melhor solução, A-Xian? – Um brilho dolorido dançou em seus olhos. _

_—Sim. – Tentei parecer firme. A ideia de não conviver mais diariamente com A-Jie e Jiang Cheng fazia meu coração em pedaços, mas tudo só pioraria se eu ficasse. – Meu lugar não é aqui, Jie... nunca foi, por mais que eu tente, não consigo chamar esse lugar de lar._

_Ela se aproximou, tocando minhas mãos, seus olhos grandes e brilhantes transbordavam carinho. Senti meu peito aquecer e a dor dominuir um pouco._

_—Estarei aqui sempre que precisar. – Seus braços me envolveram em um abraço e tive que me controlar para não começar a chorar._

_—Ei, não vou para muito longe. Prometo vir visita-la sempre que puder. – Me esforcei para colocar um sorriso no rosto._

_—Vou cobrar essa promessa em breve. _

_Nós rimos e ela me acompanhou até a sala. Meu taxi já havia chegado, eu precisava me apressar. Já na porta, abracei Yanli mais uma vez._

_—Diga a Jiang Cheng que-_

_—Dizer o que para mim? – A voz de Jiang Cheng soou grave e fria. Seus olhos varreram-me de cima a baixo, prendendo-se às malas que eu puxava. Vi suas mãos se fecharem em punhos, os nós ficando instantaneamente brancos. – O que é isso?!_

_—E-eu estou indo embora. – A coragem inicial se foi. De repente eu não queria mais ir. O olhar de Jiang Cheng havia se transformado no mesmo que me recebeu quando cheguei àquela casa. Magoado por ter que se despedir de seus bichinhos de estimação. Mas ali era pior, mais intenso e com um misto de traição._

_—Você não pode._

_—Você não entenderia..._

_—Então me explica! – Explodiu, passos rápidos e agarrando meu colarinho. – Explica por que você está nos abandonando!_

_—Sinto muito. – Afastei suas mãos e Yanli o segurou pelo braço. Não podia dizer que não queria continuar causando problemas. Que não queria destruir sua família ainda mais. Meu coração pesou quando dei as costas, girando a maçaneta._

_—Se passar por essa porta, tenha certeza de que nunca mais pisará nesta casa outra vez!_

_Hesitei por um momento, mas no final empurrei a porta. O clima estava cinzento e o vento era gelado. Respirei fundo. Eu já tinha feito a minha escolha, se voltasse atrás agora condenaria os pedaços quebrados daquela família a se tornarem pó._

_Minhas pernas se moveram para frente. Dois passos. A porta se fechou atrás de mim com um estrondo._

_Não tinha mais volta._

Nunca teria.

Mesmo após quase vinte anos, a nossa relação nunca mais voltou ao que foi no passado, pelo contrário, apenas piorou e piorou. Ao ponto de Jiang Cheng não hesitar em me caçar até os confins da terra após o assassinato de Jin Zixuan. Ele nunca acreditaria na minha inocência. Se ele tinha a opção de me colocar para apodrecer atrás das grades, eu tinha certeza de que o faria.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu senti como se ele estivesse pronto para sacar sua arma e me deixar mais cheio de buracos do que uma peneira. Mas ele só bufou e entrou no tribunal.

Um misto de alívio e decepção me preencheu.

No fundo eu ainda tinha esperança de que Jiang Cheng me perdoasse por todas as minhas escolhas erradas. Que pudéssemos voltar a ser irmãos, como éramos quando crianças.

O aperto em minha cintura ficou mais forte e eu levantei o olhar, encarando as íris douradas de Lan Zhan. Sem dizer qualquer coisa, ainda dizia muito.

_“Eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem”_

Um pequeno sorriso brotou em meus lábios e senti meu peito aquecer, devolvendo um olhar de gratidão.

Nós paramos em frente às portas e Xinchen virou-se em minha direção.

—É como eu disse antes, Wei Wuxian. Não precisa se preocupar, com tudo o que Mingjue conseguiu, vou provar a sua inocência. – Meu cunhado me encorajou com um sorriso gentil e eu balancei a cabeça, sem muita confiança.

Por melhor que fosse o trabalho de Xichen, o medo estava instalado ali e só se dissparia quando eu finalmente deixasse aquele lugar e voltasse para o calor do meu lar.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez eu demorei um pouco né? Me desculpem.
> 
> Enfim, chegamos em uma parte muito esperada por todos! Admito que desde o começo essa parte estava programada e desde o começo também eu tive muita dor de cabeça para pensar em como fazê-la. Já peço desculpas por todos os erros que possa ter cometido e agradeço de coração a minha melhor amiga (Annie) por me ajudar com algumas explicações gerais.
> 
> Sei que algumas coisas estão fora da realidade mas é necessário que seja assim ou não vou conseguir dar a sequencia que gostaria.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo!
> 
> Boa leitura ♥

Lan Xichen entrou no tribunal primeiro, deixando seu irmão e cunhado do lado de fora. Wei Ying era grato por isso, queria ter alguns minutos a sós com Lan Zhan antes do momento que decidiria seu futuro.

—Lan Zhan... – O ômega chamou, levantando levemente o rosto para encarar as íris douradas do marido. – Eu ainda estou com medo. Sei que tudo o que planejamos até agora pode dar errado e que eu posso não sair daqui. Mas vou tentar ser positivo, por você e por A-Yuan. Por que quero retomar minha vida sem ter medo das pessoas ao meu redor... – Sorriu, sentindo o aperto em sua cintura.

—Vai dar tudo certo. – Lan Wangji respondeu, dentro de si ele tinha essa certeza. E mesmo que não desse certo, ele encontraria um jeito de tirar Wei Ying de onde quer que estivesse. Havia prometido isso para si mesmo dez anos atrás.

Wangji puxou Wei Ying para perto, seus narizes roçando. Seus lábios se tocaram sem pressa e aos poucos caíram em um beijo que transbordava carinho e força. Era como uma injeção de esperança para Wei WuXian, como se uma pequena barreira tivesse sido construída ao seu redor e nada nem ninguém além de Lan Zhan conseguiria ultrapassá-la.

E assim se despediram antes de tomarem seus lugares no tribunal.

Assim que o juiz e os jurados se acomodaram, a sessão teve início. Wei Ying ficou tenso no mesmo instante, por mais que Xichen houvesse lhe explicado como as coisas funcionariam, ele ainda se sentia nervoso, mas se manteve firme. O pensamento de voltar para casa, para sua família, fortalecia sua esperança.

Os fatos foram apresentados e debatidos. O ômega tinha uma ideia geral de todo o seu processo, mas não imaginava que seria tão longo. As primeiras testemunhas foram chamadas para depor, apresentando seus pontos de vista sobre o crime.

A primeira havia sido Jiang Yanli. Ela contou exatamente o que havia acontecido em sua casa naquela noite: Wei WuXian estava com ela e os filhos esperando por Jin ZiXuan. Quando ficou muito tarde ela foi dormir, mas não conseguiu pregar o olho e acabou ouvindo Wei Ying sair sem dizer para onde ia. Em todo momento ela olhava para o irmão com carinho, se certificando de afirmar vez ou outra de que não acreditava que ele fosse culpado.

Em seguida algumas pessoas que ele não conhecia também deram seus relatos, cada um deles aumentava mais as suspeitas sobre Wei WuXian.

No entanto o julgamento começou a ter sua virada quando Song Lan foi chamado a depor. Wei Ying não conseguiu esconder a surpresa, ele não imaginava que o delegado apareceria, ainda mais para defende-lo, colocando em risco também sua carreira. Ele explicou que Wei WuXian estava disfarçado quando chegou a Cidade Yi e que todos esses anos ele usava a identidade de Yiling, algo que o ômega já havia relatado em seu próprio depoimento. O delegado contou ainda que, em por todo tempo ele não tinha causado nenhum problema, muito pelo contrário, ele ajudava as pessoas da cidade, que o amavam e respeitavam, não havia motivos para desconfiar de sua índole.

Wei Ying observava tudo com ansiedade. XiChen argumentando e fazendo perguntas, o promotor tentando extrair o máximo de informações... Com o canto dos olhos conseguia ver Jiang Cheng se remexer desconfortavelmente enquanto assistia, sem saber realmente o que seu irmão estava pensando.

Depois de Song Lan, vieram os médicos que acompanharam Wei WuXian desde que havia retornado. Eles detalharam seus diagnósticos, defendendo que Wei Ying tinha uma saúde mental perfeita e que, pelos seus relatos não havia indicio de surtos, mas de uma perda de memória, que poderia ter sido induzida por uso de hipnose, talvez com auxílio de drogas.

A expressão do Juiz e dos jurados mudava a cada nova informação, a cada ponto bem explorado por Lan XiChen e Wei Ying sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem. Era real, as chances dele não ser condenado eram reais.

Uma última testemunha foi chamada antes dele ter sua vez de falar. Ela era a melhor amiga da recepcionista do hotel onde o assassinato havia ocorrido, recepcionista esta que havia falecido dois anos após o crime, de uma doença grave.

A testemunha relatou que a amiga tinha lhe contado que havia algo de errado no dia em que tudo aconteceu. Ela achava estranho que um nome tinha desaparecido do registro de hóspedes. A recepcionista lembrava-se bem de ter atendido um rapaz poucas horas antes da reserva de Jin ZiXuan, mas o nome deste não se encontrava na lista e ela não conseguia lembra-lo também, só sabia que devia estar lá.

Após isso, foi a vez de Wei Ying depor e mais uma vez ele relatou tudo o que havia acontecido consigo, não só naquela noite, mas no tempo em que esteve fugindo também. Enquanto falava ele sentia o calor de seu corpo se esvaindo e seus dedos formigarem, pouco antes de terminar o relato ele mal conseguia se concentrar no que estava dizendo. Sentia-se estranho, estava animado e confiante de que tudo daria certo no fim, mas agora era como se seu corpo estivesse discordando, minando suas forças. Quando finalmente terminou, XiChen se aproximou de si, percebendo o quanto estava pálido.

—WuXian? O que há de errado? – Perguntou baixo, mas preocupado.

—Eu... não estou me sentindo bem. – Pontos pretos surgiram diante de seus olhos e a ultima coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi Lan Zhan pulando o balcão que separava a plateia do tribunal.

\---x---

Após o desmaio de Wei WuXian o juiz abriu uma pausa de trinta minutos no julgamento, imaginando ser o suficiente para que o réu se recuperasse.

Wei Ying acordou em um leito da enfermaria, ao lado da janela aberta, recebendo o ar puro do jardim aos fundos do prédio. Lan Zhan estava sentado ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão com firmeza. Lan Xichen aguardava encostado no batente da porta.

—O que aconteceu? – Sua voz saiu fraca e ele tentou se sentar melhor na cama, sendo ajudado pelo marido, que ajeitou seus travesseiros.

—Você desmaiou. – Wangji respondeu, seus olhos brilhavam de preocupação.

—Eu estou bem Lan Zhan. – O ômega sorriu abertamente. – Deve ter sido o nervosismo...

—Talvez. – O médico disse, se aproximando. – Seu marido me disse que o senhor não têm se alimentado muito bem nos últimos dias.

—Ah, sim... As vezes eu fico enjoado por causa da ansiedade. – Respondeu distraído, como se aquilo não fosse importante.

—Ele também me disse que tem se sentido fraco e cansado.

—Por causa da falta de alimentação, não é? Talvez eu esteja anêmico... – Wei Ying coçou o nariz e Lan XiChen sorriu, percebendo onde o médico queria chegar. Os olhos de Lan Wanji se abriram como pratos e seus lábios se apertaram em uma linha.

—Certo. Me diga então sobre o seu cio, como está?

—Faz uns três meses que não vem, mas meu ciclo sempre foi uma bagunça. – Suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas e o ômega encarou o médico, confuso. – Doutor, o senhor acha que pode ser algo grave?

—Ah, sim. Gravíssimo, algo que o senhor irá levar para o resto da vida. – Respondeu sorrindo, deixando-o ainda mais perdido. – O senhor está grávido, senhor Wei, parabéns.

—Grávido...? – Ele olhou diretamente para Lan Zhan, encontrando seus olhos dourados. Neles, um brilho de surpresa e satisfação dançava, o que fez o coração de Wei Ying se acalmar um pouco e um sorriso se instalar em seus lábios. - Um bebê, Lan Zhan! Nós vamos ter mais um bebê!

Wei WuXian praticamente se jogou nos braços do marido, sem conseguir conter sua felicidade. Os lábios do alfa se curvaram levemente para cima, correspondendo o abraço. Eles estavam vivendo um momento tão complicado, tão delicado... O mundo parecia estar caindo sobre a cabeça do ômega, mas ele não queria se preocupar com aquilo. Era como se todos os problemas estivessem atrás daquela porta agora.

—Precisamos contar a A-Yuan! Será que ele vai gostar? Eu deveria ligar para ele? Não, não... esse tipo de notícia é melhor dar pessoalmente, né Lan Zhan?

—Hm. – Concordou enquanto afastava uma mexa do cabelo do marido. – Vamos voltar para casa e contar a ele.

—Sim! Eu vou sair daqui hoje, abraçar meu filho bem forte e dizer que ele vai ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha!

Wanji concordou outra vez, selando seus lábios rapidamente.

Eles retornaram ao tribunal com os ânimos renovados, como se Wei WuXian não tivesse acabado de desmaiar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Lan XiChen deu início a sua exposição, conectando de forma lógica todas as informações coletadas nos testemunhos junto com as provas que haviam sido reunidas, deixando claro uma segunda linha de investigação que poderia ser explorada para encontrar o verdadeiro culpado do crime e ressaltando as afirmações que comprovavam a inocência de Wei WuXian. Como último recurso ele apresentou um vídeo.

—Como podem ver, senhores, este é um vídeo da câmera de segurança do hotel. Este é o vídeo recebido pela polícia. É praticamente imperceptível, mas faltam alguns frames nesta gravação. Durante a investigação particular, nosso investigador conseguiu recuperar o vídeo original. – Ele colocou o outro vídeo para rodar em seguida. Na imagem original, um carro preto entra na garagem do hotel, sendo estacionado no ponto cego das câmeras. Em seguida, a imagem de outra câmera é revelada, mostrando um homem entrando no elevador. Seu rosto estava parcialmente coberto por um boné. Várias outras gravações que haviam sido modificadas foram apresentadas como deviam ser originalmente, incluindo uma logo após Wei WuXian sair do elevador para encontrar Jin ZiXuan. – Estas imagens foram recuperadas após um processo longo e complicado, por um especialista da área, e eu gostaria que fossem levadas para análise pelo tribunal. No entanto, preciso pedir a ação rápida da polícia, ou o possível verdadeiro culpado deste crime fugirá. O profissional que citei anteriormente acabou de encontrar sua localização.

A plateia caiu em um silêncio profundo, nem mesmo Wei WuXian conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ele não tinha visto nenhuma daquelas provas novas e Lan XiChen também não havia lhe contado nada. Seu choque se refletia no rosto de todos os outros ali presentes.

XiChen se aproximou da bancada e ofereceu seu celular a Jiang Chen, que agora tinha os braços soltos ao lado do torso, como se sua alma estivesse em outro lugar. Mas, no instante seguinte ele tomou o aparelho e saiu em disparada, ciente do que precisava fazer. Burburinhos encheram o tribunal quando o investigador cruzou a porta, batendo-a com força atrás de si.

Encerrando sua explanação com um pedido de desculpas e entregando o laptop para que os jurados pudessem examinar melhor os vídeos, XiChen retornou ao seu lugar ao lado de Wei WuXian.

—Que reviravolta foi essa, cunhado?

—Apenas algo que não podia revelar antes. Se essa informação vazasse, o risco de termos as provas roubadas seria muito alto.

—Você contratou um hacker?

—Algo assim... – Lan XiChen respondeu de forma vaga.

Wei Ying acenou positivo. Se o criminoso havia conseguido modificar as gravações das câmeras de segurança sem que ninguém percebesse, ele poderia facilmente invadir o computador de qualquer um, até mesmo da polícia, e apagar qualquer prova que o incriminasse. E para encontra-lo seria necessário pagar na mesma moeda.

Não demorou muito para que o promotor fizesse sua colocação, sem ter muito mais a acrescentar ou apontar contra Wei WuXian que já não tivesse sido feito antes. Após um novo recesso de trinta minutos o juiz retornou com a decisão.

—De acordo com os eventos narrados e provas apresentadas, o julgamento de hoje se encerra inconclusivo, até que o novo suspeito seja capturado e novos depoimentos e provas sejam apresentadas. – Novamente o burburinho tomou conta da sala, deixando algumas pessoas indignadas e outras aliviadas. – O réu segue respondendo ao processo em liberdade.

O som do martelo sendo batido fez com que o silêncio retornasse. O juiz e o júri deixaram o tribunal em silêncio e Wei Ying sorriu para Lan XiChen. A tortura não havia acabado, no entanto o ômega não sentia tanto alívio assim em sua vida há muito tempo. Não era ainda o resultado que queriam, mas era muito melhor do que ter sido condenado, como passou anos acreditando que seria.

Ele abraçou Lan Wangji quando saiu, apertando-se em seus braços. Sua liberdade estava ali, tão perto... Só precisavam de um pouco mais de paciência para alcança-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, o que acharam??
> 
> Siim, eu sei que muita coisa aí ficou beeem ficção, mas como expliquei lá em cima: preciso que seja assim.
> 
> Ficaram decepcionados com a decisão do juri/juiz né? Me desculpem, eu pensei muito sobre isso, mas não acho que seja certo inocentar WWX logo de cara assim. As digitais dele estavam na arma do crime, ele fugiu como um criminoso e todas as câmeras filmaram ele coberto de sangue. Não dá pra descartar totalmente, por isso precisamos do suspeito e de mais provas!
> 
> Sei que talvez as coisas tenham sido um tanto corridas, mas não queria encher o capítulo com depoimentos repetitivos que só deixariam a história mais maçante e enrolada, por isso preferi descrever de forma mais resumida pelo ponto de vista do Wei Ying.
> 
> E sobre o bebê wangxian, o que acham que vai ser hein?! Surpresas os aguardam hehehehehe.
> 
> O que será que virá no próximo capítulo?? Aguardem hihihihi
> 
> Obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui! Se cuidem, se puderem fiquem em casa, se hidratem e se alimentem bem! Até lá!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde! Capítulo saindo cedo hoje né? Hehehe  
Temos hoje a continuação do capítulo anterior e tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar!  
E claro, mais um momento JiangxMo / WanYu pros shippers do casal (de nada)  
Eu revisei, mas como disse no capítulo anterior, alguma coisa pode ter passado batido, então se encontrarem qualquer coisa escrito errado (fiquem de olho no nome Jiang, pq eu escrevi ele de 30 formas diferentes e não sei se consertei todas) podem comentar que eu arrumo ^^  
Boa leitura!

—Fechem todas as saídas da região. – O investigador comandou através do radio. – Quero um carro em cada possível rota de fuga dessa merda de lugar.

Jiang Cheng tinha o pé travado no acelerador do carro, seguindo o mais rápido que podia pela rota que o GPS de Lan XiChen apontava. Pelo o que havia entendido, o suspeito era um hacker talentoso e, a essa altura, provavelmente já sabia que estava sendo perseguido. Se ele fugisse, talvez não fosse possível captura-lo no futuro. Apenas pensar nisso fazia seu sangue ferver.

Enquanto corria pelas ruas daquele bairro industrial abandonado, sua cabeça revivia o julgamento de poucos minutos atrás. Um aperto sufocava seu coração e o sabor amargo inundava sua boca. Dez anos. Havia passado dez anos perseguindo Wei WuXian, com plena certeza de que, mais uma vez, o ômega havia traído sua família e, dessa vez, fazendo sua irmã sofrer. Havia passado dez anos se odiando e odiando Wei WuXian. Se odiando por que não odiava Wei Ying do fundo do coração. Odiando Wei WuXian por deixa-lo em um conflito tão grande contra si mesmo. Por ter fugido novamente.

E se ele fosse realmente inocente, Jiang Cheng não sabia como lidaria com isso, como olharia na cara de Wei Ying então?

Abalançou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos por enquanto. Ao longe o som de uma explosão e fumaça subindo em uma coluna em direção ao céu, chamaram sua atenção.

—Merda! – Ele virou o volante de uma vez, ouvindo o pneu cantar no asfalto e afundou ainda mais o pé no acelerador. Com um cavalo de pau, parou na frente do prédio em chamas, exatamente o mesmo ponto indicado pelo GPS.

O investigador desceu do veículo, chutrando com força o pneu dianteiro mais próximo. Minutos depois, mais dois carros de polícia chegaram atrás dele.

—Chamem os bombeiros! E vasculhem a área, se esse filho da puta fugiu, não deve estar muito longe daqui. – Ele bufou, observando os homens seguirem suas ordens sem reclamar. – Espero que ainda tenha alguma coisa para recuperar dessa porra de desastre.

Enquanto os bombeiros cuidavam do incêndio, Jiang Cheng se juntou aos seus homens na busca, vasculhando cada centímetro de prédio ao redor. O bairro não era tão grande, ainda assim ele sabia que levariam alguns dias nesta busca, se tivessem sorte. Teriam ainda que interrogar os moradores de rua e as pessoas que se abrigavam na região e isso tomaria ainda mais tempo. Podia sentir seus ombros doendo apenas em projetar o quão cansativo seria, ainda assim não pararia enquanto não colocasse suas mãos no maldito suspeito.

O celular de Lan XiChen começou a tocar e o nome de HuaiSang aparecia na tela. Jiang Cheng estranhou. Por mais que Lan XiChen e Nie MingJue, irmão mais velho de HuaiSang, fossem próximos, não conseguia ver motivos para seu amigo de infância ligar para o Lan mais velho.

De qualquer forma ele atendeu, ouvindo a voz suave do alfa através da linha.

—Jiang Cheng?

—Sim. O que você quer, HuaiSang? Como sabe que sou eu? – Jiang Cheng perguntou desconfiado. Ele nem tinha dito nada antes de HuaiSang chamar seu nome.

—Bom... longa história. Digamos apenas que eu dei essa ideia ao XiChen-ge. – Explicou brevemente e Jiang Cheng podia ver mentalmente o amigo abanando com a mão, em desdém.

—É você? Por trás de tudo isso? Foi você quem recuperou aquelas imagens? – A cabeça do investigador doía. Isso havia acabado de ficar óbvio pra ele.

HuaiSang era considerado por todos um alfa fraco e corvade. Um alfa totalmente fora dos padrões e rejeitado por todos ao seu redor. Desde que ninguém queria conviver com ele, havia resolvido se trancar em seu quarto, fugindo para o único universo que ele poderia ser quem quisesse: o virtual.

Jiang Cheng só não sabia que o amigo de infância havia se tornado um hacker profissional nesse meio tempo.

—Isso não importa agora, não acha? Estou enviando uma foto em alta resolução do criminoso, que consegui depois de fazer um scan de rosto nos vídeos. Espero que possa captura-lo com isso.

Após encerrar a ligação, realmente uma foto surgiu na tela do celular. Acompanhada dela, uma brave ficha do homem.

Xue Yang, 30 anos, técnico de comunicações da Jin Corp., sem filiações.

No mesmo instante Jiang Cheng enviou a foto para a central, para que fosse divulgada por todos os lugares.

Ele pegaria esse maldito. E talvez, apenas _talvez_ pudesse ter um pouco de paz depois de dez anos.

\---x---

Jiang Cheng estava mais irritado que o normal quando chegou em casa. Dois dias de buscas, haviam revirado cada milímetro daquele lugar e nem sinal de Xue Yang. Estava fervendo de raiva e totalmente tomado pela frustração e isso se refletia em suas ações. Bateu a porta atrás de si com força e seus dedos estralaram na parede, descontando um pouco do ódio que o consumia.

—Que porra é essa?! – A voz alta de Mo XuanYu soou da cozinha anexa e sua visão, vestido em um avental roxo, surgiu diante dos olhos de Jiang Cheng. O ômega tinha uma faca de carne nas mãos. Seus feromônios flutuavam ao seu redor, em uma bagunça total e suas íris refletiam um misto de sentimentos, bordas arrochedas embaixo dos olhos destacando-se.

Estavam vivendo juntos a pouco menos de um mês, ainda se conhecendo, aprendendo suas manias e como funcionavam um com o outro. Geralmente o ômega era doce e tímido, mas se empolgava fácil quando falava das coisas que gostava. Ele sabia cozinhar e tinha um paladar muito próximo do gosto de Jiang Cheng, exceto quando misturava doce e salgado. E Jiang Cheng podia dizer de longe que no momento Mo XuanYu não estava em seu humor normal.

O alfa sentiu seu coração se encolher no peito. Tinha deixado o ômega sozinho por dois dias inteiros, sem ter tempo para ligar e ouvir sua voz, enviando apenas algumas mensagens de texto que não explicavam nada.

XuanYu se aproximou dele perigosamente, a faca apontada em sua direção.

—Você some por dois dias e volta destruindo a casa?! – Vermelho subia pelo pescoço do ômega, dando tom ao seu rosto e expressão zangada. Seus feromônios esquentavam ainda mais o ar. – Tem noção do quanto fiquei preocupado?! Na televisão passando o tempo todo sobre o maldito assassino e você praticamente não me deu sinal de vida! Sabe o quanto _eu_ quero quebrar as _suas_ pernas?! Hein?

Os olhos de Jiang Cheng se arregalaram, sua própria ameaça sendo usada contra si. Ele não podia imaginar. Fazia muito tempo desde que qualquer pessoa além de sua irmã se preocupara consigo. Não estava acostumado com isso e essa era uma falha inconsciente. Algo que não era totalmente culpa sua, mas sim da forma que havia sido criado. Jiang Cheng havia sido solitário por muito tempo e não costumava pensar no sentimento das outras pessoas, não por ser egoísta, mas por não imaginar que elas se importariam com ele.

—Sinto muito. – Pediu, envergonhado, mas isso pareceu apenas inflamar o temperamento de Mo XuanYu.

—Sinto muito?! É só isso o que tem a dizer?! Podia ter ao menos me ligado! Alguns minutos, só isso! Mas não! – Lágrimas repentinamente transbordaram dos olhos do mais novo e ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, ainda segurando a faca. O sangue de Jiang Cheng corria gelado e ele só queria afastar aquela coisa perigosa do seu ômega. Tentou se aproximar, sem sucesso. – Não me toque! Eu te odeio!

O ferômonios antes quentes haviam se tornado frios, como se XuanYu estivesse colocando um enorme peso para fora de si através deles. YanLi havia lhe dito algo sobre isso. Pessoas grávidas costumavam ficar emocionalmente insinstáveis, podiam mudar de humor em questão de segundos e isso era ainda mais forte em ômegas sensíveis.

—A-Yu-

—Quieto! Se ouvir sua voz de novo, acho que vou explodir! – Apertou a faca na mão, apontando-a novamente para Jiang Cheng. – Eu não queria isso, tá legal?! Não queria engravidar tão cedo! – Mais lágrimas e agora soluços as acompanhava. – Eu te amo, eu amo essa criança e me sinto um idiota por não conseguir organizar essas emoções! Se você... se você não me ajudar, se não estiver comigo, eu não vou suportar...

Finalmente ele cedeu, afrouxando a postura, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, os hormônios enfraquecendo. O alfa aproveitou para tocar seu rosto com carinho, alcançando a faca com a mão livre e colocando-a longe.

Ele sabia claramente dos sonhos do ômega e os dois já tinham até se planejado para darem continuidade em seus estudos. XuanYu até mesmo tinha feito alguns vestibulares assim que chegou a capital e agora apenas aguardava pelas respostas. Jiang Cheng sabia também de sua frustração por ter engravidado jovem e vinha tentando remover os pensamentos negativos da cabeça do mais novo, mas parece que ainda não havia conseguido miná-los totalmente. O investigador só não tinha percebido que Mo XuanYu na verdade se sentia sozinho. Algo que devia ser tão óbvio havia passado totalmente despercebido pelo alfa. Ele havia se mudado para um lugar novo, longe de todas as pessoas que conhecia, em uma situação que não sabia lidar, sem ter ninguém que pudesse lhe dar algum suporte além do próprio alfa. Se Jiang Cheng sumisse por dois dias, era óbvio que Mo XuanYu ficaria assustado.

—A-Yu, me desculpe. Eu... eu não pensei em como você se sentiria. – Começou, sincero, dando mais um passo para perto. – Eu vivi sozinho por todo esse tempo, não sei... não estou acostumado a ter alguém que se importe comigo. – Suas íris azuis pediam silenciosamente para que o ômega lhe ensinasse a ser alguém melhor. Palavras que ele não tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta.

—Só... me ligue quando algo assim acontecer. Não me deixe de fora. – Sua voz soou baixa e calma, se permitindo deitar a cabeça no peito do alfa. Jiang Cheng afagou sua nuca nua, já que seus cabelos estravam presos no topo da cabeça, quase ouvindo-o ronronar com o carinho.

Era realmente louco como os ferômonios podiam mudar totalmente a situação. E algo lhe dizia que aquela não seria a única vez.

—Vá descansar um pouco, eu termino o almoço. – Falou, já desamarrando o avental da cintura de XuanYu. O ômega apenas concordou, arrastando os pés em direção ao quarto que dividiam, mas antes de entrar ele se virou, com as bochechas coradas de vergonha.

—Você pode me trazer sorvete de amora, com batata frita e chedar pra sobremesa? Estou com vontade...

—Claro. – Jiang Cheng riu divertido. – Quando acordar vai estar tudo pronto.

O jovem Mo concordou, entrando em seguida. Jiang Cheng suspirou, vestindo o avental e seguindo para a cozinha.

Aquela discussão havia acendido em si um pensamento que tinha descartado desde o começo, mas que talvez fosse mesmo a melhor decisão a se tomar. Precisaria falar com YanLi, sabia que a irmã o apoiaria de qualquer forma, só precisava ter certeza de que era mesmo aquilo que queria fazer.

Talvez fosse hora de retornarem a mansão Jiang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas pessoas chutaram o hacker fodão certo! Parabéns! hehehehe E, olhem só, HuaiSang fez muuuuuita coisa por baixo dos panos (como sempre), mais pra frente irei revelar tudo, mas posso adiantar que ele só têm ajudado s2  
Mo XuanYu pirando por causa dos hormônios foi muito divertido de escrever, quero ainda mostrar muita mais da relação dele com o JC e o quanto eles vão ficar próximos não só como casal, mas como amigos também.  
Sobre o retorno a mansão Jiang... isso fica para o próximo capítulo! hehehehe  
Muito obrigada por acompanharem essa história! Se cuidem, nos vemos no próximo capítulo s2


	29. Jantar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Olá meus amores, como estão?!  
Eu sei que demorei, mas estava travada com esse capítulo, me desculpem. Muita coisa aconteceu aqui em casa e meio que me deu block. Mas cá estou de volta, com um pouquinho de WangXian e ZhuiLing pra vocês!  
Boa leitura!

Wei WuXian havia acabado de sair de seu banho, os ombros ainda corados da água fervente e vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom quente e confortável. Ele parou na frente do espelho, admirando seu reflexo. Estava entrando no terceiro mês de gestação, sua barriga ainda não havia crescido muito, mas já mostrava uma leve curvatura. Suas mãos desceram para a região, fazendo uma leve carícia.

Os braços fortes de Lan WangJi o envolveram em um abraço protetor, suas mãos grandes cobrindo as do ômega. Wei Ying sempre se derretia com o carinho que o alfa tinha para si e sentir o aroma de sândalo que desprendia naturalmente de sua pele o deixava ainda mais relaxado. A vontade de voltar para cama e amar seu marido por mais algumas horas era grande, mas eles tinham algo a fazer.

—Vista-se, está frio. – Lan Zhan lhe entregou a camiseta e um casaco, que por sinal eram do alfa.

—Obrigado. E A-Yuan?

—Arrumando a casa.

—Eh? De novo? Vocês não arrumaram ontem?

—Ele quer que esteja tudo perfeito. – Respondeu, ajudando-o a abotoar o casaco. – Tem certeza de que quer cozinhar?

—Sim! Vocês dois cozinham muito bem, mas não entendem muito do paladar dos Jiang! A-Jie me disse que Jin Ling gosta de comida mais temperada. – WuXian piscou, deixando um beijo na bochecha do marido. – Não se preocupe, se eu me sentir mal, deixo as panelas em suas mãos.

Sorrindo ele deixou o quarto, sendo seguido por WangJi, e se sentando no sofá. Lan SiZhui limpava pela décima vez as estantes e nem mesmo havia percebido a presença de seus pais ali, até Wei Ying chama-lo.

—A-Yuan, venha aqui.

—Bom dia papai. – Finalmente largou o pano e se aproximou, fazendo uma leve reverência antes de ser puxado para se sentar ao lado do pai. – Como o senhor está?

—Estou bem filho. – O ômega respondeu, apertando as bochechas já coradas do garoto. – Precisa controlar essa ansiedade ou vai explodir antes de Jin Ling chegar.

—Eu sei... mas é que quero que dê tudo certo.

—Vai dar, deixa comigo. – Ele sorriu e abraçou o filho. – Tem uma coisa que quero te contar antes de começarmos a preparar a comida...

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Wei WuXian endireitou as costas e virou-se para WangJi. Uma leve curva se fazia presente nos lábios do alfa, que confirmou com um movimento mínimo da cabeça. Wei Ying encarou o filho com uma expressão séria.

—Sim. – Sua expressão não mudou, mas ele pode ver os olhos de Lan Yuan umedecerem. Mesmo que tentasse parecer forte por fora, o garoto já tinha mil e uma coisas na cabeça e, aparentemente nenhuma delas era boa. WuXian desistiu de brincar com o filho, queria apenas pregar uma peça, não deixa-lo deprimido. Abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos, pegando a mão de SiZhui e colocando-a sobre sua barriga. – Nossa família vai aumentar!

Os olhos do jovem Lan se abriram em surpresa, transitando de sua mão para o rosto do pai ômega. As lágrimas, antes de preocupação, transbordaram, agora em felicidade.

—Eu vou ter um irmãozinho?

—Não apenas um. – Wei Ying riu da expressão ainda mais espantada do filho, sendo abraçado outra vez por Lan Zhan.

—São gêmeos?!

—Sim!

—Pai, eu não sei o que dizer! – Ele riu junto, ainda emocionado com a novidade. – Parabéns? Obrigado? Eu não sei!

—Hahaha, tudo bem, tudo bem... Sei que ficou feliz, isso é o que importa. Me ajuda a escolher os nomes?

—Claro! Será... será uma honra!

Wei WuXian o abraçou, rindo ainda mais. Era impossível conter sua felicidade naquele momento. Não esperava uma segunda gravidez tão cedo, mas tinha que admitir que ele e Lan Zhan não estavam verdadeiramente se preocupando quanto a isso no tempo em que ficaram na montanha Dafan. Obviamente sonhava em ter muitos filhos com WangJi e agora estava realizando mais uma parte desse sonho. Mal podia esperar para segurar seus novos bebês nos braços.

Jin Ling chegou alguns minutos antes do horário combinado, o que não foi uma surpresa para Lan Yuan, que já tinha tudo pronto meia hora antes. Tinha se programado para que nada atrasasse, queria que tudo fosse perfeito naquele jantar.

A ideia tinha sido de Wei WuXian. Não só para conhecer melhor o namorado de seu filho, mas também para tentar um contato maior com o sobrinho. Nas poucas vezes que conseguiu visitar Yanli, o garoto não estava em casa ou então se trancava no quarto. Ele sabia que Jin Ling nutria certo desprezo por si, influenciado pela morte de seu pai e também por Jiang Cheng.

Wei Ying queria mudar, nem que fosse apenas um pouquinho, a forma como Jin Ling o enxergava, por isso havia insistido em cozinhar, com ajuda das receitas de sua A-Jie.

Havia preparado uma grande porção de Wonton, com caldo concentrado, além de macarrão com molho temperado. Enquanto Lan Zhan fez seu típico arroz com legumes cozidos no vapor.

Logo a mesa estava posta e todos sentados juntos. Jin Ling vinha se mantendo quieto desde o início. Estava feliz por ter a companhia de SiZhui, mas não queria ter de encarar Wei WuXian. Mesmo que sua mãe lhe dissesse o contrário, não conseguia acreditar que ele era inocente. Para seu azar, estava sentado exatamente de frente para o ômega mais velho, que sorriu.

—A-Jie me disse que você gosta de Wonton, não cozinho tão bem quanto ela, mas espero que goste.

—Você deve ter escutado errado. – Com a resposta curta, Jin Ling estendeu sua tigela para SiZhui. – Quero comer o mesmo que você, Yuan.

O jovem Lan não sabia o que fazer. Mal o jantar tinha começado e o clima estava muito longe do que ele queria. Não achava justo Jin Ling tratar seu pai assim e estava prestes a repreende-lo, quando viu Wei Ying sorrir e negar levemente com a cabeça.

—Falha minha, sinto muito. Bom, ao menos sobra mais para mim. – O mais velho encheu sua tigela com o caldo e os pasteizinhos, levando quase metade da panela embora.

Lan Zhan também se serviu de um pouco e, vendo como eles comiam com gosto, SiZhui também não resistiu. O cheiro estava ótimo e apenas o convidava a pegar uma porção para si. Jin Ling o encarou, tentando manter a pose, mas ele conseguia ver a indignação e a vontade nos olhos o ômega, finalmente entendendo o plano de seu pai.

—Está uma delicia. - O jovem Lan comentou, após experimentar a comida.

—Hm.

—Não está?! Não pensei que ficaria tão bom, pena que está acabando... – Esticando seus hashis, Wei Ying capturou os dois últimos da panela. – Uma pena mesmo que você não goste, Jin Ling...

As bochechas do rapaz se inflaram, seu rosto ganhando um tom de vermelho. SiZhui não podia deixar de ter pena de seu namorado, mas era uma boa lição para ele. Seu pai gemia de prazer comendo a ultima porção, obviamente apenas para provocar o jovem Jin, que quase explodia de irritação. Ele tinha sido completamente pego no jogo de Wei WuXian.

—A-Ling... – Murmurou, se sentindo culpado. 

—Fique quieto. – O outro respondeu, enfiando uma boa quantidade de arroz na boca. Aquela comida estava longe de agradar seu paladar e SiZhui sabia disso, mas não queria ferir o orgulho de Jin Ling. Limitou-se a suspirar.

Wei WuXian se levantou de sua cadeira, ainda rindo, e sumiu pela porta da cozinha, voltando pouco tempo depois com mais uma panela de Wonton, bem quente. SiZhui tomou a tigela das mãos de Jin Ling, enchendo a sua própria, que estava vazia, e entregando-a ao ômega.

—Deixe de ser teimoso. – Sussurrou, quando ele tentou recusar.

—Por sorte eu fiz bastante! Me diga se não gostar. – Wei Ying piscou para Lan Yuan e sentou-se, servindo-se de macarrão desta vez. 

—Seu pai é ridículo. – Jin Ling comentou assim que os dois se sentaram sozinhos no sofá da sala.

—Ele estava tentando ser gentil e você foi mal educado. Não reclame por ele provoca-lo. – SiZhui rebateu. Não queria dizer aquelas coisas diretamente, mas finalmente tinha seu pai ao seu lado, não gostava que os outros fossem injustos com ele, nem mesmo se tratando de seu namorado.

—Você está falando igual o JingYi. – O Jin mais novo cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, emburrado. – Não é fácil para mim encarar ele.

—Já está quase provado que não foi ele que matou seu pai, Jin Ling.

—Eu sei! Mas passei a minha vida toda o enxergando como assassino, não é tão simples fingir que nada disso aconteceu. – Jin Ling tinha um brilho culpado no olhar e SiZhui simplesmente não conseguia ignorar isso. – Só... me dá um tempo pra tentar me acostumar.

O jovem Lan concordou, encostando discretamente seu ombro no de Jin Ling que, inconscientemente deitou a cabeça. De mãos dadas, os dois ficaram aquele pequeno tempo em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, até que o casal mais velho retornou a sala, com três taças de sorvete e uma xícara de chá.

—Então, Jin Ling... – Wei Ying tentou iniciar uma conversa após devorar metade da sua sobremesa. – A-Yuan me disse que você é bom em física...

—Sim.

—Vocês se ajudam muito nos estudos? XiChen disse que passaram um final de semana estudando juntos na casa dele...

—SiZhui não precisa de ajuda, ele é bom em todas as matérias. Eu ajudo o burro do JingYi. – O ômega mais novo parecia orgulhoso do namorado e SiZhui corou, mas tentou defender o primo.

—JingYi não é burro, só não é muito bom em exatas.

—Nem em humanas, ele teria reprovado se você não tivesse ajudado a estudar história.

—JingYi é um garoto esperto, tenho certeza de que tem algo em que seja bom. – Wei Ying tentou amenizar. Tinha encontrado o outro sobrinho apenas uma vez desde que voltou, mas o garoto continuava sendo a criança enérgica e alegre que conhecia, com uma língua rápida que provavelmente lhe causara muitos problemas com o velho Lan Qiren.

—Biologia. Ele é bom em biologia. – SiZhui se lembrou. Era a única matéria que JingYi tirava nota máxima e que se dedicava de todo coração.

—Viu? Todo mundo tem algo no que é bom. Ninguém precisa ser sempre um gênio em tudo. – O sorriso de Wei ying dominou a conversa mais uma vez e ele tentou volta-la ao sobrinho Jin. – O que você mais gosta de fazer na escola?

—Praticar no clube de arquearia.

_“Exatamente como o pai”_ Wei Ying pensou, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

Tocar no nome de Jin ZiXuan não faria bem aquela noite e ele definitivamente não queria estragar aquele pequeno clima ameno que havia se instalado entre eles. Por mais que Jin Ling respondesse a tudo com uma expressão não muito amigável, era perceptível o quanto estava se esforçando. Isso aliviava o peso no coração do ômega mais velho, por que ele sabia que Jin ling se importava com SiZhui e estava se esforçando por ele.

Sabia que não seria simples e que ainda levaria tempo para melhorar sua relação com o sobrinho, mas continuaria tentando. Não desistiria de reaver sua família, mesmo que fosse apenas um pouco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: E então, o que acharam?!  
Esse foi um capítulo mais ameno, apenas pra tentar fortalecer algumas relações... e ele vai ter continuação! hehehe mal podem esperar quem vai aparecer na casa do nosso WangXian!  
Aos que ainda não sabem, ou não viram, finalmente postei o primeiro capítulo do especial SongXiao! Tá bem fofinho, aposto que vocês vão adorar s2  
O título é "You're my Soul" e vocês podem encontrar ele no meu perfil aqui do Wattpad  
Espero que gostem dessa nova história!  
Obrigada a todos que acompanham, que votam e comentam! Eu não seria nada sem vocês s2  
Beijos da Lizzy e até o próximo capítulo!


	30. Beijo

A cozinha, assim como o resto da casa dos Lan, era enorme. Tinha espaço suficiente para duas pessoas se movimentarem sem esbarrar uma na outra. Mas Wei WuXian e Lan WangJi insistiam em ficar grudados enquanto um lavava e o outro secava e guardava a louça, com os ombros colados e as mãos tocando uma na outra o tempo inteiro.

SiZhui havia tentado insistir em retirar os pratos após o almoço, mas Wei Ying queria que o filho aproveitasse esse tempinho para namorar. Havia prometido a sua A-Jie que Jin Ling dormiria no quarto de hospedes, se ela o deixasse ficar para passar a noite, na ligação que fez poucos minutos antes. Por isso queria que o filho curtisse enquanto ainda podia.

Eles mal tinham terminado a louça quando a campainha tocou. O ômega secou as mãos e tirou o avental, indo até a porta atender.

Suas pernas bambearam assim que viu quem estava ali. Jiang Cheng mantinha sua postura altiva, com a carranca eternizada em seu rosto. Wei Ying ainda tentou sorrir, mas pareceu mais desesperador do que simpático.

—B-boa noite!

—Viemos buscar Jin Ling.

—Viemos? – Wei Ying espiou por trás de Jiang Cheng, deparando-se com Mo XuanYu encolhido atrás do alfa. – A-Yu?!

—Yiling-Laoshi! – O mais novo se animou, abraçando-o sem qualquer cerimônia, sob o olhar irritado de Jiang Cheng.

—Entrem, entrem, por favor! – Convidou, já arrastando XuanYu para dentro.

—Apenas chame Jin Ling, não tenho a noite toda.

O alfa bufou, ao ser ignorado, se resignando a seguir o companheiro, que já havia sido acomodado no sofá.

Lan Zhan adentrou o cômodo, carregando uma bandeja com chá e servindo-os. Ele se sentou ao lado de Wei Ying, abraçando sua cintura e encarando Jiang Cheng com seu olhar mais gélido. Não toleraria que o outro alfa dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa que magoasse o ômega e estava deixando isso muito claro.

—A-Jie me disse que você e Jiang Cheng estavam namorando, mas não pensei que já estivessem morando juntos. Você tinha me dito que só investiria no amor quando se formasse... – Wei Ying observou o mais novo com um olhar intrigado.

—Eu tive que inverter um pouco meus planos, Laoshi. – XuanYu sorriu um tanto constrangido, suas bochechas ganhando um tom rosado.

—Me chame apenas de Wei WuXian, somos da mesma família agora, não se preocupe com formalidades. – O jovem Mo concordou, mas seu olhar se manteve baixo. WuXian permanecia curioso com a situação. Sabia que não conseguiria arrancar nada de seu irmão mais novo, precisaria tentar diretamente com Mo XuanYu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa para que precisasse vir para a capital?

—Bem, eu... – Inconscientemente a mão do ômega cobriu sua barriga, fazendo Wei Ying notar que havia um pequeno volume ali. Foi como se uma pequena faísca acendesse em sua mente.

—Espera, você também está grávido?

—Como assim “também”? – Mo XuanYu o encarou assustado e Wei Ying riu. A expressão de descrença estava congelada no rosto de Jiang Cheng.

Wei Ying apertou a mão do marido, que o fitou com ternura e então voltou-se ao mais novo, também colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

—Estou carregando dois aqui dentro.

—Parabéns Wei-Laoshi, senhor Lan... – As bochechas de XuanYu coraram outra vez e WuXian o impediu de começar uma reverência.

—Ainda não acredito! Quanto tempo? – Wei Ying perguntou, curioso.

—Três meses e meio mais ou menos.

—Nossos filhos vão crescer juntos, nem posso acreditar! – O ômega mais velho riu outra vez, quase abraçando Mo XuanYu. –Aposto que serão amigos, assim como-

—“Nós”?! – Jiang Cheng riu amargo, se levantando. Era fácil de perceber que estava fervendo por dentro, os nós dos dedos brancos em um aperto e o leve aroma de café forte começando a se espalhar. – Você não tem o direito de dizer isso, Wei WuXian!

Lan WangJi se levantou também, ficando entre seu marido e o cunhando. Seu olhar duro e protetor era o suficiente para manter Jiang Cheng afastado. O investigador deu as costas, dirigindo-se a saida.

—Estou descendo, mande Jin Ling se apressar. – Foi tudo o que disse antes de deixar a residência. Mo XuanYu ficou paralisado no lugar, com uma expressão magoada. Wei Ying também não estava em seu melhor momento, mas se forçou a sorrir.

—Fique tranquilo, A-Yu. Ele só está bravo comigo, logo o mal humor passa. – Disse, guiando-o até a porta.

—Eu sei, é só que... – Fez uma breve pausa, suspirando. – Não entendo o porquê.

—Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora. Eu vou dar meu jeito de arrumar as coisas com ele. – Wei Ying piscou para Mo XuanYu, beliscando uma de suas bochechas. – Diga a ele que eu falei com Yanli e ela deixou que Jin Ling ficasse. Acho que não deu tempo dela avisar antes de vocês virem.

_“Ou ela simplesmente quis que esse encontro acontecesse”_ Pensou. Sua irmã mais velha conseguia fazer as coisas acontecerem quando ela queria.

XuanYu concordou e se despediu dos dois, deixando a casa.

—Você está bem? – Lan Wangji o abraçou e Wei Ying suspirou pesado, fechando os olhos.

—Só estou um pouco cansado. – Respondeu, recebendo do marido um beijo suave na testa.

—Vá deitar, eu coloco os meninos para dormir. – O alfa insistiu, mas Wei WuXian apenas agarrou em seu braço e o acompanhou o caminho todo até o quarto de SiZhui.

A televisão estava ligada e os pontos no jogo de corrida iam diminuindo a cada segundo. Jin Ling tinha o controle nas mãos, mas sua concentração estava em outro lugar. Lan Yuan tinha capturado seus lábios em um bejo calmo, que ainda assim fez o coração do jovem Jin disparar e quase querer sair pela boca. Ele estava de olhos bem fechados, correspondendo ao beijo de forma tímida e desajeitada. SiZhui se afastou lentamente, colocando a franja do mais novo para trás e sorriu, recebendo um soquinho fraco no ombro em resposta.

—Você acabou com meu jogo. – Reclamou, fazendo bico e ganhando um selinho como recompensa.

—Você pode tentar de novo. Mas ainda estou com o recorde.

Jin Ling bufou, tentando esconder um sorriso na expressão emburrada. A esta altura, Wei Ying não conseguiu mais segurar a risada, assustando os adolescentes. As bochechas de SiZhui ganharam uma coloração cor de rosa, já Jin Ling tinha o rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

—Pai!

—Você-! desde quando?!

—Tempo suficiente para ver uma cena muito doce. – WuXian zombou, abanando a mão na frente do rosto. – Venha Jin Ling, está na hora de dormir, vou mostrar o quarto de hóspedes.

O garoto saiu a contra gosto, com a cara fechada e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. O ômega mais velho ainda sorriu, colocando uma das mãos nas costas do sobrinho enquanto o guiava.

SiZhui não se surpreendeu ao sentir algo macio e quente enroscando-o em um abraço, quando acordou. Jin Ling havia se esgueirado para sua cama durante a madrugada outra vez, isso já tinha acontecido quando Lan Yuan dormiu na mansão dos Jin, no aniversário do mais novo.

O jovem Lan estava acostumado a acordar cedo, como seu pai alfa, e sua mente lhe dizia para acordar Jin Ling também, fazendo-o retornar ao quarto de hóspedes. Mas seu coração não lhe permitia. O ômega estava dormindo tão confortavelmente que era impossível para si perturbar essa paz. Decidiu apenas se levantar e lidar com as consequências depois.

Arrumou-se em poucos minutos e estava para sair do quarto, quando ouviu duas batidas e a porta se abrindo. Lan WangJi foi quem a abriu, percebendo instantaneamente o que se passava ali e encarando-o com um olhar de reprovação. Lan Yuan abaixou a cabeça, em uma desculpa silenciosa.

—Ajude-me com o café da manhã.

—Sim.

Ele seguiu-o até a cozinha, ajudando a preparar a comida e por a mesa, tudo sendo feito em silencio. SiZhui esperava receber alguma bronca ou castigo, no entanto seu pai permaneceu sem dizer qualquer coisa, apenas mandando-o ir chamar Jin Ling para o desjejum quando tudo já estava pronto.

Eles tomaram café juntos. Wei WuXian era o único que fazia alguns comentários sobre qualquer coisa vez ou outra. Jin Ling ainda estava meio aéreo, Yuan sabia que ele não funcionava muito bem pela manhã. Somente após se alimentarem é que o ômega mais velho os chamou para conversar, sentados no sofá, frente a frente. Lan Yuan se sentia envergonhado, já Jin Ling não estava entendendo nada.

—Lan Zhan me contou que Jin Ling dormiu no seu quarto. – WuXian tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

—Sinto muito pai, eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer e mesmo assim não tranquei a porta. – Novamente ele abaixou a cabeça, em um pedido de desculpas sincero.

—Espera, espera aí! A culpa não é sua, fui eu quem invadi!

—A questão não é de quem é a culpa ou não, Jin Ling. – Wei Ying suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo. – Eu fiz uma promessa a sua mãe e ela não se cumpriu. Não é uma questão de apenas separar vocês, se trata de segurança também. Eu confio no autocontrole de SiZhui, mas os hormônios podem ser fortes, guiar vocês a fazerem coisas das quais podem trazer consequências irremediáveis. Ainda mais sendo predestinados.

—M-mas nós não fizemos nada! – Jin Ling continuou protestando, em sua cabeça, aquela bronca era injusta.

—Não desta vez. E é por isso que resolvi chama-los para conversar. Eu sei que as coisas hoje em dia acontecem muito mais rápido. Quando eu tinha a idade de vocês, dormir com alguém só acontecia depois de firmar um compromisso sério, preferencialmente após atingir a maioridade. Os jovens de hoje, no entanto, já tem uma vida mais... ativa, digamos assim, logo cedo. – Ele observou o sobrinho corar, assim como SiZhui. – Hoje vocês apenas dormiram juntos, amanhã podem se deixar levar para um passo adiante. Eu não estou aqui para impedir isso. Sinceramente eu prefiro que vocês transem debaixo da minha asa, do que em qualquer lugar imundo por aí. Só preciso que vocês entendam que é importante fazerem isso no seu próprio tempo e com a devida proteção, tudo bem?

Os dois jovens assentiram, completamente envergonhados. Jin Ling tinha até mesmo lágrimas presas no canto dos olhos. Ele costumava receber broncas o tempo todo de seu tio, se fosse Jiang Cheng, com certeza teria seus membros inferiores ameaçados. Aquela conversa doía mais em si do que qualquer dor física que pudesse receber, pois o fazia perceber que realmente havia agido errado, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia acolhido.

—Depois eu irei conversar com A-Jie, ela vai te orientar melhor, Jin Ling. – Wei Ying continuou, trocando a seriedade por um sorriso. – Era isso o que eu tinha para dizer. Agora voltem a curtir o namoro de vocês, no fim da tarde levamos Jin Ling pra casa.

Ele apertou uma bochecha de cada e se levantou, sendo seguido por Lan Zhan até a sala de música.

—Seu pai é ridículo. – O jovem Jin comentou, ainda corado e massageado a bochecha.

—Você já disse isso. – SiZhui respondeu, segurando sua mão e beijando o local machucado.


	31. Encontro Fortuito

Jin GuangYao analisou os papéis em suas mãos. Seus planos estavam indo quase como o esperado. Tinha agora a procuração de seu pai, concedendo-lhe poder total sobre a corporação, já que Jin GuangShan não tinha mais condições físicas ou mentais de continuar gerindo as empresas e não havia mais ninguém para substituí-lo: O genro estava incapacitado em uma cama de hospital, o filho mais velho havia morrido e o único neto era apenas uma criança. Sua única opção era ceder ao filho bastardo, que vinha estado ao seu lado por todos esses anos.

Somente uma coisa escapava das mãos do ômega: Wei WuXian. Usar Lan Sizhui para atraí-lo de seu esconderijo, havia se mostrado um plano falho. De alguma forma o garoto havia conseguido escapar e consequentemente Wei Ying também. Para completar Xue Yang havia sido descoberto e, para chegarem até Meng Yao seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Precisava se certificar de que seu comparça tinha se livrado de todas as provas que os ligava, mas o mesmo havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros. Ao menos _isso_ ele sabia fazer.

O ômega suspirou, resolvendo deixar este assuntou para outra hora e concentrar-se nos documentos para a próxima reunião, quando o telefone em sua mesa tocou.

—_Senhor, ligação da mansão Jin._

—Pode transferir. – Ele pediu, já se preparando para a dor de cabeça. Ligações da mansão costumavam vir acompanhadas de problemas.

_—Senhor, desculpe incomoda-lo no trabalho, mas é urgente.-_ GuangYao reconheceu a voz de Luo QingYang do outro lado da linha. – _O Senhor Jin sofreu um infarto agora a pouco._

—O-o que aconteceu com o meu pai? – Sua voz tremeu e Mian Mian quase podia sentir a tristeza por antecipação através dela.

_—Infelizmente ele não resistiu. Eu sinto muito._

—Estou indo... para casa. – Ele soluçou em meio a fala, desligando o telefone em seguida e deixando sua sala. – Desmarque todos os meus compromissos de hoje e amanhã, Xier. – A secretária assentiu. – E prepare uma nota de falescimento à impressa – Seu tom saiu ainda mais grave, Xier sentiu o coração pesar com a expressão desolada do outro.

—O presidente...? – Indagou, sem conseguir completar a fala.

—Sim. Avise a todos. – Com isso ele finalmente seguiu para fora do prédio, dirigindo-se diretamente a mansão. Ao chegar, deparou-se com Yanli e Jin Ling na sala, no entanto cumprimentou-os apenas com um aceno de cabeça, subindo apressado para o quarto de seu pai.

Mian Mian estava na porta, de cabeça baixa. O lamento angustiado da senhora Jin era audível já do início do corredor. GuanYao bateu suavemente e entrou, encontrando a mulher debruçada sobre o corpo sem vida do marido.

—É tudo culpa sua! – Exclamou, assim que seus olhos caíram sobre o ômega. – Primeiro meu filho, agora meu marido também se foi! Você é uma praga!

—Mãe, por favor-

—Não me chame de mãe! Eu nunca o aceitei! Você é a desgraça dessa família! – Ela avançou sobre ele, pronta para estapea-lo. Jin GuangYao não podia dizer que aquilo era novidade, nem de longe.

Era de conhecimento de todos que a senhora Jin não o via com bons olhos. Ele era a marca de que seu marido havia lhe traído e ela era obrigada a encara-lo quase todos os dias, lembrando-se de sua infidelidade.

A jovem Luo segurou a mulher antes que ela lhe acertasse.

—Senhora, por favor se acalme. Vamos tomar um copo d’água e deixar que os homens façam o seu trabalho... – A funcionária guiou-a para fora do quarto.

Jin GuagYao só conseguiu relaxar quando finalmente se encontrou sozinho no cômodo luxuoso que era o quarto de seu pai. Nada faltava ali: aparelhagem médica de ponta, muito melhor do que a de qualquer hospital. Uma cama desenhada especialmente para Jin GuangShan, única em todo o mundo, assim como os demais móveis que preenchiam o cômodo, todos adornados em dourado. Uma constante ostentação do poder e da riqueza daquela família tradicional.

—É, meu pai... parece que nem todo o dinheiro do mundo pode comprar a saúde de um homem. – Por aquele breve momento ele se permitiu retirar sua máscara, o sorriso de escárnio combinando bem com as covinhas em suas bochechas. – Espero que o senhor tenha um ótimo tratamento, no inferno.

Dois novos toque na porta e Jin GuangYao voltou a sua face triste, uma lágrima solitária deslizando por seu rosto quando os responsáveis pelo velório chegaram.

Mais uma vez Jin GuangYao encontrava-se sentado na cadeira de acompanhante daquele quarto de hospital. Estava vestido inteiramente de preto e seus olhos sustentavam olheiras profundas, mas não se sentia cansado. 

—Nunca vi tanta hipocrisia junta em um único lugar. Todos aqueles velhos me desprezavam, mas estavam lá, praticamente beijando as minhas mãos, na esperança de terem algum privilégio comigo na presidência. – Narrou sua história nos mínimos detalhes, sem alterar sua expressão solene. O enterro de Jin GuangShan não havia completado nem três dias, porém todos já se agitavam sobre a condição da Corporação Jin. – Você não imagina como foi difícil manter minha face diante daqueles cretinos. Mas tudo no seu tempo... Não é, Wen Chao?

O homem sobre o leito já não tinha mais consciência. Apenas estava ali, de olhos abertos, respirando com a ajuda dos aparelhos. Há poucos dias ele havia deixado de responder, entrando em um estado vegetativo. Ainda assim, Meng Yao não resistia em vir atormentá-lo.

Um enfermeiro entrou no quarto, trazendo consigo uma badeja com a extensa lista de remédios que seriam aplicados no paciente. O ômega aproveitou para se levantar e estava para deixar o quarto, no entanto a voz do homem lhe fez parar.

—Parece que todos os seus planos estão caminhando bem, senhor Jin. – A risada sarcástica, marca registrada do outro, deram-lhe a certeza que GuangYao precisava. Era possível ver apenas os olhos de Xue Yang sob todo o disfarce que usava. Ele manuseava com destreza as seringas e agulhas, injetando uma a uma na bolsa de soro ligada a Wen Chao. – Falta apenas este aqui, não é?

—Você estragou tudo. Onde esteve? – Perguntou, sem se alterar. O quarto tinha câmeras, preferia não dar margem a suspeitas.

—Muito bem escondido, planejando meus próximos passos. Preciso de grana, vou fugir do país.

—E você acha que é tão simples?

—Tem que ser, ou o mundo inteiro vai saber o santo que você é.

—Como vou saber que você não vai por tudo a perder de novo?

—Eu já destruí todas as provas, deve ter ficado sabendo do incêndio, não é? Fiz questão de checar, não sobrou nada. Agora, ou você me dá a grana, ou eu abro o bico.

GuangYao sabia melhor do que ninguém que Xue Yang cumpria suas ameaças. Ele suspirou pesado, dando as costas.

—Como eu te encontro?

—Errado, senhor Jin. _Eu_ irei encontra-lo. Em dois meses esteja com o dinheiro. Quando for a hora, entro em contato.

Jin GuangYao saiu do quarto com a mente em polvorosa. Dinheiro não era problema, independente da quantia que Xue Yang pedisse. O problema era fazer a movimentação bancária sem levantar suspeitas. Se fizesse um movimento em falso poderia ser pego e ele já havia construído muito, para deixar tudo desmoronar agora.

A cafeteria estava vazia aquela hora. Seu calor e ambiente aconchegante contrastavam com o dia frio e chuvoso do lado de fora. Jing GuangYao fechou os olhos por um breve momento, sentindo a exaustão dos últimos dias cair sobre seu corpo. Uma semana inteira resolvendo problemas, planejando a sua transição para a presidência e pensando em como se livrar de Xue Yang. Tudo isso regado aos enjoos matinais e às quedas de pressão repentinas.

Ele sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava, mas ainda não tinha certeza do quanto isso iria interferir positiva ou negativamente em sua vida. Limitou-se a suspirar, envolvendo a xícara de chá com as duas mãos, aquecendo seus dedos no calor da porcelana enquanto bebia o líquido.

GuangYao obsevou Lan XiChen entrar na cafeteria, com os ombros e as barras das calças molhados, protegendo sua pasta contra o peito. O alfa cumprimentou-o com um meio sorriso assim que o viu, antes de fazer seu pedido para viagem no balcão e então aproximar-se.

—Boa tarde, senhor Lan... por favor, sente-se. – Ofereceu, indicando o assento a sua frente.

—Obrigado, A-... – Fez uma breve pausa, engolindo suas palavras. – Senhor Jin. Mas não vou demorar, vim apenas cumprimenta-lo. Soube do seu pai... eu sinto muito, meus sinceros pêsames.

—Eu... agradeço – Um sorriso melancólico adornou seus lábios, o olhar úmido fazendo o coração de Lan XiChen amolecer.

Todas as tentativas do alfa de se afastar pareciam ser sempre um fracasso. Quando pensava que teria alguma paz e poderia seguir em frente, lá aparecia A-Yao. Vendo-o tão frágil e desamparado, a vontade de envolve-lo em seus braços e protege-lo ganhava forças e precisava se controlar com toda a determinação que tinha.

—Você não parece muito bem. – Comentou o mais velho dos Lan, preocupado.

—Vou ficar... Obrigado por se preocupar, senhor Lan.

A atendente chamou Lan Xichen, com seu pedido já embalado sobre o balcão. O alfa hesitou antes de despedir-se e se afastar, enquanto GuangYao apenas o fitou, assistindo-o fazer o seu caminho.

O ômega já havia reparado que, desde a festa de Jin Ling, Lan XiChen vinha tratando-lhe direfente, com certa distância. Ele não podia reclamar, havia pedido por isso ao rejeitá-lo casando-se com Wen Chao. Mas, naquele momento, ele tinha uma sensação de vazio em seu peito, como se XiChen tivesse finalmente desistido de si. Desistido da relação que eles nunca poderiam ter.

Mais uma vez naquele dia Jin GuangYao suspirou. Não de alívio ou de raiva, mas de pesar. Suas mãos pousaram sobre a barriga, em um leve carinho.

—Seremos só nós dois daqui pra frente, meu amor.


	32. Perspectiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá amores e amoras, como estão?! Atrasei num cadinho o capítulo de hoje por que acabei empacando... Queria ter escrito um pouco mais, mas se juntasse o que quero escrever com essa parte ficaria tudo muito confuso e misturado então resolvi deixar para colocar mais para frente...
> 
> Hoje o foco é no nosso Lan mais velho e na família Nie, espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!

Lan XiChen se forçava a prestar atenção naquela reunião. Nie MingJue discorria sobre as ultimas pistas que havia recolhido em sua investigação, mas o nome de Jin GuangYao ter sido mencionado em meio a toda aquela confusão o fazia flutuar em pensamentos distantes. Como o ômega havia se envolvido com Xue Yang daquela forma? Ele não conseguia acreditar.

O som do laptop se fechando bem a sua frente o fez acordar para a realidade. MingJue o encarava com um olhar afiado, os dedos tamborilando impacientemente sobre o computador.

—O que tanto o incomoda, Lan Huan? – Indagou. O fato de chamar XiChen por seu nome de nascimento denunciava que o mais velho havia considerado a reunião de trabalho encerrada e agora pretendia entender o que se passava na cabeça do mais novo.

MingJue era uma das poucas pessoas em quem Lan XiChen confiava plenamente, alguém com quem conversava sem restrições sobre qualquer assunto. Os dois se conheciam desde o ensino médio e XiChen via o outro alfa como um exemplo a se seguir como ser humano. Em pouco tempo os dois haviam se tornado amigos e criaram um laço fraternal duradouro, o que dava a Xichen confiança para colocar para fora tudo o que lhe afligia.

O advogado suspirou pesado, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

—Dage... por que é tão difícil seguir em frente? – Perguntou por fim, sentindo seu coração apertar. MingJue se sentou ao seu lado, relaxando a postura. Sabia exatamente do que XiChen estava falando, tinha consciência do quanto seu amigo vinha sofrendo nos últimos anos. Tudo por causa de Jin GuangYao.

—Eu sei o quanto está sendo sofrido para você, Huan-_di_. E, acredite, não tem sido fácil para mim também. É simplesmente impossível entender por que Jin GuangYao aceitou se casar com Wen Chao. Mas você não deve ficar preso a ele.

—Estou tentando, Dage! Só que... é como se o destino estivesse brincando comigo. Para cada lado que olho, lá está ele.

—Talvez você só precise de uma nova perspectiva. – XiChen o encarou sem entender muito bem onde ele queria chegar. – Algumas pessoas encontram seus predestinados, mas acabam sofrendo, seja com a impossibilidade de ficarem juntos ou com um relacionamento que não era aquilo o que elas haviam imaginado. A vida não é como um romance de novela, Huan-di, a predestinação é apenas um laço que une duas pessoas, não significa necessariamente que haverá amor e que isso será recíproco. – Um pequeno sorriso nasceu no rosto do alfa mais velho. –Você sabe, nem todo mundo tem a sorte de encontrar o predestinado. Muitas pessoas vivem suas vidas inteiras sem ter qualquer vislumbre da sua outra metade, mas, mesmo assim elas se apaixonam, casam e tem uma vida feliz. É assim com o seu ex-marido, não é? Eu recebi o convite do casamento dele.

—KaiXin merece ser feliz.

—Você também merece. Mas se ficar insistindo em pensar em Jin GuangYao, não vai conseguir. O mundo não é feito só de predestinados, nem só de ômegas. Pense nisso. – O pequeno sorriso ainda estava ali, mesmo com a sobrancelha arqueada e XiChen achou-o bonito. Sentia-se mais tranquilo, sabia que seu irmão de consideração estava tentando lhe mostrar um novo caminho para seguir. Talvez ele pudesse dar uma chance a um novo tipo de amor. Sorriu de volta e MingJue se levantou, apertando seu ombro. – Venha, vamos jantar.

No caminho para a sala de jantar, encontraram-se com HuaiSang. O alfa mais novo estava sentado em um dos bancos do jardim de pedra, assistindo o filho rodopiar, imitando passos de balé e rindo, enquanto o pai o aplaudia.

—Você melhorou muito desde a ultima vez, Rourou-er! – Elogiou, chamando a criança para sentar-se em seu colo. Ele os viu e acenou. – Veja, o tio Lan está aqui, vá cumprimenta-lo.

O pequeno pulou e correu, parando na frente do Lan mais velho com a postura ereta de um bailarino. Ele fez uma reverencia e sorriu.

—Oi tio Lan! O senhor vai jantar com a gente?

—Sim.

—JingYi-gege veio com o senhor?

—Não, desta vez ele saiu com o namorado. – A decepção no rostinho da criança quase fez Lan XiChen ligar para o filho, pedindo que viesse. Mas não podia fazer isso, ele tinha saído com ZiZhen, para comemorarem o aniversário de namoro. – Prometo traze-lo da próxima vez que vier, tudo bem?

Rapidamente o sorriso voltou a iluminar o rosto de Rouyang, que agarrou a mão do alfa e o arrastou para dentro, animado, comentando sobre a escola e as aulas de dança. O filho de HuaiSang tinha dez anos e muita energia. Havia sido adotado aos cinco anos, já que HuaiSang e seu marido não podiam ter filhos, por serem ambos alfas.

A união dos dois havia sido um escândalo na época, apesar do aumento crescente entre casais formados por dois alfas ou dois ômegas, esse tipo de relacionamento ainda era considerado motivo de fofoca e preconceito entre as pessoas. Não que HuaiSang ligasse. E XiChen admirava essa força, mesmo quando os outros o julgavam como fraco e covarde, ele era corajoso o suficiente para assumir um relacionamento que ia contra o padrão da sociedade e fazer o que poucos no mundo faziam: dar a oportunidade a uma criança de crescer em uma família.

Chegando a sala de estar, a mesa já estava posta e Nai Huang – marido de HuaiSang – terminava de ajeitar os talheres. O aroma forte das especiarias já era comum para XiChen quando visitava a casa dos Nie.

—Ah, eu já estava indo chama-los. Por favor, sentem-se. – Indicou as cadeiras e puxou uma para que HuaiSang se sentasse. – Lan-xiong, Jue-xiong me avisou que você viria hoje então tomei cuidado para não pesar a mão na pimenta, espero que a comida esteja do seu agrado. Infelizmente não poderei acompanha-los no jantar, terei que coordenar um evento, por favor, perdoem minha falha.

—Não se incomode. Desculpe por dar trabalho. – XiChen pediu. O homem negou com a cabeça e se despediu, deixando um beijo suave na testa do filho e do marido, antes de sair.

Sobre a mesa estava um verdadeiro banquete, Nai Huang havia preparado arroz frito, legumes cozidos no vapor, porco agridoce e peixe _sichuan_. Tudo parecia realmente saboroso e XiChen não resistiu em experimentar, mesmo sabendo que seu paladar era mais fraco.

O jantar passou tranquilo, regado às histórias de Rouyang sobre o colégio, seus amigos e sobre o quanto ele sentia falta de JingYi.

—Rourou-er, você já terminou sua lição de casa? – HuaiSang perguntou, tentando cortar a tagarelice do menino enquanto retirava os pratos.

—Não papai.

—Então está na hora de deixar o tio Lan em paz e ir faze-la. Mais tarde vou te ajudar com o dever de matemática. – Rouyang concordou, sem deixar de mostrar uma expressão triste.

—Tchau tio Lan! Não esquece de pedir pro JingYi-gege vir me visitar logo.

—Pode deixar, Rouyang. Boa noite. – XiChen sorriu para o garoto e ele correu para dentro, sumindo no corredor.

O alfa mais novo suspirou cansado, esparramando-se na cadeira.

—Não sei de onde ele tira tanta energia.

—Não critique o garoto. Devia dar graças a deus que ele não é como você quando criança. – MingJue comentou, rindo da expressão de derrota do irmão.

—As crianças são assim mesmo, HuaiSang. Quanto mais crescem, mais animadas parecem ser.

—Hm... eu já sofro com um, fico imaginando quando os bebês do Wei-xiong nascerem, como ele vai conseguir lidar... – Os três riram e HuaiSang limpou a garganta. – Bem Erge, você estava em reunião com Dage mais cedo, já deve saber o que encontramos...

—Eu... sim. – XiChen não queria voltar a este assunto, mas o Nie mais novo era a pessoa que tinha toda a informação na palma das mãos.

—Infelizmente a policia me convidou para colaborar diretamente com eles nesta investigação, por isso sou obrigado a manter o sigilo a partir de agora. Mas uma coisa eu ainda posso te dizer: Jin GuangYao definitivamente não é quem aparenta ser.

\---x---

Lan Xichen chegou em casa exausto. Pretendia ir direto para o quarto, tomar um banho e dormir, mas encontrou JingYi e ZiZhen cochilando no sofá com a televisão ligada em algum filme de terror que deviam estar assistindo. Ele desligou o aparelho, se aproximando do filho e sacudindo-o pelo ombro.

—A-Yi... acorde. – O garoto abriu os olhos, demorando um pouco para perceber os arredores. – Já está tarde filho, melhor ir para o quarto dormir.

—Hmm... ZiZhen pode dormir aqui? – Perguntou, já balançando o namorado para que acordasse. – Eu pedi para ele ficar esperando o senhor comigo, fiz mal?

—Não, tudo bem. Apenas peça para que ele avise os pais.

—Tá. – XiChen viu JingYi concordar, as bochechas do garoto ficando cor de rosa. – Pai... posso pedir outra coisa?

—Diga.

—Bem.. e-ele.. pode dormir comigo- no meu quarto hoje? Prometo que a gente não vai fazer nada de mais!

O alfa suspirou, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça. Seu filho estava crescendo e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Ele confiava em JingYi, apesar de ser um garoto agitado e que aprontava bastante, nunca havia ultrapassado os limites e nem tinha feito nada que XiChen desaprovasse, assim como confiava em ZiZhen, que ajudava JingYi a se manter na linha e o apoiava desde que tinha descoberto ser um ômega. Ele precisava deixar o filho amadurecer, mesmo que tivesse medo das consequências.

—Esta bem, eu vou deixar. Mas tenham juízo, já conversamos sobre isso. – JingYi sorriu e concordou, abraçando-o pela cintura.

—Pode deixar! Obrigado pai, você é o melhor pai do mundo! – O garoto o soltou, indo sacudir o namorado com mais força. – Zhen, acorda... meu pai deixou a gente dormir no meu quarto, vem logo.

O Lan mais velho observou-os seguirem para o quarto. Sentia-se feliz pelo filho e grato por tê-lo ao seu lado. Independente da dificuldade que tivesse, XiChen sabia que poderia retornar para casa e encontrar um sorriso brilhante para aquecê-lo. Sorriu, seguindo para o seu próprio quarto, para enfim deixar as preocupações de lado e descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas informações:
> 
> o -di que MingJue coloca quando conversa com XiChen é de "didi", que significa irmão mais novo. Não se enganem, Chifeng-Zun só chama XiChen assim quando estão sozinhos, é uma forma de carinho entre eles~~
> 
> Sichuan: é uma pimenta chinesa usada em muito pratos (dos que achei). Foi realmente difícil selecionar o cardápio do jantar deles por que infelizmente as listas de comida chinesa que os brasileiros conhecem se limitam a Yakissoba, bifum, guioza e wonton e suas milhares de variações (isso quando não incluem rolinho primavera e pastel).
> 
> -er: é um sufixo utilizado com pessoas próximas, entre pais e filhos, ou alguém que você realmente gosta e com quem tem muito carinho.
> 
> Mais um capítulo onde nada muito importante acontece, mas que vemos o relacionamento entre os personagens (e, hey! eu considero isso MUITO importante!).
> 
> O próximo capítulo será um pouquinho mais de WangXian, também mais puxado para o slice of life hehehehe... oh, sim, parece que estou enrolando com a história, mas as coisas realmente levam um tempo para acontecer, quero que vocês aproveitem um pouco mais esse tempo pacífico com os personagens e seu dia a dia...
> 
> O que acharam dos Nie e sua família? Rourou é uma criança muito amorzinho e ele adora o JingYi s2 o marido do HuaiSang é muito educado, gosto de imaginá-lo como um cara simpático e gentil, que conseguiu ver através da concha na qual HuaiSang se escondia, espero poder escrever mais sobre eles no futuro.
> 
> Sobre os nomes: outra vez roubei de personagens de séries chinesas que assisti hihihihi Nenhum significado especial, só fui escolhendo o que soava legal e juntei ^^
> 
> E temos aquele pouquinho de ZhenYi também... sei que não mostro muito eles, mas já prometi um extra deles... não vou deixa-los na mão s2
> 
> Os capítulos do XiChen parecem sempre voltar ao sofrimento com Jin GuangYao, e isso pode soar repetitivo mas, bom, pensando no canon nós sabemos como foi difícil para ele perceber que MengYao não era quem ele pensava que era e o quanto isso destruiu a jade de Gusu Lan no final. Eu tinha um plot pro XiChen ainda pior que o atual e fui mudando as coisas com o tempo por que ele não merece um bad ending, como era o plano. Obrigada por me ajudarem a tomar essa decisão, prometo que as coisas estão destinadas a mudar muito para o nosso Lan mais velho s2.
> 
> Aff, falei demais hoje né? Acho que estava precisando disso. Deixem me saber o que vocês estão achando da história! Não esqueçam de me seguir aqui e nas redes sociais, estão todas no meu perfil! Juro que estou tentando ser mais ativa no twitter mas isso é bem difícil hehehehe
> 
> Enfim, obrigada a todos que leem, deixam comentários e compartilham essa história! Se cuidem, fiquem em casa, bebam bastante água e suco de laranja! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijinhos~~


	33. Família

Jiang Cheng estava no escuro. Ele não sabia qual direção seguir. Vozes soavam ao seu redor, mas ele não sabia exatamente de onde vinham.

Lembranças de quando era criança, sua mãe gritando com seu pai, os dois discutindo incansavelmente. O olhar decepcionado de Jiang FengMian sobre o filho e as palavras venenosas de sua mãe.

“Você é um fracasso! Ele prefere o _bastardo_ ao próprio filho... Ouça, A-Cheng, se continuar assim, nunca irá superar aquele pirralho...”

_Eu não quero superar ninguém._

“Se não melhorar, Wei Ying estará sempre a sua frente!”

_Isso realmente importa?_

“Você nunca vai conseguir reconhecimento!”

_Por que não olha para mim?_

“Seu pai vai escolhê-lo e te deixar de lado!”

_Eu só quero que nossa família seja feliz..._

Sentiu-se encolher, abraçando os próprios joelhos, como se o espaço ao seu redor estivesse ficando cada vez menor. Sua respiração era difícil, as vozes aumentavam gradualmente. Estava sendo pressionado e sufocado, sem ter uma saída ou forças para empurrar tudo de volta para o lugar.

“Você nunca será como ele!”

“Nunca!”

“Nunca!”

—Jiang Cheng! – A voz alerta de Mo XuanYu o fez despertar assustado. A silhueta do ômega se destacava na fraca luz do abajur e Jiang Cheng podia ver seu olhar preocupado. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de encontrar a própria voz.

—A-Yu...

—Está... tudo bem? – O menor indagou, sem desviar o olhar.

—Sim... foi apenas um sonho idiota, não se preocupe. – Respondeu, puxando-o para perto de si.

XuanYu apagou a luz, esfregando os olhos, sonolento, e deitou sobre o peito de Jiang Cheng. Não demorou muito para ressoar baixinho, enroscando sua perna na do alfa, uma mania adquirida desde que começaram a dormir juntos. Jiang Cheng esperou mais um pouco, tendo certeza de que o mais novo estava dormindo profundamente e, com cuidado, deixou a cama, descendo para a cozinha.

Haviam se mudado para a mansão Jiang há algumas semanas, após uma conversa longa e séria com Yanli, que aceitou retornar a casa da família com eles. Seria melhor para todos, tanto sua irmã quanto Mo XuanYu não estariam mais sozinhos e seu filho ou filha teria espaço para brincar a vontade, assim como Jin Ling.

O alfa colocou a chaleira para esquentar e sentou-se em uma cadeira. Seus pensamentos flutuaram para longe, para uma falsa realidade onde seu pai o estimaria tanto quanto Wei Ying, onde sua mãe não brigaria com ele todos os dias, onde Jiang Cheng e Wei WuXian poderiam ser irmãos sem brigas nem traições entre os dois.

Sua mente voltou à realidade quando viu Mo XuanYu atravessar a porta, arrastando os pés entre um bocejo e outro, o pijama não escondendo a barriga avantajada do quarto mês de gestação. O ômega se sentou em seu colo e o abraçou, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, tragando o ar lentamente, como se estivesse apreciando o perfume que emanava.

—Por que não ficou no quarto? Amanhã sua aula é logo cedo, precisa descansar. – Lembrou Jiang Cheng, fazendo carinho nas costas do menor.

—Hm. Quero ficar com você.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro, até que Mo XuanYu afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para que Jiang Cheng pudesse ver seu rosto.

—Minha mãe era doméstica. – Começou o ômega, acomodando-se melhor ao encostar-se no peito do alfa – Ela veio pra capital para tentar uma vida melhor, mas não conseguiu. Acabou indo trabalhar de empregada doméstica na casa de uma família rica. Ela se apaixonou pelo patrão, eles tiveram um caso e ela acabou engravidando dele, mas quando ele descobriu, demitiu-a. Minha mãe resolveu voltar pra cidade natal, onde tinha uma família que poderia ajuda-la, só que minha tia nunca foi uma pessoa boa e só a aceitou com a condição dela trabalhar pela comida e por um teto. Depois que eu nasci, minha mãe trabalhava praticamente como uma escrava pra minha tia, para poder me sustentar e acabou ficando doente. Ela faleceu quando eu tinha dez anos. – Jiang Cheng percebeu a umidade se acumular nos cantos dos olhos do mais novo e gentilmente recolheu suas lágrimas, sem dizer nada, apenas ouvindo sua história. – Nessa época, eu tive que assumir as tarefas dela, se não minha tia me colocaria para fora de casa. Eu não sabia fazer muita coisa e acabava me atrapalhando, sendo espancado por ela e meu primo quase todos os dias. As coisas só melhoraram para mim quando o senhor Yiling apareceu. Diferente dos vizinhos, que fechavam os olhos para o que acontecia naquela casa, ele me viu e denunciou minha tia para o delegado Song, que tinha praticamente acabado de assumir o cargo. Eles me defenderam e obrigaram minha tia a cuidar de mim, ou ela seria presa. Depois disso ela parou de implicar comigo, me xingando as vezes, mas sem me bater. Eu passava o dia todo fora de casa, as vezes na casa do senhor Xiao, as vezes no restaurante. Tudo o que aprendi foram o Xiao-laoshi e o Yiling-laoshi que me ensinaram e eu só consegui concluir meus estudos por que tive a ajuda deles. Todos os dias eu só queria sair da casa da minha tinha, fazer uma faculdade e seguir minha vida, ser alguém de verdade. Aí você apareceu, botando o restaurante a baixo. Eu fiquei com muito medo aquele dia. – O coração de Jiang Cheng afundou no peito. Ele podia ver nos olhos de XuanYu a admiração que tinha por Wei Ying e Xiao XingChen. E sentia-se culpado por ter assustado o ômega na primeira vez que se encontraram. - Mas não foi só medo que eu senti. Senti uma dor muito profunda vinda dos seus feromônios, como se estivesse procurando algo em que descarregar. E depois, quando nos encontramos outras vezes, eu percebi que você era alguém diferente do que parecia ser, que se escondia por trás dessa carranca. Eu queria te conhecer de verdade. Aí então tudo aquilo aconteceu e estamos aqui agora. Eu finalmente sinto que pertenço a algum lugar, você me deu esse lugar. – As íris escuras de Mo XuanYu se fixaram nos azuis dos olhos de Jiang Cheng, tentando expressar com ainda mais força seus sentimentos. – Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida, Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng estava sem palavras para aquela declaração de amor tão repentina. Ele não sabia o que dizer ou como reagir, somente sentia seu coração apertando ainda mais. Estava feliz por saber como o mais novo se sentia, mas tinha o peso do medo de XuanYu descobrir quem Jiang Cheng era no _fundo_. O ômega tirava o melhor de si e ele tinha vergonha de mostrar seus defeitos e tudo o que estava no poço no qual se escondia.

—Só queria que soubesse que você é a pessoa com quem eu resolvi passar o resto da vida, independente do que tenha acontecido no passado. – O alfa viu o rosto do menor corar e ele se encolher em seus braços, com vergonha. Não era apenas isso que Mo XuanYu estava lhe dizendo e ele sabia. Ele queria que Jiang Cheng confiasse nele, queria ser um porto seguro, um ponto de apoio para o mais velho, como ele vinha sendo para si. Jiang Cheng sentiu-se _amado_, como nunca tinha sido antes. Estava acostumado a receber criticas, a ser repreendido, a nunca obter o reconhecimento de quem ele queria que o reconhecesse. No entanto, pela primeira vez ele tinha alguém que se importava verdadeiramente consigo e que estava preocupado com seus sentimentos.

—Obrigado. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu por para fora, empurrando o nó que se formava em sua garganta para longe.

A chaleira apitou e a vontade de Jiang Cheng era de permanecer sentado, apreciando o momento. Porém, ele deu um tapinha de leve nas costas de XuanYu, que entendeu o sinal e se levantou, deixando que o outro se também levantasse e servisse o chá. Os dois seguiram para a sala e Jiang Cheng se sentou no sofá, aninhando o ômega entre as suas pernas, para que ele pudesse deitar as costas em seu peito. Entre os goles do chá, sua mão deslizava até a barriga de Mo XuanYu.

O alfa não tinha certeza se estava mesmo pronto para dizer tudo o que tinha guardado dentro de si, como XuanYu havia feito poucos minutos atrás. Mas sabia que o mais novo merecia ouvir. Queria que soubesse que confiava nele, que eram um casal e que poderiam lidar com seus problemas juntos.

—Eu...-

—Você não precisa me dizer nada, se não quiser. – Mo XuanYu o interrompeu, ainda com o rosto corado por ter dito tantas coisas de uma só vez. Ele praticamente se afundou na xícara, absorvendo o vapor suave da camomila.

—Eu quero. – Jiang Cheng respondeu convicto. Então respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Eu tinha sete anos quando meu pai trouxe Wei Ying para nossa casa. Ele tinha decidido adotar o Wei Ying depois que os pais dele morreram em um acidente. No começo eu não gostei. Meu pai era bom, mas não ficava muito em casa, eu não queria ter que dividir a atenção dele com mais gente, mas Wei Ying sempre foi esse tipo de pessoa que, conquista os outros facilmente. Nós ficamos amigos e não demorou para que eu o tivesse como um irmão de verdade. Meu pai o adorava, ele sempre foi esperto e bagunceiro, chamando a atenção por onde passava. Mas minha mãe o odiava, ela achava que ele era um filho bastardo de um caso que meu pai teve e por causa disso, eles brigavam todos os dias. Minha mãe queria que eu fosse melhor que Wei Ying, que eu tirasse notas mais altas, que eu ganhasse o reconhecimento do meu pai e eu também queria isso, eu tinha inveja de como meu pai olhava com carinho pro meu irmão, enquanto eu não recebia nada. – O alfa respirou fundo, tentando limpar a garganta antes que um novo nó se formasse ali. – Um tempo depois meu pai apareceu com os irmãos Wen. Eu nunca soube muito bem a história deles, ele só dizia simplesmente para não fazermos muitas perguntas. Os dois viveriam em nossa casa, até Wen Qing completar os estudos e poder sustentar o irmão sozinha. Quando crescemos, eu me apaixonei por Wen Ning e nós começamos a namorar escondido. – Ele fez uma breve pausa, tentando organizar os pensamentos. – Wei Ying chamava ainda mais atenção do que antes. Ele era bom em tudo o que fazia, era inteligente e corajoso, meu pai apreciava muito isso. Mesmo quando despertou como ômega, ele não devia nada a um alfa da mais alta classe, até mesmo derrotou todos os membros do clube de judô, quando não o deixaram continuar participando dos treinos.

—Acho... que consigo visualizar o Wei-laoshi fazendo algo assim. – Mo XuanYu comentou, provando mais um gole do chá, durante uma nova pausa do mais velho.

—No entanto, as coisas só pioravam dentro de casa. As brigas dos meus pais eram ainda mais constantes, isso quando meu pai não passava dias viajando, apenas para não ter que conviver com a minha mãe. Ela brigava com Wei Ying e gritava comigo, me criticava em tudo o que eu fazia. Eram poucos os momentos de paz que tínhamos. Wen Ning nos ajudava a ter algum apoio, mas ele me traiu. Ou eu achei que tivesse... E Wei WuXian ficou do lado dele, ao invés de me defender. Eu estava decepcionado, todos em quem eu confiava, me traiam. Quando meu pai morreu, o pouco que ainda existia da nossa família, ruiu. Ele deixou um testamento, os bens seriam divididos igualmente, mas seu desejo era que Wei WuXian comandasse a empresa da família. Minha mãe ficou indignada, ela nunca admitiria que _o filho bastardo_ ficasse com a empresa. Eu... – Ele suspirou pesado. – Eu já esperava aquilo, mas ainda assim me atingiu com muita força, por que tive a certeza de que, nem mesmo diante da morte, meu pai olharia de verdade para mim. – A essa altura, Jiang Cheng não conseguia segurar suas lágrimas e o aperto na garganta dificultava sua voz em sair. Mo XuanYu o abraçou, circulando suas costas com a mão. – Wei WuXian renunciou formalmente toda a sua parte na herança e deixou nossa casa. Eu fiquei com raiva dele, não por que meu pai o escolheu, mas por ele ter nos abandonado num momento tão difícil. E ele ainda tinha ido morar com os Wen, antes de se casar com Lan Wangji. Depois disso, minha irmã se casou com Jin ZiXuan e foi morar com ele. E eu... eu decidi fazer o que realmente queria, ao invés de seguir a sombra da expectativa do meu pai e os caprichos da minha mãe. Ela se mudou para a casa da minha avó depois que eu saí de casa para me tornar policial. O restante você já conhece... ZiXuan foi assassinado e Wei Ying fugiu. Eu passei esses dez últimos anos perseguindo-o apenas para descobrir que ele não era o verdadeiro culpado.

Jiang Cheng respirou fundo, relaxando. Sentia como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso de dentro do peito, mas a dor e o remorso estavam ali, ainda mais fortes. Dizer tudo aquilo em voz alta apenas reforçava para si mesmo o quanto estava errado, era ainda pior do que remoer internamente toda a sua culpa.

—Está tudo bem. – XuanYu disse baixinho, apertando-o no abraço. – Você não tem culpa de nada.

—É claro que tenho! Eu não confiei nele, mesmo ele sendo meu irmão, mesmo sabendo que ele não seria capaz de nada daquilo! Meu pai estava certo em me desprezar.

—Não diga isso, A-Cheng... você não merece. – O mais novo o encarou, se recusando a deixar suas próprias lágrimas caírem. – Seu pai era um idiota por não ver o quão incrível você é. Um pouco carrancudo e mal humorado às vezes, mas verdadeiramente preocupado com quem ama. – Com um beijinho nos lábios, o jovem Mo limpou as lágrimas de Jiang Cheng e voltou a se aninhar em seus braços. – Nunca é tarde para pedir desculpas. A relação de vocês pode não voltar a ser o que era antes, mas tenho certeza de que o Wei-laoshi está disposto a tentar consertar as coisas.

O alfa respirou fundo mais uma vez. Com poucas palavras, XuanYu havia transformado aquela dor aguda que sentia em uma pequena faísca de esperança. Ele ainda odiava ter que dar o próximo passo, odiava a vergonha que sentia de si mesmo, mas agora tinha alguém para encorajá-lo e ajuda-lo a enxergar as coisas por um novo ângulo.

—Obrigado. – Disse outra vez, firmando o abraço e beijando o topo da cabeça do ômega. – Eu te amo, Mo XuanYu.

Aconchegados confortavelmente no sofá, o mais novo sorriu, colocando suas mãos por cima das de Jiang Cheng, sobre sua barriga. No mesmo momento, exatamente naquele local, os dois sentiram um pequeno solavanco. Seus olhares se encontraram, completamente estupefatos, sentindo outro golpe sob os dedos.

—Ele está chutando! Nosso bebê está chutando! – Mo XuanYu riu, recebendo do alfa beijos nas bochechas, sem vontade de desgrudar as mãos do lugar.

—Nosso filho...

Jiang Cheng sorriu. Mo XuanYu havia lhe dado a oportunidade de começar tudo do zero, de ter uma família, como nunca tivera antes. E faria de tudo para que seu filho se sentisse amado, tanto ou mais do que ele mesmo se sentia agora.


	34. Inusitado

Mais uma vez Lan WangJi acordava no meio da noite com os dedos ágeis do marido passeando por seu corpo. Era uma carícia provocativa, arranhando suavemente pela pele e descendo para regiões mais sensíveis. O aroma doce do vinho que Wei Ying soltava já havia tomado o quarto e o alfa rapidamente se sentiu mais quente do que deveria.

—Wei Ying... – Murmurou, encontrando-se com o olhar, totalmente desperto e faminto, do homem que amava. Wei WuXian sorriu travesso e lambeu os lábios.

—Lan Er-gege...

Lan WangJi sentiu suas orelhas queimarem. A mão do ômega finalmente alcançou seu membro, já duro, masturbando-o lentamente sob o tecido do pijama enquanto enchia o peito do alfa de beijos e mordidas.

A gravidez não havia diminuído o apetite sexual de Wei Wuxian, pelo contrário, a cada dia parecia mais e mais sedento, às vezes nem mesmo descansavam durante a noite. Lan Wangji havia se conformado em satisfazer esses desejos, aproveitando cada segundo para se deliciar com as feições e reações do marido. Não se incomodava em acordar em meio ao sono, ser tocado e toca-lo, sentir o cheiro, a pele, os feromônios e o calor. Desde que fosse Wei Ying ali, ele aceitaria tudo.

Sufocou um gemido quando Wei WuXian se colocou entre suas pernas, abaixando sua calça e alcançando seu pau com os lábios, beijando-o e engolindo-o quase todo de uma vez. As mãos do ômega apertavam e arranhavam suas coxas pálidas, deixando marcas por toda parte.

Enquanto recebia o boquete, Lan Wangji sentiu Wei Ying apertar sua bunda e então sua mão passear pela carne macia, até alcançar sua entrada, brincando ao redor. Quando a ponta do dedo pressionou o local, ele se arrepiou inteiro, tencionando o corpo, surpreso.

—Wei Ying!

—Desculpe Lan Zhan! – O ômega levantou o rosto, com uma expressão preocupada. Saliva escorria pelo canto dos lábios carnudos e avermelhados, pela atividade recente. O alfa suspirou, sentindo o coração vibrar com a imagem encantadora de seu marido. O cabelo desgrenhado, a camisola desalinhada... o volume sob o tecido e a umidade transparecendo-o. Puxou-o para os seus braços, acariciando suas costas.

—Me diga o que quer. – A voz grave de Lan Zhan fez Wei Ying estremecer. Ele não sabia como abordar o assunto, mas a tentação falava mais alto dentro de si.

—Eu... Eu queria... Eu.. Ah, esquece Lan Zhan.

—Diga.

—Eu... eu queria... você sabe, experimentar como é... hm... dentro de você. – A ultima frase saíra tão baixo que, se fosse outra pessoa, não teria escutado. Wei WuXian enterrou o rosto no ombro do maior, tentando disfarçar seu falso embaraço. Sabia que não precisava ter vergonha de qualquer coisa com o marido, no entanto, não sabia como Lan Zhan iria reagir.

O alfa não lhe respondeu com palavras, mas com gestos. Sua mão grande e perfeita cobriu a nuca do menor, trazendo-o para um beijo intenso, lábios e línguas se enroscando, insaciáveis. Mãos deslizando por todos os lugares e peças de roupas sendo retiradas uma a uma.

Já nus, Lan Zhan deitou-o sobre o colchão com a barriga avantajada apontando para cima e as costas apoiadas por travesseiros, para não machuca-lo.

—Vamos fazer. – Falou por fim.

—Espera Lan Zhan! Espera! – Wei Ying impediu-o de colocar-se sobre si, puxando-o para o seu lado e olhando diretamente nos olhos. – Não quero que faça isso só por que eu pedi. Não quero que se sinta forçado a satisfazer um desejo bobo e egoísta meu.

—Eu quero fazer. – Foi tudo o que Lan Zhan respondeu, cheio de convicção no olhar. Ele sempre quis tudo de Wei Ying.

—Tem certeza?

—Hm.

Wei WuXian sorriu, sentindo-se ainda mais apaixonado pelo homem a sua frente.

O segundo irmão Lan levou uma de suas mãos entre as pernas do marido, colhendo a lubrificação natural que escorria dali em abundância e lambuzando seus dedos, para então tocar sua própria entrada. Tentou relaxar, observando as expressões de Wei Ying enquanto o assistia se alargar. A resistência diminuía aos poucos e ter o marido incentivando e provocando apenas aumentava sua luxúria. Logo, já conseguia meter dois dedos inteiros dentro de si, esticando a pele para que pudesse ter mais. Uma das mãos de Wei Ying havia voltado a sua coxa, acariciando e apertando a área interna, sem nunca chegar ao membro pulsante ou a entrada semi-aberta. Os gemidos contidos de Lan Zhan faziam Wei Ying morder os lábios, se contendo o máximo que podia. O aroma do sândalo fundindo-se ao vinho inundavam cada centímetro do cômodo, afogando-os naquele prazer.

—Eh... Lan Er-gege... você quer minha ajuda? – A voz arrastada provocou arrepios em WangJi e, como se não bastasse, Wei Ying guiou seu indicador até as bolas do alfa, passeando com o dedo pelo períneo e pressionando-o entre os dois dedos que já estavam afundados ali, mas sem entrar. – Hm? Deixe-me sentir como é?

Wangji não teve forças para responder, apenas concordou com a cabeça, emitindo grunhidos mais altos que o normal quando finalmente o dedo de WuXian o penetrou. O ômega fazia questão de brincar com o outro, movimentando o dedo na direção contraria, enquanto sua mão livre alcançava o pênis de Wangji, para masturba-lo. Não demorou a adicionar mais um dedo a brincadeira, torcendo o alfa por dentro e tocando-o em um ponto que o fez esquecer de conter os gemidos.

—Bom, bom A-Zhan... acho que já é o suficiente! – Comentou, removendo os dedos e deixando um tapa na lateral da bunda durinha de Lan Zhan. Ele se agarrou ao pescoço do marido, beijando-o com vontade, enquanto lambuzava o próprio pau com seus fluidos. Não queria machucar Wangji, precisava tornar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis para ele.

Em meio ao beijo, Lan Zhan se posicionou sobre o marido, apoiando-se nos próprios braços e joelhos para impedir seu corpo de exercer qualquer pressão sobre o dele. Wei Ying carregava uma barriga de gêmeos de quase quatro meses, não queria sequer imaginar correr o risco de machuca-lo.

Um sorriso sapeca surgiu nos lábios de Wei Ying quando se separaram e ele se aproximou o máximo que conseguiu da orelha já quente de Wangji.

—Você quer sentar, A-Zhan? – Usando a mão para guiar seu membro, ele roçou na entrada do alfa e tirou dali, fazendo-o escorregar entre as bochechas. – Hm?

—S-sem vergonha! – O alfa teve que lutar para engolir a saliva e fazer sua voz sair. Não tinha limites para o quanto Wei WuXian conseguia provoca-lo e Lan WangJi não se cansava em cair nas provocações, seu peito e pescoço ficando vermelhos.

Wei Ying riu, se divertindo com as reações do marido, mas resolveu parar de brincar rapidamente. Estava ansioso para o que viria, não queria esperar mais.

Quando Wangji sentiu a ponta de Wei Ying se encaixar em seu devido lugar, ele desceu devagar, envolvendo-o com certa facilidade após tanto preparo. Seus lábios estavam fechados tão forte que formavam apenas uma linha branca e seus olhos estavam completamente focados na expressão de deleite do homem abaixo de si.

—Hm... isso é tão... tão bom Lan Zhan... tão apertado... – O ômega esticou a mão, tocando o rosto do outro em um carinho suave e afastando uma mecha de cabelo para atrás da orelha, para enxergar melhor as íris douradas. – Dói?

—Não. É estranho. – Confessou, o vermelhão subindo até seu queixo.

—É bom?

—Sim.

—É bom pra mim também, A-Zhan – Wei Ying sorriu encantado, sentindo lágrimas se acumularem no canto de seus olhos. Wangji se inclinou para beijar sua testa e, apenas aquele leve movimento foi o suficiente para Wei Ying se lembrar de sua fome e deixar a felicidade contemplativa de lado por um instante. Ele gemeu com a pressão e suspirou quando essa diminuiu.

Percebendo a reação de Wuxian, Wangji começou a se mover, subindo e descendo lentamente, afastando a resistência de seu corpo e sentindo aos poucos o quanto aquilo era _realmente_ bom.

—Cavalga pra mim, Lan Zhan. – Wei Ying pediu, colocando suas mãos nos quadris de Wangji, não para ditar ritmo, mas para poder firmar a si mesmo.

Prontamente o alfa atendeu ao pedido, recebendo-o por inteiro e cavalgando o mais rápido e fundo que conseguia. Os sons dos corpos se chocando e dos gemidos de ambos os embalava. Wangji mudou um pouco de posição, apoiando os braços para trás para alcançar um novo ângulo e fazendo com que WuXian o atingisse naquele ponto de prazer que o fazia se contorcer. Rebolando e sentando com vontade por um tempo, Lan Zhan percebeu que aquele era o limite. Precisaria ir com tudo se quisesse gozar ou fazer seu ômega chegar ao orgasmo, mas não podia. O risco era grande com Wei Ying grávido.

Resolveu se retirar, ouvindo WuXian protestar com um grunhido e rapidamente o impediu de dizer qualquer coisa, tomando-o em um novo beijo. Uma de suas mãos agarrou a do ômega, guiando-a ao seu membro, enquanto WangJi se encarregava de masturbar o marido. Os dois já estavam tão perto e não demorou para que chegassem ao ápice, juntos, com um gemido compartilhado entre os lábios.

Wangji teve Wei Ying mole em seus braços, piscando os olhos de forma demorada, quase sonolenta.

—Isso... foi _muito_ bom. – WuXian comentou, beijando o peito do marido. – Mas queria ter continuado dentro...

—Podemos fazer de novo, depois que os bebês nascerem. Não quero te machucar ou machuca-los. – O alfa explicou, assistindo o outro concordar e aninhando-o melhor em seus braços.

—Tá booom...

Wei WuXian bocejou e fechou os olhos, demorando quase nada para cair no sono. Wangji não se incomodou, levantando-o e seguindo para o banheiro. Já estava acostumado a banha-lo durante a noite e sabia o quanto aquilo o relaxava. Ainda mais tendo um dia agitado como seria o dia seguinte.


	35. Remendo

Wei WuXian sorriu animado, sentindo a leveza do cartão _platinum_ de Lan Wangji em seu bolso. Estava saindo com SiZhui para fazer compras na companhia de Mo Xuanyu e Jin Ling. O ômega mais novo não fazia ideia do que comprar para o seu bebê e resolveu chamar alguém experiente para ajuda-lo. Obviamente era também um pretexto para ajudar Jiang Cheng e Wei Wuxian a se reconciliarem, havia deixado claro que Jiang Cheng iria busca-los após as compras para irem jantar na casa dos Jiang e quem cozinharia seria o próprio alfa, com a ajuda da irmã.

Wangji os deixou na frente do shopping, onde o jovem Mo já aguardava com Jin Ling. O alfa gostaria de ir junto, mas tinha uma reunião com seu agente sobre o próximo lançamento, além disso, pensou que seria bom Wei Ying se sentir um pouco mais livre para passear por aí com os amigos. E Jin Ling e SiZhui só iriam junto para que os ômegas não ficassem carregando peso para cima e para baixo.

—A-Yu! – Wei Ying chamou, se aproximando e acenando para que o outro o visse. XuanYu sorriu tímido.

—Senhor Wei, como está?

—Bem, bem. Melhor impossível! – Riu, começando a caminhar para dentro do prédio, lado a lado com o outro ômega. – Já temos um avanço aqui, pelo menos não está me chamando de Laoshi. – Brincou. – E você, como está?

—Estou bem também. Finalmente conseguimos ver o sexo do bebê. – As bochechas de XuanYu ganharam um tom de rosa. – É uma menina.

—Ah! Meus parabéns! Já escolheram o nome?

—Tio Mo sugeriu Lianhua, mas o tio Jiang disse que não é justo. – Jin Ling se intrometeu na conversa, seguindo os adultos com os braços atrás do corpo.

—Ele quer que seja algo ligado a mim. – XuanYu explicou.

—Jiang Cheng é um teimoso, ao invés de ficar feliz com a homenagem! Lianhua é um nome lindo, deveria dar uns cascudos nele.

—O senhor Wei poderia fazer isso por mim.

—Eu não me atrevo. – O mais velho riu outra vez e parou diante de uma loja de móveis para bebês. – Podemos começar por aqui, depois partimos para as roupinhas, o que acha?

Mo XuanYu concordou, seguindo-o para dentro com os garotos logo atrás. O ômega mais novo iria transformar um dos quartos de hóspedes da mansão Jiang no quarto do bebê e precisaria mobiliar tudo do zero. Com ajuda de Wei Ying, escolheu o que era mais adequado para a filha e que combinasse com a decoração que estava planejando montar. Mais de uma hora se passou até que finalmente tivessem comprado tudo o que precisavam.

SiZhui sugeriu que fizessem uma pausa para o lanche na praça de alimentação antes de continuarem, tanto para que pudessem descansar como para que não ficassem muito tempo sem comer. Enquanto o único alfa presente saiu para buscar os lanches, Wei WuXian envolveu Jin Ling pelo ombro e o puxou para perto, rindo e bagunçando seus cabelos.

—Então, me diz XuanYu, como foi que você conquistou esse moleque mimado? Ele praticamente mora na minha casa, mas não me chama nem de tio, muito menos de sogro!

—E por que eu deveria?! – O mais novo empurrou o braço de Wei Ying pra longe, tentando ajeitar os fios bagunçados.

—Por que você é filho da minha A-Jie? Por que namora com o _meu_ filho?

Mo Xuanyu riu tímido, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jin Ling voltou a falar.

—Tio Mo é legal. Ele não fica implicando comigo. Nem me ameaça.

—Oh, entendi! Ele te defende do Jiang Cheng!

Jin Ling corou e tentou retrucar, mas Wei WuXian não deixou, provocando-o e apertando suas bochechas. O mais novo foi obrigado a pular para o outro lado da mesa para ter alguma trégua.

—Eu apenas disse para A-Cheng não ameaçar o garoto. Não foi nada de mais. – O jovem Mo sorriu para Jin Ling. – Ele é um bom menino, mas confesso que me sinto um pouco velho quando me chama de Tio... não temos uma diferença de idade tão grande assim.

—É mesmo... você está mais perto em idade do Jin Ling do que do Jiang Cheng. – Wei Ying ponderou, colocando a mão no queixo.

—O senhor não gosta? Posso chama-lo de gege então? – O garoto o encarou, ansioso por uma resposta.

—Claro.

Jin Ling sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, animado. Wei Wuxian estava feliz em ver que os dois se davam bem, sabia o quanto Mo Xuanyu merecia uma família unida e acolhedora. Sabia também que Jiang Cheng nunca deixaria o que aconteceu com os seus pais se repetir e isso acalmava suas preocupações.

SiZhui retornou, equilibrando as bandejas e, com ajuda de Jin Ling serviu os adultos, entregado o que lhe foi pedido perfeitamente, sem esquecer nem trocar nada e então se sentou ao lado do pai, para comerem.

Após a refeição, voltaram à peregrinação no shopping. Sacolas e mais sacolas se acumulavam nos braços dos dois jovens que arrastavam como seus ajudantes. Mo XuanYu tentava ser mais contido, mas Wei Ying não ligava, pegava tudo o que achava bonito e que realmente ficariam lindos em seus filhos, mostrava a XuanYu acessórios que poderiam ser uteis e lhe explicava coisas constrangedoras, mas que ajudariam muito no futuro, coisas como truques para não sentir dor no peito ao amamentar, como tirar leite com a bombinha, como aliviar as dores do bebê caso ele tivesse cólica e muitas outras dicas que o jovem Mo não fazia ideia que existiam.

Deixaram o prédio carregando quase metade do estoque das lojas em que estiveram. Jin Ling estava emburrado e parecia louco para socar alguém, mas não reclamou, apoiando parte das sacolas num banco externo.

—Acabei de mandar uma mensagem para A-Cheng, ele já deve estar chegando.

—Ótimo! Enquanto esperamos... A-Yuan, você pode comprar casquinhas para nós?

—Claro que sim.

—Eu vou com você! – Jin Ling o alcançou, agarrando seu braço.

Wei Ying os observou por um tempo, antes de suspirar pesado e voltar-se para XuanYu.

—Ai ai... eles crescem tão rápido. – Acariciou a própria barriga. – Uma hora estão protegidos dentro da nossa barriga, então quando piscamos, eles já cresceram e estão andando com as próprias pernas... – Mo XuanYu apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Queria tanto ter visto meu pequeno A-Yuan crescer... me arrependo tanto...

—Não foi culpa sua, senhor Wei. Armaram para você.

—Sim. E eu espero que o culpado pague por cada dia que fiquei longe do meu filho.

—Ele vai. A-Cheng não vai deixar quem quer que tenha planejado tudo isso, se safar.

—É. Eu confio em Jiang Cheng, sei que ele vai fazer um bom trabalho, a sua maneira.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de WuXian e quase que instantaneamente a figura do investigador surgiu no horizonte, em meio aos carros no estacionamento. A carranca eterna em seu rosto estava suavizada e ele quase podia ver uma tentativa de sorriso, mas isso já era pedir demais. Foi então que viu os olhos do alfa se arregalarem, mas não teve muito tempo para se virar e ver o que estava acontecendo.

—Wei WuXian, cuidado!

—Pai!

A confusão o deixou atordoado. Som de pneu freando e de pessoas se chocando, gritos por todos os lados. Um solavanco quase o derrubou, mas Mo XuanYu segurou-o para que não caísse.

Quando finalmente conseguiu olhar ao redor, viu Lan Yuan caído no chão. Por cima da perna do garoto estava uma bicicleta e, a pessoa que a conduzia havia caído para o outro lado. Jin Ling estava paralisado, segurando dois sorvetes nas mãos.

\---x---

Wei WuXian caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera. Lan Yuan havia se jogado na sua frente para que o pai não fosse atropelado por uma bicicleta desgovernada e o impacto da batida e da queda, haviam lhe rendido uma fratura no tornozelo. Não era nada grave, ainda assim o ômega estava uma pilha de nervos.

Não gostava de ver seu filho nessa situação. Era grato a A-Yuan por ter lhe salvado, sabia que se tivesse sido atingido, as consequências seriam extremamente graves, talvez teria até mesmo perdido seus bebês. Não conseguia e nem queria imaginar o que seria de si se isso tivesse acontecido, mas ainda assim... Ainda assim não queria ver seu filho se machucar ou sentir dor...

Do outro lado do corredor, Mo XuanYu fazia carinho nas costas de Jin Ling, tentando acalma-lo. O garoto chorava por diversos motivos: De medo, por ver Lan Yuan se machucar bem na sua frente, de raiva e frustração por não ter conseguido se mover para ajuda-lo ou protege-lo e de ansiedade por querer vê-lo bem e logo.

Viu Jiang Cheng chegar com dois copos de água com açúcar. Um era para tentar fazer o sobrinho beber, o outro...

—Vai lá, ele precisa de você. – XuanYu disse, pegando um dos copos e empurrando o outro suavemente de volta ao companheiro. – Eu cuido de Jin Ling.

O alfa não protestou, mas levou alguns segundos até começar a caminhar em direção ao irmão, parando a sua frente para chamar sua atenção e oferecendo a água.

—Beba, precisa se acalmar.

—Ah, obrigado Jiang Cheng. Eu estou bem, sério. – Falou, aceitando o copo e bebendo o conteúdo de uma vez.

—Sim, tô vendo. – Jiang Cheng revirou os olhos. – Se continuar assim, o que ele fez não vai ter adiantado nada.

—Eu sei! É só que... é difícil pra mim ver meu filho machucado, por minha causa ainda por cima.

—Ele vai ficar bem, um pé quebrado não é nada, comparado a vida dos irmãos que nem vieram ao mundo ainda. Tenho certeza que o garoto não se arrepende de nada, agora trate de tentar se acalmar.

—Você tem razão. – Wei Ying riu, ainda meio nervoso, mas respirou fundo, tomando bastante ar e soltando devagar, para então sustentar firmemente o olhar do irmão mais novo. – Obrigado Jiang Cheng. E me desculpe. Por tudo... por tudo o que aconteceu no passado. Eu não devia ter deixado vocês pra trás, eu tinha que ter tentado consertar a situação como podia...

—Esqueça isso. – O alfa o cortou e mordeu o lábio inferior, se forçando a criar coragem para por pra fora o que tinha guardado por todos esses anos. – Eu sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer no final e o pequeno sorriso no rosto de Wei Ying era a confirmação de que havia sido o suficiente. Sentiu sua garganta se fechar e os olhos arderem, no entanto se impediu de chorar.

—Posso te dar um abraço?

—Por que está pedindo, idiota?! – Abriu os braços, recebendo-o. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio com o impulso do outro, havia esquecido que Wei WuXian era quase da sua altura.

O sinal de positivo de Mo XuanYu no outro lado do corredor o fez rir, negando com a cabeça e finalmente retribuindo o abraço. Um grande peso havia saído de seus ombros e sentia que podia vislumbrar novamente o sonho de ter sua família unida.

Assim como Wei WuXian sentia que as coisas finalmente haviam voltado a se encaixar em seus devidos lugares.


	36. Ilusão

O médico o encarou com uma expressão não muito satisfeita, pousando os óculos sobre a mesa, junto com os exames que havia acabado de avaliar. Jin GuangYao vinha sentindo fortes dores no abdômen nos últimos dias e tinha medo de que isso significasse que havia algo de errado com o seu bebê.

—O senhor devia ter vindo assim que soube que estava grávido, senhor Jin. A sua gravidez é de risco, precisa seguir a risca uma lista de recomendações médicas, além de tomar alguns remédios e vitaminas para que sua situação não se agrave. – Falou com a voz grave, massageando as têmporas. GuangYao resignou-se a concordar.

—Eu pretendia esperar um pouco mais, o senhor sabe que a vida de um ômega não é fácil. Acabei de perder meu pai. A família e a empresa dependem de mim, se já é difícil os acionistas concordarem com um ômega no poder, imagina estando grávido?

—Mesmo assim... O útero de um homem ômega é muito mais frágil do que o de uma mulher, além disso, o senhor sofreu dois abortos antes, sua condição é muito mais delicada. Se pretende mesmo levar essa gravidez a diante, precisará seguir minhas recomendações.

—Certo, eu seguirei. – Ao se levantar, o médico lhe entregou as receitas, acompanhando-o até a porta. – Conto com a sua descrição, doutor. – Pediu, deixando a sala.

—Está tudo bem, senhor Jin? – Su She indagou assim que o ômega entrou no carro. O beta era seu assistente pessoal, uma das pouquíssimas pessoas em que confiava minimamente e um dos únicos com quem se permitia ao menos ser ele mesmo. Sem sorrisos falsos nem palavras doces.

—Sim, foi apenas um mal estar, o médico receitou algumas vitaminas, nada de mais. – Respondeu com um suspiro cansado. – Poderia parar na próxima farmácia e trazer pra mim?

—Claro!

O beta deu a partida, seguindo para a mansão Jin, parando no caminho apenas para passar na farmácia, como foi solicitado.

Esse breve período em que saía do trabalho e voltava para casa era o único em que Jin GuangYao tinha realmente alguma paz. Sem precisar se preocupar com o trabalho ou com os ataques de fúria de sua madrasta. Ele se encostou confortavelmente no banco do passageiro, fechando os olhos.

Sua mente vagou para longe, alguns meses atrás, na festa de aniversário de Jin Ling.

_Jin GuangYao ajudou o Lan embriagado a deitar-se em sua cama. Estavam em seu quarto e seria ali que XiChen teria que passar a noite, afinal todos os outros quartos de hóspedes já haviam sido ocupados._

_O ômega removeu os sapatos do alfa e cobriu-o com o edredom, sentando-se ao seu lado. Seus olhos passearam de forma carinhosa sobre o corpo daquele que poderia ter sido seu homem. Não podia dizer que se arrependia da escolha que fizera, mas, às vezes pensava em como sua vida poderia ter sido diferente se tivesse dado uma chance a Lan Huan, se tivesse deixado sua vingança de lado e tentado ser feliz com aquele que era seu destinado._

_Seu coração se apertou ao lembra-se da falta de brilho no olhar do advogado, quando trocaram palavras no hall da mansão. Havia sentido ali, um vazio inexplicável, como se soubesse que o alfa havia desistido de si, definitiva e irreversivelmente. Tocou seu rosto, sentindo a maciez e calor da pele pálida como porcelana e da qual se desprendia, quase imperceptível, o aroma de lírios selvagens, que tanto o atraía. _

_Apenas aquele leve contato foi o suficiente para fazer seu corpo traí-lo. Sentiu-se esquentar, a vontade de deitar-se sobre o Lan mais velho e fazer-se dele, mesmo inconsciente, o assolou. Queria arrancar-lhe as roupas e realizar aquilo o que desejava desde a primeira vez em que se viram. Mas não faria isso. Não podia. Já havia machucado XiChen demais, muito mais do que gostaria. O alfa não merecia isso, não merecia ter Jin GuangYao como predestinado, não merecia ser abusado quando não tinha condições de se defender._

_GuangYao respirou fundo, esforçando-se ao máximo para controlar seus feromônios. Buscou um roupão em seu armário e deixou o quarto. Iria respirar um pouco do ar fresco da noite, talvez aquilo o ajudasse a aliviar seu calor. Ou talvez encontrasse outra pessoa com quem desfrutá-lo._

Tocou a própria barriga, com carinho. Sabia que XiChen não era o pai daquela criança, mas ainda assim atribuía a concepção dela ao alfa. Considerava aquela gravidez um presente de despedida indireto de Lan Huan. Ele amava aquele bebê como amava imaginar seu futuro com ele nos braços e XiChen ao seu lado. Se tudo desse certo, se Xue Yang fosse embora e a polícia não conseguisse chegar a si, talvez pudesse lutar para transformar seu sonho em realidade. Quando Wen Chao finalmente morresse, Jin GuangYao poderia reconquistar Lan XiChen e ter uma vida perfeita e feliz ao seu lado.

Sim, seria exatamente isso o que iria fazer. Sua vingança já estava completa afinal, iria permitir-se conquistar sua felicidade agora.

\---x---

Sorriu simpático após assinar os papéis. A reunião da alta cúpula da Jin Corp. havia se encerrado, com os melhores resultados: finalmente a integração das empresas Wen havia sido concluída, fazendo com que Jin GuangYao estivesse na direção de todo o conglomerado. O ômega não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

Ele apertou a mão dos sócios e acionistas, despedindo-se educadamente e relaxou na cadeira quando viu a sala de reuniões esvaziar por completo. Afrouxou um pouco a cinta que estava usando para esconder a barriga, permitindo-se respirar um pouco melhor. Pretendia esconder a gravidez por enquanto, até ter certeza de que poderia abafar o escanda-lo, além disso, não queria que sua condição afetasse seu relacionamento com os sócios. Estando grávido, seria tratado com cautela e não era disso que precisava agora. Tinha que se mostrar firme e impassível para obter a confiança de seus aliados.

Após alguns minutos de descanso, levantou-se e deixou o cômodo. Na porta, Si XiEr o esperava com uma expressão não muito boa.

—Senhor Jin, ligaram do hospital. – Ela fez uma pausa e ele indicou que continuasse. – O senhor Wen infelizmente não resistiu. Ele faleceu esta tarde.

—Ligue para Su Minshan e mande-o cuidar do crematório, ele sabe o que fazer. – GuangYao respondeu-a sem alterar a expressão.

—S-sim senhor. – XiEr inclinou-se levemente, um tanto atordoada. Nunca havia visto seu chefe agir com tanta indiferença a algo antes, mesmo se tratando de Wen Chao. Por mais que o marido sempre o destratasse e diminuísse na frente de outras pessoas, Jin GuangYao mantinha-se sorrindo. Esta havia sido a primeira vez que o via com um semblante tão... sombrio.

A secretaria foi fazer o que havia sido designada e GuangYao se dirigiu ao seu escritório. No entanto, assim que entrou sentiu que havia algo de errado. Seus olhos varreram os arredores, mas a única coisa de diferente que encontrou foi uma carta, deixada sobre a pilha de papéis que ainda precisaria assinar.

Suspirou pesado, sentando-se e abrindo o envelope. A letra era conhecida e o texto cheio de sarcasmo e códigos, vinha finalmente com um horário e local para o seu último encontro com Xue Yang. Assim que terminou de ler, queimou a carta, assistindo as cinzas repousarem no cinzeiro dourado, que costumava ser de seu pai e que agora usava como enfeite sobre sua mesa.

Já tinha o dinheiro solicitado em mãos e teria que entrega-lo pessoalmente. Era um movimento arriscado, considerando que a polícia estava de olho em Xue Yang e, por causa disso, o novo líder da família Jin não tinha mais como monitorar o andamento das investigações. Estava andando às cegas e precisava de toda a cautela do mundo. Ainda assim preferia fazer isso por si só, do que deixar na não de outra pessoa.

—Parece que teremos uma noite agitada, espero não incomodá-lo muito, meu bebê...

Ao anoitecer, Jin GuangYao deixou seu escritório, carregando uma mala relativamente pesada. Antes de pegar o elevador, no entanto, Su She o alcançou, se oferecendo para levar o objeto.

—Fiz como o senhor me instruiu, senhor Jin. Wen Chao está agora no lugar que merece.

—Ótimo. Obrigado por cuidar disso, eu não suportaria ver a cara daquele maldito na minha frente nem por mais um segundo. – Havia ordenado que o beta se livrasse das cinzas em qualquer lata de lixo que encontrasse. Uma cerimônia falsa seria organizada, apenas para manter as aparências, mas o corpo verdadeiro havia encontrado seu destino.

Após seu assistente trazer o carro, GuangYao tomou gentilmente as chaves e a mala de suas mãos, colocando-a no banco do passageiro.

—Peça um taxi para casa hoje, Minshan, eu preciso passar em um lugar antes. Sozinho.

—O senhor tem certeza? – O outro o encarou preocupado.

—Sim, não se preocupe. Estarei em casa em breve. – Tranquilizou, observando-o curvar-se levemente e então se afastar.

O ômega entrou no carro e deu a partida. Estava na hora de Jin GuangYao se livrar de Xue Yang, de uma vez por todas.

\---x---

Estacionou o carro em uma rua um tanto distante do ponto de encontro e pegou a mala, caminhando tranquilamente pelas ruas quase sem movimento. A noite já havia caído há algumas horas e as únicas lojas que se mantinham abertas naquela região eram os bares particulares e restaurantes de luxo.

No entanto, não entraria em nenhum deles. O lugar marcado ficava alguns metros atrás de um dos restaurantes que Jin GuangYao costumava frequentar, em um terreno em construção, da sua própria empresa. Encontrou Xue Yang encostado em uma coluna recém erguida. Ele estava completamente diferente do usual, em um terno preto de caimento perfeito, com o cabelo aparado, uma máscara no rosto e óculos escuros.

—Boa noite _Meng Yao_! Parece que conseguiu a grana que eu pedi. – Falou o mais novo, abaixando os óculos por um breve momento, apenas para encarar o ômega diretamente.

—Aqui está. Agora dê o fora e não me procure nunca mais. – GuangYao entregou a mala, quase como se estivesse se livrando de uma doença.

—Calma, calma... não sou idiota, vou conferir primeiro.

—Pensei que estivesse com pressa.

—E estou, mas não ao ponto de deixar qualquer um passar a perna em mim. – Xue Yang se abaixou e, na fraca luz, abriu o objeto, conferindo rapidamente o conteúdo.

—Satisfeito?

—Sim. É mais do que suficiente. – Respondeu ao levantar-se, batendo a poeira da roupa. – Foi bom fazer negócio com você, Presidente Jin.

—Apenas suma de uma vez. E caso seja pego, é melhor não dizer uma palavra sobre mim. – Jin GuangYao o ameaçou. Xue Yang podia ser esperto, mas com algum dinheiro, ele ainda poderia acabar com a vida do rapaz na cadeia em um piscar de olhos.

—Pode deixar, chefe. – O mais novo deu as costas, acenando, porém, antes de realmente ir, virou-se outra vez, jogando um pequeno objeto tirado do bolso, na direção de GuangYao. – A propósito, isso é pra você.

O ômega pegou no ar, analisando-o. Era um cartão de memória. Seu sangue gelou e ferveu no mesmo instante. Se Xue Yang estava entregando aquilo, era por que havia algo ali.

—Você disse que tinha destruído tudo!

—Qual é, eu precisava de um objeto de chantagem! Ou você acha que eu acredito na sua palavra? – Sua gargalhada fez o mais velho se arrepiar. – Se toca _Meng Yao_, nada que sai da sua boca é verdadeiro.

—Se tivessem te pego com isso-

—Foda-se, não me pegaram. Agora eu tenho realmente que ir. Até nunca mais.

No entanto, Xue Yang não se moveu. Luzes se acenderam ao redor dos dois, sons de passos os cercaram e armas foram engatilhadas. Jin GuangYao tremeu, sentindo como se algo se quebrasse dentro de si.

Como tinha deixado aquilo acontecer? Tinha certeza de que não havia sido seguido, ao menos que os policiais já estivessem no local antes dele chegar. Pensou que poderia ter sido traído, mas pelo olhar no rosto de Xue Yang, não havia sido armação dele.

—Xue Yang, Jin GuangYao, vocês estão presos. – A voz de Jiang Cheng nunca lhe soou tão irritante quanto naquele momento. Suspirou, levantando as mãos.

Estava acabado. Tudo o que havia construído estava desmoronando bem na frente de seus olhos. Não tinha como se defender, havia acabado de entregar uma mala de dinheiro para um criminoso procurado e, além disso, estava com as provas de seus crimes nas próprias mãos, não tinha como se livrar disso.

Ainda assim Xue Yang não desistiu, havia feito muito para ser pego agora. O jovem rapidamente pegou uma arma de dentro do terno e atirou, criando uma confusão. GuangYao não conseguiu ver muito bem, mas alguém havia sido atingido e Xue Yang aproveitou a distração para correr. Logo, os policiais seguiram seu rastro, sons de tiro reverberando pela noite.

O ômega não tinha condições de tentar qualquer coisa, apenas se manteve no lugar, sendo algemado e levado para dentro de uma viatura. Pela primeira vez sua mente estava em branco. Tudo ao qual havia dedicado sua vida, tinha chegado ao fim. Restava-lhe apenas esperar por sua sentença.


	37. Chapter 37

Jiang Cheng quase viu estrelas quando Mo XuanYu apertou o curativo em seu ombro. O ômega estava sentado ao seu lado, com o kit de primeiros socorros sobre o colo. Ataduras e algodão cheios de sangue se espalhavam pelo chão.

Era a primeira vez que XuanYu trocava seu curativo, depois que saiu do hospital. Jiang Cheng havia sido atingido por Xue Yang quando o encurralaram duas noites atrás. Não era um ferimento grave, ainda assim o jovem Mo tinha ficado com os nervos a flor da pele quando soube do ocorrido.

—Nossa filha nem nasceu ainda e você se mete numa dessas. – O menor resmungou, recolhendo a sujeira.

—Não posso evitar, é o meu trabalho. – Jiang Cheng se levantou, ajudando-o. XuanYu suspirou, encarando suas íris azuis.

—Eu sei é só que... Precisa tomar mais cuidado.

—Eu vou. Prometo. – O alfa beijou sua testa com carinho e Mo XuanYu o ajudou a por a tipoia. – Agora preciso voltar ao trabalho, Song Lan conseguiu capturar Xue Yang e, além disso, hoje o bastardo do Jin GuangYao vai depor.

—Está bem, fique seguro.

O alfa concordou com a cabeça, deixando um selinho em seus lábios. Quando estava prestes a sair, Yanli o chamou do topo da escadaria.

—A-Cheng... – Sua voz era suave, mas parecia triste. Ela estava pálida e visivelmente cansada, provavelmente não tinha dormido a noite. Não com a notícia de uma das pessoas mais próximas de si sendo aquele que assassinou seu marido.

—A-Jie. Não se preocupe, eu vou trazer a verdade sobre tudo isso. – Ele apertou o punho, ansioso para o que viria.

—Obrigada.

Com isso, Jiang Cheng finalmente deixou a casa. No Departamento de Polícia, as coisas estavam mais agitadas que o normal. Na manhã anterior havia sido determinada uma busca e apreensão de documentos nas sedes da Jin Corp e tudo ainda estava passando por uma análise minuciosa. O cartão de memória que Xue Yang havia entregue a GuangYao estava nas mãos de HuaiSang, para ser descriptografado.

O investigador passou direto pelas baias, seguindo até a sala de interrogatório, onde Jin GuangYao já se encontrava sentado, sozinho, com um microfone a sua frente para que a conversa fosse gravada e transcrita pelo escrivão, que ficava na sala ao lado. O advogado do ômega aguardava do lado de fora, esperando Jiang Cheng liberar sua entrada. O alfa nem mesmo havia se dado ao trabalho de decorar seu nome, apenas o cumprimentou com um olhar irritado e abriu a porta.

—Jiang Wanyin... vejo que está bem. – Jin GuangYao comentou, após abaixar a cabeça rapidamente em um cumprimento.

—Não graças a você.

—Não me entenda mal, nunca quis estar no meio de um tiroteio. Fico feliz que não tenha se machucado muito. – O investigador apenas bufou, controlando-se para não virar a mesa na cara do outro e destruir suas feições perfeitas. – Podemos começar?

—Está tão ansioso assim para falar? Qual será a história que vai inventar dessa vez?

—Não há mais por que esperar. E nem por que mentir, vocês já tem tudo nas mãos, eu não tenho mais o que esconder.

—O senhor tem certeza? – Desta vez foi o próprio advogado quem perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo de seu cliente.

—Bom, então pode começar quando quiser.

GuangYao respirou fundo uma vez, antes de contar toda a sua história.

—Para que possam entender por que fiz tudo isso, preciso primeiro contar sobre minhas origens. Acredito que todos saibam que sou um filho que meu pai teve fora do casamento... Minha mãe foi empregada na mansão Jin e teve um caso com meu pai. Quando soube que ela tinha engravidado, ele a expulsou para que sua esposa não desconfiasse. Minha mãe sofreu as consequências sozinha, não conseguiu encontrar trabalho e precisou vender seu corpo para conseguir dinheiro e me sustentar.

Jiang Cheng sentiu a semelhança naquela história e seu estômago se revirou, mas não interrompeu, apenas escutando atentamente.

—Com isso, ela ficou muito doente. Minha mãe não merecia nada nada do que aconteceu com ela. Por que uma mulher inocente tinha que sofrer por causa de um homem? Só por que ele tinha dinheiro, poderia interferir na vida de outra pessoa? Poderia abandonar uma mulher e o próprio filho ao acaso? Quando eu completei quinze anos, ela faleceu em meus braços e eu jurei me vingar, jurei a ela que faria de tudo para que descansasse em paz. Eu terminei meus estudos e, com algum esforço, consegui um emprego na Jin Corp. Foi lá que conheci Xue Yang, rapidamente eu descobri que ele era um hacker conhecido como Jiangzai e o convenci a trabalhar para mim. Com a ajuda dele, planejei o assassinato de Jin ZiXuan. Meu irmão não tinha muitos inimigos, apesar de ser arrogante, até que ele tinha uma boa relação com todas as pessoas, exceto com Wei WuXian. Foi fácil jogar a culpa nele, muitos haviam testemunhado as ameaças que havia feito, para defender Jiang Yanli. Eu o instiguei a perseguir ZiXuan aquela noite. Depois de jogar a isca e vê-lo morder, Xue Yang usou hipnose junto com uma dose da droga que ele estava desenvolvendo. A droga não era muito eficaz ainda, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Wei WuXian acreditar na própria culpa. O plano era deixa-lo fugir por algum tempo e então mata-lo, não podíamos arriscar que ele se lembrasse de alguma coisa, mas o maldito sumiu dos nossos radares, não importava onde Xue Yang procurasse.

Jin GuangYao derramava as palavras como se fosse algo natural, como se não estivesse confessando um crime hediondo, mas sim contando um conto de fadas para uma criança. Ouvir tudo aquilo fez Jiang Cheng apertar os punhos, consequentemente sentindo uma fisgada em seu ombro. Seu sangue fervia, mas precisava continuar escutando.

—Deixei que ele cuidasse disso e coloquei meu outro plano em ação. Meu pai não tinha mais seu herdeiro, mas eu não podia chegar simplesmente e me apresentar, eu sabia que se fizesse isso ele me expulsaria, como fez com minha mãe. Precisava ganhar sua confiança e só depois me revelar. Consegui subir de cargo na empresa, me tornando seu secretário. Mas Jin GuangShan não estava interessado apenas na minha competência. – O ômega precisou pegar algo de fôlego antes de continuar e este foi o único momento em que Jiang Cheng percebeu que ele não parecia confortável. – Meu pai me assediava constantemente, assim como eu descobri que ele fazia com os outros funcionários que haviam ocupado aquele cargo antes de mim. Eu imaginava que ele fosse nojento, mas não naquele nível. Quando a situação chegou a um ponto em que eu não consegui mais me desvencilhar de suas investidas, contei que era seu filho. Eu o convenci de que tinha entrado na empresa apenas para conhecer e me aproximar do meu pai, que não tinha intenção de me revelar, mas que a situação havia exigido aquilo. Para que o escândalo não fosse ainda maior, ele me aceitou e logo me jogou nas garras de Wen Chao, era óbvio que ele não me assumiria de graça, eu precisava ser útil de alguma forma. Wen Chao era o único herdeiro dos Wen, os pais haviam falecido e ele não tinha qualquer vocação para os negócios, desde que nos casássemos, eu estaria na vice presidência da corporação e meu pai teria controle sobre as empresas Wen. Eu aceitei aquela condição, afinal, estaria muito próximo de roubar tudo aquilo o que era dele. Mesmo passando o inferno nas mãos de Wen Chao, sendo abusado e torturado todos os dias, valeu a pena. Pude ver meu pai definhar a cada dia, e tomar aos poucos tudo o que era meu por direito. Quando ele morreu e eu finalmente assumi o poder, senti que minha vingança estava cumprida, minha mãe poderia ir em paz.

Jin GuangYao terminou seu discurso, alcançando o copo de água a sua frente. Mas ainda faltavam muitas peças naquele quebra cabeças.

—Se você estava assim tão confiante de que seus planos dariam certo, por que sequestrar meu so- – O investigador fez uma pausa, limpando a garganta – Lan SiZhui?

O outro suspirou:

—Assim como você, Wanyin, passamos todos esses anos a procura de Wei WuXian. Se ele fosse pego pela polícia, antes da gente, tudo o que havíamos feito estaria em risco. Por isso mandei Xue Yang capturar o garoto. Se Wei Ying estava em algum lugar, ele ficaria sabendo que a vida do filho estava em risco e sairia da toca. Só não esperávamos que Lan SiZhui fosse resgatado. Muito menos que Nie MingJue estivesse por trás disso.

—O que está tentando insinuar?

—Estou dizendo que o garoto não fugiu do esconderijo, ele foi retirado de lá. Alguém entrou e saiu sem deixar rastros e o levou diretamente para debaixo da asa do pai. E eu acredito que seja a mesma pessoa que ajudou a praticamente inocentar Wei WuXian de todas as acusações.

A surpresa atingiu Jiang Cheng. Jin GuangYao acreditava que fosse Nie MingJue, mas o investigador tinha uma ideia muito mais clara. Precisaria ter uma conversa seria com HuaiSang no futuro.

—O que usaram em SiZhui? Ele passou quase dois meses sem se lembrar de praticamente nada e não falou de hipnose em momento nenhum.

—Foi uma dose melhorada da droga, mas como você pode ver, ainda não estava pronta.

—Por que estavam produzindo isso?

—Não é algo totalmente do meu interesse, isso tem mais a ver com Xue Yang. Eu apenas providenciava a verba enquanto Xue Yang me fornecia o veneno que eu usava em meu pai.

—Sobre o acidente de Wen Chao-

—Eu estava apenas me defendendo, Mian- Luo QingYang está de prova. Ela sabe tudo o que passei nesses anos em que estive casado com Wen Chao.

O investigador bufou, irritado por ter sido interrompido. Após ouvir todos aqueles absurdos, não tinha condições de acreditar naquela resposta, mas realmente a funcionaria da família Jin havia defendido GuangYao anteriormente.

—Certo... uma última coisa: você não se arrepende? Yanli confiava em você.

—Não. – Respondeu, sua expressão permanecendo imutável – Meu irmão foi apenas um degrau que eu precisei eliminar para alcançar meu objetivo. E, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo exatamente igual. Somente procuraria contratar alguém mais competente que Xue Yang.

Jiang Cheng suspirou pesado, se levantando. Ele estava tão sobrecarregado contanto _veneno_, que não conseguia nem mesmo se sentir irritado com Jin GuangYao, sentia apenas pena por alguém ter tido uma vida tão medíocre, baseada em vingança, quando poderia ter deixado isso para lá e seguido em frente. Aquilo o fez se lembrar de si mesmo e do quanto era patético. Mas, diferente de Jin GuangYao, ele havia se arrependido, pedido desculpas e virado a página.

—Investigador Jiang, eu gostaria de pedir uma condição especial para o meu cliente. – O advogado chamou sua atenção antes de sair da sala. – Como o senhor pode ver, o senhor Jin não pode receber um tratamento comum, ele precisa de cuidados especiais.

Por um momento o alfa achou aquele pedido absurdo, no entanto, quando Jin GuangYao se levantou ele finalmente viu o volume em sua barriga. Como ninguém o havia informado daquilo?! Sentiu sua veia pulsar na testa.

—Não é por que está gravido que não pode ir para a cela.

—Senhor, a gravidez do meu cliente é de risco, tenho os laudos médicos aqui. – Jiang Cheng recebeu os papéis e olhou-os rapidamente, seu estômago queimando.

—Levem-no a ala médica. – Ordenou aos guardas que estavam na porta. – Ele ficará lá, acompanhando de dois guardas, até que o juiz tome outra decisão.

—Obrigado, Wanyin. Eu só te peço mais uma coisa: não deixe a minha condição ser divulgada. – O alfa viu o outro implorar com o olhar, mesmo que sua voz soasse apenas como um pedido casual.

—E que diferença faz?

—Isso já vai ser difícil, não quero que se torne ainda mais.

—Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer essas merdas todas.

\---x---

—Desde quando você sabia que Wei WuXian estava escondido na Cidade Yi? – O investigador perguntou assim que se sentou. Estava na casa dos Nie, mais especificamente no escritório. Havia decidido confrontar logo Nie HuaiSangu, para arrancar-lhe a verdade.

—D-do que está falando, Jiang-xiong?! – Rebateu o outro, escondendo-se atrás do leque que costumava usar quando estava em casa. HuaiSang era um alfa de gostos peculiares, em sua residência gostava de vestir-se em trajes tradicionais, mesmo quando passava horas sentado na frente de um computador, trabalhando. Dizia que isso o ajudava a se concentrar. Jiang Cheng não via sentido, mas seu amigo se mostrava uma pessoa fora dos padrões desde cedo.

—Não adianta se fazer de desentendido! Eu sei que foi você quem resgatou Lan SiZhui quando ele foi sequestrado. Quero saber por que o enviou para Wei WuXian e como o encontrou.

—Esta bem. – HuaiSang suspirou, fechando o leque e colocando-o sobre a mesa. – Eu descobri Wei-xiong estava naquela cidadezinha esquecida pelos deuses há uns três anos. – Jiang Cheng apertou os punhos, se controlando para não voar no pescoço do mais novo. – Não me mate, Jiang-xiong! Eu vou explicar tudo!

—É bom mesmo ou eu faço questão de quebrar suas pernas!

—Por favor, por favor, calma! Eu o encontrei por acaso, enquanto procurava expandir meus negócios. Você sabe, eu não sou apenas um hacker assistente do meu irmão, também tenho uma pequena empresa de tecnologia. Pretendia oferecer meus serviços para agilizar o progresso naquele fim de mundo, assim como fiz em algumas outras cidades do interior. Foi aí que descobri que Wei-xiong estava se escondendo lá.

—Por que não contou isso pra ninguém?! Você omitiu informação sobre um procurado da polícia! – A irritação fez Jiang Cheng se por em pé e HuaiSang novamente recolheu o leque, abrindo-o, como se pudesse usá-lo de escudo.

—Eu sinto muito Jiang-xiong, mas se eu informasse a polícia, Wei-Xiong seria condenado injustamente e você sabe disso! Eu não queria que ele fosse preso, Wei WuXian me ajudou muito no passado e eu sabia que ele não era culpado, só precisava ter como provar isso. Durante esses três anos eu investiguei por conta própria e reuni provas. Quando meu irmão foi contratado para investigar o caso de Lan SiZhui, eu percebi que era minha chance de conseguir provar que Wei-xiong era inocente, sem que ninguém desconfiasse de mim, mas eu ainda não tinha tudo o que precisava em mãos. – Falou de uma só vez, praticamente sem parar para respirar. – O esconderijo de Xue Yang era na cidade vizinha a Cidade Yi, uma enorme coincidência. Aproveitei para salvar SiZhui e deixar que ele e o pai tivessem algum tempo juntos. Fui eu quem abrigou Wei-xiong na casa da minha avó depois que ele fugiu. Também fui eu quem bloqueou os sinais de aparelhos eletrônicos na Cidade Yi, no monte Dafan e no escritório do meu irmão, para que Xue Yang e Jin GuangYao não conseguissem encontra-lo, nem terem acesso aos arquivos da nossa investigação. Também forneci aparelhos celulares que só recebiam ligação de outro aparelho específico, tanto para Lan WangJi e Lan XiChen, quanto para Song Lan e Xiao XingChen.

—Você tinha tudo planejado! Por que? Por que fez tudo isso?

—Eu já disse... Wei-xiong me ajudou muito. Ele foi o único que me defendeu quando outras pessoas faziam bullying comigo por eu não ser o alfa que a sociedade queria que eu fosse, por não ser alto, forte e imponente como era o padrão, por me relacionar com outros alfas... Wei-xiong nunca me criticou, ele me apoiou de muitas formas, me ajudou a enxergar quem eu realmente queria ser e não o que as outras pessoas queriam que eu fosse, eu sou muito grato a ele por isso. Só quis retribuir um pouco do que ele fez por mim.

Jiang Cheng suspirou, massageando as têmporas. Aquilo era realmente a cara de Wei WuXian. Seu irmão não podia ver alguém mais fraco que ele sofrendo, pois já o adotava para si e o protegia, independente das consequências. Ele se lembrava da confusão que era quando os três – Wei Ying, HuaiSang e ele, se juntavam. Nunca havia se importado com o tipo de pessoa com quem HuaiSang se relacionava, acreditava não ser da sua conta, assim como acreditava que não era a pessoa certa para consolar ou dar conselhos amorosos, essa parte sempre havia cabido a seu irmão, mas não havia percebido que o amigo sofrera tanto assim com o bullying. Uma parte de si se sentiu culpada, mas aquilo já estava muito longe no passado para que pudesse pedir desculpas.

—Jiang-xiong? – HuaiSang o chamou quando percebeu que Jiang Cheng estava quieto por muito tempo.

—Hm?

—Me desculpe por não ter te contado...

—Tudo bem. – O alfa suspirou novamente, deixando a raiva se esvair. – Você fez o que julgou ser o certo. Mas vai ter que depor.

—O quê?!

—Não posso deixar passar o fato de que você salvou SiZhui, vai precisar explicar como fez isso para que possamos preencher as lacunas do caso.

HuaiSang ficou confuso. Sabia que confessar alguns de seus atos traria algumas consequências mais graves do que apenas depor.

—E sobre o bloqueio da comunicação?

—Que bloqueio? Não sei do que está falando. – Jiang Cheng se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que o mais novo soltou o ar, aliviado, se abanando com o leque para afastar o calor da tensão. Por mais que o mais velho fosse um agente da lei, aquilo não era um depoimento oficial. Desde que HuaiSang não repetisse aqueles _erros_, Jiang Cheng poderia fechar os olhos desta vez. – Ah, uma última coisa... – HuaiSang travou inteiro quando viu seu amigo enfiar a mão por dentro da jaqueta que usava e só relaxou quando viu que não era um par de algemas e sim uma foto. – Quero que investigue essa pessoa para mim, preciso confirmar algo.

Jiang Cheng poderia fazer isso por si só, mas com a bagunça que estava o departamento e o excesso documentos novos para analisar do caso de Jin ZiXuan, resolveu que seria melhor deixar nas mãos de HuaiSang. Não era uma prioridade, mas ainda queria ter certeza antes de dar o próximo passo.

—Pode deixar!

HuaiSang acompanhou Jiang Cheng até a saída, observando seu carro sumir no horizonte. Então, abriu o leque e encarou a foto. Os braços curtos de Rouyang envolveram sua cintura e ele afagou o cabelo do filho.

—Vamos ver que tipo de história a senhora poderá nos contar. – Murmurou, voltando para o conforto de sua casa, sem tirar os olhos da fotografia.


	38. Lótus

Wei WuXian não conseguia se controlar no banco do passageiro. Estava ansioso e inquieto, finalmente voltaria a mansão Jiang depois de anos. Por causa do acidente com SiZhui alguns meses atrás, o jantar que Jiang Cheng havia planejado teve que ser adiado e, com a prisão de Jin GuangYao, a nova data do encontro em família acabou sendo postergada cada vez mais.

—Por que esse trânsito não anda?! Estamos tão perto! – O ômega reclamou, abrindo sua janela e colocando a cabeça para fora para tentar ver se algo havia acontecido à frente.

—Eu olhei aqui... – SiZhui chamou sua atenção, do banco de trás. Ele estava com o celular em mãos, subindo a tela com as notícias. – Teve um acidente feio com um carro e dois caminhões na rodovia principal, por isso todas as saídas estão travadas.

Wei WuXian bufou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e sentindo os bebês chutarem em sua barriga, como se reagissem ao mal humor do pai.

—Tenha calma. – Foi tudo o que Lan WangJi disse, espiando-o de soslaio.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois o transito começou a fluir, ainda lento, mas ao menos estava andando. A viagem que deveria demorar pouco mais de vinte minutos acabou sendo feita em quase uma hora.

Quem os recebeu foi Jiang Yanli, com seu costumeiro sorriso gentil, ela abraçou Wei WuXian delicadamente, por causa da barriga já tão grande.

—Desculpe o atraso, A-Jie, está um trânsito infernal lá fora. – Falou, sendo guiado pela irmã até o sofá, enquanto WangJi ajudava SiZhui a caminhar. O garoto já havia retirado o gesso, mas ainda usava uma bota ortopédica e precisava pisar com cuidado no chão para não sentir dor.

—Está tudo bem A-Xian. Nie HuaiSang também ainda não chegou e A-Cheng ainda está terminando de cozinhar.

—Certo. – Sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado, havia esperado tanto por esse dia que qualquer sinal de que algo fosse dar errado fazia-o nervoso.

Mesmo que não fosse a real intenção, aquele jantar seria a comemoração de sua liberdade. Após Jin GuangYao ser preso, as acusações em seu nome haviam sido retiradas e em fim Wei WuXian havia sido oficialmente inocentado. Ainda teria que depor, mas como vítima desta vez. Não precisaria mais se preocupar e poderia finalmente andar de cabeça erguida, sem medo de ser julgado ou de envergonhar o nome de sua família, fosse da parte Jiang ou dos Lan.

—E XuanYu? Onde está?

—Ele foi descansar um pouco lá em cima. – Yanli respondeu Wei Ying, sentindo o olhar curioso de SiZhui sobre si. – A-Ling está fazendo companhia a ele.

—Eu posso... - O garoto corou, mas foi interrompido por WangJi antes de terminar sua frase.

—Não.

—Seu pai tem razão, nada de por peso nesse pé. – Wei WuXian reforçou, estalando a língua ao ver o filho murchar.

—Eu irei chama-lo daqui a pouco... deixe-me apenas buscar o chá. – Ela se levantou, seguindo para a cozinha.

Tão rápido quanto Yanli se foi, Jin Ling surgiu no topo da escadaria, descendo-a correndo, com um olhar desesperado.

—Tiooo! – Gritou, entre os goles de fôlego que buscava.

—Sim?! – Wei Ying torceu o pescoço e Jin Ling olhou-o de cara feia.

—Não você, meu outro tio!

O garoto quase esbarrou no peito de Jiang Cheng quando correu para a cozinha, mas conseguiu parar antes que acontecesse. O alfa o segurou pelos ombros, impaciente. Estava acostumado a ver o sobrinho chamar a atenção, mas daquele jeito era a primeira vez.

—Desembucha logo moleque.

—O tio Mo! Eu não sei! Eu acho que o bebê vai nascer!

A cor sumiu do rosto de Jiang Cheng e ele não hesitou em jogar o avental para trás e subir correndo. Wei Ying, SiZhui e WangJi se levantaram e Yanli se juntou a eles.

—A-Ling, você fica aqui com eles, eu vou lá em cima ajudar enquanto A-Cheng busca o carro.

—Tia, tem um engarrafamento enorme lá fora. Quase não conseguimos chegar aqui... – SiZhui lhe informou, preocupado.

—Pelos deuses... De qualquer forma, vou ver como estão as coisas.

—Eu vou com você. – Sua irmã fitou-o preocupada, mas o olhar convicto de Wei Ying a impediu de discordar. Antes de subir as escadas o ômega trocou um breve olhar com o marido, que apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu para fora da casa.

Ao entrarem no quarto onde Mo XuanYu estava, encontraram-no sentado, tentando controlar a respiração, enquanto Jiang Cheng arrumava a bolsa do bebê, com o celular apoiado no ombro.

—Como assim a ambulância não consegue chegar aqui?! Engarrafamento?! Vocês não tem uma rota alternativa para emergências?! Mas que inferno! – O alfa estava prestes a soltar fogo pelas orelhas e encerrou a ligação, jogando o celular na cama.

—A-Cheng, está tudo bem. – Mo XuanYu tentou apaziguar sua raiva. – As contrações apenas começaram a pouco, podemos esperar até o trânsito melhorar.

Apesar de dizer isso, Wei WuXian viu as mãos do mais novo tremerem e o seu sorriso vacilar. Era totalmente normal e compreensível um ômega ter medo em seu primeiro parto, mesmo seguindo todas as orientações médicas era difícil não se assustar. Wei Ying se sentou ao lado de Mo XuanYu, enquanto Yanli foi tentar acalmar o irmão.

—Você está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou, colhendo a mão do outro na sua e vendo-o acenar positivamente. – Não se preocupe, Lan Zhan foi buscar um médico.

—Obrigado senhor Wei.

—Eu já passei por isso antes, é um tanto assustador pensar que vai trazer uma criança ao mundo, mas você vai se sair bem. Você e Jiang Cheng serão ótimos pais. – Ele apertou a mão de XuanYu, não esperando receber um aperto várias vezes mais forte em retribuição. O mais novo se contorceu, travando os lábios para conter o gemido. Wei WuXian colocou a mão livre em suas costas. Umidade se formou entre as pernas do jovem Mo, espalhando-se pelo chão. – Okay, agora nós temos um problema.

—O que aconteceu?! – Jiang Cheng avançou em sua direção, vendo a poça formada no piso.

—A bolsa estourou. – Foi Yanli quem comentou, colocando as mãos sobre os lábios.

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Mo XuanYu. Ele podia sentir a tensão ao seu redor e, por mais que quisesse manter a calma, sentia como se fosse impossível. Sabia que quando a bolsa estourasse, sua dilatação aceleraria, o bebê poderia nascer a qualquer momento e não tinha como chegarem ao hospital a tempo.

—Eu vou ligar para Wen Qing. – Wei WuXian tirou o celular do bolso, discando para a amiga. Desde que Nie HuaiSang contou sobre sua pequena interferência, a médica havia adquirido um celular, assim como Wen Ning. – Ela vai saber o que fazer.

—O que ela pode fazer estando a quilômetros de distancia?

—Nos ajudar a fazer o parto. – Os outros três encararam Wei Ying, que devolveu o olhar como se aquilo fosse algo corriqueiro em sua vida. – É melhor do que esperarmos por uma ambulância ou ficarmos travados no trânsito. Lan Zhan foi buscar um médico, mas ele pode não chegar a tempo, então precisamos estar preparados.

—_É bom que esteja me ligando para algo importante, Wei WuXian, ou eu arranco sua cabeça fora!_ – A voz da médica soou arrastada do outro lado da linha, provavelmente havia acordado com a ligação. Wei Ying colocou o telefone no viva-voz.

—Juro que é uma emergência, Wen Qing! A-Yu entrou em trabalho de parto, a bolsa estourou e tem um trânsito monstruoso lá fora.

_—Você quer que eu faça um parto por telefone, é isso?_

—É. Mais ou menos.

Todos ouviram-na suspirar alto. Outra contração atingiu Mo XuanYu, que desta vez não conseguiu conter o gemido, agarrando a mão de Jiang Cheng no processo.

_—Certo, parece que não tenho outra escolha. Primeiro, preciso que providenciem água quente, toalhas limpas, algodão e uma tesoura esterilizada. Depois, todos devem lavar bem as mãos._

—Eu vou buscar as toalhas e a tesoura, A-Cheng traz a água. – A mais velha dos Jiang se prontificou, saindo do quarto sem esperar por resposta e Jiang Cheng a seguiu, ainda contrariado com aquela situação. Wei WuXian foi rapidamente até o banheiro anexo ao quarto para lavar as mãos e voltou, não queria deixar o jovem ômega desamparado nem por um instante.

—_WuXian, preciso que meça a dilatação dele mais ou menos, para vermos em que etapa está._

—Tá. – Ajudou-o a se deitar na cama, vendo seu rosto ficar extremamente vermelho. – Eu sei que isso é embaraçoso, A-Yu, mas eu só quero te ajudar. Não vou tocar em você, só vou olhar, está bem?

—T-Tá. – Ainda assim, as lágrimas transbordaram de seus olhos quando fechou-os e abriu as pernas, após retirar as calças e a roupa íntima. Não queria estar passando por aquilo desta forma, mas precisava confiar em Wei WuXian e na ajuda da Doutora Wen.

—Wen Qing? Está mais ou menos em uns cinco centímetros, o que eu faço?

—_Ajude-o a caminhar pelo quarto. A dilatação precisa aumentar para que o bebê possa nascer_._ A-Yu, quando a contração vier, relaxe e não se contenha, respire fundo, grite, faça o que te der vontade na hora. – _Instruiu.

Quando Yanli e Jiang Cheng retornaram, os dois já haviam dado algumas voltas no cômodo. O alfa os encarou confuso, mas resolveu não dizer nada.

—Está tudo aqui.

—O que faço agora, Doutora Wen?

_—Continuem andando, estou cronometrando as contrações daqui, quando estiver na hora eu irei avisá-los. _

Wei Ying cedeu lugar a Jiang Cheng e, enquanto caminhavam, trocavam palavras de conforto para que Mo XuanYu se sentisse menos nervoso e mais acolhido. Aos poucos o ômega foi se acalmando.

Não podia dizer que não estava mais assustado, mas sentia como se as coisas tivessem que ser assim. Sentia-se confortável em estar passando por isso ao redor de sua família e não em uma sala de cirurgia cheia de pessoas que não conhecia. Em poucos meses havia se tornado parte de uma família, como nunca havia sido antes. Era amado por todos ali e eles se preocupavam consigo, com seu bem estar. A angustia que estava sentindo antes, quando a bolsa se rompeu, praticamente havia se dissipado, estava pronto para dar a luz, como nunca antes pensou que estaria.

Logo as contrações ficaram mais frequentes e XuanYu foi instruído por Wen Qing a escolher a posição que achasse mais confortável para si. Ele rolou na cama de um lado para o outro, no entanto, a cada posição que tentava sentia mais dor.

—_Tente agachado._

—Como, Doutora?

_—Wanyin, sente-se na beirada da cama. Mo XuanYu vai ficar agachado entre suas pernas, apoiando em você._

Jiang Cheng fez cara feia, mas obedeceu, ainda estava contrariado por receber a ajuda de Wen Qing e pior ainda: receber ordens, mas faria tudo o que fosse melhor para Mo XuanYu naquele momento.

—Como você se sente? – Yanli perguntou, limpando o rosto suado do ômega com uma toalha úmida e afastando os fios que grudavam ali.

—Melhor. Bem melhor. – Mais uma contração. Ele gemeu, respirou e, seguindo as orientações da médica, fez força.

_—Alguém precisa se posicionar embaixo para segurar o bebê._

A irmã mais velha aceitou a função e, no momento era realmente a única que podia fazê-lo.

—Vai dar tudo certo, A-Yu. Sua filha vai vir linda e saudável, nós estamos aqui com você, para cuidar de você e dela. – Wei WuXian continuou incentivando-o, enquanto Jiang Cheng ocupava-se de sustenta-lo e fazer carinho em suas costas.

O alfa não sabia muito o que dizer, estava emocionado e desesperado demais para conseguir colocar em palavras, por isso se apoiou nas palavras do irmão. Ele só queria que aquilo acabasse logo para que XuanYu não sentisse mais dor e para ter certeza de que sua filha nasceria bem e saudável.

—A cabeça está saindo!

_—Você está indo muito bem, A-Yu, continue assim. Deixe a contração vir, quando ela começar a diminuir, empurre. Seu corpo vai te ajudar, não precisa ter medo nem se desesperar. Quem estiver embaixo, quando a cabeça sair, segure-a e tome cuidado para não puxá-la, o bebê vai sair naturalmente. _

Yanli acenou positivamente, mesmo a médica não estando presente para ver. Outra contração e, com o esforço de XuanYu finalmente a cabeça do bebê saiu. Com mais dois empurrões, o corpo finalmente se soltou. Wen Qing deu todas as orientações e a mais velha dos Jiang limpou o bebê, tirando o excesso de fluídos e desobstruindo suas vias respiratórias.

Um choro tímido se espalhou pelo quarto e Mo XuanYu amoleceu, sendo amparado por Jiang Cheng e deitado cuidadosamente sobre a cama. Yanli colocou a sobrinha sobre o peito do ômega e cobriu-a com uma toalha limpa.

Todos ali tinham lágrimas nos olhos, assim como estavam exaustos.

_—Mantenham XuanYu e a bebê aquecidos e só cortem o cordão umbilical se a ajuda médica já estiver a caminho, esperem uns dez minutos pra isso e façam como falei antes. Agora eu vou dormir, me liguem de novo se precisarem de mim._

—Doutora Wen, obrigado. – A voz de Mo XuanYu era baixa e cheia de emoção, sem esconder o choro. – Obrigado, muito obrigado todos vocês. Nunca vou saber como agradecer...

—Não se preocupe com isso, A-Yu. Apenas descanse agora. – Yanli cobriu-o com uma manta e se afastou. – Eu vou buscar água para beberem, precisam se hidratar.

—E eu vou ver se Lan Zhan está chegando com o médico.

Os dois mais velhos deixaram o quarto, no entanto Jiang Cheng não saiu do lado do ômega. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e acariciou o rosto de sua filha, com cuidado. Um ano atrás nunca imaginaria estar vivendo algo assim. Se apaixonar, encontrar seu predestinado, ver sua filha nascer... Era como se ele fosse uma nova pessoa, seu mundo havia ganhado cores que não sabia que existiam. Sentimentos inundavam seu peito, mas a única coisa que conseguiu por para fora foi gratidão, gratidão por sua filha ter nascido sem complicações e pelo o homem que amava estar bem, aninhado em seus braços.

Pouco tempo depois, Lan Wangji chegou com Shi QingXuan, o médico obstetra que vinha cuidando do pré-natal de Wei Ying. Ele não morava muito longe dali, mas com o acidente na rodovia, havia levado mais de uma hora para ir busca-lo. O homem era gentil e animado, examinou o ômega e o bebê e realizou todos os procedimentos pós-parto para garantir a saúde e segurança deles.

—Os dois estão bem, só precisam de descanso e de alimentação saudável, mas é bom irem ao hospital assim que possível para fazerem os exames de rotina. – Informou aos que aguardavam na sala. HuaiSang havia chegado durante o parto e esperou boa parte do tempo com os meninos, agora recebia as notícias junto com os outros na sala. – Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Só espero que o senhor Wei não me dê esse mesmo susto. – Riu.

—Isso vai depender se essas duas criaturinhas não quiserem vir ao mundo antes da hora também. – Wei Ying acariciou a própria barriga, acompanhando a risada do médico.

Shi QingXuan se despediu e Lan Zhan o levou de volta para casa.

Mais uma vez o jantar em família precisou ser adiado, mas Wei WuXian estava satisfeito com aquilo. Sua sobrinha havia nascido e nada superaria a alegria de ajudar a trazê-la ao mundo. Mal podia esperar para ser a vez dos seus bebês, para poder tê-los nos braços e mimá-los. Abraçou SiZhui, enchendo-o de beijinhos no rosto, como fazia quando ele era criança. O garoto corou e Jin Ling fez careta ao seu lado. Por enquanto, poderia se contentar em fazer seu filho mais velho passar um pouquinho de vergonha.

—Está com ciúmes A-Ling? Vem cá, eu te dou beijinhos também.

—Não!

—Ah, eu sei, você prefere dar beijinhos nele, né?

Viu Jin Ling ficar vermelho dos pés a cabeça instantaneamente e sua irmã abraça-lo, antes que ele dissesse algo que não devia. Estava feliz, aliviado e exausto com tudo o que aconteceu, mas estava em família e, no final, era isso o que importava.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Insinuação de Abuso Sexual / Estupro.

Lan XiChen experimentou o sabor do chá que seu irmão mais novo lhe serviu. Viu-o sentar-se a sua frente no sofá, ao lado do marido. Wei WuXian torcia os dedos, ansioso pelos resultados que o mais velho dos Lan trazia.

O advogado havia representado Wei Ying no tribunal, levando seu depoimento por procuração, já que o ômega havia sido proibido por seu médico de passar por qualquer tipo de estresse. Ele já estava com quase nove meses de gestação, a data do parto já estava marcada e dali em diante os bebês poderiam nascer a qualquer momento.

—Jin GuangYao foi condenado a prisão perpétua, por todos os crimes que cometeu. – Falou, com um nó na garganta. Ainda era difícil para si acreditar em tudo aquilo, saber que sua pessoa destinada, a pessoa que havia amado por tantos anos, era tão vil. – Além disso, ele irá pagar uma indenização a você, por todos os danos causados, assim como para Jiang Yanli. Xue Yang também foi condenado a prisão perpétua e vai responder não só por estes crimes, mas também pelos que cometeu antes de se aliar a Jin GuangYao.

—Isso significa que acabou?

—Sim, WuXian. Acabou. – O alfa viu os olhos do cunhado brilharem, úmidos de lágrimas que não chegaram a cair. Finalmente, para Wei WuXian, aquele pesadelo não precisaria mais ser revivido. Lan WangJi envolveu a cintura do marido e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. O mais velho dos Lan se levantou, realinhando suas roupas. – Bom, eu vim apenas para dar as notícias, preciso ir agora.

—Irmão... você está bem? – XiChen sentiu o peso da preocupação no olhar do mais novo. O sorriso que exibiu em resposta era definitivamente menor que o de costume.

—Sim. Apenas um pouco cansado.

O julgamento havia durado o dia inteiro e já passava das oito da noite quando XiChen chegou ao apartamento do irmão. Ele estava exausto e no dia seguinte ainda teria o casamento de KaiXin para ir.

Lan WangJi o acompanhou até a porta, impedindo que Wei WuXian se levantasse do sofá, mas ao longe o ômega ainda chamou a atenção do cunhado:

—Peça desculpas a KaiXin pela nossa ausência amanhã.

—Pode deixar, ele vai entender. Boa noite.

Despedindo-se, o mais velho deixou o prédio e dirigiu sem pressa ao seu apartamento. Não estava ansioso para chegar a sua casa, JingYi havia ido passar os últimos dias com o pai ômega, antes da viagem de lua de mel, então apartamento estaria vazio, frio e silencioso. Poderia parecer estranho, mas estar sozinho era a ultima coisa que queria naquele momento.

Acendeu as luzes, seguindo diretamente à cozinha. Lavou as mãos e selecionou alguns ingredientes, preparando rapidamente a sopa amarga tradicional de sua família, tudo isso sendo feito no mais inquietante dos silêncios. Estava acostumado àquele sabor amargo e agarrou-se ao principal de seus efeitos: limpar os pensamentos. Já que não podia desviá-los, ao menos tentaria pensar com clareza.

Após lavar a louça, foi para o banheiro anexo ao seu quarto. Com a banheira cheia, finalmente permitiu-se relaxar a postura sempre impecável. Seus músculos se soltaram aos poucos e sentiu a tensão do dia deixa-lo.

Havia visto a verdadeira face do homem que era seu predestinado. Era surpreendente para si saber quanta maldade conseguia habitar um corpo humano, não conseguia entender como alguém vivia com tantos pesares e rancores. Nunca conhecera Jin GuangYao. Por mais que compartilhassem uma ligação tão profunda, nunca havia visto a verdade, nunca havia reparado o quão podre o ômega era por dentro.

Respirou fundo, tentando aliviar o vazio em seu peito. Já tinha decidido seguir em frente, deixando de lado os sentimento por Jin GuangYao e vinha fazendo isso relativamente muito bem nos últimos meses, não havia por que voltar a pensar nele agora, por mais que se arrependesse do tempo perdido, por mais que ele ainda não estivesse totalmente deletado de sua mente. Precisava se concentrar nos passos que havia dado e na relação ainda instável que vinha construindo com um outro alguém.

Lembrou-se de todas as boas memórias que havia construído com Nie MingJue nas ultimas semanas. Ainda estava inseguro com o rumo em que seu relacionamento estava tomando, não estava certo de que a relação entre os dois poderia evoluir de irmandade para romance, no entanto, o fato era que dedicar mais de seu tempo para sair com Dage vinha lhe fazendo muito bem.

Sentiu o ímpeto de ligar para ele, talvez pudesse colocar para fora tudo de ruim que estava sentido, mas já estava tarde, não queria abusar. Retirou-se da água, vestindo o roupão felpudo que o aguardava no gancho e envolvendo o cabelo com a toalha. Mal colocou os pés para fora do banheiro, ouviu seu celular tocar. O nome e a foto de Nie MingJue brilhavam na tela. Um pequeno sorriso preencheu o rosto de Lan Huan. Pequeno, porém, verdadeiro.

Atendeu a chamada, colocando o aparelho no viva-voz para que pudesse secar o cabelo e vestir o pijama enquanto conversava.

—Boa noite Huan-di, desculpe o horário...

—Não tem problema, Dage. Eu acabei de chegar em casa.

—Sei que está tarde, mas fiquei preocupado. HuaiSang me contou como foi no tribunal. Como você está se sentindo?

—Sinceramente... – suspirou – Decepcionado. Como nunca antes estive. Me sinto um idiota por nunca ter percebido o quão superficial ele era.

—Não se cobre tanto. Você vê o lado bom das pessoas, isso não é um defeito.

—Queria realmente que não fosse... É tão difícil saber que o homem que amei por tantos anos na verdade nunca existiu, que foi tudo uma farsa.

—Ele apenas se aproveitou de você, não se sinta culpado por isso.

—Estou tentando, Dage, mas é pesado...

—Lan Huan, você não está sozinho. Estou aqui por você, quero te ajudar a passar por isso, um passo de cada vez.

O mais velho dos irmãos Lan sentiu seu peito se aquecer. Sentia-se confortável em conversar com o outro alfa e aliviado por ter alguém com quem desabafar, sem pressão ou expectativa, apenas apoio e compreensão. Ele sabia que aquelas palavras de Nie MingJue tinham muito significado por trás e algo dentro de si dizia que gostava daquela sensação de ter alguém se preocupando consigo.

—Obrigado Dage. Seu apoio é muito importante para mim. – Confessou.

—Sei que por telefone não é a melhor maneira de dizer algo assim, mas quero deixar claro minhas intenções. Eu gosto de você, Lan Huan. Gostaria de ser seu acompanhante amanhã, na cerimônia de casamento de Lian KaiXin, o que me diz?

As orelhas de XiChen estavam quentes. Ele não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras tão clara e abertamente. Sorriu outra vez.

—Eu adoraria...

—Ótimo, irei busca-lo para irmos juntos então. Agora vou deixar que descanse. – O Lan ouviu a risada suave do outro através da ligação. – Durma bem.

—Obrigado Dage. Tenha uma boa noite.

Era incrível como o Nie mais velho conseguia ajudar Lan Huan a esquecer grande parte de seus problemas. O alfa acomodou-se na cama, se enrolando nos cobertores de forma confortável e, em pouco tempo, já estava dormindo. Sem preocupações ou pensamentos obscuros, apenas com aquele calor agradável no peito.

A cerimônia de casamento de seu ex-marido no dia seguinte havia sido deslumbrante, seguindo o padrão tradicional chinês, com tudo o que se tinha direito: trajes vermelhos, sedan de luxo, as três reverências e tudo o mais. Lan XiChen estava impressionado com a grandiosidade que o evento havia tomado.

No entanto, após cumprirem tudo o que manda o protocolo, a tradição deu lugar a uma festa, com pista de dança, musica animada e comes e bebes sendo servidos aos convidados.

JingYi mal tinha terminado seu prato quando arrastou ZiZhen para a pista. HuaiSang já estava meio alto após três taças de champanhe, se agarrando ao pescoço do marido e resmungando palavras que ninguém entendia muito bem, enquanto seu filho havia sumido por aí, brincando com outras crianças pelo salão.

KaiXin se aproximou da mesa onde estava. Ele havia trocado de roupa, usava agora uma espécie de vestido cortado na diagonal, com um ombro totalmente exposto em uma metade e na outra uma calça e camisa de manga longa, brancos. Seu agora marido o acompanhava, também muito bem vestido em seu terno de grife. Ele era uns bons centímetros mais baixo que o ômega, mas não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com isso.

—A-Huan! Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo! – Falou, abraçando-o assim que o alfa se levantou. Nie MingJue, que estava ao seu lado também foi abraçado.

—Eu não perderia este grande evento por nada.

—Hn, deixe-me apresenta-lo formalmente. Lan Huan, este é Li Yinyue, meu marido. Amor, este é Lan XiChen, meu ex-marido. – KaiXin observou os dois trocarem um aperto de mãos amigável, o mais baixo sorrindo simpático.

—É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo, senhor Lan. KaiXin sempre falou muito bem de você, espero que possamos ser bons amigos.

—Com certeza, o prazer é meu.

—E este é o Nie-ge. Ele e XiChen estão sempre juntos.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com mais um aperto de mãos enquanto KaiXin se decidia se devia ou não interromper enquanto HuaiSang atormentava o próprio marido com uma conversa que ninguém entendia. No fim ele resolveu apresenta-los em outra ocasião.

—Em, A-Huan, que tal uma dança? – O ômega sugeriu, já estendendo a mão, que XiChen pegou, sendo guiado até a pista, onde seguiu os passos de KaiXin na musica levemente agitada que tocava. – Como você está? Eu vi todas as notícias sobre... bem, você sabe. – Indagou preocupado. – Com todos os preparativos do casamento, não consegui arrumar tempo para visita-lo antes, me desculpe.

—Eu estou bem, não se preocupe... estou melhor do que poderia imaginar, Dage têm me dado muito suporte. – Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas apenas a borda de seu pescoço ganhou um leve tom avermelhado.

—Eu vejo. – As íris negras do modelo brilharam, olhando de relance para o outro alfa mais velho, que havia ficado na mesa conversando com Yinyue. – Nie-ge é um homem incrível e você também é. Não merece passar por sofrimento.

—Obrigado, estou fazendo como disse, seguindo em frente.

—E fez uma ótima escolha! Tenho certeza que Nie MingJue vai se certificar de fazê-lo feliz! – Mais um sorriso brilhante do ômega e o Lan mais velho sentiu-se ruborizar mais.

Trocaram mais alguns passos de dança, até que Yinyue veio busca-lo, ainda precisavam cumprimentar os outros convidados. XiChen voltou para sua mesa, sentando-se novamente ao lado de MingJue. Suas cadeiras pareciam estranhamente mais próximas, depois de ter conversado tão brevemente com KaiXin. Ficou um longo momento fitando a silhueta do homem ao seu lado, que levantou uma sobrancelha, suspeito.

—O que houve? – O mais velho o encarou, aguardando uma resposta.

—Nada... eu só queria agradece-lo.

—Pelo o que?

—Nada demais. – A sobrancelha subiu ainda mais e XiChen rendeu-se, corando outra vez. – Por estar ao meu lado.

Viu MingJue sorrir satisfeito, a mão do outro alfa buscando a sua por baixo da mesa e entrelaçando seus dedos.

—Disponha.

\---x---

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde o julgamento de Jin GuangYao e o casamento de KaiXin. O mais velho dos irmãos Lan estava no sofá de sua sala, assistindo filme, com o rosto deitado no peito de Nie MingJue. Os dois estavam curtindo sua folga juntos, apenas relaxando do estresse do trabalho com um filme não lá muito bom, mas que era desculpa suficiente para ficarem abraçados no sofá.

JingYi chamava o relacionamento dos dois de amizade colorida, no entanto XiChen já estava convencido de que estavam namorando, mesmo que um pedido oficial não tivesse acontecido ainda de nenhuma das partes.

O fato era que: estavam juntos. E, há muito tempo, o alfa não se sentia assim: Feliz.

Sorriu pequeno, lembrando-se das palavras de seu filho, alguns dias após o casamento do pai ômega.

_—Pai, você e o tio Nie estão namorando? – JingYi perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural de se indagar durante a refeição. ZiZhen quase se afogou em seu copo de água, mas JingYi não se abalou._

_Lan XiChen abaixou os kuaizi*. Seu prato já estava limpo, assim como o do filho, o que significava que não estavam quebrando nenhuma regra do clã, não que JingYi se importasse muito com isso. _

_—O que o faz pensar assim?_

_—É fácil! Toda vez que o senhor o vê, seus olhos brilham e sorri feito um bobo apaixonado._

_O alfa se sentiu um tanto constrangido, ainda mais por ouvir seu filho falando daquela forma na frente de ZiZhen, mas bem, não havia muito o que fazer agora._

_—Não estamos namorando, estamos apenas saindo._

_—Estão curtindo uma amizade colorida! – riu._

_—JingYi! – XiChen repreendeu-o com o olhar, o que fez o garoto corrigir automaticamente a postura. – Não esqueça o respeito._

_—Desculpe pai. Eu lavo a louça. – Praticamente fugindo de uma nova bronca, o garoto recolheu os pratos._

_—Espere. – Abrandou sua expressão. Não conseguia dar bronca no filho sem se sentir culpado, no entanto, outra coisa também rondava sua mente. – Você não se incomoda... por sermos ambos alfas?_

_—E isso importa? – JingYi se alto repreendeu por não conseguir segurar a língua, abaixando a cabeça. – Desculpa, o que quero dizer é que eu não me incomodo, desde que o senhor seja feliz._

_Sorriu orgulhoso, assistindo o filho partir para a cozinha junto com o namorado, que ainda não sabia onde se enfiar no de meio a toda aquela conversa._

Riu cantado com a lembrança, aconchegando-se melhor no abraço do suposto_ namorado_ e inalando o aroma suave que ele exalava – que XiChen recentemente havia descoberto ser de madeira de ágar, o perfume característico da família Nie.

—O que foi?

—Nada, só me lembrei de algo engraçado.

—O filme está assim tão ruim?

—Não, eu apenas me perdi nos pensamentos por um momento. – XiChen riu outra vez, voltando a atenção para a tela e sentindo falta de alguém. – Diga, a Rachel morreu?

—Hm, ela foi capturada, mas ninguém percebeu ainda.

O filme continuou rodando, até que o interfone tocou. Lan XiChen estranhou, não esperava visitas, tinha se planejado para ter a tarde inteira de descanso com MingJue. Atendeu apenas para se surpreender ainda mais: o advogado de Jin GuangYao aguardava seu aval para subir até o apartamento, aparentemente algo de muito urgente havia acontecido.

Gelo correu por seu corpo e atendeu a porta cada vez mais apreensivo. Convidou o homem a se sentar, educadamente. MingJue observava atento cada movimento do tal advogado.

—Senhor Lan, sinto muito por incomoda-lo em sua folga, mas o que tenho é algo que realmente não pode ser adiado. – O homem puxou de sua pasta um envelope pequeno, cor de creme, com o selo da família Jin sobre a cera dourada que o lacrava. – O senhor Jin pediu-me que entregasse ao senhor esta carta, caso algo acontecesse com ele.

—Como assim? O que foi que aconteceu?

—Peço que leia primeiro, depois irei explicar tudo.

O mais velho dos Lan recebeu a carta em suas mãos, suando frio de antecipação. Toda aquela atmosfera apenas lhe trazia sentimentos ruins. A temperatura ambiente parecia ter caído dez graus de uma só vez e seu estômago estava colado nas costas. A mão grande se MingJue envolveu-o em um meio abraço, declarando silenciosamente o seu apoio.

Abriu o envelope, deparando-se com a letra bonita e perfeita de seu predestinado, o leve perfume das peônias desprendendo-se do papel.

_Lan Huan. Não, não tenho direito de chama-lo pelo nome de nascimento. Lan XiChen, sim. Este é o correto. Pensei em muitas formas de começar esta carta, mas simplesmente é impossível traduzir em palavras os meus sentimentos. Por isso resolvi começar me desculpando._

_Sei que não mereço seu perdão, ainda assim, te imploro por ele. Não pelos crimes que cometi, mas por todo o sofrimento que lhe causei e que posso vir a causar no futuro. Peço perdão por não ter seguido meu coração, por não ter dado a chance da nossa ligação tão especial, de fato florescer em amor. Sei o quanto perdi ao rejeitar nosso destino juntos e isto é algo do que me arrependo todos os dias da minha vida._

_Você é um homem maravilhoso, gentil e bom. Eu nunca mereci ser seu predestinado, assim como você nunca mereceu ter alguém como eu sendo o seu. Ainda assim, fico feliz de que isso tenha acontecido, pois pude conhece-lo. Você foi a segunda chance que a vida me deu e eu sabia disso, no entanto resolvi desperdiça-la._

_Naquele dia, na festa de Jin Ling, quando olhei em seus olhos, soube que havia perdido essa segunda chance de forma definitiva. Você havia desistido de mim e da nossa ligação e foi difícil de lidar com aquele sentimento, eu nunca havia sentido uma dor tão profunda. E por esse motivo, como um consolo para mim, eu me aproveitei de você._

_Sei o quanto isso é horrível e sei também o quanto você pode me odiar por isso. Foi mais um crime para colocar em minha conta e esta é mais uma das coisas das quais eu me arrependo profundamente. Só não me arrependo ainda mais, pois, foi por este ato desprezível que recebi um pequeno raio de esperança._

_Se estiver lendo esta carta, acredito que meu tempo neste mundo terá se esgotado e, para mim, não há castigo maior do que não poder ver nossa filha crescer, não poder tê-la em meus braços, nem sentir seu calor ou seu cheiro. _

_Por isso peço a você... não, eu imploro a você, Lan XiChen, por favor, cuide de nossa pequena Yuhua. Não precisa me perdoar, apenas aceite a nossa filha e dê todo o amor que eu não poderei dar a ela. _

_Obrigado por me dar ao menos um pequeno vislumbre da felicidade verdadeira e novamente..._

_Eu sinto muito._

_Jin GuangYao._

XiCheng sentiu sua respiração falhar, lágrimas rolando discretamente por seu rosto. Ainda não sabia exatamente identificar a bagunça de emoções em seu interior. Estava chocado, enojado e perplexo, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia culpado, irritado e profundamente triste. Entregou a carta para que MingJue a lesse e então encarou o advogado a sua frente, secando o rosto e realinhando sua postura.

—Ele realmente... está morto?

—Sim. Senhor Jin faleceu esta manhã, durante o trabalho de parto. Não teve nem mesmo a oportunidade de ver o rosto a filha.

—Como ele podia estar grávido? Ninguém mencionou nada disso!

—Foi feito um pedido de sigilo absoluto, senhor Lan. Meu cliente não queria agravar a própria situação e nem queria expô-lo a um escândalo.

—Eu tinha o direito de saber! – O Lan quase perdeu a compostura, nunca havia sentido a irritação crescer tanto dentro de si.

—Senhor Lan, o fato é que agora sua filha precisa do senhor. Ela nasceu prematura, precisa de cuidados que a maternidade da prisão não dispõe. O senhor irá aceita-la?

—Eu nunca a abandonaria, independente de como foi... concebida.

Apenas pensar no fato de que havia sido vítima de um abuso sexual por parte de Jin GuangYao fez seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, os poucos sentimentos bons que ainda nutria por ele, sendo dissipados em questão de segundos. No entanto aquela criança não tinha culpa dos erros de seu pai ômega. Ela precisava de si, e Lan XiChen estava disposto a dar a ela todo o amor que merecia. Não por Jin GuangYao ter lhe pedido, mas por si mesmo, por que já a amava, mesmo sendo fruto de um ato criminoso e vil.

Nie MingJue o seguiu por todo o caminho até a maternidade do presídio onde Jin GuangYao havia sido mantido preso. Lan XiChen não pretendia e nem queria participar das cerimônias de despedida do ômega. Dirigiu-se diretamente para a ala onde sua filha estava internada e parou diante do vidro que os separava.

A mão do alfa mais velho apertou a sua, inseparável, tentando lhe transmitir conforto e segurança. Estava do seu lado, o apoiaria qualquer que fosse a decisão que XiChen resolvesse tomar.

O Lan suspirou cansado e aproximou-se do vidro, colocando a mão livre sob o mesmo para contemplar a imagem de sua filha na incubadora, lutando pela própria vida.

—O que o fez chegar tão longe, Dage? Como alguém pode ser tão... podre?

—Eu não sei, Huan-di. – Respondeu, chamando sua atenção por um instante. – Mas a menina é linda, puxou totalmente a você.

Em meio aquele turbilhão de sentimentos ruins, um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto. O mais novo deitou a cabeça no ombro do outro, recebendo um abraço.

—Obrigado. – Murmurou, deixando as lágrimas correrem.

Lan XiChen tinha a certeza de estar fazendo o certo. Poderia dizer que ele mesmo estava tendo sua segunda chance, ao lado de Nie MingJue, de seu filho e agora também de sua pequena Yuhua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apenas para frizar, XiChen NÃO é o pai verdadeiro da criança, GuangYao o está manipulando da mesma forma, no entanto XiChen vai ama-la independente disso s2


	40. Sorriso & Melodia

Wei WuXian estava deitado de lado no sofá, cercado por travesseiros macios e com a cabeça apoiada no colo da avó. Baoshan Sanren havia se prontificado a ajudar Wei Ying nas primeiras semanas do pós parto, ela havia chegado alguns dias antes da data marcada, para já ficar em alerta caso algo acontecesse e também para mimar o neto um pouquinho.

O ômega estava se sentindo nas nuvens. Em sua primeira gravidez não havia tido qualquer apoio além do de Lan Zhan e de Yanli, mas nenhum deles tinha alguma experiência na época. Não podia reclamar, pois o auxílio da irmã e do marido havia sido fundamental, mas ainda assim, sentia aquele vazio de não ter sua mãe ou alguém mais velho que o confortasse e lhe dissesse o que fazer.

Aproveitou com gosto a carinho suave que a mulher fazia em seu cabelo, até que seu filho surgiu da cozinha carregando uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos recém assados. Lan Wangji o seguiu de perto, ajudando- a servi-los.

—Aqui, A-Yuan, me ajude a sentar, sim? – Ele esticou os braços e SiZhui o apoiou. Mesmo após tomar uma nova posição, Wei Ying não soltou o braço do filho. – Como está seu pé? Hn?

—Como novo. O médico já me liberou para voltar aos treinos também. – O garoto o respondeu, entregando-lhe uma xícara. – Não precisa se preocupar mais, pai.

—Certo, certo. Sente-se aqui então. – Bateu na almofada ao seu lado, puxando-o para sentar-se. – Me diga, conseguiu pensar nos nomes dos seus irmãozinhos?

Lan Yuan torceu os dedos, levemente corado. Ainda não se sentia totalmente seguro em ter sido designado para escolher os nomes dos gêmeos, ele achava que esta missão deveria ter sido dada a sua tia Yanli ou Jiang Cheng, porém, mesmo inseguro, estava feliz. Havia se esforçado bastante para escolher os nomes mais bonitos e que traduzissem um pouco da sensação de estar novamente família.

—Hm, sim. – Os três pares de olhos recaíram sobre o garoto, cada um mais ansioso que o outro. – Para a minha irmãzinha, em pensei em XuanLu, por que todos estamos envolvidos com música e pro meu irmão, escolhi WeiXiao, porque... O sorriso é algo que marca as pessoas e acho que ele vai herdar isso. – Após finalmente revelar suas escolhas, SiZhui sentiu seu rosto esquentar, ansioso. Nenhum dos adultos disse qualquer coisa por um minuto inteiro, deixando o adolescente nervoso. – S-se vocês não gostaram, eu posso pensar em outra coisa, ou podemos pedir para a Tia Yanli escolher, eu acho que-

—Perfeito.

—Sim, Lan Zhan está certo! São perfeitos! Não é vovó? – O ômega encarou a mulher que estava sentada do seu outro lado.

—Sim, são nomes lindos. Você tem um ótimo gosto, A-Yuan. – Ela sorriu e afagou o rosto do garoto, que respirou aliviado. Wei Ying o abraçou o mais apertado que conseguia, sem pressionar a barriga.

—Eu tenho tanto orgulho do meu filhote! Você vai ser o melhor irmão do mundo, tenho certeza disso.

SiZhui corou um pouco e retribuiu o abraço, já estava se acostumando com as demonstrações de carinho exageradas de seu pai ômega. No entanto estranhou um aperto mais forte que o usual em seu ombro.

Wei Ying gemeu, trancando a respiração por um instante. A dor em seu abdômen era forte e o fez congelar alguns segundos, até senti-la indo embora aos poucos. Respirou fundo, vendo o marido já de pé, seu chá deixado pela metade.

—A-acho que está na hora, Lan Zhan.

\---

Wei WuXian aguardava não tão pacientemente em seu leito. Estava ansioso, era impossível não estar. Suas contrações haviam começado há algumas horas e agora aguardava seu médico chegar para que pudesse encaminhá-lo para a sala de parto. No início da semana, Shi QingXuan havia lhe dito que, se ele não entrasse em trabalho de parto nos dias que viriam, ele teria que ser induzido, pois já passava do período seguro da gestação. Mas graças aos deuses finalmente seus bebês resolveram vir ao mundo.

Lan WangJi alcançou sua mão, tentando confortá-lo. Como não podia ser diferente, seu marido iria acompanha-lo. Por mais que não demonstrasse, Wei Ying podia ver que Lan Zhan estava tão ansioso quanto ele próprio. Sorriu.

—Vai dar tudo certo. – WangJi afirmou, deixando seus feromônios se espalharem, o perfume do sândalo acalmando o ômega.

—Vai sim, Lan Zhan.

Aquelas poucas palavras e gestos foram o suficiente para diminuir a tensão no cômodo e logo Shi QingXuan chegou. Estava usando um vestido verde claro por baixo do jaleco, o que acentuava suas curvas, um rabo de cavalo bem preso no topo da cabeça e maquiagem leve. Wei Ying riu contido da confusão de Lan WangJi. O médico já havia lhe dito uma vez que era gênero fluído, mas aquela era a primeira vez que o via em sua forma feminina.

—Doutor..a? Pronomes femininos, certo?

—Sim, por favor! – Respondeu, recebendo de uma enfermeira o prontuário. – Então, finalmente esses bebês resolveram nascer? Não poderia ter dia melhor! – Ela vestiu as luvas, colocou a máscara e uma touca na cabeça, examinando Wei Ying. – Bom, pelo o que vejo, já podemos ir para a sala.

—Hm.

Wangji concordou e então os dois foram levados pelos enfermeiros até onde seria realizado o parto.

Sendo uma médica jovem e estudando as dores de homens e mulheres ômegas durante o parto, Shi QingXuan havia se especializado em partos humanizados. Para Wei Ying, haviam escolhido realiza-lo na água. A sensação de leveza unida ao relaxamento dos músculos causado pela água morna, ajudariam a acelerar o processo, aliviar as dores e reduzir o cansaço do gestante. Desde que o ômega e os bebês estivessem bem e saudáveis, não haveria nenhum risco, pelo contrário, apenas benefícios.

Confortável na banheira, com Wangji segurando sua mão e Shi QingXuan coordenando a equipe, não demorou muito para que Wei Ying desse a luz. O primeiro a vir ao mundo foi a menina, XuanLu. Mesmo após se retirada da água, ela apenas emitiu um leve grunhido, como se estivesse totalmente confortável com a situação. Alguns minutos depois o menininho, WeiXiao também nasceu, fazendo um belo escândalo para provar a força de seus pulmões.

Já limpos e devidamente examinados, os gêmeos foram entregues aos braços de Wei WuXian. Não era necessário nem mesmo citar o quanto o ômega estava emocionado.

Havia esperado dez anos para ter seu amor de volta. Seu filho havia crescido e já era praticamente um homem feito. Havia descoberto que tinha uma avó viva e um primo e finalmente tinha reatado seu laço com o irmão mais novo. O crime que achava ter cometido era apenas um pesadelo distante pelo qual havia passado.

Estava feliz, mais feliz do que nunca pensou que estaria. Tinha medo de tudo aquilo ser apenas um sonho do qual poderia acordar a qualquer momento, no entanto o calor de Lan Zhan ao seu lado e de seus filhos em seu peito era o suficiente para fazer tal medo se dissipar.

—Lan Zhan...

—Hm. Eles são lindos.

—Sim. Obrigado Lan Zhan. Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto.

—Eu também te amo, Wei Ying. – O Lan tocou o rosto do mais novo, com os olhos dourados brilhando de emoção. Não resistiu em beijá-lo, envolvendo ele os filhos em um abraço.

Sem que percebessem, Shi QingXuan tirou uma foto da família. Iria enviar a Wei Ying mais tarde, apenas deixou que curtissem aquele momento juntos e sem interrupções.

\---x---

Fazia cerca de duas horas desde que Wei Ying havia caído no sono. Apesar do parto na água ser mais confortável e exigir menos de si, ainda era cansativo. O corpo do ômega tinha passado por mudanças drásticas em um curto período de tempo e isso tinha o deixado exausto, mesmo assim ele acordou ao ouvir o menor grunhido de um de seus bebês.

Abrindo os olhos, deparou-se com Lan Zhan ao seu lado, com uma trouxinha azul nos braços. O bebê se remexia e fazia barulhos com a boca, mas não parecia desconfortável.

—Ele já está com fome, Lan Zhan? – Perguntou, ajeitando-se melhor no leito.

—Não, ele é apenas um pouco agitado. – Respondeu, beijando a bochecha do marido e entregando a criança para os braços, já esticados, do ômega.

Wei Ying acariciou o rostinho, fitando-o com ternura, enquanto WangJi dava a volta na maca, recolhendo a filha que estava no berço e ninando-a. O alfa parecia ansioso para manter sempre o calor de um eles em seus braços.

—Ele se parece com A-Yuan quando nasceu, não acha? Era agitadinho deste mesmo jeito.

—Hm. Tem razão. Puxaram a você.

—Ah não não! – Riu – Nossos filhos precisam puxar a você ou vai ser muito difícil educa-los! Tendo um pai tão lindo como o famoso Hanguang-jun, seria um desperdício se puxassem a mim!

—Bobagem. – Wei Ying riu novamente, mas suas tentativas de provocar o alfa foram interrompidas por duas batidas suaves na porta, que foi aberta em seguida. Lan Yuan estava diante dela, meio inseguro, atrás de si vinha Baoshan Sanren.

—Pai, podemos entrar? – Sua voz soou baixa, como se estivesse com medo de fazer qualquer barulho.

—Claro! Olha só quem veio conhecer vocês... Seu irmão mais velho e a vovó! – O ômega fez graça com o bebê, entregando-o para a avó, que já havia se sentado ao seu lado.

—A-Xian, A-Ji... seus bebês são lindos. – Ela disse, com os olhos marejados. Não fazia tanto tempo assim que carregara uma criança nos braços, havia ficado um pouco com Xiao XingChen para ajuda-lo com A-Qing, mas poder estar ao lado do neto, que não havia tido a oportunidade de criar, em um momento como este, era inexplicável para a senhora.

—Obrigado, vovó! A senhora acha que eles serão mais parecidos com quem? Comigo ou com Lan Zhan?

—Independente de quem puxem, serão tão lindos quanto os pais!

Outra vez Wei WuXian riu, recebendo o carinho de sua avó.

—Ela é tão pequenina. – SiZhui quando Lan WangJi finalmente o permitiu pegar a irmã no colo.

—Sim... mas crescem tão rápido... – Wei Ying se lembrou do tempo que perdeu estando longe de Lan Yuan. Ele daria tudo para voltar no tempo e estar ao lado do filho, mas infelizmente isso era impossível.

—Eu vou estar aqui, para ajudar a cuidar dos meus irmãos.

—Obrigado filho. – Wei WuXian não podia se sentir mais agradecido. Havia crescido em uma família tão quebrada e distorcida, mas agora tinha a sua própria, maior do que podia imaginar. Ficou alguns minutos assistindo a avó encher seu filho de carinho enquanto contava a ela como havia sido o trabalho de parto e quão diferente era dar a luz dentro de uma banheira de água morna.

—Bom, acho melhor nós irmos, A-Yuan. – BaoShan Sanren se levantou, devolvendo o pequeno embrulho a Wei WuXian.

—Já?

—Sim, nós viemos apenas fazer uma visita rápida. Tem mais gente aí fora querendo vê-los, mas a enfermeira só deixa entrar dois por vez. – SiZhui explicou, relutando em deixar a irmãzinha.

—Quem mais está aí?

—Tia Yanli, Mo XuanYu e...

—Jiang Cheng! – Wei Ying completou a fala do filho, animado com a presença do irmão. Wangji se remexeu desconfortável, mas não disse nada, observando os dois visitantes se despedirem e darem espaço para os novos entrarem. Yanli sentou-se na cadeira e Jiang Cheng ficou em pé trás dela.

O mais novo dos irmãos Lan suspirou resignado e, antes que Wei Ying iniciasse uma conversa, o alfa removeu o adesivo que usava no peito e aproximou-se do cunhado, rápido o suficiente para que ele não tivesse reação.

—Cuide deles. – Passou a bebê para os braços do outro e virou-se para Wei Ying. – Estou indo para casa buscar algumas coisas. Volto logo.

O ômega apenas concordou e riu da expressão confusa de seu irmão ao ver Lan WangJi deixar o ressinto e XuanYu entrar em seu lugar.

—O que foi isso?

—Aceitação? Lan Zhan está confiando em você. – Explicou, rindo mais ainda do desgosto no rosto de Jiang Cheng.

—Eu não pedi por isso.

—Não é como se ele estivesse te perguntando se você quer. Deixe de ser ranzinza, Jiang Cheng. Você veio aqui para me ver ou para implicar com Lan Zhan?

O alfa bufou, mas resolveu ignorar, ocupando-se em dar atenção para a criança em seus braços. Wei Ying deixou que sua irmã segurasse seu filho.

—Você disse que A-Yuan escolheria os nomes... quais são?

—O menino é WeiXiao, e a menina é XuanLu.

—WeiXiao. – Yanli chamou, balançando o bebê lentamente. Aos poucos ele foi ficando menos agitado, piscando pesado.

—A-Jie tem mesmo jeito com crianças.

—Sim, Lianhua sempre dorme com ela! – Mo XuanYu comentou baixinho, para não assustar o bebê.

—Não tenho culpa se meus sobrinhos gostam de mim. – Ela brincou, continuando a ninar WeiXiao.

—E como vão as coisas com sua filha, A-Yu?

—Bem. Ela está crescendo forte e saudável, mas praticamente não deixa a gente dormir a noite.

—Às vezes, nem de dia. – Jiang Cheng complementou.

—Ela ficou com Jin Ling?

—Sim. A-Ling têm ajudado bastante A-Cheng e A-Yu, com Lianhua. Não reclama de trocar fraudas nem de cuidar dela quando é necessário. – Yanli parecia orgulhosa do filho, sorrindo radiante.

—Ele está totalmente apegado à prima.

—Isso é bom. Não consigo imagina-lo trocando fraudas!

—Acredite, nem eu. – Jiang Cheng revelou. A bebê em seu colo agarrou um de seus dedos e ele deixou que ela o apertasse. – Jin Ling têm se mostrado cada vez mais maduro, desde que Lianhua nasceu.

Os três concordaram. Nenhum deles poderia imaginar um garoto sempre tão mimado e facilmente irritável como Jin Ling, amadurecendo por causa de um bebê. Mas Jiang Cheng conseguia ver-se no sobrinho. Havia agido da mesma forma quando Jin Ling nasceu.

Eles mantiveram uma conversa amena sobre bebês por mais um bom tempo, até que novas batidas soaram na porta.

—Senhor Wei, podemos entrar?

A voz conhecida quase fez Wei Ying gritar. Não esperava receber aquela visita assim tão de repente. Yanli e XuanYu entenderam que era hora de irem e saíram do quarto, deixando que os outros dois entrassem.

—Wen Ning! Wen Qing! Vocês vieram! – Sua vontade era de abraça-los com força e dizer em voz alta o quanto estava feliz em vê-los, fazia tanto tempo que não se encontravam... No entanto teria que se contentar com um meio abraço delicado dos irmãos Wen.

Jiang Cheng permaneceu no cômodo, mas encostou-se no canto, ainda com XuanLu em seu colo.

—Não poderíamos deixar de visita-lo, senhor Wei. A-Jie conseguiu uma folga de dois dias para virmos. – Wen Ning recebeu um soquinho contrariado no ombro, de Wen Qing.

—Oh, a implacável Doutora Wen tirou uma folga apenas para me visitar?

—Cale a boca. Não é por que deu a luz que eu não possa me vingar depois.

Wei WuXian não se cansava de se divertir implicando com Wen Qing. A médica pegou WeiXiao de seus braços, analisando mentalmente para ver se a criança estava realmente bem.

—En, Wen Ning... Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

—Sim?

—Bom... eu recebi uma indenização dos Jin, por tudo o que aconteceu, e estava pensando em abrir um restaurante aqui na capital com o dinheiro. Gostaria de convidá-lo para ser meu sócio. – Os olhos do mais novo se abriram em pratos, ele não esperava aquele convite repentino. – Vocês podem se mudar para cá, tenho certeza que Wen Qing deve ter várias propostas de emprego por aqui.

—Hnhn. Nem pensar. Eu já não tenho vida atendendo em um hospital do interior, você quer me matar de trabalhar vindo pra capital?

—Qual é Wen Qing, você é uma médica excelente, teria uma carreira promissora trabalhando aqui.

—Não estou interessada.

Wei WuXian sabia que aquela seria a resposta da amiga. Ela não se incomodava em fazer nome, queria apenas ser uma boa médica para aqueles que realmente precisavam. Mas ainda estava ansioso pela resposta de Wen Ning.

—Eu... fico muito honrado com a sua proposta, senhor Wei. Mas não posso aceita-la.

—Por que?

—Meu lugar é na Cidade Yi, com a minha irmã. Nunca pretendi sair de lá, as pessoas são gentis e cuidam uns dos outros. Sei que o senhor me entende.

E Wei Ying realmente entendia. Ele suspirou, frustrado. Já imaginava aquela resposta, porém ainda tinha esperança de conseguir trazer Wen Ning para ser seu braço direito, como sempre foi.

—Certo, tudo bem. Mas se mudar de ideia, não importa quanto tempo demore, o convite ainda estará de pé.

Wen Ning sorriu, apertando a mão do outro e então lançou seu olhar a Jiang Cheng, encostado do outro lado do cômodo, encarando a janela.

—Vocês fizeram as pazes?

—Sim. Jiang Cheng está sendo legal uma vez na vida. – riu.

—Fico feliz. A-Yu também parece feliz ao lado dele.

—Você está bem com isso?

—Hn.. – O mais novo ponderou por alguns segundos, mostrando um pequeno sorriso. – É como eu disse para A-Yu antes, as coisas entre nós ficaram no passado. Não carrego rancor ou mágoa, desde que ele não faça nada para machuca-los, por mim está tudo bem.

—Eu ainda acho que ele merece um belo socão na cara, mas se A-Ning não quer... – Wen Qing deu de ombros, se encostando na cadeira. Por mais que estivesse tentando não prestar atenção na conversa, o alfa bufou, revirando os olhos.

O bebê que estava no colo da médica se remexeu e no instante seguinte começou a chorar, tão alto quanto da primeira vez.

—Parece que alguém está com fome. – A beta devolveu o filho de Wei Ying aos seus braços e se levantou. – Está na nossa hora também, você precisa descansar.

Uma expressão entristecida tomou o rosto do ômega, mas ele não reclamou. Realmente se sentia exausto e ainda precisava alimentar os filhos.

—Vocês vão me visitar em casa amanhã, antes de partirem, né? – Sentiu-se aliviado quando Wen Ning confirmou. Então os irmãos Wen se despediram, já deixando saudades no coração de WuXian.

Por mais cansado que se sentisse, estava feliz com as visitas e mal podia esperar para voltar para casa na manhã seguinte. O ômega voltou a dormir assim que amamentou os filhos, sob a vigilância do irmão até Lan Zhan retornar.

Era começo de tarde quando Shi QingXuan deu alta a Wei Ying e seus filhos. O ômega havia atormentado a médica a manhã inteira para ser liberado logo, mas ela estava irredutível: ele só sairia quando os resultados dos exames saíssem.

No entanto, Wei WuXian não imaginava que aquilo era apenas uma desculpa que a médica havia inventado para atrasar um pouco a sua saída. A pedido dos irmãos de Wei Ying, ela tinha segurado sua liberação até o horário do almoço.

E qual não foi a surpresa do ômega ao chegar ao apartamento e ver uma pequena recepção. Faixas de “Bem-vindo de volta” e “Sejam bem-vindos, XuanLu e WeiXiao” se espalhavam pela casa. Balões, flores e presentes moldavam a decoração. Mas o que mais emocionou Wei WuXian foi ver as pessoas que amava esperando por si. Ele e Lan WangJi foram rapidamente rodeado pelos convidados.

Sua família e seus amigos estavam todos lá, até mesmo Song Lan e Xiao XingChen, com a pequena A-Qing nos braços. Jiang Cheng saiu da cozinha, com um avental amarrado na cintura, ao lado de YanLi.

—Vocês me pegaram. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e seu coração se apertava de felicidade. – Lan Zhan, você sabia de tudo isso? – Indagou, encarando o alfa.

—SiZhui me contou ontem.

Seu olhar se voltou ao filho, que coçou a bochecha, envergonhado.

—Na verdade...

—Silêncio. – O comando de Jiang Cheng fez o adolescente fechar a boca, mas o tom rosa nas bochechas do Jiang mais novo foi o suficiente para denunciá-lo.

—Certo, já entendi! – Wei Ying riu. – Finalmente teremos o almoço dos Jiang!

Diminuindo o alvoroço, as pessoas deram espaço para que o ômega e o marido entrassem em sua casa. O aroma dos temperos fez Wei Ying salivar. Infelizmente não poderia comer nada muito forte ou pesado, por orientação médica, mas ao menos sentir aquele cheiro do qual sentia tanta falta e provar da comida já o fazia satisfeito.

Para si, aquela não era uma simples comemoração de boas vindas. Era também a realização dos sonhos que havia trancado a sete chaves em seu coração, mais de dez anos atrás quando saiu fugido da cidade. Era a confirmação de sua liberdade e sua segunda chance de ser feliz. Era o início da vida de seus filhos mais novos e também um reinicio para a sua própria vida.

Quando antes poderia imaginar ver Jiang Cheng sorrir verdadeiramente? Quando havia passado por sua cabeça que, mesmo sem o marido, sua irmã voltaria a sorrir? Onde no mundo conseguiria vislumbrar, por um instante que fosse, o rosto de seu filho mais velho? E quem poderia lhe dar a esperança de que voltaria a estar nos braços de Lan Zhan, o homem por quem nutria o mais puro amor?

Um ano atrás, quando encontrou SiZhui convalescendo, sem saber que era seu filho, nunca teria pensado em voltar para aquela casa. Morreria acreditando que era um assassino, que não merecia o amor de Lan Zhan nem a felicidade de uma família. Viveria seus dias se auto-torturando por algo que não fez, até definhar.

Mas agora estava ali, cercado de amor e carinho, com Lan Zhan e A-Yuan ao seu lado, provando para si que, não importava quanto tempo havia passado, eles o amavam incondicionalmente.

Seu peito se aqueceu e, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas, abraçou o marido e o filho. Não conseguia por em palavras o quanto aquilo era surreal para si. Limitou-se a agradecer mentalmente, aos deuses ou quem quer que fosse. Iria aproveitar cada instante daquela nova chance e nunca mais iria duvidar de si mesmo, do amor de Lan Zhan ou de sua família.

Pois havia retornado para o lugar ao qual pertencia e pretendia nunca mais deixa-lo. Independente do que acontecesse aquele era o seu verdadeiro lugar e nada além disso importava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao fim! Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui! Trarei alguns extras como histórias separadas, então fiquem de olho! Espero que tenham gostado de acompanhar essa história e que possa encontrá-los em outras fanfics!

**Author's Note:**

> Eai? O que acharam?  
Essa história me fez perder uma noite de sono, meu cérebro desenvolveu ela sem parar até eu ter um plot inteiro na cabeça, e isso foi logo depois de terminar de ler a história principal de Mo Dao Zu Shi.  
Vai ter muito mistério aqui e muitas coisas sendo reveladas a cada capítulo. Segundo meus planejamentos não será uma história muito longa, mas as coisas podem mudar hihihihi  
se tiverem qualquer duvida, me perguntem que tentarei responder com o mínimo de spoilers!  
Um beijo da L.W. e até o próximo capítulo!  
Atualizações: todas as quartas.


End file.
